Amor, Traición y Orgullo
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Después de llevar más de un año de noviazgo. Aomine y Kise se dan cuenta que su relación ha terminado. El sentimiento que una vez los unió ya no existe y ahora sólo permanecen juntos debido a la fuerza de la costumbre y a la terquedad. Últimamente su relación se había transformado en el llanto de Kise y la indiferencia de Aomine.
1. Capítulo 1

_A partir de hoy_

_Voy a amarte con silencios,_

_Provocando ausencias_

_E inventando distancias;_

_Desde hoy voy a amarte sin poemas,_

_Con muy pocas acciones_

_Y escasas palabras…_

_A partir de hoy voy a amarte así,_

_Como tú me amas._

_._

— Anónimo —

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo I**

.

.

**Aprecia lo que tienes. **

**Antes que el tiempo te enseñe a apreciar lo que tenías.**

.

.

Alzó la mano para hacer parar el taxi y se subió con rapidez para resguardarse dentro del automóvil del frío que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Aunque el verano estaba llegando a Tokio, tanto las tardes como las mañanas aún eran frías y esa noche estaba particularmente helada. Le indicó la dirección al taxista y tras un breve recorrido llegaron al destino solicitado.

El rubio joven se bajó con gesto cansino del vehículo y se puso el llamativo gorro del polerón, encaminándose a la moderna casa de dos pisos que se dejaba ver completamente iluminada detrás de un amplio jardín.

Aunque le habría gustado quedarse esa noche en casa y disfrutar de un bien merecido descanso, esa noche se celebraba el cumpleaños número 16 de su amiga Satsuki Momoi y él no podía faltar. Además, por primera vez desde que se habían graduado de la Secundaria Teiko, se verían las caras nuevamente todos los miembros del Club de Basketball: Sabía que todos los miembros de la "Generación de los Milagros" iban a asistir, una razón más por la que no podía faltar, Akashi no se lo perdonaría.

Mientras caminaba por el estrecho sendero del cuidado jardín donde se apreciaban las primeras flores de la temporada, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiró desganado. No quería reconocerlo, pero tal vez la razón por la cual no quería asistir era que estaba huyendo… huyendo de él.

Después de todo, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Más de dos semanas para ser exactos. Ni siquiera se habían comunicado a través de alguna llamada telefónica o un mensaje de texto. Y aunque normalmente, esto le habría provocado tristeza, extrañamente ahora no sentía nada… Nada.

¿Acaso era la fuerza de la costumbre la que insensibilizó su corazón de esa manera?

Llegó frente a la puerta y ésta le fue abierta por un chico de cabello castaño y mirada asustada. No lo conocía, por lo que supuso debía ser miembro del Instituto Touou, el nuevo colegio al que asistían tanto Satsuki como Aomine.

—Hola… ¿Y Satsuki? —preguntó.

—¡Lo siento! Ella no está aquí, creo que fue a la cocina

—Gracias —el rubio rió divertido por la actitud del chico castaño.

Ingresó a la casa con paso decidido y la cabeza alzada en un gesto de orgullo involuntario completamente natural en él y se dirigió inmediatamente al living, donde sabía que ya se encontraban sus amigos. Había visto el Rolls-Royce blanco de Akashi, el Ferrari negro de Midorima y junto a la motocicleta de Aomine había otra que no reconoció, pero supuso que los demás también deberían estar ahí.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con su expresión animada de siempre, entrando al salón donde el rítmico y electrónico sonido de _Titanium_ sonaba como música de fondo, sólo para constatar sus suposiciones. Akashi se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo, vestía tan elegante como siempre: Un pantalón de tela negro de Calvin Klein, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra bajo una levita gris de Paco Rabanne que le ceñía la delgada figura.

—Tiempo sin verte Ryouta —el pelirrojo lo sostuvo de la cintura mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

—Desgraciadamente yo no puedo decir lo mismo —Midorima, sentado cerca de ambos chicos, comentó con seriedad, causando la indignación del rubio modelo.

—¡Qué cruel!

—Sí… Sé a qué te refieres Mido-chin —Murasakibara miraba a sus amigos ahí reunidos con expresión apática. Su largo cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta que le daba un aire masculino a su expresión.

—¡Murasakibaracchi! —Kise hizo un puchero inconscientemente.

Decidió ignorar a sus "amigos" y sus constantes burlas y seguir con la ronda de saludos. Después de todo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así. Cuando se acercó a saludar a Kuroko recién se dio cuenta de quién era el dueño de la motocicleta estacionada afuera: el peliceleste había venido a la fiesta acompañado de Kagami.

—¡Hola Kurokocchi! —saludó al pequeño jugador con un alegre abrazo como siempre hacía, pero al acercársele, sintió que el cuerpo del otro se tensaba con su toque y no tuvo la cortesía de devolverle el gesto, es más, ni siquiera le respondió el saludo.

Kise decidió pasar por alto aquella extraña actitud y prefirió fijar su mirada en el acompañante de su amigo: el alto pelirrojo de Seirin. Aunque era obvio que vinieron juntos, no parecía ser que se llevaran particularmente bien, más bien se notaba la distancia entre ambos. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada y sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, así que algo avergonzado, desvió la mirada y se acercó a saludarlo.

—¿Tú también viniste?

—Y después te quejas cuando te molestan… —el pelirrojo respondió sin mirarle— Deberías considerar ser más amable con las personas.

Kise arrugó el ceño al mirar al nuevo As de Seirin. Estaba sentado relajadamente en uno de los sillones con una de las piernas flexionada sobre la otra en una pose muy varonil. Vestía de jeans azules y una camiseta negra de algodón bajo una camisa a cuadros clásica en tonos rojizos y de su cuello colgaba una gruesa cadena de plata, parecía un verdadero Rockstar. No podía negar que era sumamente guapo. Pero turbado por sus propios pensamientos, agitó la cabeza y se alejó.

Terminó de saludar uno a uno a los demás presentes y se encaminó luego a la cocina de la casa, donde debía estar la pelirrosa cumpleañera. Antes de entrar a la habitación, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el regalo para su amiga: una _gift card_ sin monto fijo de Emporio Armani. No había querido complicarse la vida en pensar qué podría querer la chica, así que simplemente optó por dejar que ella misma escogiera el regalo que quisiera.

Pero justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta, se arrepintió completamente de haberlo hecho y quiso retroceder el tiempo para no tener que contemplar aquella escena.

La amplia y anormalmente pulcra cocina estaba siendo ocupada por dos personas. Sobre la amplia mesa central de cubierta de mármol, estaba sentada Satsuki, apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa y sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Llevaba un vestido strapless hasta las rodillas gris claro, que resaltaba su curvilínea figura y unos femeninos botines negros hasta los tobillos. El toque de color estaba dado por su hermoso cabello, recogido en una coleta baja del lado izquierdo.

Frente a ella había un muchacho besándola apasionadamente. Era Daiki Aomine, su novio.

El rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó que un suspiro cansado saliera de su boca. No era la primera vez que veía algo así y estaba más que seguro que tampoco sería la última. Él llevaba saliendo hace más de un año con Aomine, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, el moreno nunca había sido fiel.

Antes todo esto le provocaba una horrible angustia y el dolor que inundaba su pecho le impedía hasta respirar. Recordaba cada una de las noches en que no dormía consumido por los celos, pensando en el o la amante de turno de su novio, porque Daiki Aomine no discriminaba en géneros. Pero siempre terminaba perdonándolo, lo quería demasiado. En ese tiempo, las escenas de celo eran un cuento de todos los días.

Pero ahora se sentía cansado… Incluso para pelear. Prefería fingir ignorancia.

—¡Satsukicchi! —gritó el nombre de la chica antes de volver a abrir la puerta, para ver nuevamente al par de amigos, esta vez separados por una gran distancia.

—¡Ki-chan! Ya pensé que no venías —la pelirrosa saltó al suelo y se le acercó.

—Feliz cumpleaños Satsukicchi —la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Veo que estás usando un Chanel hoy día.

—Fue el regalo de mis padres, ¿te gusta? —la chica dio una vuelta, deleitando a los dos muchachos con su figura.

—¡Estás hermosa! Y ahora estoy seguro que vas a amar también mi regalo —le entregó la _gift card_ a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ki-chan gracias! —ésta, al ver de qué se trataba sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a su cuello.

—Y hablando de tus padres, ¿no están? —preguntó separándose de la chica.

—Ese fue el segundo regalo… me dejaron la casa para mí sola —la chica le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

—¡Vaya! Tus padres se están excediendo con sus regalos.

—No tanto como tú, tu regalo ha sido mi favorito —la pelirrosa le sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es ese regalo tan maravilloso? —Aomine comentó desganado.

—Tú no lo entenderías, obviamente no sabes nada de moda —el rubio miró a su novio de arriba abajo, con un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro.

—¿Ah? Cómo dices eso, acaso no viste el ridículo polerón que llevas puesto… señor modelo —el moreno le respondió con un comentario sarcástico que sacó una divertida risa a Satsuki.

Sólo ahí Kise recordó que ese día se había puesto lo primero que encontró en su closet, donde increíblemente había muy poco para elegir, debido a que prácticamente ya no le quedaba ropa limpia. Por lo que él, un modelo conocido a nivel nacional, había venido vistiendo unos jean azul desteñidos acomodados casualmente dentro de unas coloridas zapatillas Nike de caña alta, su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta amarilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra, pero lo que causó la diversión de Satsuki y Aomine fue un polerón blanco con orejas de conejo en el gorro -cortesía de sus hermanas- que lo hacían parecer un verdadero idiota.

Como hacía tanto frío afuera, no se había detenido a pensar en la linda decoración del polerón que estaba usando el día de hoy. Y sólo ahí recordó que saludó a todo el mundo en esas fachas ¡Había hecho el ridículo frente a sus amigos y un montón de desconocidos! Con la mano derecha se bajó el gorro de un manotazo, frunciendo levemente el ceño y descubriendo su cabello rubio que estaba sujeto en el lado izquierdo por tres finas pinzas negras, que hacían que su lacio cabello cayera como una cascada dorada sobre su frente sólo del lado derecho, ocultando parcialmente uno de sus ojos.

—No puedo creer Satsuki que prefieras el regalo de este tipo —Aomine fingió sentirse ofendido.

—¿Por qué lo dices Aominecchi? ¿Acaso el tuyo estaba mejor?

El ambiente se tensó de pronto y mágicamente con sólo esa pregunta, todo se volvió incómodo. Al parecer, sin querer, había dado justo en el blanco. Y no sólo eso, además con su llegada había interrumpido el regalo.

Satsuki tosió con elegancia y prefirió lavarse las manos.

—Bueno, iré a ver a los demás invitados.

Kise simplemente le sonrió cuando ésta pasó junto a él y enfocó su mirada en su novio. Desde que él entró a la cocina, el moreno había estado apoyado sobre la gran barra de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Vestía unos jeans azules y un sweater gris bajo una chaqueta negra, su cuello era cubierto por una bufanda amplia que daba dos vueltas también de color negro. Aunque el moreno no era modelo, sintió que se vestía mucho mejor que él mismo.

—¿No me vas a saludar?

La pregunta de Aomine interrumpió sus pensamientos fashionistas para caer en la cuenta que él no había saludado a su novio ¡A su novio que no veía hace más de dos semanas! Y con el cual no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto en todo ese tiempo ¿Por qué no lo había saludado? No lo había hecho adrede, simplemente lo había ignorado espontáneamente. Pero… ¡Cómo pudo hacer algo así! Normalmente se habría arrojado a su cuello y no se habría despegado de él en lo que resta de noche, pero hoy apenas había reparado en su presencia ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado dentro de él?

—Hola… Aominecchi —se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Aomine lo miraba con una expresión contrariada por la actitud tan distante del modelo ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Habría alcanzado a ver algo? No, estaba seguro que Kise no había visto nada. Si lo hubiera hecho, nadie habría podido contener la pelea que allí se habría desatado. Conocía muy bien a Kise y sus celos a veces lo hacían incontrolable… Aunque no podía decir que éstos no estuvieran completamente justificados.

Arrugó el ceño y prefirió ignorar el extraño comportamiento del rubio para concentrarse en las inusuales fachas que estaba usando.

—En serio Kise ¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

—Porque ya no me queda ropa limpia.

—¡Cómo que no te queda ropa limpia! ¿Tan difícil es lavar?

—Lo es.

El moreno suspiró cansado y movió la cabeza a manera de negación. Sabía que Kise a pesar de ser un joven independiente y vivir solo, era terriblemente malo con las labores del hogar. Nunca limpiaba su departamento, no lavaba su ropa y menos aún cocinaba. Para todo esto continuaba dependiendo de los demás. Por lo general eran sus hermanas y su madre quienes ayudaban en este tipo de labores al muchacho, pero al parecer las tres mujeres habían estado muy ocupadas últimamente, hasta el punto de haber dejado al rubio sin ropa que ponerse.

—Eres un tonto —Aomine comentó divertido mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio—. Y dime… ¿Cómo lo haces con la ropa interior? ¿Estás usando ropa sucia o… no estás usando nada?

—¡Aominecchi! —Kise gritó espantado mientras el otro muchacho introducía indiscretamente su mano dentro de su pantalón.

—Eres un sucio Kise… ¿Cuántos días llevas usando este mismo bóxer?

—No seas tonto —Kise rio divertido—. Cuando se me acaba la ropa interior limpia, me compro más.

Aomine rio subiendo ambas manos por la cintura del rubio y acercando el rostro a su oído le susurró.

—¿Prefieres comprarte ropa nueva antes que lavar?

—Sí… ¡ahh! —no pudo evitar quejarse cuando el moreno le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿En serio?…. Tendré que comprobarlo —Aomine se arrodilló lentamente frente a la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón.

—¡Qué haces! ¡No! —Kise logró zafarse en el momento justo y se alejó del moreno mientras se acomodaba la ropa— ¡Basta de juegos Aominecchi!

El moreno se reía divertido mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, esta vez buscando su boca. Besó al rubio de la manera usual en él, un contacto demandante y apasionado, sosteniéndole con firmeza la rubia cabeza para evitar que escapara.

Kise por su parte, se dejó besar. Después de todo, hace tanto que no disfrutaba de un contacto así con él, hace tanto tiempo que no lo besaba, que le parecieron años de abstinencia de esa boca. Se sostuvo de las estrechas y masculinas caderas del moreno, comenzando a jugar con su lengua, enredándola, frotándola contra la lengua ajena. Cerrando los ojos para concentrarse sólo en las sensaciones que invadían su piel con ese simple pero significativo contacto.

Aunque su ceño se arrugó visiblemente al ser consciente del dulce y femenino aroma que se le iba a la nariz con insistencia, una fragancia que envolvía la piel morena de su novio, que había invadido el aire y que se le hacía tan recargada que sintió nauseas: Era el perfume de Satsuki.

Se separó abruptamente de la boca de Aomine con un gesto de disgusto en el delicado rostro y se llevó una mano a la boca. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y contar hasta diez mentalmente para que su rostro se recompusiera y mostrara otra vez la jovialidad de siempre. Aomine, confundido por el accionar del rubio, no dejó de mirarlo con atención, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

—¡Ah! Creo que tengo hambre —mintió.

—¡Qué! —Aomine se masajeó el puente de la nariz— ¿Desde cuándo que no comes?

—Eso qué importa… lo importante es que tengo hambre ahora.

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una caja de leche achocolatada, se sirvió un gran vaso que bebió con ansias. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Tantos deberes en el Instituto, en el Club y como modelo, habían logrado que comer se transformara en una segunda prioridad.

—Voy a quedarme en tu casa hoy —Aomine se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó.

—¡¿Por qué?! —el rubio dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se giró para verlo.

Aomine volvió a arrugar el ceño, mirándolo con seriedad. Le costaba creerlo, pero la cara de Kise reflejaba… ¿horror? Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada ¿Desde cuándo al rubio le desagradaba pasar tiempo con él? ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí?

—No necesito ninguna razón ¿Acaso no es normal querer estar con tu novio? —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Y ahora me vas a decir que me extrañaste? —ese comentario tan irónico en la boca de Kise se oyó sumamente extraño.

Y aunque esas palabras salieron de su boca de manera automática, sin que las pensara, reflejaron por completo su sentir en ese instante. Al momento de darse cuenta, calló su risa automáticamente ¿Desde cuándo le parecía gracioso algo así? ¿Es que acaso le parecía imposible creer que el moreno lo extrañaba? Lo peor era que se había dado cuenta de esto y no sentía ningún tipo de dolor.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: esa relación ya había terminado y ahora era sólo sostenida por terquedad y costumbre.

—Esto es muy triste —susurró con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué es triste? —Aomine preguntó intrigado al detectar el toque de melancolía en la voz de Kise.

—¡Nada! —el rubio se repuso del estado taciturno en el que se sumergió por breves segundos y volvió a hablar con la vitalidad acostumbrada— Es mejor que vayamos al living, no quiero que Akashicchi nos acuse de antisociales y después nos haga algo.

Y sin decir otra palabra más, Kise se soltó de su agarre y salió de la cocina con una actitud completamente despreocupada. Aomine sin embargo, se veía como mínimo contrariado. Se le hacía muy extraña toda la actitud del rubio y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kise ya venía comportándose hace mucho tiempo así, de esa forma tan desapegada con él. Para ser precisos, desde poco después de unirse a Kaijo.

¿Acaso el asistir a diferentes escuelas había logrado crear una barrera entre ambos? ¿O se trataba de algo más? ¿O se trataba de _alguien_ más?

Aomine arrugó el ceño y siguió los pasos de su novio. Cuando llegaron al living, él se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras seguía con la mirada cada movimiento del rubio. Lo vio dirigirse hasta el bar y servirse un vaso de cerveza. Lo vio girarse con rapidez, haciendo que su cabello se moviera con gracia. Lo vio dirigirse hacia uno de los sillones individuales con un caminar digno del modelo de pasarela que era y dejarse caer en un movimiento descuidado, pero exquisito. El rubio pronto se unió a la conversación de los que estaban ahí reunidos y Aomine vio cómo su sonrisa se robaba varias miradas.

Siempre había sido así, desde que lo conoció. Todavía recordaba el primer día que llegó a Teiko y el gran revuelo que causó en todo el alumnado. El chico llamaba la atención por donde sea que fuera y es que su belleza era... extraordinaria.

—Así que tú eres el famoso modelo Ryouta Kise —Imayoshi lo miraba fijamente. El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso.

Aomine tuvo que reprimir una risa ante este comentario. Esas habían sido las exactas palabras que él mismo le había dicho al modelo cuando lo vio por primera vez en los jardines de la Secundaria Teiko. Probablemente había puesto esa misma cara de idiota que su superior ahora.

—Tu polerón está muy lindo —Wakamatsu, que se sentaba en el sillón a la izquierda de Kise, decidió unirse a la conversación. Tomó una de las orejitas de conejo y la tiró con suavidad, provocando con este gesto la divertida risa de Kise.

—¡Gracias! Eres el primero en decirme eso… otros se rieron —Kise miró con odio fingido a la cumpleañera ubicada en un sillón contrario al suyo.

—¡No te creo! Pero si se te ve MUY bien —Wakamatsu siguió el juego.

—¡Verdad que sí!

—¡No fue por eso que me reí!… es que es extraño verte a ti usándolo, eso es todo —la pelirrosa se defendió.

—No te preocupes Kise, Momoi siempre es así con nosotros —mientras hablaba, Wakamatsu puso su mano en el hombro de Kise en un gesto que le quería decir que comprendía su sentir.

—¡No! —Kise se tapó la boca con la mano en un gesto de exagerada impresión.

—Sí, es terrible —Wakamatsu movía la cabeza en un gesto victimizado.

—¡Ey! Hoy no está permitido burlarse de la cumpleañera —Satsuki los miró falsamente indignada.

Ambos chicos estallaron en risas al igual que los demás presentes. Gracias a ellos, ahora todos comenzaron a enumerar episodios en los que habían sufrido las burlas de la pelirrosa, provocando la risa de los muchachos y la indignación de Satsuki.

El único que parecía absorto de toda esa alegre dinámica, era Aomine. El moreno seguía en la misma posición, recostando el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared y apoyándose en una sola pierna. Para él no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de su senpai a Kise. Wakamatsu no despegaba la mirada del As de Kaijo, quien contaba divertido la primera vez que él y Satsuki se conocieron. Aomine pudo reconocer un brillo diferente en los ojos de su senpai, uno que nunca había visto antes en él, pero que supo al instante qué significaba. Sintió cómo una rabia ciega lo consumió súbitamente.

Él era así: completamente pasional, no lo podía evitar.

Con una mirada de real odio en el rostro, se encaminó hasta Kise y tomándolo de la mano, lo jaló con fuerza, haciendo que éste se levantara.

—Deja que me siente —Aomine se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón.

—¿Eh?

El rubio lo miró enfadado, seguro de que el actuar del moreno era sólo con la intensión de molestarlo, comenzaba a girarse para buscar otro lugar donde sentarse cuando su brazo es nuevamente sostenido por Aomine y es utilizado para jalarlo esta vez hacia atrás, cayendo sentado sobre las piernas del moreno.

—¡Nunca dije que te fueras!

—¿Te sientes bien? —Kise giró el rostro para mirarlo a la cara, no podía negar que se sentía extrañado por aquella actitud. Pero el moreno no respondió, recostó el rostro en la palma de su mano y desvió la mirada.

—Yo te apoyo Kise… Aomine no suele ser así, tal vez está enfermo —Wakamatsu comentó sin ocultar su sarcasmo.

—¡Cállate idiota! —la afilada mirada azul profundo se fijó en los ojos de su superior.

—¡Ey! Tranquilicémonos, ok —Kise levantó ambas manos en son de paz, tratando de bajar la tensión en el ambiente.

—No te preocupes Kise, ya estoy acostumbrado a él —Wakamatsu decidió ignorar al moreno, para mirar con intensidad los dorados ojos del rubio.

Kise sólo pudo forzar una sonrisa.

—¿Y ustedes siempre son así… de cercanos? —Wakamatsu preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

—No realmente —Kise admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Cómo que no! —Aomine pareció descolocarse ante la respuesta del rubio y lo miró realmente enfadado— Y Tú ya para de mirar así a mi novio —ahora miró fijamente a su senpai.

—¿Novio? —el rostro de Wakamatsu se descolocó con esta noticia y no pudo ocultarlo.

Muy pocos de los demás invitados alcanzaron a darse cuenta del altercado vivido por los dos titulares de Touou, ya que todos estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones. Aunque la pelea que se veía venir entre esos dos, amenazaba con arruinar por completo el cumpleaños de Satsuki. Menos mal que Akashi estaba ahí y parecía tener una solución para todo. Él fue el único en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y poniéndose de pie hizo callar a todo el mundo, para proponer un brindis.

Un camarero vestido con smoking negro, contratado específicamente para la ocasión, llegó con una bandeja llena de finas copas de champagne que comenzó a servir a los jóvenes. Kise se puso de pie respirando aliviado por la oportuna intervención de Akashi, pero pudo notar que tanto Aomine como Wakamatsu continuaban mirándose de manera amenazante.

—¡Por Satsuki! —Akashi levantó la copa con elegancia siendo seguido por todos los presentes, pero al continuar miró directamente a Aomine— Y que NADA interrumpa su felicidad esta noche.

El moreno a estas alturas ya estaba más que cabreado. Se bebió de un trago el burbujeante licor de su aflautado vaso, sintiendo cómo le picaba la garganta al pasar el líquido, pero prefería eso a mirar el rostro de su superior, que era peor que tragar ácido.

—¡Nosotros nos vamos!

La cortante intervención de Aomine hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él, quien dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de centro, tomó a Kise de la mano y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

—¿Eh?... pero yo… acabo de llegar… —el rubio aun llevaba su vaso en la mano, el que tuvo que ser sostenido por Midorima.

—Adiós chicos —Satsuki se despidió divertida y otros más la imitaron luego de recuperarse de la extraña situación.

En el jardín de la casa, el rubio seguía siendo arrastrado por Aomine, el que mantenía un posesivo agarre sobre su muñeca. Pero de un momento a otro, frenó su caminar y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Lo miró con ojos cargados de coraje para después plantarle un beso, lo que desconcertó un poco a Kise.

Sus dedos morenos se enredaban en las hebras doradas mientras le sostenía la cabeza con fuerza desmedida. Casi se sentía como un animal marcando territorio, pero necesitaba reclamar esa boca que sentía que le pertenecía sólo a él.

Cuando se separó de los dulces labios que ahora sabían a licor y lentamente abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de encontrarse con los dorados orbes muy abiertos ¿Desde cuándo Kise había comenzado a hacer eso? ¿Desde cuándo lo besaba con los ojos abiertos? Debió haber arrugado el ceño instintivamente y desvió la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con la desagradable silueta de Wakamatsu en el ventanal de la casa.

—Tu nuevo amiguito te está mirando, tal vez se quiere despedir —comentó burlón.

Kise giró el cuello para mirar hacia el ventanal y al ver de quien se trataba volvió la cabeza a su posición original con rapidez, arrugando levemente el ceño.

—Él no es de mi gusto personal.

—A sí… ¿Y cómo te gustan?

—Digamos que… más cretinos.

El rubio se subió el gorro del polerón y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, pero antes de cruzar el jardín, se dio la vuelta para preguntar incrédulo, comprendiendo finalmente la actitud de Aomine.

—¿Por eso reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿Creíste que le coqueteaba a ese tipo?

—No. Sólo no me gusta que miren lo que es mío… Me oíste bien, lindo conejito —Aomine lo miró intensamente a los ojos mientras tiraba de una de las orejitas del polerón.

Kise rio incrédulo. No podía creer que Aomine tuviera la desfachatez de decirle eso después de que hace sólo minutos se estuviera besando con alguien más. Ignoró su comentario y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la angosta calle del barrio residencial en que vivía Momoi, siendo seguido de cerca por Aomine.

—¿Y a dónde vas de todas formas? —el moreno preguntó molesto.

—A buscar un taxi.

—Ando en mi motocicleta.

—¡Ni loco me subo ahí con este frío!

—¿Eres una nena o qué?

—Mejor caminemos a la calle principal —Kise respondió ignorándolo—, en esta calle residencial no va a pasar un taxi nunca.

Justo en ese instante un taxi dobló en la esquina en dirección hacia ellos. Kise al verlo, comenzó a correr hacia el vehículo, haciendo que las blancas orejitas de conejo se movieran acompasadamente al ritmo de su trote, causando una divertida risa en el moreno que corría tras él. Se subieron aun sin parar de reír al automóvil compartiendo un pequeño momento de relajo e intimidad que le pareció extraño a ambos, aunque ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto.

Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos recordaba bien la última vez que se habían divertido tanto juntos. Últimamente su relación se había transformado en pelea tras pelea. En las quejas y el llanto de Kise y la indiferencia e insensibilidad de Aomine. Su relación se había transformado en un constante tira y afloja donde ninguno quería ceder terreno ni menos aún admitiría perder. Su relación se había transformado en una lucha de egos y orgullos.

Pero hoy Kise se veía particularmente relajado, tanto que por un segundo Aomine se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y se permitió disfrutar de su compañía como lo hiciera cuando recién se conocieron. Hasta que esa pregunta salió de la boca del rubio cortando el aire.

—Aominecchi… ¿Tú crees en nosotros?

—¿Ah?

—¿Crees que nuestra relación se puede salvar?... porque yo no.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Aomine giró el cuello hacia el rubio. Éste tenía la vista fija en la ciudad que se dejaba ver a través de la ventanilla del taxi, por lo que sólo podía ver el perfil de su rostro. Y aun así, le pareció que esa mirada dorada se veía apagada cuando pronunció estas últimas palabras.

—Esta relación se terminó, sólo que ni tú ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

.

.

**El corazón necesita creer algo. **

**Y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer**

.

.

Miraba concentradamente hacia afuera. Las coloridas luces de la ciudad, los carteles de neón, las llamativas propagandas y las balizas intermitentes, siempre le habían producido cierto efecto hipnótico, como si al mirarlas concentradamente pudiera abstraerse de la realidad. Las luces nocturnas le permitían ser consciente de la inmensidad de la ciudad, y esta inmensidad le producía un sentimiento de inferioridad: era tan consciente de su pequeñez y debilidad, como cuando contemplas la enormidad del mar o una majestuosa montaña.

Tokio era así esa noche y todas las noches…

Imponente

Desafiante

Sublime

Tanto que hizo que Kise fuera consciente por primera vez en un año y siete meses, de sus propios sentimientos y de los del chico que lo acompañaba. Y lo hizo recordando…

_Kise corría agitado por el largo camino que separaba el mini-market del gimnasio de la Secundaria Teiko. La noche ya había caído y ahora inundaba con su densa oscuridad el camino de joven, el que era iluminado sólo por unos escasos faroles separados entre sí por varios metros, dando una lúgubre intermitencia a los apurados pasos del chico. Ese día había olvidado su bufanda dentro de los camarines del Club de Basketball, sólo había notado la ausencia de la prenda cuando el frío nocturno le erizó la piel y buscó refugio en aquel trozo de tela azul oscuro y no lo encontró en su bolso. Recordó entonces haberla dejado derrumbada dentro de su casillero del camarín en medio de la urgencia que le invadía por salir a jugar y no le prestó mayor atención después, sólo hasta el cruel instante de extrañarla nuevamente._

_Ese día se había marchado a casa acompañado de dos de sus nuevos amigos. Caminaba tranquilamente junto a Akashi y a Murasakibara hacia la parada de autobús más cercana, pero tuvieron que detenerte en el mini-market para que el muchacho más alto del grupo pudiera saciar sus ansias de golosinas. Recordó que la primera vez que vio a aquel chico que desde secundaria ya era un gigante, era fanático de los dulces, sobre todo después de los arduos entrenamientos. Kise rio divertido al verlo salir con toda una caja de golosinas. _

_Hasta a él le parecía extraño que hayan podido congeniar tan bien, pero desde que había ingresado a jugar con ellos, sentía que una nueva llama impulsaba su vida. Aunque estaba consciente de que la principal razón para ello era haberlo conocido a él: Daiki Aomine. _

_Aquel chico que había prendido su vida... Y no sólo deportivamente hablando. _

_Antes de conocerlo a él, su tediosa vida transcurría monótona y repetitiva. La misma rutina se repetía día tras día, imposibilitándolo de disfrutar. Aunque era un joven de 14 años, no se sentía para nada así. _

_Y aunque ninguna palabra saliera de su boca, iba pidiendo a gritos auxilio. Como ese día… el día en que comenzó todo._

_Caminaba casi tan aburrido como siempre, suprimiendo el bostezo que se había transformado en su compañía diaria desde que había descubierto sus extraordinarias habilidades para los deportes. Él… Estudiante regular, modelo profesional a tiempo parcial, deportista innato. Parecía tener motivos de sobra para ser completamente feliz._

_Pero era esa extraordinaria habilidad para los deportes la que se había transformado en su fuente de frustración constante. Amaba los deportes, pero no importaba qué especialidad practicara, siempre terminaba dominándola con facilidad en muy poco tiempo y pronto se encontraba que no tenía rival, perdiendo todo interés. _

_Siempre se había preguntado si toda su vida escolar transcurriría así. Se preguntaba si habría alguien tan increíble, que lo dejara sin oportunidad contra él. Y creía firmemente que esa persona debía estar en algún lugar ¡Anda, sal ya! Le habría gustado gritar. _

_Y fue en ese instante que sintió el golpe en su nuca. No lo supo en ese momento, pero ese pudo ser un golpe del destino. La respuesta del cielo a su silencioso grito de auxilio. _

_Fue recién entonces que se percató que ese golpe había sido dado por el balón de basketball que descansaba en el piso, se agachó y se lo pasó en la mano al muchacho moreno y atlético que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_Basketball… ese era uno de los pocos deportes que no había intentado._

_Siguió al moreno al gimnasio, sólo para constatar que por fin había encontrado a ese alguien que buscaba con desesperación. Lo vio moverse con agilidad por la cancha con el balón en la mano y encestar. El muchacho desbordaba talento, tanto así que él creyó que nunca lo podría superar. Y fue en ese instante, mirándolo a él jugar alegremente en la cancha de basketball, que decidió cuál sería el nuevo club deportivo al cual se uniría._

_Se adaptaron el uno al otro desde un principio. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la amistad y la admiración se les convirtieran en amor y antes del mes de haberse conocido, ya salían juntos. _

_Lo de Kise había sido un amor fulminante e intenso. Lo supo desde el día en que lo conoció, desde el primer instante en que vio su sonrisa y la dulzura en sus ojos: se había enamorado. Y esa llama de amor que nació dentro de su pecho al verlo se expandió como un incendio voraz por todo su cuerpo, consumiéndolo dentro de un anhelo insaciable de la cercanía del moreno._

_Fue un sentimiento que lo cegó instantáneamente, dejándolo sediento y ansioso de un amor que por instantes le pareció imposible y prohibido, pero que la misma intensidad de sus sentimientos le demostró que era incontrolable. _

_El día en que recibió la confesión del chico, no podía creer lo feliz y afortunado que era. Se creyó alguien bendecido. Creyó haber sido escogido. Creyó ser amado._

_Y había sido tan iluso de creer que para el otro muchacho había sido igual. _

_Hasta ese día, que buscando su olvidada bufanda, entró al gimnasio sin el menor resguardo y se dio cuenta de su error. _

_Los enormes balones naranja estaban dispersos por la cancha, que era el único lugar del gimnasio que estaba siendo iluminado y era rodeado por las graderías en completa oscuridad. Bajo una de las canastas se encontraban ellos._

_La menuda figura de un muchacho de celestes cabellos se encontraba en el piso, siendo aprisionado ahí por la atlética figura de un moreno. Pero el primero no se veía nada molesto con aquella situación. Es más, su rostro siempre inexpresivo ahora se veía turbado por la pasión del momento. Sus pálidas mejillas estaban encendidas, sus ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión de placer y su pequeña boca se veía sedienta de más besos, porque eso estaban haciendo. Ambos muchachos se estaban besando._

_Se notaba que el entrenamiento había sido arduo. Las camisetas empapadas de sudor se les pegaban al cuerpo, haciendo que la esencia de ambos chicos se mezclara en una sola en medio de la proximidad del contacto. _

_El peliceleste se afirmaba de los anchos hombros del moreno casi con desesperación mientras una de sus manos se enredaba entre el corto cabello azulino. El moreno sostenía al más pequeño de la estrecha cintura y recorría la suave y pálida piel por debajo de la camiseta. Ambos se besaban con pasión y sin poder ocultar el anhelo que sentían de devorarse a través de ese beso. _

_Kise aún dudaba que eso fuera cierto._

_Cruzó el umbral con paso incierto y los ojos inundados en lágrimas, buscando asegurarse que lo que veían sus ojos, no fuera más que un espejismo, una ilusión, una horrible broma de mal gusto. La puerta al cerrarse tras él hizo un sonido estridente que resonó por todo el gimnasio, haciendo que los dos muchachos se separaran asustados por la inesperada interrupción. _

—_Aominecchi... Kurokocchi… _—_los nombres de su novio y su instructor personal, salieron ahogadamente de su boca. _

_Ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo palabra alguna._

_El peliceleste se limitó a ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa y el pelo, pero su expresión impávida no revelaba ningún signo de arrepentimiento. El moreno en cambio, seguía sentado sobre el brillante piso del gimnasio, mirando con seriedad al rubio, expectante de su reacción. Tuvo que ponerse de pie rápidamente al ver cómo Kise caminaba decidido hacia el jugador de menor estatura y rápidamente lo sostuvo por la cintura justo en el momento en que se le lanzaba encima._

—_¡Maldito!... ¡Eres un maldito! _—_Kise trató de golpear al peliceleste_

—_Kise cálmate __—__Aomine lo sostuvo firmemente. _

—_¡Tú no me hables!... ¡Eres un desgraciado igual que él!_

_Kise forcejeó entre los brazos del moreno, tratando de liberarse, pero éste al ver la fuerza del rubio, lo tumbó en el suelo y con el peso de su cuerpo lo mantuvo abajo para impedir que se desatara una pelea… O más bien una masacre. Kise sin embargo, cegado por la ira, no paraba de luchar por liberarse, hasta que se dio cuenta que liberarse era imposible._

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kurokocchi? Tú eras mi instructor... _—_Kise se dejó caer al suelo llorando_—_ ¿Cómo pudiste tú hacerme algo así, Aominecchi? ¡Me traicionaste!_

—_Será mejor que te marches, Tetsu _—_Aomine habló con una voz demasiado calmada para la situación que estaban viviendo. _

_Aun frente a la petición del moreno, el peliceleste no se movió de su lugar, sin dejar de mirar a Kise a los ojos y mostrando esa expresión imperturbable en el rostro, que más parecía un desafío. _

—_¡Tetsu! _—_esta vez Aomine tuvo que gritar. _

—_¿Estás seguro? _—_Kuroko desvió la mirada hacia el moreno para dejar de prestarle atención al rubio que continuaba en el suelo llorando. _

—_Sí... Adelántate tú._

_Por primera vez en toda la noche, el peliceleste mostró algo en su estoico rostro. Su ceño se arrugó visiblemente y apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo la ira que sentía. Ira hacia ese rubio modelo que con su llegada lo había relegado a él a las sombras y a las migajas de un amor que ya no le pertenecía. Pero no dijo una palabra más y como le pidiera el moreno, caminó hacia el camarín, recogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió del gimnasio._

_Mientras tanto Aomine aún mantenía a Kise preso contra el suelo, aprisionándolo con el peso de su cuerpo. Aunque esta medida era completamente innecesaria ya que el rubio había dejado de luchar para zafarse y se limitaba a llorar desconsolado sobre el piso del gimnasio. Y aunque éste tenía un físico mucho más desarrollado e imponente que el peliceleste que acababa de salir, era Kise quien mostraba una fragilidad impensada en él._

_Ahora, mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la rabia que sentía bullir por sus venas y sus hombros se agitaban con violencia por la intensidad del llanto, era Kise quien se veía frágil y delicado, como si estuviera hecho de cristal agrietado que en cualquier momento amenazaba con quebrarse en miles de trocitos. _

—_¡Eres un traidor! _—_soltó por fin con voz ronca por el llanto. _

—_No es así Kise, tú eres el único al que amo _—_la seguridad en la voz del moreno era abrumadora. _

_Pero Kise no estaba para ser tomado por tonto. Reaccionó girando el cuerpo y encarándolo con ojos iracundos._

—_¡Bastardo mentiroso!_

—_¡Escúchame bien!... Todos los demás no son nada, no significan nada para mí... Sólo eres tú Kise._

—_¿Todos los demás? ¿Con cuántos más me engañas? __—__ahora Kise lo miraba horrorizado. _

—_¡Ya basta Kise! ¿Acaso no te basta con saber que tú eres el único a quien amo?_

—_¡No! Quiero que me prometas que de ahora en adelante seré el único, que no habrá nadie más que yo... ¡Prométemelo!_

—_Lo siento... Pero no puedo prometer eso._

—_¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te odio!_

_El rubio logró liberar una de sus manos y trató de lanzarle un golpe, pero su muñeca fue sostenida con fuerza por el moreno que lo miraba con expresión serena en el rostro. Y era eso lo que más le dolía a Kise: su indiferencia. Aomine ni siquiera le pidió perdón. Es más, él ni siquiera consideraba que había hecho algo malo. _

—_Kise…_

—_¡No me toques!_

—_¡Kise tranquilízate!_

—_¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!_

_Esta vez el rubio luchó para librarse del agarre del moreno, aunque no fue por mérito de su propia fuerza que logró zafarse, sino por la propia voluntad de Aomine que decidió dejarlo libre, en un vano intento por menguar su cólera. _

_Pero Kise se sentía demasiado traicionado y humillado como para dejar que la ira que lo invadía simplemente desapareciera y antes de marcharse haciendo acopio de la poca dignidad que sentía que le quedaba, lo miró hacia abajo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y rabia, con el dolor atravesado en la garganta y la angustia oprimiendo su pecho._

—_No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida, bastardo infeliz._

Kise cerró los ojos con pesadez dejando que el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad se perdiera por un instante, teniendo ahora la certeza en el corazón de haber errado. Si en ese entonces hubiera hecho acápite de sus intenciones iniciales, no habría sufrido más de un año por las constantes traiciones de Aomine.

Sintió ganas de gritar por la frustración contenida ¿Por qué recién ahora se daba cuenta que había desperdiciado parte de los mejores años de su vida? ¿Por qué recién ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un cobarde? ¿Por qué le había tenido tanto miedo a la soledad? Si al final de cuentas, todo este tiempo había estado solo.

Fue en ese instante en que Kise abrió los ojos, entristecidos más por la vergüenza que sentía de sí mismo que por el desamor del moreno. Ahora se sentía empoderado como nunca antes lo había estado y ya no había más dudas en su corazón, así que habló.

—Aominecchi… ¿Tú crees en nosotros?

Parecía irónico, pero aún tenía curiosidad por saber qué respondería el moreno a esta pregunta. No eran esperanzas, no. Era una necesidad de saber si en algún lugar, aunque sea recóndito del corazón de Aomine había un lugar para él y para su amor. Tal vez porque no quería creer que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no era más que tiempo perdido.

—¿Ah?

Pero ese monosílabo apático, indiferente y altivo que salió de la boca de Aomine fue lo último que necesitó para asegurarse que su decisión era correcta. Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no había salvación.

—¿Crees que nuestra relación se puede salvar?... porque yo no.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esta relación se terminó, sólo que ni tú ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Aomine lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Su expresión facial era de completa seriedad, pero de un segundo a otro, ésta se transformó en una de diversión y agregó con voz segura.

—Eso es muy poético… pero no tengo idea de qué mierda significa.

Kise se giró dentro del taxi para encarar al moreno con una determinación pocas veces vista en él. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, dándole más seguridad a sus palabras.

—¡El juego se acabó!... aquí y ahora.

—Escucha, no sé si me gustas, o te amo, o te quiero, o te necesito. Todo lo que sé… es que me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando estoy contigo.

—Eso no es suficiente para mí… y de todos modos, ya no tiene caso.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo Kise.

—De lo único que me arrepiento es no haberlo hecho la primera vez que te descubrí con alguien más.

—Y si no lo hiciste esa vez ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

Silencio.

—¿Por qué no terminaste conmigo esa primera vez?

¿Y por qué no había terminado con él? Si él había dado esa relación por terminada ¿Por qué lo perdonó esa vez? ¿Por qué lo perdonó esa vez y todas las veces que la siguieron?

Porque fue tan estúpido de comprenderlo. Porque estaba tan enamorado que escuchó las razones, las comprendió y las aceptó… Manteniendo en el corazón la ilusión de conseguir que algún día Aomine lo amara sólo a él. Que algún día desapareciera todo el mundo y sólo existieran ellos dos.

Pero no había sido así… Desde el principio esa había sido una relación entre cuatro, sólo que el único que no lo sabía era él.

Fue Akashi quien se encargó de explicárselo al día siguiente del dramático episodio vivido en el gimnasio. Kise nunca supo cómo se enteró el pelirrojo, pero sólo había dos posibilidades: o Aomine o Kuroko le habían contado. Él ni siquiera quiso averiguar quién había sido, quería olvidarse de todo aquello, dejar el basketball y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a alguien llamado Daiki Aomine. Pero su capitán tenía otros planes.

_Kise se encontraba en su salón de clases, absorto del resto del alumnado que permanecía a esa hora en el salón. Como era la hora de almuerzo, había poca gente ahí, la mayoría eran admiradoras del rubio que mientras almorzaban, aprovechaban de mirarlo tranquilamente. El día de hoy sin embargo, el modelo se veía diferente. Miraba por la ventana a un lugar indefinido en el horizonte, completamente abstraído de la realidad._

_Ni no fuera porque todos sabían que el joven modelo, que acababa de ser elegido "la promesa del modelaje nacional" por ser el modelo más joven en ser nombrado el rostro exclusivo de campaña de Hummel Japón y sus constantes apariciones como referente de la moda en Fudge magazine, no tenía en apariencia el más mínimo motivo para ello, podrían haber pensado que estaba triste. _

_Aunque si hubieran podido ver a través de él se habrían dado cuenta que Kise no sólo se encontraba triste… era más que eso. No sentía el corazón roto, sentía que su corazón lo estaba rompiendo a él. _

_Akashi se le acercó por detrás con aquel rostro serio e imperturbable que acostumbraba mostrar, pero Kise estaba tan absorto de la realidad que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que éste le habló. _

—_Ryouta… Necesito hablar contigo._

_Kise se dio la vuelta extrañado al reconocer la voz, pero no respondió. _

_Sólo ahí Akashi se dio cuenta de cuán afectado estaba el modelo. Muy leves ojeras ensombrecían su mirada, sus ojos dorados estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, revelando que el insomnio y el llanto hicieron presa de él toda la noche anterior. El suspiro cansado que salió de su boca le hizo ver a Akashi que también tenía el ánimo por el suelo. _

—_Sé cómo te sientes Ryouta._

—_¡No intentes psicoanalizarme!_

—_Es verdad. Yo lo sé todo, así que sé exactamente cómo te sientes ahora._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_¡Ryouta!... Pareciera ser que no sabes con quién hablas._

—_Lo siento… es que… yo…_

—_Vamos a la azotea _—_eso no fue ninguna petición, fue una orden._

_El pelirrojo no esperó respuesta alguna y con movimientos fluidos, dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a la azotea. Kise no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantarse de donde estaba y seguirlo. Después de todo, no tenía tanto valor como para desobedecer a Akashi. _

_Tomó el resguardo de ponerse los lentes de sol estilo aviador de Gucci con un leve ahumado en color marrón, que le cubrió a la perfección los ojos y le dio un toque de distinción y elegancia, haciéndolo parecer más modelo aún._

_Cuando Akashi y Kise caminaban juntos, un aura distinta y extraña parecía envolverlos. Un aura invisible, pero percibida por todos, que les decía al sinnúmero de chicos corrientes y poco influyentes que inundaban el colegio, lo lejos que estaban de esos dos muchachos. Muchachos que a pesar de tener su misma edad y asistir al mismo colegio, estaban a un nivel completamente distinto, eran inalcanzables. La muchedumbre de los pasillos les abría el camino al paso seguro de ambos, susurrando y riendo nerviosos a su pasada indiferente y altiva. _

_Llegaron a la azotea desierta donde el sol alumbraba con fuerza al mediodía, haciendo brillar con intensidad el cabello del pelirrojo. Akashi tenía la vista fija en Kise, quien se mantenía de pie frente a su capitán con ambas manos en los bolsillos, tratando de parecer indiferente, aunque bastaba con ver su cara para saber lo afectado que estaba. _

—_¿Y bien? _—_el rubio comentó impaciente, desviando la mirada hacia el cielo._

—_Quiero hablarte acerca de Daiki… y Tetsuya… y Satsuki._

—_¿Qué tiene que ver Satsuki en todo esto?_

_Akashi no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo imperturbable. _

—_No puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma… _—_comentó con voz triste entendiendo el comentario del pelirrojo. _

_Kise se quitó las manos de los bolsillos y se las pasó por el pelo, despejándose la frente por breves segundos, ya que las sedosas hebras doradas volvieron a caer sobre su rostro, ocultando parcialmente su mirada. Sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza justo detrás de los ojos, cómo si su cráneo mismo estuviera siendo taladrado. Sus ojos ardían y su garganta estaba apretada. Sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, pero el orgullo le impidió liberar los sentimientos de desilusión que se quedaron atorados en su pecho. _

_Akashi volvió a tomar la palabra _

—_Sólo quiero decirte lo que nadie tuvo el valor de decirte a la cara. Daiki y Satsuki se conocen desde pequeños. Sé que muchos ven su relación como de hermanos, pero es más que eso, hay un amor muy particular entre ellos. Su relación no es simplemente carnal, no se trata de simple deseo o calentura. Tal vez, el ser tan unidos desde pequeños hizo que los vínculos entre ambos se estrecharan, naciendo ataduras que los han mantenido unidos todo este tiempo. No tengo grandes detalles, pero sé que Daiki fue el primer hombre en la vida de Satsuki, así como ella ha sido la primera mujer en la vida de él… Creo que hay una promesa de por medio que los ata._

_Kise sólo escuchaba casi en estado de shock. _

—_Del mismo modo Tetsuya y Daiki se conocieron a través del basketball y comparten un amor por este deporte que yo describiría como sin igual. No conozco a nadie que ame tanto el basketball como ellos dos. Y ese amor en común, los unió a ellos también… Y tú… llegaste de pronto y en tan sólo un mes, lograste que Daiki se te confesara y hasta te pidiera salir juntos. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero lograste casi un milagro. Siendo un recién llegado has logrado lo que ninguno de ellos dos pudo… Es lógico que te miren con cierto resentimiento_

—_¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Que yo no soy nada más que un intruso? —Kise se veía incrédulo._

_Es que realmente no lo podía creer. Todos los miembros de la "Generación de los Milagros" eran unos bastardos egoístas ¿Cómo tenía Akashi el valor para venir y decirle todo eso mostrando ese rostro tan inexpresivo? Realmente no tenía corazón. _

—_Sólo estoy tratando de justificar lo injustificable… Y con respecto a tu dimisión al Club, no estoy dispuesto a aceptar una renuncia por motivos tan pueriles, así que te espero en el entrenamiento y más te vale no llegar tarde._

_El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, dando por concluida la conversación, ya que ÉL ya había dicho la última palabra y se marchó de la azotea con el mismo paso tranquilo con que había llegado. Kise suspiró con pesadez y recostó la espalda en la reja de seguridad que rodeaba la azotea. Le costó un poco entender el punto de Akashi, pero finalmente terminó por aceptarlo y más que eso… entenderlo. _

_Como si verdaderamente una traición así tuviera justificación. _

_Perdonó a Aomine, porque creyó entender que él era aún un intruso dentro de la vida del chico. Alguien que invadió su vida repentinamente cambiándola de rumbo, porque comprendió que cuando él llegó, el corazón de Aomine ya le pertenecía a alguien más ¡A dos personas más! Que él no era más que un ladrón de amores ajenos. _

_Así, sus traiciones constantes se le transformaron en costumbre y pasaron a ser parte de su relación. _

_Pero mantuvo siempre la esperanza de lograr un día trascender el amor que el moreno sentía por esos dos… Y finalmente transformarse en el único. _

_Y esperó… Y esperó… Hasta hoy._

—¡Dime! ¿Por qué no terminaste conmigo esa primera vez?

Aomine volvió a preguntar por segunda vez, sacando a Kise de sus pensamientos. No le dio tiempo al rubio de responder siquiera y tomándole la cabeza entre sus manos, lo obligó a mirarlo de frente, separando sus rostros por sólo centímetros, tanto así que ambos podían sentir cómo sus respiraciones chocaban y les acariciaban el rostro.

—Yo te diré por qué no lo hiciste… Es porque me amas, por encima de todo.

—¡Corrección! Te amaba… Ya no más.

—Ten cuidado Kise… Estás jugando con fuego.

—Te equivocas Aominecchi. Tú jugaste con fuego y te creíste inmune a las quemaduras… Creo que ahora veremos si eso es cierto o no.

El taxi, indiferente a todo, se detuvo en la parada solicitada y sólo el rubio modelo bajó con movimiento autosuficiente del vehículo sin esperar por la reacción del otro muchacho, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se agachó y le dijo.

—Es mejor que esta noche y todas las noches que sigan a esta, duermas en tu casa —y sin esperar por la respuesta del moreno, cerró la puerta del taxi.

Kise caminó con paso tranquilo de vuelta a su hogar y sin mirar atrás. Respiró hondo, dejando que el frío aire nocturno llenara sus pulmones de oxígeno, y ahora el helado ambiente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues parecía ser todo parte constitutiva de aquel momento. El hielo que ahora le calaba los huesos fue un recordatorio de aquel amor que sólo le trajo sufrimiento y casi ninguna alegría. Era el escenario adecuado para ese último adiós.

Se alejó por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiéndose libre.

Esa noche Kise se dio cuenta que caerse del cielo no duele tanto como parece.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

.

.

**No busques con quien dormir, **

**Busca con quien valga la pena despertar.**

.

.

El taxi se estacionó despacio a unos metros de la casa del moreno. Éste se bajó con los movimientos desganados que ya se habían hecho típicos en él y sin mudar esa expresión apática que sólo lograba desesperar a los demás, se alejó con paso lento. Sin embargo, pareció recobrar la vitalidad al llegar a la escalinata que daba a su casa y subió a saltos los siete peldaños que lo separaban de la puerta justo en el momento en que el ruido del taxi alejándose le indicaba que volvía a estar solo.

Vivía en un tranquilo barrio residencial de clase media-alta, muy cercano a la casa de su amiga de toda la vida: Satsuki. Su vivienda, al igual que todas las de aquel barrio se caracterizaban por poseer un estilo occidental en la construcción. Ahí vivía principalmente un sector vanguardista de la población japonesa, que había florecido con la nueva era globalizada y buscaba e idealizaba la identidad cultural global. La mayoría de esas familias se vinculaba al sector económico, específicamente a las principales áreas de desarrollo del país: Businessman y sus familias, acostumbrados a viajar por toda Asia y Europa, completamente opuestos a las familias japonesas tradicionales.

Su casa tenía un toque del estilo inglés, de dos pisos, con un hermoso antejardín que aprovechaba la suave pendiente de la calle para quedar en altura, construida con ladrillos a la vista que conservaban su color original, contrastando con los ventanales y puertas de color verde.

Aomine llegó a la puerta, giró la llave y entró a la casa en penumbras.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, él lo sabía.

Daiki era el hijo único de la familia Aomine y en la práctica… el único residente de esa casa.

Su madre había fallecido cuando él era aún un infante. Había sucumbido frente a un cáncer repentino y fulminante que la alejó de su vida para siempre. Él casi no la recordaba, en parte porque era tan sólo un niño de 7 años cuando eso pasó, pero principalmente porque había preferido que su recuerdo se esfumara en las tinieblas del olvido junto con el dolor que le provocaba su muerte.

Su padre era miembro importante del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. Una institución formada por miembros de elite de las Fuerzas de Seguridad Pública que actuaba bajo criterio propio por sobre la legalidad vigente, abocada específicamente a controlar posibles acciones terroristas. Daiki ni siquiera sabía qué cargo ejercía su padre dentro de este grupo, en parte porque el cargo mismo exigía completa confidencialidad, pero también porque luego de la muerte de la esposa, el hombre se había encerrado en su trabajo de tal modo que escasamente había visto a su hijo en todo ese tiempo.

El único gesto de preocupación paternal que desempeñó mes a mes y sin falta, fue el pago de todas las cuentas y gastos junto a un sobre con una abundante mesada que siempre dejaba sobre la mesita del living.

Daiki había heredado el temperamento fuerte del padre junto a su fortaleza física. Pero sus azules ojos y su piel morena, eran un legado de su madre. Su padre le había dicho una vez que la principal razón por la que rehuía la casa era porque cada vez que veía sus ojos azul profundo, veía a la esposa fallecida en la mirada del hijo.

Desde ese día Daiki dejó de exigirle a su padre la atención que necesitaba y aprendió a sobrevivir solo.

Las calles fueron el refugio perfecto. Exento de los cuidados maternales y la vigilancia paterna, Daiki gozó desde pequeño de una dolorosa libertad. Ahora, con 16 años podía decir que había probado toda clase de excesos. Sexo, drogas, alcohol, eran parte cotidiana de sus noches de parranda, pero no eran más que una máscara que ocultaba la soledad que lo consumía por dentro.

Pero las calles también le trajeron el basketball. Lo único bueno que había conseguido en toda su vida, lo único que le hacía sentir vivo y útil… Pero el basketball había terminado por transformarse en otra más de las grandes desilusiones que le había entregado la vida. Tal vez la más dolorosa de todas.

Fue esa soledad y abandono la que fue marcando poco a poco la personalidad del moreno… Hasta lograr alejarlo completamente de la gente.

Y buscó la indolencia como una forma de menguar el dolor que le producía la soledad y el rechazo. Comenzó mintiéndose a sí mismo. Auto-convenciéndose de que no sentía la angustia por las noches oscuras en la soledad inmensa de la casa vacía, que no sentía frustración al pasar los cumpleaños solo, que no sentía tristeza por haber dejado de visitar la tumba de su madre, que no necesita de nadie en su vida. Hasta que logró convencerse que no sentía nada en lo absoluto. Había aprendido a fingir tan bien esa indiferencia, que ahora él mismo se la creía.

La única persona que había sido una constante en su vida y que recordaba estando a su lado desde que tenía memoria, era Satsuki. Se habían conocido en Kindergarten y desde ahí, no se habían separado jamás. Incluso Daiki podía decir que ella era la única familia que tenía.

Estiró el brazo justo en el lugar que sabía estaba el interruptor y encendió la luz. La casa estaba igual a cuando él había salido horas antes, nada fuera de lugar en ese vacío infinito que le parecía la casa llena de objetos. Se quitó las zapatillas y la chaqueta, dejándolas caer junto a la puerta desordenadamente. No le importaba.

Subió a su habitación con caminar tranquilo y se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna clase de emoción salvo indiferencia, como si lo que acabara de pasar no significara nada para él o no lo afectara en lo absoluto. Como si hace tan sólo media hora no hubiera terminado su relación con Kise… o para ser más apegados a los hechos: como si no lo acabaran de terminar.

Sacó su Smartphone del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, buscó entre sus contactos con expresión aburrida en el rostro y llamó.

El teléfono marcó varias veces antes de ser contestado y cuando por fin lo hizo, pudo entender el porqué de la tardanza: la fuerte música de fondo y las risas de las animadas conversaciones de varios jóvenes se podían oír hasta a través de la línea telefónica.

—Aló —el muchacho al otro lado de la línea respondió con voz tranquila.

—Estoy solo en mi casa… ¿Vienes? —preguntó alejando un poco el celular de su oído debido a la molestia que le produjo tanto ruido.

—Creí que te habías marchado con Kise-kun —la voz del joven en el teléfono se oía casi tan apática como la suya propia.

—¿Vienes o no? —Aomine ahora respondió molesto.

—Voy.

Cortó la llamada y dejó caer el celular sobre la cama. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo tratando de borrar la imagen mental que se le venía a la cabeza después de oír ese nombre. Realmente tuvo que reprimir el gesto de fastidio que tatuó su rostro ¿Por qué lo había mencionado a él? ¿Por qué justamente ahora escuchaba su nombre? lo que menos quería escuchar en este momento era cualquier cosa relacionada con Kise.

Temía perder esa indiferencia que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Trató de no pensar más en él. Después de todo él era igual que todas las demás cosas en su vida… intrascendente y pasajero. Otra desilusión más que podía agregar a la ya larga lista de frustraciones reprimidas y errores no admitidos. Porque Aomine jamás podría admitir que la mayor parte de sus problemas eran debido a su excesivo orgullo… Orgullo que ya se le había convertido en arrogancia.

Suspiró ahogadamente y cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio de su cuerpo lo consumiera. Debió haberse quedado dormido por unos minutos, porque perdió levemente la consciencia después de hablar por teléfono y ahora había despertado sobresaltado al escuchar el ruido de ligeros pasos en la escalera.

Se sentó sobre la cama de un salto y ladeó la cabeza para escuchar mejor, ahí estaban, eran casi inaudibles, pero eran pasos. Permaneció expectante y con la mirada fija en la puerta dispuesto a levantarse ante la más mínima amenaza. Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a su puerta y ésta se abrió con suavidad dejando ver de pie en el umbral a un muchacho de baja estatura y complexión delgada, piel extremadamente pálida, cabello celeste y expresión estoica… Justo a quien él había llamado hace minutos.

El peliceleste debió notar la mirada descolocada del moreno, que no quitaba sus ojos de él y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—La puerta estaba abierta —se apresuró a explicar.

Aomine suspiró aliviado y habló con voz somnolienta.

—Debí haber olvidado poner el seguro.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kuroko se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente en una sutil sonrisa. No podía negar que le divertía asustar al moreno. Le parecía un efecto exclusivo de su persona, pues sabía que Aomine no se asustaba fácilmente y nadie más era capaz de hacerle poner esa expresión duditativa en el rostro.

Él mismo no se dio cuenta de lo triste de la situación… lo único que le provocaba exclusivamente él era miedo, cuando en su corazón deseaba que fuera amor.

Se acercó con los pasos ligeros que le caracterizaban, rodeando la cama donde el moreno se había vuelto a recostar y bostezaba con pereza, esta vez no era fingida. Cuando llegó hasta el costado, se sentó tranquilamente y continuó mirándolo con ojos curiosos, pero ante la negación a hablar por parte de éste, preguntó tranquilamente.

—¿Y bien?... ¿Pasó algo?

—Tengo sueño.

—¿Y me llamaste para que te ayude a dormir? ¿Soy una especie de somnífero para ti? Aomine-kun.

El comentario de Kuroko le sacó una risa y se incorporó apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su codo izquierdo.

—Todo lo contrario… acabas de lograr que mi sueño se esfume.

El peliceleste sonrió con picardía, comprendiendo a la perfección las palabras del otro muchacho. Y decidió jugar sus cartas.

En un movimiento rápido se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno y con experticia comenzó a descubrirle el cuerpo. Hace tiempo que había enviado el recato y la timidez al tacho de la basura cuando estaba con Aomine y el día de hoy no fue diferente. Él no tenía siempre la oportunidad de estar con el moreno, así que cada vez que era llamado por él, no dudaba en aprovecharlo al máximo.

Primero desabrochó el cinturón muy lentamente, para pasar a desabrochar luego el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y levantó la vista, como pidiendo permiso para continuar, el que le fue concedido por la sonrisa de lado que le dio Aomine. Subió entonces sus manos por el marcado abdomen, arrastrando consigo el sweater y la camiseta.

Aomine se dejaba hacer. Debía admitir que le divertía el ímpetu del más pequeño, pero por sobre todo le provocaba curiosidad saber cuál era su límite, hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar, qué cosas estaba dispuesto a hacer… por él.

Levantó los brazos y el torso, marcando exquisitamente la zona abdominal, para dejarse quitar las estorbosas prendas y vio tranquilo cómo el peliceleste tiraba de su pantalón y su bóxer hasta desnudarlo por completo. Su miembro aún estaba dormido, pero no tardó en responder a las caricias del chico.

Vio, sostenido sobre ambos codos, los pálidos dedos que se cerraban alrededor de ese trozo de carne, jalándolo con fuerza una primera vez y haciéndolo crecer y endurecer poco a poco, irrigando cada vez más sangre al músculo y sensibilizando las millones de terminaciones nerviosas, provocándole una sensación exquisita que se extendía desde ahí a todo su cuerpo.

Kuroko pareció complacido al ver la expresión ardiente en el rostro de Aomine y sonrió sutilmente antes de humedecerse los labios y cerrarlos como un anillo alrededor del miembro de éste. Lo succionó todo, hasta sentir la punta chocar con sus amígdalas y luego lo sacó con lentitud, apretando aún más los labios. Acarició con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes la base del pene mientras con su boca succionaba una y otra vez la punta, recorriendo de vez en cuando el glande con la lengua.

Aomine permanecía estático y silencioso en su posición, limitándose a mirar con ojos serios pero ardientes al muchacho. Demostrando una paciencia que muy pocos esperarían de él, como un cazador que espera el momento justo para atacar. De vez en cuando liberaba pequeños e inaudibles jadeos de placer y entrecerraba los ojos cuando las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas. Fue la visible tensión de su cuerpo lo que le indicó a Kuroko que estaba a punto de acabar.

Pero el peliceleste paró en el momento justo, cerró su mano alrededor del glande y apretó la punta, conteniendo el orgasmo, provocando que un gemido ronco de dolor saliera de la boca del moreno. Dio una lamida a la punta para alzar el rostro y preguntar en un tono burlón.

—Dime Aomine-kun… ¿Kise-kun no te hace esto?

Llámenlo venganza personal, orgullo herido, karma o lo que sea… pero tenía que preguntar. Ese era un pequeño gusto que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar, aunque desde un principio no se esperaba una respuesta por parte de Aomine.

El moreno en vez de responderle, se incorporó y con un movimiento rápido tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Kuroko y lo tumbó en la cama, ubicándose él encima ¡Se había acabado el juego! Aomine miró intensamente el rostro pálido del peliceste y sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos, comenzó a embestirlo aun con la ropa de por medio, rozándole la entrepierna y estimulándolo con el cuerpo y con la mirada. El cazador había atrapado a su presa.

—Yo no volveré a hacer estas cosas con él —respondió indiferente.

—¿Qué?

Kuroko no pudo seguir preguntando, pues su boca fue sellada con un beso rudo que le quitó el aliento y sin ser consciente de cómo y cuándo, sintió que las grandes y cálidas manos de Aomine le quitaban la ropa, dejándolo desnudo y a su merced. El juego que había iniciado el peliceleste se había vuelto en su contra en sólo segundos.

—No… espera… ¿Qué dijiste? —Kuroko apenas podía murmurar palabras entre los demandantes besos del moreno—. Aomine-kun… para…

Como pudo, Kuroko puso ambas manos en el pecho del más alto y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, lo empujó hasta finamente hacer espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —Aomine se incorporó molesto de rodillas en la cama.

—Repíteme lo que dijiste, Aomine-kun —pidió con voz seria, apoyándose en los codos.

Aomine lo miró con un fastidio que en ningún momento trató de disimular y tras revolverse los cabellos en un gesto despreocupado, fijó su mirada azul e intensa en Kuroko, se dejó caer sobre él y muy cerca del rostro le susurró con voz seria.

—No voy a tener más sexo con Kise.

—¿Qué significa eso? —el peliceleste lo miraba con expresión intrigada.

Y si Kuroko había demostrado algo ahora en su estoico rostro, no significaba que había perdido esa capacidad de ser indescifrable para los demás, sólo había dejado entrever una de las tantas emociones encontradas que sentía ahora invadir su pecho. Porque no dejó que ni su rostro, ni sus ojos, ni su voz, ni su cuerpo, revelaran el rayo de esperanza que había sentido al oír a Aomine decir eso. Había anhelado tanto tiempo este día, que ahora que había llegado no lo podía creer y no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones.

—Terminamos… —sentenció el moreno con voz seria y neutral.

Kuroko frunció el ceño y trató de analizar la situación lo más racional e imparcialmente posible. Esta no era la primera vez que ellos se peleaban y siempre volvían. Pero Aomine nunca había dicho esa palabra antes… terminamos.

—¡Ustedes siempre pelean!... pero él siempre termina volviendo a ti —repuso expectante a la respuesta del moreno.

Aomine pareció molestarse con el comentario y se puso de pie. Caminó completamente desnudo hasta su closet y sacó un pantalón de pijama de algodón gris y se lo puso. Se dio la vuelta para ver al peliceleste sentado en la cama, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y mirándolo impaciente por su respuesta.

—Esta vez es diferente… —suspiró cansado— Kise es diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Oye! No te llame para esto… si quisiera conversar de mis problemas sentimentales con alguien iría al psicólogo.

—¡No! Me llamaste para desquitarte con sexo, ¿no es así?

Kuroko pareció liberar por fin el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que guardaba tan celosamente y estalló en un arrebato de sinceridad que sorprendió hasta al mismo Aomine, supuestamente la persona que mejor lo conocía. Se puso de pie ofuscado y recogió su pantalón del suelo para ponérselo sin reparar en que no llevaba puesta ropa interior y siguió recogiendo con movimientos arrebatados el resto de su ropa.

—¡Tetsu! Ya te estás pareciendo a Kise.

—Quizá él ha tenido razón todo este tiempo…

Kuroko se encontraba de espaldas al moreno, intentando en vano ponerse la camiseta estilo polo que vestía esa noche, pero luego de repasar las palabras que él mismo había dicho, dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez, provocando que también su ropa cayera al suelo.

Se sintió contrariado en la súbita comprensión que él y Kise en el fondo, eran más parecidos de lo que a él mismo le habría gustado admitir. Finalmente, ambos sentían lo mismo y buscaban lo mismo.

—¿Por qué él? —le preguntó con desaliento.

—¿Ah?

—¿Por qué Kise? ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él? ¿Por qué él era tu novio?

—No hay ninguna razón en especial.

—Siempre me ha molestado… él… la facilidad con que lo consigue todo ¡Su increíble habilidad para los deportes! Logró en tan sólo semanas obtener un puesto como titular que a mí me costó años ¡El famoso modelo que tiene a todo el mundo bajo su hechizo! Desde el primer día que llegó, llamó la atención de todos ¡Hasta tú caíste rendido a sus pies!... Él y yo somos completos opuestos: él un completo sol y yo una absoluta sombra… Comparado con él soy más sombra que nunca.

—Tetsu…

—¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué? Si él lo tiene todo ¿Por qué se tenía que fijar justo en ti? Él podría haber conseguido a quien quisiera ¿Por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú?

Silencio.

—¡¿Por qué le correspondiste?! ¿Porque es famoso… por su talento… porque es lindo… porque era la novedad?

Silencio.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta y encaró al moreno. Una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla derecha, pero el resto de su rostro se veía igual de inexpresivo que siempre cuando preguntó.

—¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué? Nunca lo había pensado realmente, no con seriedad al menos. Kise siempre se lo preguntaba… junto con un _¿Te gusto? ¿Me quieres? _Y un montón de preguntas más del mismo estilo, pero él nunca le había respondido sinceramente y la mayoría del tiempo no le respondía y punto. Pero ahora lo que llamaba su atención no era la pregunta en sí, sino que fuera Kuroko quien se lo preguntara.

Aomine nunca se había detenido a pensar siquiera cómo se sentía el chico. A decir verdad, nunca se detuvo a pensar en los demás. Pensar en los sentimientos de los demás implicaba preocuparse por ellos, preocuparse por ellos significaba que le importaban, si le importaban era porque los quería… y eso era algo que Daiki Aomine no estaba dispuesto a permitirse a sí mismo.

Del cariño se pasa fácilmente al amor. El amor implica riesgo. El riesgo de la pérdida… una pérdida que él no quería volver a sufrir nunca más.

Era preferible su acostumbrada soledad al dolor amargo del desamor.

Pero esa noche se permitió a sí mismo un breve segundo de empatía y por sólo ese instante comprendió el dolor del peliceleste. Él había dicho quererlo y aun así comenzó un noviazgo con alguien más, con ese alguien que hacía al peliceleste sentirse inferior. Y aun después de eso, el chico no lo había dejado, había permanecido a su lado, siempre dispuesto, siempre esperando por él, con una esperanza que parecía infinita.

Lo mínimo que se merecía ese muchacho era una respuesta sincera.

—Me sentía distinto cuando estaba con él… me sentía bien… alguien mejor… como si por él pudiera hacer cosas buenas… o al menos intentarlo —admitió por fin.

—¿Yo nunca te he hecho sentir así?

—No…

El ceño de Kuroko se contrajo al escuchar esta respuesta. Debía admitir que ese _no_ había dolido y ni siquiera su excelente inexpresividad pudo ocultar su desilusión. Cada vez sentía que la vida era más y más injusta. Él había sido constante, había sido paciente, había trabajado día a día por conseguir el amor del moreno, había soportado humillaciones y había llorado en soledad muchas noches ¿Por qué no había sido premiado? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en castigarlo una y otra vez?

Pero se negaba a dejarlo todo así, a dejar que esta historia se la lleve el viento. Y si ya se había permitido sincerarse por fin, todavía faltaba una última verdad que no había dicho nunca a nadie.

—Yo te quiero Aomine-kun.

Silencio.

—¿Tú qué sientes por mí?

Silencio.

—¡Aomine-kun!

—¿Qué no ves que estoy completamente solo?… Yo no quiero a nadie… No puedo hacerlo.

—¡Puedes intentarlo!

—¡Déjate de estupideces! Yo no necesito querer a nadie… el amor no son más que burradas de nenas… el mundo real es muy distinto. En el mundo real todos estamos solos.

—¡Tú estás solo porque alejas a todos los que se preocupan por ti!

Aomine alzó una ceja. Ese había sido un golpe bajo, debía reconocerlo. Y ahí había otra similitud más entre Kuroko y Kise: ambos podían darte donde más te dolía usado sólo palabras. Pero Aomine no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, hace mucho tiempo que se había planteado la posibilidad de cambiar, pero no podía. La verdad era que estaba aterrado de sentir nuevamente y había decidido permanecer en la indolencia. Ya estaba muy lejos de la salvación… Ya no había marcha atrás.

Se acercó al peliceleste amenazante y le susurró mirándolo a la cara con voz impersonal y filosa, sus azules ojos ahora se veían más fríos que nunca.

—¡Me voy! Cuando regrese con quiero encontrarte aquí.

Ya no había marcha atrás. No había cambio posible.

Si no lo había hecho por Kise, menos aún lo haría por él.

Aomine recogió su ropa del suelo y salió dando un fuerte portazo. Se vistió en el living de la casa y tomando sus llaves, salió hecho una furia. Caminó con paso rápido hasta la casa de Satsuki, distante a tan sólo cuatro cuadras de la suya y recogió su motocicleta para salir a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo.

Aunque llevaba puesto el casco, el frío aire nocturno la daba de lleno en el cuerpo haciéndole sentir dolor. Casi no podía respirar por la gran velocidad a la que manejaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban por el viento que se colaba a través del casco. Sus manos iban desenguantadas, así que se habían entumecido hasta el punto de perder la sensibilidad. Pero en ningún momento dejó de acelerar mientras conducía por las calles nocturnas de Tokio.

La motocicleta negro y azul se movía a más de 150 km/h en medio de un avance vertiginoso. Dejó atrás las calles estrechas y solitarias hasta llegar a las grandes avenidas donde esquivaba magistralmente los numerosos coches que circulaban por una ciudad que nunca duerme.

Cuando tuvo que detenerse debido al semáforo en rojo, las centelleantes luces de neón y el retumbante y rítmico sonido de la música le anunció que estaba en Shinjuku que incluso a esa hora aún permanecía abarrotado de gente. Grandes luces y brillantes carteles donde predominaba el rojo iluminaban la calle y frente a él, los numerosos transeúntes cruzaban como una marea humana.

No sabía cómo ni por qué había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos tenía claro cuál sería su próximo destino. Tal vez dejaría que la moto recorriera las calles toda la noche sin ningún sentido aparente, de todas formas, no importaba a dónde fuera, escapar era inútil, porque de lo que él huía estaba dentro de su corazón.

Temía a su incapacidad de amar, a su incapacidad de entregarse por completo a alguien, por miedo a sufrir. Era una espiral sin salida.

Se sentía siniestro, miserable y autodestructivo.

La luz cambió de color y él levantó los pies del suelo al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta arrancaba impulsada velozmente hacia adelante, hasta llegar al único lugar en toda la ciudad donde realmente quería estar: el departamento de Kise.

No sabía ni siquiera por qué había llegado ahí ni mucho menos qué haría a continuación. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que lo invadían unas terribles ganas de verlo.

Se estacionó afuera del edificio y bajó de la motocicleta. Se quitó el casco y este simple movimiento le provocó dolor a sus manos tiesas y entumecidas por el frío, éstas habían pasado del rojo a un color azulado y sus uñas estaban completamente blancas. Se llevó ambas manos al cuerpo para calentarlas y caminó con la mirada baja y paso tambaleante hacia la entrada.

Llegó a la recepción del edificio, pero el anciano recepcionista que se había quedado dormido en su silla no se percató de su presencia. Aomine tuvo que toser fingidamente, provocándole un sobresalto al hombre que se arreglaba los escasos cabellos blanquecinos y lo miraba con expresión apenada.

—Buenas noches joven ¿A dónde desea ir?

—Departamento 3802

—¿Cuál es su nombre joven?

—Daiki Aomine.

—Muy bien. Permítame avisar su visita.

El anciano tomó el teléfono y comenzó a discar el número correspondiente. Desde donde se encontraba Aomine, se podía escuchar claramente el tono de espera del teléfono, y a medida que pasaban los segundos, las ansias y el nerviosismo se apoderaron de su cuerpo. No sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso, pero su pulso se había acelerado y sentía un vacío en el estómago.

—¿Sí? —la voz somnolienta de Kise lo volvió a la realidad, provocándole un vuelco en su interior.

—Buenas noches. El joven Da…

El sonido intermitente anunció que la llamada había finalizado, por lo que el anciano no pudo seguir hablando. Cuando levantó la vista, vio la mano de Aomine sobre el teléfono: él había cortado la llamada.

—Por favor, discúlpeme… no… no… no le diga que estuve aquí —negó con la cabeza.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar evidenciando que Kise había decidido devolver la llamada, pero Aomine volvió a colgar frente a la mirada atónita del anciano que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo ahí.

—Joven. Este es mi trabajo, permítame hacerlo —el hombre se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial y habló con seriedad.

—¡No! Por favor no le diga nada.

El anciano miró al alto joven de pie frente al recibidor. Lo había visto varias veces ahí antes, acompañaba a uno de los nuevos residentes del edificio, un modelo. Pero estaba seguro de no haberlo visto nunca así. Por lo general se trataba de un joven altivo y dominante, pero ahora se veía casi angustiado y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

El teléfono volvió a sonar un par de veces antes que el anciano contestara.

—Disculpe por molestarlo joven Kise. Me equivoqué de número. Fue un error mío ¡Discúlpeme por favor! —el anciano no supo cómo, pero fue convencido por el moreno.

Se pudo oír el sonido de fastidio que salió de la boca de Kise al escuchar la disculpa del anciano y Aomine hasta pudo imaginarse la expresión de su rostro en ese momento: de seguro había rodado los ojos y habría alzado una ceja incrédulo antes de colgar con monotonía.

—¡Gracias! —susurró cuando el hombre hubo terminado de disculparse y colgó.

Aomine se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la misma forma precipitada e impulsiva en que llegó. Aún sentía esas ganas inexplicables de ver al rubio, pero esa noche su auto-convencimiento de ser alguien sin sentimientos había sido más fuerte.

Ya lo había decidido tiempo atrás, no tenía por qué cambiar de opinión ahora. Él no amaba a nadie. Él no necesitaba a nadie. Él no sentía nada.

Y lo único que podía hacer, era dejar de ver a Kise… para siempre.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

.

.

**Lo bueno de empezar de nuevo por enésima vez,**

**Es que los mismo errores los cometes con mucho más estilo. **

.

.

Lo primero que sintió fueron unas manos pequeñas y suaves sobre su espalda, las que lo movían con una mezcla perfecta entre delicadeza y fuerza. Luego llegó la conocida voz aterciopelada a sus oídos y ya no tuvo ninguna duda: era Satsuki.

—¡Dai-chan! Despierta.

—¡Que molesta! ¿Qué quieres Satsuki?

El moreno no se tomó la delicadeza de mirarla siquiera al hablar, de hecho no se movió ni un centímetro en su posición. La madrugada anterior se había dejado caer boca abajo sobre su cama con zapatos incluidos y no había querido saber nada más del mundo hasta ahora que su amiga lo obligaba, despertándolo a la fuerza.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? —la chica se sentó en su cama y golpeó con fuerza su espalda— Anoche después de irte junto a Ki-chan regresaste a mi casa por tu motocicleta y te fuiste como un lunático ¡No creas que no te vi!

No respondió.

—¡Estaba muy preocupada!

—No tenías por qué estarlo.

—¡Claro que sí! Por la forma en te vi salir a toda velocidad creí que podrías tener un accidente… Además, no contestabas mis llamadas.

Ante este último comentario, Aomine se giró en la cama y se sentó. Su rostro se veía más cansado de lo habitual, con leves ojeras bajo los ojos y su ceño estaba más apretado que de costumbre. Realmente estaba enfadado.

—Oye Satsuki ¿No te parece que ya estoy muy grande para necesitar una madre? —le habló con voz dura y cortante.

—Dai-chan… —la chica pareció sentirse por el tono usado por su amigo.

—¡Tú sola te lo buscas Satsuki! —chasqueó la lengua molesto— Mejor déjame dormir tranquilo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Es que acaso no me piensas dejar en paz?

—¡No hasta que me digas qué está ocurriendo!

El moreno se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo, dejando que un suspiró se escapara de sus labios entreabiertos. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo con la pelirrosa, él sabía mejor que nadie que no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber con exactitud qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Kise y yo terminamos —admitió con voz queda.

—¡¿Qué?! —la sorpresa hizo que la voz de la pelirrosa se oyera chillona— ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que nos vio besándonos anoche?

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Simplemente el amor se acabó y punto.

Aunque Aomine no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, Satsuki pudo detectar el tono de tristeza en su voz. Después de todo, ella era la persona que mejor lo conocía y para él era casi imposible engañarla. Satsuki no necesitaba oírlo con palabras, ella sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo sólo con verlo a los ojos, fue por esto que el moreno escondió su mirada.

—No te preocupes, seguramente se van a arreglar muy pronto.

—Eso no es lo que yo quiero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Dai-chan? ¿Acaso no quieres volver con él?

—No —respondió con voz cortante y seria.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Qué molesta eres Satsuki!

Aomine desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, concentrándose en el paisaje exterior. El sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, por lo que calculó debía ser cerca del mediodía de un día que auspiciaba ser radiante. Chasqueó los labios con fastidio, molesto hasta del hermoso día, pues le pareció una burla del cielo: justo ahora que su vida se veía más nublada que nunca.

—¿Qué significa todo esto Dai-chan? —volvió a insistir.

—¡Es lo mejor para él!... que él y yo estemos separados…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo sólo he conseguido hacerle daño.

Satsuki soltó un suspiro melancólico. No podía negar que el moreno tenía razón. Él le había hecho mucho daño al rubio, ella misma le había hecho daño sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos. Tal vez Aomine tenía razón. Sea como sea, Satsuki vio en este nuevo comportamiento de su amigo una oportunidad para madurar. Y aunque suene cruel, se alegró por eso.

Aomine por su parte, sabía a la perfección la verdad que había tras sus palabras. Pero la culpa no era lo único que le había hecho aceptar irrevocablemente la decisión del rubio de terminar su relación. Este repentino rompimiento le había enseñado que Kise era más importante para él de lo que le habría gustado admitir y constatar el peso del sentimiento que acarreaba en el corazón ahora, le producía temor.

Tuvo que salir forzosamente de sus turbios pensamientos al sentir la penetrante mirada de la pelirrosa sobre sí. Buscó ponerse de pie y escapar de su escrutinio y recién ahí fue consciente del ruido que se oía en el piso bajo de su casa.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto.

—Es Sakurai —respondió sonriente—. Se quedó anoche en mi casa y decidí traerlo, pensé que sería útil.

Aomine obvió el hecho de que su amiga más que hablar de una persona parecía hablar de un objeto y la miró con intriga.

—¿Útil para qué?

—Está preparando nuestro almuerzo —la pelirrosa habló con total naturalidad—. Así que bajemos de una vez.

—Baja tú, yo me voy a dar una ducha primero.

—Está bien.

La chica se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, alegrándose de su buena idea de llevar consigo a Sakurai, el castaño realmente cocinaba muy bien y la comida siempre lograba poner de buen humor al moreno, además que a él siempre le había gustado mucho la forma de cocinar del otro novato de Touou.

—¿Cómo va el almuerzo? —preguntó a la vez que ingresaba a la cocina.

—¡Lo siento! Creo que me tardaré más de lo previsto.

—¡No te preocupes! Dai-chan se está duchando, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra ¡Yo te ayudaré! ¿Qué falta?

—Puedes ayudarme con las ensaladas Momoi-san.

—¡Claro!

—¿Cómo se encuentra Aomine-san? ¿Está bien? ¿Sufrió algún accidente?

—¿Eh? No, no… él está bien… sólo tuvo una noche de parranda, eso es todo.

Sakurai no volvió a preguntar nada más, se limitó a terminar el elaborado y cuidado almuerzo que preparaba en completo silencio y la pelirrosa no lo interrumpió. Ella no sabría decir si su silencio se debía a la concentración que parecía necesitar para cocinar o a que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

El muchacho estaba sirviendo los platos cuando se oyeron los fuertes pasos de Aomine bajando la escalera y a los pocos segundos su imponente figura ingresó a la cocina. Llevaba puesto un jeans suelto de color gris y una musculosa negra, aun venía secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca, la que dejó caer sobre sus hombros al mirar sorprendido el almuerzo.

—¡Qué producción!

—¡Por eso invité a Sakurai-chan!

—Sus almuerzos sí que son de nena —Aomine comentó riendo burlón.

—¡Dai-chan! Deja de burlarte de la gente… sobre todo de quienes vienen a acompañarte —Satsuki lo reprendió para luego tomar los platos y salir rumbo al comedor.

Sakurai no comentó nada. Principalmente porque no era sensible a ese tipo de comentarios y menos aun viniendo de Aomine, el moreno había sido así desde el día en que lo conoció, así que se podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero lo que no estaba preparado para ver era esa expresión abatida en su rostro bronceado.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio dentro de una cancha de basketball, Sakurai había admirado el estilo de juego del moreno. Su fuerza de voluntad, su deseo de ganar inquebrantable, la espectacularidad de su juego, la potencia de sus movimientos… a los ojos del castaño: Aomine era la perfección.

Y siempre lo había visto así, fuerte y seguro. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver la sombra de la duda revolotear por sus intensos ojos azul profundo.

—Aomine-san…

El moreno estaba sacando el jugo del refrigerador cuando la suave voz del otro muchacho ubicado a sus espaldas, hizo que se girara sobre sus talones, quedando sosteniendo su antebrazo derecho sobre la puerta abierta de la heladera. No dijo nada, sólo alzó una ceja, invitando al más bajo a continuar.

—No sé qué es lo que te ha pasado Aomine-san… pero… deberías enfocarte en el basketball.

—¿Ah?

—Quiero decir… Tienes una gran capacidad, un gran talento para jugar… ojalá yo pudiera algún día jugar como tú. Por eso, no puedes dejar que nada te aleje de la cancha.

—Mejor vamos a almorzar —respondió ignorándolo por completo.

Aomine cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se encaminó con paso tranquilo hacia el comedor, pero fue detenido por la voz del castaño, que extrañamente sonaba firme y segura, contrastando con su mirada asustada.

—¡Yo te admiro mucho!... Aomine-san.

No respondió.

—Por favor… no dejes que nada te afecte.

El castaño no tenía seguridad de por qué había dicho todo esto. Efectivamente le importaba como un miembro titular del equipo de Touou, por lo que no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que la estrella de su equipo pareciera estar completamente desenfocado. Pero no podía decir que esa era la única razón. De algún modo le había parecido insoportable ver esa expresión perdida en los ojos siempre seguros del moreno.

Este se dio la vuelta y lo miró con intensidad unos momentos, pero sus ojos no perdieron ese toque de melancolía con el que habían amanecido hoy, y avanzó tres pasos hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ambos. El más bajo pareció intimidarse con la acción del moreno y retrocedió con rapidez hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el mueble de cocina a sus espaldas, pero su intento de retirada fue en vano, el más alto lo había seguido y ahora ponía ambas manos a cada costado de su cabeza, impidiéndole la salida. Con una distancia de tan sólo centímetros entre ambos rostros, los ojos del moreno miraban con intensidad los asustados ojos del castaño.

Sakurai tragó seco. Aomine era impredecible y por segundos temió lo que podría hacerle. Pero no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente dentro de su pecho, lo que atribuyó a un impulso adrenalínico debido al miedo que le produjo tener al moreno tan cerca.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó con voz dura.

—So…sólo quería animarte… —Sakurai apenas pudo susurrar una respuesta.

De pronto vio cómo el moreno lentamente acercó aún más su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente, esperando… esperando algo que ni en su mente quiso formular qué era, pero que de todas formas jamás llegó. Sólo lo sintió acercarse más a él, casi rozando su oído con la boca.

—¿Tú crees que un clavo puede sacar otro clavo?

La voz grave y baja de Aomine le llegó a los oídos y sintió cómo su tibio aliento rozaba su piel, pero él no se atrevió a abrir los ojos ni responder.

A los segundos sintió cómo el moreno se apartaba de él y se alejaba con paso tranquilo hacia el comedor. Sólo hasta el instante en que lo sintió salir de la cocina se permitió abrir los ojos nuevamente y volver a respirar.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta? El extraño comportamiento de Aomine lo había dejado descolocado, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su propia reacción ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era lo que él había sentido?

.

— **II —**

.

—Esto… no es posible…

Los dorados ojos de Kise miraban espantados cómo el espeso humo gris salía de la olla e inundaba toda su cocina. Gracias a Dios reaccionó a tiempo y tiró la olla humeante al lavaplatos e hizo correr el agua antes que la alarma contra incendios se activara.

Se suponía que hoy iniciaría una nueva vida. Una vida sin Aomine.

Las chicas por lo general deciden cortarse el pelo, renovar su closet, hacerse un completo _new look_ cuando una situación así les ocurre. Kise en cambio, había decidido empezar por aprender todas aquellas cosas a las que le había hecho el quite desde siempre. El día de hoy se despertó cuando los molestos rayos del sol, que le daban de lleno en la cara, no le permitieron dormir más y se levantó decidido ¡Iba a ordenar su casa!

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era empezar por lavar su ropa, debía hacer el aseo del departamento completo, debía cocinarse algo para evitar morir de inanición… Pero al ver la cantidad de cosas que se estaban transformando en su deber, se arrepintió de haber empezado su nueva vida limpiando la casa. Es decir ¿Eso en qué lo ayudaba de todas formas?

Más resignado que convencido, decidió empezar por el lavado. Llenó la lavadora de toda la ropa que cupo, sin reparar en que mezclaba prendas de casi todos los colores del arco iris y vació sobre ellas una bolsa entera de detergente. Apretó el botón de inicio con una gran sonrisa en los labios y salió del cuarto de lavado.

Lavado de ropa… Listo.

Caminaba con un gesto de realización total en el rostro hacia el living cuando miró de reojo el gran reloj que colgaba en medio de la pared. Marcaba las 12.36 del mediodía. Eso explicaba el hambre que sentía y ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba la última vez que comió algo medianamente decente.

Se encaminó con paso seguro hacia la cocina, después de todo ¡Qué tan difícil podía ser cocinar! Pero en esto se equivocó, pues casi termina por incendiar su casa.

—¡Gran inicio de mi nueva vida!

Soltó un suspiró cansado, el que repitió casi de inmediato con mayor cansancio aún al reparar la gran cantidad de loza sucia que había sobre el fregadero. Definitivamente toda su vajilla se encontraba derrumbada ahí, y a juzgar por el estado de los restos de comida en los platos, estaba ahí desde hace meses.

Se apoyó en la pared y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerse cargo de uno mismo?

El sonido de la lavadora anunciando el término de su ciclo de lavado hizo que se levantara de un salto y corriera hasta el cuarto del lavado ¡Al menos podría decir que no sabía cocinar, pero que sí había aprendido a lavar su ropa! Abrió la tapa de la máquina y comenzó a sacar una a una las prendas con una cara de completo horror. Es más, al ver cada una de las prendas, su cara se transfiguraba más y más, pasando de la sorpresa al horror y del horror al desaliento.

¡Su exclusiva ropa de reconocidas marcas estaba completamente arruinada! La ropa blanca se había manchado de diversos colores y su ropa de color se había manchado con el exceso de detergente ¡Era un verdadero desastre!

Kise se dejó caer al suelo junto al verdadero cerro de ropa que tenía ahí con una cara de desaliento total. Su nueva experiencia de manejo de su vida lo había desmoralizado completamente. Era indiscutiblemente incapaz de hacerse cargo de las cosas más básicas de su vida… ¿Cómo pretendería manejar sus sentimientos después de esto? Ahora estaba seguro de ser un completo inútil.

A este paso estaba seguro que su futuro sólo le aguardaba dos opciones: morir de inanición y congelamiento por desnudes… o transformarse en un indigente por inutilidad.

—¡Maldición Ryouta! ¡No te puedes rendir así de fácil! —se reprendió a sí mismo y se levantó del suelo.

Su rostro mostraba ahora una expresión de resolución total. Caminó con paso seguro hacia su cuarto y se vistió con la ropa más decente que aún le quedaba. Tomó el resguardo de ponerse un gorro estilo beanie y unos anteojos sin prescripción médica de marcos gruesos y oscuros, para evitar ser reconocido. Y salió decidido rumbo al supermercado más cercano.

El trayecto era de tan sólo tres cuadras, por lo que decidió ir caminando. Iba cruzando la recepción del edificio, cuando súbitamente recordó la llamada de la noche anterior. Hasta ese instante no le había dado mayor vuelta al asunto, pero ahora sentía una curiosidad incontrolable por la extraña llamada.

—¡Buenos días Tanaka-san! —saludó animado acercándose al mesón de la recepción, donde el anciano se arreglaba los escasos cabellos blanquecinos, mientras veía un programa de entretención en su pequeña televisión portátil.

—Buenas tardes joven Kise —el anciano le contestó de manera educada.

—¡Ah sí, tiene razón! Ya es tarde… —Kise rio— Tanaka-san, ¿qué significó la llamada de anoche?

—¡Lo siento mucho joven! Como le expliqué anoche, me confundí de número.

—Eso es extraño. Los otros residentes me habían dicho que usted es un excelente recepcionista, que se toma muy en serio su trabajo y que nunca se equivoca… —Kise se veía pensativo.

—Es que estaba un poco confundido… Ese joven llegó en la madrugada, cuando yo estaba dormido y pues me equivoqué… una equivocación la comete cualquiera ¿no?

—¡Joven! ¿Cuál joven?

—Pues ese joven alto, musculoso y de cabello a… —el anciano calló súbitamente— Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo revelarle más detalles. Se trata de la visita de otra persona.

Kise lo miró no muy convencido con la explicación.

—¿Y usted a dónde va, joven Kise? Por lo general los domingos usted se levanta más tarde… aún —el hombre trató de distraer a Kise.

—¡Voy al supermercado! Iré a hacer mis compras por primera vez —el rubio se veía animado, demostrándole al anciano que su estrategia había servido, porque el rubio olvidó por completo el tema anterior.

—¿Eso no lo hacía su madre? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. Pero de ahora en adelante lo haré yo —Kise habló lleno de orgullo, ante lo cual el anciano sólo alzó las cejas—. Bueno… entonces me voy.

—¡Que le vaya bien!

—¡Gracias!

Kise salió con una gran sonrisa del edificio y recorrió las escasas cuadras que lo separaban de su destino con la misma alegría. Con un radiante sol que parecía acompañar a la perfección aquel momento.

La noche anterior, cuando había decidido terminar definitivamente con Aomine, había tomado la determinación de dejar de pensar en él por completo. No quería ser inundado por los fantasmas del pasado. De todas formas ¿De qué le servía ahora preguntarse qué había hecho mal? ¿De qué le servía saber si toda aquella historia había sido o no una mentira? ¿En qué le ayudaba descubrir por qué todo se había derrumbado?

Él ya había aprendido la lección: amarlo había sido un desastre y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo en pensar a dónde se habían ido todos aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez sintió. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada de eso volviera a inquietar su corazón.

Suspiró hondo y alzó la mirada al cielo despejado, dejando que su blanca piel absorbiera la vitamina D y sonrió con verdadera alegría.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo al entrar al enorme supermercado. Caminaba con su carro de compras completamente desorientado. No tenía idea de dónde estaba nada y cada vez que caminaba se perdía aún más. No entendía cómo su madre y sus hermanas podían hacer las compras con una sorprendente facilidad.

Él por su parte, además de estar completamente perdido, no tenía idea de qué hacer. No sabía qué productos comprar y qué no, no sabía qué marca era mejor que la otra y no entendía por qué había tanta variedad de todo… Si hubiera sido por él, se habría comprado el supermercado entero por el sólo hecho de verse incapaz de elegir.

Otra vez se sentía completamente perdido ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacer todo eso? Tareas del hogar ¡A quién se le ocurre empezar su nueva vida así! Reconocía que tenía el factor simbólico de estar haciendo una limpieza en su vida… Pero, esto era ridículo.

Su carro se detuvo por inercia frente a las despensas de frutas y verduras, ya que el rubio había dejado de empujarlo y se dejó caer con desaliento sobre éste. Hasta el momento lo único que había logrado era llenar el carro con chocolates, galletas, jugos y golosinas… Además de comprobar que realmente era un verdadero inútil.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Esa conocida voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad y levantó la cabeza rápidamente para ver a aquel pelirrojo de pie frente a su carro con algunas compras en las manos y una expresión de incredulidad en los ojos.

—Kagamicchi… —susurró bajo.

—¿De qué estás disfrazado Kise?

—¡No estoy disfrazado! Es sólo para que no me reconozcan.

—Reconozcan… ¿Quiénes?

—Fanáticas… paparazzis… no sé ¡Quién sea!

—Aha —Kagami miraba al rubio cada vez más sorprendido.

—¡Oye! Pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tú no vives tan cerca de aquí como para venir casualmente a este lugar.

—No, pero me gustan las verduras de esta cadena de supermercados y esta es la sucursal más cercana a mi casa —explicó con seriedad.

—¡Mentira! —exclamó sin poderse creer que alguien preferiría viajar extra sólo por las verduras. Después de todo, las verduras eran igual en todos lados ¿O no?

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Le estás preparando una fiesta a Murasakibara? —Kagami habló divertido mirando el carro del rubio.

—¡Muy gracioso! —Kise lo miró con fastidio— ¡Es sólo que no sabía qué comprar!

Después de volver a fijar la mirada en su carro de compras, Kise volvió a mostrar esa expresión de desánimo en el rostro y comenzó a vaciar el contenido de su carro, dejándolo en cualquier estante cercano, sin importarle que estaba llenando de dulces la sección de frutas y verduras.

—¡Qué haces tonto!

—¡No lo sé! —Kise parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Drama Queen! —Kagami suspiró con cansancio y rodó los ojos.

Sin embargo, el rubio recuperó la vitalidad de un momento a otro y miró al otro muchacho con ojos brillantes

—¡Ya sé! Kagamicchi… ¿Me ayudas?

—¿A qué…? —el pelirrojo preguntó con cierto temor.

—¡A todo! Tú vives solo ¿no? Entonces debes saber cómo se hace todo.

—¿Qué es todo, Kise?

—Lavar, planchar, barrer, ordenar, limpiar, cocinar, comprar… ¡Todo! —el rubio enumeraba actividades con los dedos completamente absorto de la realidad.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lo más pronto posible del modelo. No entendía qué rayos estaba pasando, pero si de una cosa estaba seguro, era que nada de eso tenía que ver con él, así que no iba a perder su tiempo libre haciendo el papel del buen samaritano ¡Menos aún con uno de sus rivales!

—¡Espérame Kagamicchi!... ¿A dónde vamos?

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó al escuchar la melodiosa voz de rubio a sus espaldas, y cuando ladeó el cuello, éste ya caminaba junto a él. Kagami detuvo su caminar y se quedó mirándolo seriamente.

—¡¿Vamos?! Creo que te estás confundiendo un poco Kise.

—Kagamicchi… ¿Es que no me quieres ayudar? —los labios del Kise se curvaron en un gracioso puchero que le daba un toque de encanto a su rostro.

—¡Claro que no! —El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y respondió con molestia— Eso es problema tuyo.

—¡Y para qué están los amigos entonces si no es para ayudarse!

—Tú y yo no somos amigos.

—¡Que cruel eres Kagamicchi! —Kise hizo un leve puchero, para agregar enseguida con una gran sonrisa— ¡Pero no importa! Desde hoy seremos amigos.

—¿Ah?... eso es sólo porque te conviene.

—¡Claro que no! Tú me caes muy bien —Kise tomó de las manos de Kagami sus compras y las dejó caer dentro de su carro—. Y como tu nuevo mejor amigo… yo voy a pagar esto.

—¿Mejor amigo…? —preguntó dudoso.

—Bueno… entonces ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo amigo/enemigo…?

Al pelirrojo no le quedó otra más que suspirar derrotado y seguir el paso del rubio que ya se encaminaba sin rumbo fijo a buscar quién sabe qué. Lo alcanzó con paso rápido y tomó el carro de compras dispuesto a tomar así las riendas del asunto, sabiendo que si dejaba a Kise al mando, terminaría por comprar un pony bajo un arcoíris. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos y mejor desvió la mirada hacia el estante de pastas, donde Kise miraba todo con cara de sorpresa, sin siquiera saber cuándo y cómo habían llegado ahí.

—Bueno ¿Y qué es lo que te hace falta?

—¿Qué? —Kise apenas ponía atención a lo que le hablaba el otro chico.

—En tu despensa… ¿Qué hace falta?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y entonces qué viniste a comprar? —Kagami suspiró cansado.

—Sólo… compremos un poco de todo ¿Te parece?

Kise realmente estaba muy confundido. En realidad estaba acostumbrado a que toda esta clase de decisiones, que aunque parecieran triviales y pequeñas, las tomara alguien más por él. Esto era todo un mundo nuevo para él, donde había mil opciones para elegir y no sabía cuál era la mejor. Para su suerte, Kagami pareció percibir su indecisión y sin preguntarle nada mas –excepto el presupuesto del que disponía- comenzó a hacer todas las comparas él, intercalando cada compra con un útil comentario.

El pelirrojo le explicó qué tipo de comida era mejor llevar para cada ocasión. Tomando en cuenta que él era un deportista, la alimentación no era algo que podía descuidar, pero considerando la gran cantidad de actividades extra que realizaba, tampoco disponía del tiempo necesario para realizar comidas muy elaboradas. Por lo que Kagami decidió priorizar en alimentos que sean de rápida cocción, pero nutritivos a la vez. Poniendo especial énfasis en frutas, verduras y lácteos… Cosa que Kise jamás habría hecho por cuenta propia.

El pelirrojo caminaba con el carro ahora abarrotado de cosas y el rubio caminaba al lado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando atentamente a su acompañante que le explicaba la mejor manera de encontrar siempre lo que querías dentro de un supermercado: leer los letreros de cada pasillo.

Mientras más lo escuchaba, Kise se sentía más idiota ¡A él jamás se le habría ocurrido algo así! Salir de compras junto a Kagami había sido sorprendentemente fácil, se había transformado en la solución perfecta a sus problemas.

Llegaron a la caja donde increíblemente tuvieron que esperar bastante poco. Kise se veía entusiasmado y conversaba sobre el último partido de Los Angeles Lakers quienes según el rubio ya no eran lo mismo. Kagami por su parte, no pudo prestar toda la atención que debía a la plática, pues desde hacía unos minutos se había dado cuenta que eran constantemente observados. En realidad él siempre sobresalía a donde quiera que fuera: su llamativa cabellera, su cuerpo atlético y su gran estatura no lo hacían pasar desapercibido para nadie, sobretodo en Japón. Pero ahora sentía que eran el centro de atención de todos en ese supermercado. Un grupo de chicas ubicadas en la caja contigua hasta les habían sacado un par de fotografías con el celular y podría jurar que sentía como cientos de miradas se clavaban en su espalda.

Fuera como fuera, si había una cosa de la que Kagami estaba 100% seguro, era que este extraño episodio estaba directamente relacionado con su rubio acompañante. Kise por su parte no pareció notarlo, o tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos para prestarle atención. Sólo hasta que salieron del supermercado Kagami se pudo sentir aliviado.

Ahora podía entender por qué Kise salía a la calle disfrazado.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos con todo esto?

La voz del modelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que se volteara a mirarlo. Sostenía el carro del supermercado abarrotado de cosas y lo miraba con ojos duditativos a través de los cristales de los anteojos.

—Es mejor que vayamos en taxi ¿O vives cerca?

—Sí… pero caminar con todo esto no es opción, prefiero el taxi.

El resto del trayecto fue una verdadera odisea. Subir todas las compras al taxi para pasados un par de minutos bajarlas del taxi y luego subir con todo eso al trigésimo octavo piso en que vivía Kise fue prácticamente una tortura.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué estoy ayudándote —Kagami se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el espacioso sillón en forma de L.

—Gracias Kagamicchi… me salvaste —Kise se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo quitándose los anteojos y el gorro.

—No me agradezcas aún, por lo que veo necesitas mucha más ayuda que sólo con las compras.

Kagami paseó su mirada rojiza por todo el lugar. Era un departamento enorme y espacioso, por lo menos tres veces más grande que el suyo. El pent-house ubicado en el último piso del edificio era por decir lo menos, sofisticado. Cada ambiente estaba diseñado cuidadosamente, destacándose la sala principal con sus enormes ventanales que permitían ver la cuidad y el río, donde incluso había un piano de cola.

Aunque debía reconocer que el rubio lo tenía hecho un desorden total.

—¿En serio me ayudarás? —Kise preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad en la voz.

—Das pena ¿sabías?

El rubio hizo un gracioso mohín con la nariz y desvió la mirada, provocando la risa de su acompañante.

—¡Muy bien! Manos a la obra —Kagami se puso de pie con energía— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Por lo más importante: mi ropa.

El pelirrojo sólo rodó los ojos y se limitó a seguirlo hasta el cuarto del lavado.

Cuando Kise abrió la puerta y le dejó ver el suelo lleno de ropa completamente arruinada, no pudo evitar reírse a viva voz, importándole lo más mínimo la cara de indignación del rubio en ese momento. Y ahora sí sabía por qué estaba ayudándolo: Habría sido un pésimo ser humano si lo dejaba solo en esa situación ¡Ese chico estaba totalmente perdido! No pudo evitar sentir pena nuevamente por Kise.

—¿Puedes parar de reírte? No es nada gracioso… Toda mi ropa está arruinada —Kise se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger una a una las prendas de suelo.

—Kise… realmente eres un inútil —el pelirrojo apenas habló entre risas.

—¡Ya basta, Aominecchi!

Kagami dejó de reír súbitamente y Kise paró todo movimiento en el acto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El peso de un silencio sepulcral inundó el aire.

Kagami no dijo nada.

Kise no dijo nada.

—¿Qué?… ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—¡Lo siento! —Kise se giró rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo y le habló apenado— Creo que fue la fuerza de la costumbre… Es que él siempre me decía que soy un inútil.

Kagami sólo lo miró.

—Lo siento… —susurró otra vez bajando la mirada.

—¿Decía? ¿Lo hiciste cambiar de opinión? —preguntó levantando levemente una ceja y cambiando el tema, divertido.

—¡No!... Es que nosotros terminamos…

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Y debo felicitarte o darte mis condolencias? —habló burlón.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas.

—¡Mejor ayúdame con la ropa!

Mientras Kagami le ayudaba con el lavado, explicándole paso a paso qué debía hacer y cómo lo debía hacer, Kise trató de poner su mejor póker face y actuar con naturalidad, pero la verdad era que él mismo estaba algo consternado ¡No podía creer que lo había llamado Aomine! Aunque sí debía reconocer que ambos muchachos se parecían mucho, sobre todo al antiguo Aomine… a ese del que se enamoró.

Pero aun así, él había decidido dejar de pensar en el moreno ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? Además había logrado quedar más idiota aun frente al pelirrojo. Por suerte, éste no le había dado mayor importancia a esa "pequeña equivocación".

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. Era mejor dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Kagami le había dejado como tarea organizar el siguiente lavado mientras él iba a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y como era lógico, el pelirrojo estaba muriendo de hambre.

Kise trató de recordar cada uno de los pasos que Kagami le había dicho y comenzó con su tarea: primero separó la ropa que se había alcanzado a salvar del lavado infernal, de la que estaba completamente arruinada. La primera la separó por colores, así que ahora echó la escasa ropa blanca que aún le quedaba dentro de la lavadora y usando el muy práctico dosificador que recién se enteraba venía dentro de la máquina, echó la cantidad justa de detergente. Y con el dolor de su corazón, vació toda la ropa arruinada dentro de una enorme bolsa plástica, con un único destino posible: la basura.

Ahora sí… lavado de ropa: Listo.

Se encaminó ahora a la cocina, de donde salía un exquisito aroma y abrió la puerta con cuidado. La primera visión que tuvo fue la ancha espalda de Kagami que cortaba verduras con la rapidez de un maestro, se había puesto un delantal azul cielo con un pollito por decoración que solía usar su madre cuando venía a cocinarle. Kise no pudo negar que la imagen le resultó enternecedora.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así de bien? —preguntó casi maravillado.

—Mirando.

—¿Mirando? —Kise se apoyó sobre la gran barra de la cocina sin dejar de mirar las hábiles manos del pelirrojo— ¿Y por qué aprendiste a cocinar?

—Mis padres son divorciados y yo viví desde chico sólo con mi vieja, pero como ella trabajaba todo el día tuve que aprender a cocinarme por mí mismo.

—¿Y cocinas desde pequeño?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué fue lo primero que cocinaste?

—Un día de invierno mi vieja había vuelto a casa muy tarde y se fue directo a lavar, no había tenido tiempo últimamente así que se había acumulado mucha ropa sucia.

—¡Cómo yo! —gritó emocionado.

—Sí, cómo tú —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno… continúa —pidió con voz suave.

—Yo la fui a ver y noté que tenía las manos entumecidas por lo helada del agua, así que fui a la cocina y le preparé una sopa. Era instantánea y no me costó nada hacerla, pero para ella significó mucho. Desde ahí que seguí cocinando.

Kagami se extrañó de no obtener respuesta alguna del anfitrión, sobre todo considerando lo hablador que era Kise, así que bajó el cuchillo y se dio la vuelta para verlo por primera vez desde que había llegado a la cocina. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo, unas delgadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas las que se intentaba secar con la manga del sweater.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Es que es una historia muy tierna!

—¡Tú en serio eres tonto!

Kise ya no pudo responder, ahora su llanto había aumentado y se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo. Kagami, que nunca había sido capaz de soportar el llanto, no supo qué hacer y en un arrebato momentáneo le golpeó con fuerza la espalda un par de veces.

—¿Qué haces? —Kise se quejó por la brusca acción.

—Trato de animarte.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! Tonto…

La verdad era que Kagami no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero no sabía por qué le había afectado tanto ver llorar a Kise. Tampoco era que el chico le resultara un afeminado, el rubio de hecho era muy masculino. Tal vez era sólo que nunca había visto a un hombre llorar de la forma en que lo hacía Kise. Daba una impresión de fragilidad que contrastaba con su imponente figura.

—Mejor termina de cocinar tú —la voz de Kagami se oía algo nerviosa.

—¿Yo? —preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Sí. Yo te diré qué hacer.

Kise se acercó al mesón de cocina y tomó el cuchillo con ciertas dudas. No tenía claridad sobre lo que debía hacer y el temor a cortarse algún dedo fue constante, pero la presencia y las indicaciones del pelirrojo le bastaron para darse cuenta que cocinar no era tan difícil después de todo.

El resto de la tarde trascurrió con la misma aparente calma y pasividad. El pelirrojo le ayudó a hacer las demás tareas del hogar y le enseñó todo lo que pudo, y aunque a primera vista no lo pareciera, Kise era un muy buen aprendiz y tenía una excelente memoria. No por nada su técnica especial era la imitación. Así que cuando las primeras luces anaranjadas del atardecer llegaron hasta el salón principal, ya todas las labores hogareñas estaba hechas y Kagami supo que era la hora de marcharse.

Kise insistió en bajar con él y luego de pedir un radio taxi a la puerta del edificio, lo despidió con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía, era que desde su estadía en el supermercado, habían estado siendo fotografiados desde cerca. Ni mucho menos podían sospechar todo el revuelo que generarían esas imágenes.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

.

.

**Lo más difícil de la distancia **

**Es que no sabes si te están extrañando**

**O te están olvidando.**

.

.

Lunes por la tarde en la Preparatoria Touou.

El día había estado soleado y ahora el ambiente dentro de los vestidores se había hecho pesado, soportando en el aire suspendido, toda la tibieza de aquella tarde de verano, mientras los primeros miembros en llegar entraban animados a cambiarse para dar inicio a las prácticas de la tarde.

Wakamatsu se encontraba de pie con su casillero abierto a sus espaldas y frente a él, divididos sólo por la banca de madera que separaba en dos sectores todo el camarín, se encontraba su capitán, apoyando la espalda de manera casual en el frío y metálico soporte de su casillero.

El rubio sostenía entre sus manos la nueva edición de la revista Hanako que había salido ese lunes de manera extraordinaria, pues la fecha original de la publicación de la revista estaba prevista para dentro de una semana, pero la primicia que aparecía en primera plana había obligado a los editores a lanzarla al mercado anticipadamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —el rubio preguntó incrédulo.

—Me extraña que no lo sepas, se les llaman revistas —comentó irónico el chico de lentes.

—¡Ya déjate de bromas! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

—¡Ah! Creí que te interesaría verla… Ya sabes, por el modelo… —una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de Imayoshi.

—Creí que él estaba con Aomine —el rubio se veía confundido.

—No me preguntes a mí, yo sólo encontré la revista en la cafetería y pensé que sería un buen regalo —mientras hablaba comenzó a quitarse la camisa del uniforme—. Para ti y… para alguien más.

Wakamatsu nunca se había cuestionado si su capitán era realmente un sádico retorcido y malvado como todos decían, hasta ese día. En la fiesta de Satsuki, el chico de anteojos no había dicho nada, pero ni para él ni para ninguno de los presentes ahí esa noche fue un secreto su interés en el famoso modelo integrante de la Generación de los Milagros. Imayoshi lo sabía y ahora sólo quería torturarlo… Como si a él no le bastara con saber que el modelo ya salía con nada menos que el As de su equipo, el que a él le parecía un verdadero bastardo.

El rubio aún permanecía con la revista en las manos y el ceño fruncido, tratando de evadir la intensa mirada de su capitán fija en su persona, cuando la puerta de los vestidores se abrió, dejando pasar a la manager del equipo. La pelirrosa venía con la vista fija en los numerosos papeles que cargaba entre sus manos, completamente indiferente del mundo que la rodeaba.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Al menos ten la delicadeza de aparecer cuando no nos estemos cambiando —Imayoshi le habló a la chica con voz tranquila mientras se ponía la camiseta para entrenar.

Ésta levantó la mirada sorprendida para ver al capitán del equipo y un par de jugadores más, cambiándose de ropa. Un rubor imperceptible tiñó sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta apresurada, tratando de salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, avergonzada más de su torpeza que de la situación que acaba de presenciar.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que se estaban cambiando —se disculpó mientras abría la puerta para salir.

—¡Oye Momoi! ¡Espera! —El rubio la alcanzó y la sostuvo por el brazo sin aplicar mucha fuerza al agarre— ¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó dándose la vuelta y tomando la revista que le extendía el rubio.

—Eso es lo que a mí me gustaría saber.

—¡No puede ser! —la pelirrosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, provocando que la permanente sonrisa en el rostro del capitán se ensanchara.

—Creí que Kise salía con Aomine… entonces ¿Por qué aparece aquí con él?

—La verdad es que ellos terminaron la noche de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Qu… Qué…? —Wakamatsu no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro en ese momento. Si ellos habían terminado para el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa, tal vez el motivo estaba relacionado con él… o a menos eso quiso creer.

—Sí… ellos terminaron ¡Pero eso no explica esto! no puedo creer que Ki-chan comience a salir con alguien más en tan sólo un día… A menos que…

—¿A menos que qué? —el rubio preguntó con desesperación.

—A menos que salieran desde antes… Eso explicaría por qué terminó con Aomine.

—¡Vamos! Después de todo, esa es una revista rosa. No esperaran que todo lo que dice ahí sea cierto, ¿verdad? —Imayoshi intervino sin mostrar mucha atención al asunto, pero sin dejarlo pasar por alto.

—Aun así… las fotos parecen verdaderas. Eso es un hecho irrefutable ¡Ellos estuvieron juntos! —Satsuki aplicó toda su lógica.

—Pueden ser amigos… —Wakamatsu quería convencerse a sí mismo.

—¿Amigos? —tanto Satsuki como Imayoshi miraron al rubio incrédulos.

—No que yo sepa, por lo tanto es válido admitir que no lo son —la chica habló con cierta arrogancia, resaltando sus increíbles habilidades para recabar información y la seguridad que tenía en la misma.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante… —el capitán del equipo se acomodó los lentes y sonrió con malicia.

—Chicos, les voy a pedir que mantengamos esta información entre nosotros.

—¿A qué te refieres Momoi? —Imayoshi la miró fijamente.

—No se lo digan aun a Aomine-kun.

—¿Por qué no? —El rubio miró a la chica extrañado— Él era su novio… pienso que debería saberlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Momoi, Aomine es un tipo bastante desequilibrado y por el bien del equipo es mejor mantener esto bajo reserva —el capitán tomó consciencia de la situación y se arrepintió del conflicto que él mismo había generado al llevar la revista.

—Está decidido ¡Aomine-kun no puede ver esto! —la pelirrosa sentenció con autoridad.

—¿Qué no puedo ver? —el moreno abrió la puerta e ingresó en los vestidores justo para escuchar la última frase dicha por su amiga.

Al contrario de todos los días, hoy Aomine había decidido asistir a los entrenamientos. Había demasiadas cosas rondando por su mente últimamente y quería distraerse en algo, y qué mejor que jugar un buen partido de basketball para ello.

Quería entrenar duro. Quedar completamente agotado. Para que así, su cuerpo cansado, sus músculos agarrotados y su mente concentrada en el juego, le permitieran borrar aunque sea por un par de horas los pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza.

No entendía por qué, pero desde que había terminado su relación con Kise, había vuelto a pensar en su madre. Tanto así, que esta mañana había despertado empapado en sudor, con los recuerdos inundados por la silueta de una mujer sin rostro y un aroma que no recordaba pero que presumía era el perfume de su madre. Había buscado desesperado por toda la casa alguna fotografía de ella que le permitiera ver aquel rostro que había tachado en su mente, sólo para recordar que había sido él mismo quien había quemado hasta el último retrato de la mujer.

No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería saberlo, pues temía a la respuesta que había en el fondo de su corazón: todo eso se debía al rompimiento con Kise.

Por eso se encontraba ahí ese caluroso día en que habría preferido pasar su tarde tranquilamente recostado sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, para entrenar hasta que su cuerpo se rindiera completamente al cansancio. Pero al entrar a los vestidores lo primero que había oído era la firme voz de Satsuki confabulando en su contra.

Se paró con las manos en los bolsillos en el mismo gesto despreocupado que había traído durante todo el camino hasta el gimnasio y enarcó una ceja, escéptico de la actitud de la chica que creyó su mejor amiga y con quien no tenía ningún secreto. Al parecer ella sí le escondía varias cosas.

—Y bien… ¿Me vas a decir o no? —volvió a preguntar con voz dura.

—¡Dai-chan! —La chica se había girado lentamente, forzando una sonrisa— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te irías a casa.

—¡Tú siempre estás diciéndome que venga a los entrenamientos! Y no trates de cambiarme el tema… ¿Qué es eso de lo que no me puedo enterar?

—Nada… —la chica negó con la cabeza ocultando imperceptiblemente la revista tras su cuerpo.

—¡Cómo que nada! ¿Es que acaso crees que soy tonto? —esta vez le habló fastidiado.

Satsuki rio nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer y definitivamente sabía que tarde o temprano el moreno terminaría por enterarse, pero no quería que fuera justo al siguiente día de haber terminado con Kise. La pelirrosa temía a la reacción de su amigo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a tomar éste la noticia, así que decidió que lo mejor sería ocultarlo hasta que estuviera segura de su reacción.

Wakamatsu sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Si era verdad que Aomine y Kise habían terminado, quería encargarse que ya no hubiera posibilidad de reconciliación entre ambos y sabía muy bien por lo impulsivo y posesivo del carácter del moreno, que esta noticia sólo iba a traer una pelea. Le quitó la revista a la manager del equipo y en un movimiento rápido y fuerte, se la lanzó a Aomine que la atrapó en el aire.

—¡No! —la pelirrosa intentó quitarle la revista a su amigo, pero fue inútil.

Aomine sostuvo a la chica de las muñecas con una sola mano, inmovilizándola. Y dirigió su vista luego a la revista que sostenía con la mano izquierda. En la foto de portada había dos muchachos. Se sonreían cómplicemente y se miraban a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban, dejando una distancia de escasos centímetros entre ambos. Un joven rubio pasaba su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de un pelirrojo más alto y musculoso que sostenía al primero de la cintura con la mano derecha. El título de la revista anunciaba con grandes letras rojas: El amor secreto de Ryouta Kise.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó de forma mecánica.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —la chica se defendió y se soltó del agarre del moreno.

—¡¿Es que acaso tú no lo sabes todo?! —gritó disgustado a su amiga.

La pelirrosa se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad, analizando su reacción.

—Maldición… —Aomine dejo caer la revista a sus pies— ¡Maldición! —gritó con rabia pateando una de las bancas, con tal fuerza, que logró tirarla contra el piso.

—Dai-chan tranquilízate… No conseguirás nada enojándote.

Aomine sin embargo ya no lograba escucharla. Estaba sordo y ciego de ira. Perdió por completo el control de sí mismo y salió del camarín con rumbo incierto pateando todo lo que encontró a su paso.

No se detuvo a ver completamente la revista, sólo había visto la foto de la portada y había reaccionado como un verdadero energúmeno. Satsuki no quiso ni imaginarse qué habría pasado si hubiera visto y leído el artículo que salía en el interior.

—¡Espera Dai-chan! ¿A dónde vas?

La pelirrosa corrió tras él intentando detenerlo, pero cuando vio que era completamente inútil y tras comprender que el moreno definitivamente no la escuchaba, detuvo su andar y se quedó mirándolo con expresión preocupada hasta que su figura se perdió de su vista.

.

— **II —**

.

Kagami entró a los vestidores del club con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El día de hoy había estado bastante animado y parecía rebosar de energía y ahora no veía las horas de entrar a la cancha de basketball. El pelirrojo era seguido de cerca por Kuroko que se veía pensativo y más callado que de costumbre.

Ante la llegada de los dos titulares de primer año, un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar que antes se oía animado.

—¡Buenas! —Kagami saludó a sus superiores e inmediatamente se dirigió a su casillero.

—Buenas tardes senpais —el peliceleste repitió el saludo pero notó lo incómodo del ambiente—, ¿ocurre algo?

Kagami se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero sin entender bien por qué había hecho esa pregunta. El pelirrojo no era muy bueno juzgando situaciones, por lo que no se había percatado del silencio que se había formado tras su presencia en los vestidores. Fue sólo hasta que la entrenadora habló, que se percató de lo que trataba de decir Kuroko con su pregunta.

—No estoy segura.

Kuroko se acercó a Riko reparando que ésta tenía una revista en las manos, la que sostenía sobre su pecho usando ambos brazos. Ella al ver al muchacho acercarse se la extendió frunciendo levemente el ceño sin despegar su inquisidora mirada de su titular, tratando de leer la reacción de éste.

Kuroko abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa al ver la revista, pero luego de pestañear un par de veces, volvió a mostrar aquella expresión indescifrable y ladeando levemente el rostro en dirección al pelirrojo, le preguntó.

—Kagami-kun, ¿ayer estuviste con Kise-kun?

—¿Eh?

Kagami se estaba quitando la camisa y se dio vuelta con el torso desnudo que exhibía la plateada y gruesa cadena en su pecho tonificado. Se extrañó de la pregunta del peliceleste, pero luego pensó que lo más probable era que Kise se lo hubiera comentado, por lo que respondió sin ninguna duda.

—Sí… ayer estuve con él.

—¿Por qué? No sabía que ustedes fueran amigos —Hyuga lo miró extrañado.

—Hn… en realidad somos… amigo/enemigos —admitió usando las palabras que había dicho Kise el día anterior y que ahora le hacían mucho sentido.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? —Izuki habló alzando una ceja.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar la pregunta de su superior, pues Kuroko se le acercó y quedó de frente a él mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Sabías que Kise-kun y Aomine-kun terminaron?

—Sí. Kise lo mencionó ayer —respondió alzando levemente los hombros

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Kise y Aomine son novios? —Hyuga preguntó impresionado con la noticia.

—¡Eran! —rectificó el peliceleste haciendo énfasis en el verbo en pasado.

—Un momento… ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? —Kagami intervino algo molesto.

—A esto… —Kuroko le extendió la revista.

Dudó unos segundos en recibir el objeto. No entendía el porqué de tantas preguntas tan absurdas, ni mucho menos qué tenía que ver una revista con todo eso… Hasta que vio la fotografía impresa en la portada: él y Kise juntos.

Kagami abrió enormemente los ojos en signo de sorpresa y comenzó a hojear la revista en busca del artículo mayor. Había un total de ocho fotografías acompañadas de un texto, que básicamente explicaba la odisea del fotógrafo persiguiéndolos y los antecedentes que se habían reunido, tanto del modelo como de él, junto a un montón de falsas interpretaciones sobre la relación de ambos jugadores.

Debía reconocer que por el ángulo en que habían sido tomadas las fotografías y por las expresiones de sus rostros, las imágenes eran más que comprometedoras. El maldito fotógrafo había hecho un excelente trabajo. Básicamente había conseguido que un caminar juntos con el carro hablando animadamente de basketball y comida, pareciera una cita romántica de una pareja que prácticamente vivían juntos y hacían las compras para su nido de amor.

Además salía publicada información personal suya, donde estaba claramente especificado su nombre, edad, peso, estatura, escuela y hasta signo zodiacal. Se mencionaba que había vuelto a vivir desde hace un par de meses a Japón procedente de Estados Unidos y dejaba entender que vivía junto al conocido modelo.

Lo peor de todo era la foto de portada. Kagami recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había sido sacada, fue justo cuando él estaba listo para subirse al taxi y Kise se le acercó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Un contacto tan breve y fugaz que sólo había durado unos segundos, pero que en aquella fotografía descontextualizada, donde sus movimientos se habían suspendido, congelados en el tiempo, y se omitía por completo la presencia de todo lo que los rodeaba, parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

Kagami movía los ojos con rapidez siguiendo la lectura y su rostro mostraba cada vez más el enfado que sentía. Estaba hirviendo de coraje al ver expuesta de ese modo tan abrupto toda su vida personal. Sin embargo, las palabras de Kuroko hicieron que despegara la mirada de la revista y fijara su intensa mirada rojiza en él.

—Esto es muy extraño. Por lo general Kise-kun no comete este tipo de descuidos… Cuando él salía con Aomine-kun se cuidaba mucho de la prensa, por eso evitaba salir con él en público a menos que estuvieran con más amigos.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo hizo a propósito? —Hyuga miró con el ceño fruncido al peliceleste.

—Puede haberlo hecho para sacarle celos a Aomine-kun.

—¡No! —Kagami negó enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —el peliceleste se dio la vuelta para mirarlo intrigado.

—Porque nosotros con encontramos por casualidad en ese supermercado. Además… No creo que Kise sea capaz de hacer algo así.

—Eso quiere decir que probablemente no se preocupó por el asunto porque no lo creyó necesario. Te ve sólo como un amigo y por eso jamás se imaginó que los paparazzi los podrían fotografiar —Riko analizó todos los datos que tenía y sacó su conclusión.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esta me las va a pagar ese niño bonito!

El pelirrojo arrugó la revista que tenía entre sus manos y la dejó caer al suelo, expresando con este arrebatado gesto, la ira que sentía. Volvió a ponerse la camisa apresuradamente, tomó sus cosas y se marchó hecho una furia sin dar ni la más mínima explicación.

—¡Espera Kagami! ¿A dónde vas? —Riko le gritó antes que abandonara por completo el camarín.

—Voy a hablar con Kise.

La castaña suspiró con cansancio y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar que su titular no se metiera en ningún problema. De todas maneras, entendía el enojo del pelirrojo al verse expuesto a este tipo de situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado, sólo por eso lo dejó ir y faltar al entrenamiento. Pero eso no corría para el resto de los presentes ahí.

—¡Ustedes qué están esperando! El entrenamiento está por comenzar.

Los demás muchachos se cambiaron con rapidez tras recuperarse de la extraña situación. Finalmente Kagami no les había explicado nada en concreto y en la mente de todos sólo quedaban grabadas las comprometedoras imágenes de la revista. Pero ninguno tenía la intención de hacer enojar aún más a su entrenadora, así que siguieron al pie de la letra sus instrucciones durante el entrenamiento.

Lo que les valió de bien poco, porque tan sólo media hora después de haber empezado a entrenar, inevitablemente éste se vio interrumpido en medio de un partido de práctica, cuando la puerta del gimnasio fue abierta con fuerza, dejando ver la imponente figura de Daiki Aomine. Todos los jugadores que permanecían en la cancha detuvieron sus movimientos para voltearse a ver al moreno y el balón cayó al suelo, rodando hasta un extremo de la cancha.

Un pesado silencio rodeó el gimnasio… Todos los ahí presentes, aunque no la esperaban, entendían a la perfección el motivo de la visita del As de Touou.

—Aomine-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kuroko se le acercó.

—No vine a buscarte a ti Tetsu ¡Vine a ver a ese debilucho que penosamente llaman "la estrella" de su equipo de cuarta! —su voz se oía molesta y la expresión de su rostro no hacía más que confirmar esta suposición.

—¿Te refieres a Kagami-kun? Él no está, se fue a ver a Kise-kun —respondió indiferente.

—¡¿Que él qué?!

Aomine abrió los ojos con asombro. No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando ¿Cómo había tenido el valor ese idiota? ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía venir a quitarle lo que era suyo y que él no haría nada? Aomine volvió a perder la razón. Había sido dominado completamente por sus pasiones, ya nada tenía sentido. Pero si había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, era que el día de hoy, Taiga Kagami se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio, alejándose con paso rápido y decidido. Kuroko lo siguió hasta afuera y le gritó desde su espalda.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A Kaijo por supuesto.

—¡Es inútil! Kagami-kun salió hace rato, dudo que aún estén allá.

El moreno dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta maquinalmente, mirando fijamente al muchacho más bajo

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Tetsu?

—Lo más probable es que se hayan ido juntos —admitió con voz seria sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud del otro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué Kise haría algo así? ¿Por qué se iría con el idiota de Kagami? ¿Te das cuenta que lo dices no tiene sentido?

Kuroko guardó silencio.

—Acaso sabes algo que yo no, Tetsu…

—¿No has pensado que ellos podrían estar juntos desde antes?

—¡¿Qué?! —cada letra salió de la boca de Aomine maquinalmente.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Creí que ustedes ya habían terminado.

—¡Eso no es problema tuyo, Tetsu!

El moreno se dio la vuelta chasqueando los labios fastidiado. Mientras más pensaba y hablaba de Kagami y Kise, más rabia sentía. Y aunque hace tan sólo media hora atrás estaba resuelto a dejar de ver a Kise para siempre, ahora inexplicablemente no podía dejarlo ir.

¿Acaso lo que sentía eran celos? Debía ser eso… Pero ¿Acaso los celos no son un indicador de amor? Sólo se cela lo que se ama, eso lo tenía más que claro… Pero ¿Eso significaba que él amaba a Kise? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¡Maldición! —masculló enfadado consigo mismo.

Ya iba caminando hacia la salida de la Preparatoria Seirin completamente concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el suave agarre del peliceleste en su brazo y su voz apagada llegó a sus oídos nuevamente.

—¡Aomine-kun!... No vayas… Por favor.

Detuvo su caminar.

—No vayas… Si vas, será el adiós definitivo entre nosotros —sentenció con voz seria.

—Creí que te había quedado claro antenoche en mi casa… ¡A mí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! —el moreno respondió sin mirarlo y soltándose del agarre del más bajo con un movimiento brusco, se marchó decidido.

.

— **II —**

.

Pleno verano en Tokio y la temperatura en ningún otro lugar de la ciudad era tan insoportable como en el tren subterráneo. Y ahí precisamente se encontraba Kagami a las cinco de la tarde en plena hora punta rumbo a la Preparatoria Kaijo. Un casi imperceptible tic se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo al sentir el calor invadir su cuerpo y cómo lentamente la camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo sudoroso por el excesivo calor. Cada segundo que pasaba dentro de ese lugar iba planeando nuevas formas de hacerle pagar a ese niño bonito todos los sufrimientos por los que estaba pasando por su causa.

El día que lo encontró en el supermercado, algo en su interior le dijo que se alejara, que buscara tomar distancia del rubio lo más pronto posible, pero no lo había hecho y por si esto fuera poco, había accedido a ayudarlo. Aun no entendía cómo había pasado aquello, lo único que sabía era que en ese instante le fue imposible negarse a la petición del modelo.

Kagami respiró con libertad al bajarse del atestado vagón y pasó su mano derecha por la frente perlada de sudor, emprendiendo con paso rápido el camino hacia el Instituto en que estudiaba Kise. Para su suerte, justo en el momento en que llegó a las puertas del edificio, el rubio modelo salía con las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de despreocupación total.

—¡Kise! —le gritó corriendo hacia él.

Éste miró con sorpresa en dirección a la voz que lo llamaba y reconoció al pelirrojo de inmediato. Sin embargo, no reparó en la cara de pocos amigos que éste traía y corrió hacia él alegremente.

—¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a verme?

—¡Claro que sí! —el pelirrojo se paró frente al rubio y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿En serio? ¡Me siento muy feliz! Ninguno de mis amigos viene a verme —comentó dejando que un gesto triste lo invadiera por un instante.

—Entonces no son tus amigos, ¿no crees? —Kagami le comentó con seriedad relajando la expresión severa en su rostro y suavizando la voz.

De algún modo este comentario tan inesperado de parte del rubio lo había descolocado y por segundos olvidó el motivo de su visita y se perdió en la contemplación de esos ojos dorados como el oro líquido que lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. Aunque los murmullos de un grupo de jovencitas que salían en ese instante del Instituto y habían detenido su caminar para mirar a los dos muchachos, hicieron que aquel breve hechizo se rompiera, trayendo a Kagami de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Ya deja de desconcentrarme! ¡Yo vine aquí por otra cosa! —habló con voz fuerte y dura.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo que qué cosa? ¿No me vas a decir nada por lo de la revista?

—¿Revista? ¿Cuál revista?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —Kagami preguntó levantando las cejas con incredulidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Kise ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba extrañado al pelirrojo.

—Olvídalo… —soltó un suspiro— ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué vine hasta aquí!... De todas formas no tiene caso decirte nada a ti ¡Eres un inútil!

—¡Qué cruel! —Kise se tapó la mirada en un gesto de infantilidad fingida.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya.

Kagami se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. De todas formas no sacaba nada con permanecer ahí ya que Kise no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Además, se acaba de dar cuenta que aunque lo hubiera sabido, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La revista ya había sido publicada, los datos sobre su vida y su intimidad ya habían sido revelados, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ¡A menos que el rubio supiera retroceder el tiempo! Lo que dudaba en demasía.

Y aunque pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, el pelirrojo se encontró pensando en que lo más probable era que aun sabiendo todos los problemas que le traería… Él habría ayudado nuevamente a Kise.

Estaba alejándose cuando sintió que su brazo era sostenido por el otro muchacho con fuerza y se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con los dorados ojos de Kise frente a frente.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas? —el rubio preguntó esbozando una sonrisa leve.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! Ya me he metido en suficientes problemas por tu culpa.

—Kagamicchi por favor ¿Es que acaso no éramos amigos?

—¡Ya te dije que tú y yo no somos amigos!

—¡Eh! Eres malo, Kagamicchi… —Kise soltó el brazo del más alto y su boca se frunció en un pequeño puchero.

—De todas formas qué quieres hacer, ¿ir al supermercado de nuevo? —el pelirrojo habló con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¡No! Tengo que comprarme ropa… Ya sabes, como arruiné la mayoría —el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Kagami suspiró agotado. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa fuerza instintiva que le decía que lo mejor sería alejarse a toda prisa de aquel muchacho, pero su cuerpo no se movía, sus piernas no daban ni un paso para alejarse. Aunque él sabía que lo más probable era que si salían juntos fueran fotografiados nuevamente, haciendo sólo crecer aquellos rumores de un romance, no pudo encontrar las palabras para negarse a la petición del rubio y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, aceptó, causando que una radiante sonrisa iluminara el rostro del modelo.

No entendía qué le estaba pasando ¿Por qué Kise tenía ese poder en él? ¿Cómo podía convencerlo tan fácilmente de algo que estaba seguro de no querer hacer? ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por él? Y Kagami volvió a descubrir, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, que simplemente le agradaba pasar el rato con Kise… No había mayor explicación.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando miró por la ventanilla del taxi en que viajaban hace varios minutos, se dio cuenta, asombrado, que habían llegado a Shibuya, el distrito de la moda japonesa.

—¿En qué momento llegamos a aquí? —preguntó bajando del taxi.

—Venías muy pensativo, por eso no te diste cuenta ¿Estás bien Kagamicchi?

—Hn… —asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien… —Kise lo miró no muy convencido, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y hablar animadamente— ¡Entonces vamos!

Comenzó a caminar adelante moviéndose con maestría por entre un mar de gente, deslizándose con delicadeza y elegancia, sin tomarse el tiempo de esperar por su acompañante hasta que se detuvo de golpe frente a una librería. Con el rabillo del ojo había alcanzado a ver la nueva edición de Hanako en la vitrina, donde aparecían en portada ambos muchachos.

—¡La revista! ¿Era a esto a lo que te referías?

Kagami siguió con la vista la mirada fija de Kise en la vitrina.

—Sí, a eso me refería.

—¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento Kagamicchi! —el rubio lo miró con angustia— ¡De verdad que lo siento!... No era mi intensión que pasara esto —susurró arrepentido.

—Descuida no es tu culpa —extrañamente para Kise, Kagami parecía no darle importancia al asunto.

Pero él no. Esto era un asunto grave: su nombre y su imagen pública estaban siendo utilizadas para lucrar con un escándalo que no eran más que calumnias y no sólo él se veía afectado, sino también Kagami que su única culpa había sido ayudarlo. Suspiró desanimado y se encaminó hacia la librería. Estaba a punto de tomar la manilla de la puerta y entrar, cuando fue sostenido por la muñeca y obligado a girarse.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? —Kagami le preguntó manteniendo el agarre.

—¡Voy a ir a comprarla!

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para saber lo que dice!

—No dice nada cierto… No te preocupes —comentó con seguridad.

La voz y la mirada convincente de Kagami, dejaron sin posibilidad de apelación al rubio. Realmente no supo qué decirle. Se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber metido en esos problemas al pelirrojo y se sentía mal por éste, por haberlo expuesto a un episodio así, pero entendió que con leer la revista sólo lograría enojarse y sentirse peor aún. Nada cambiaría con leerla o no.

—Mejor vamos a hacer tus compras.

Kise sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo que no había soltado el agarre que mantenía sobre su muñeca derecha y ahora lo jalaba con firmeza pero con suavidad por las transcurridas calles plagadas de gente.

No entendía por qué, pero un extraño sentimiento de seguridad lo embargaba cuando estaba con Kagami. Tal vez se debía a que las atenciones de Kagami eran más notorias para él, que estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia de Aomine, quien nunca le había mostrado una preocupación así.

Caminaron así un par de cuadras, hasta que Kise le indicó doblar hacia una calle interior más pequeña y menos transcurrida, donde alrededor de una pequeña plaza con una pileta central, había una serie de tiendas mucho más exclusivas que aquellas plagadas de clientes del pleno centro de Shibuya.

Finalmente entraron a una exclusiva boutique que se caracterizaba por contener en un solo lugar las tendencias de las mejores marcas de moda internacional junto a lo más prometedor de la moda japonesa. Kise era un cliente habitual de esta tienda, por lo que fue reconocido al instante de entrar y fue atendido por la dueña en persona.

—Buenas tardes, Kise-kun ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —una hermosa y elegante mujer de más de cuarenta años se les acercó y les habló con tono amable.

—¡Hola Reiko-san! —Kise la saludó alegremente— Me gustaría renovar por completo mi guardarropa… Así que necesito un poco de todo.

—Muy bien, síganme por favor —la elegante mujer le respondió cortésmente para agregar en tono más confidencial—. Permítanme decirles que hacen una hermosa pareja.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron con el comentario pero ninguno dijo nada, convencidos de que el comentario había sido guiado por la publicación de la revista Hanako de esa mañana.

Sólo hasta ese instante Kagami reparó que aún no soltada a Kise y que habían recorrido las calles y entrado a ese lugar de la mano. Lo soltó en un movimiento abrupto que hizo que el rubio ladeara la cabeza para verlo extrañado, sin embargo él no pudo sostenerle la mirada y continuó mirando hacia el frente para seguir de cerca a la mujer.

Ésta los llevó a un pequeño salón en el segundo piso del local, dispuesto para uso exclusivo de clientes importantes, donde los acomodó e hizo traer varios armazones de metal con colgadores llenos de lo más nuevo y sobresaliente de la temporada. Kagami se sentó en un sillón individual dispuesto en el centro de la habitación, especialmente preparado para los acompañantes y se sorprendió al ver que le sirvieron una bandeja con diversos bebestibles y pequeños y finos aperitivos. Él tomó el gran vaso de agua enfriada por cuatro cubos de hielo y se la bebió con ansias mientras mirada de reojo al rubio escoger entusiasmado entre cientos de prendas.

—Kagamicchi deberías probarte algo tú también —habló girándose para ver al pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué? Estoy bien así, además no tengo tanto dinero para gastarlo en ropa tan costosa.

—¡No te preocupes, yo lo pago! Como una forma de disculpa y agradecimiento —lo miró sonriente— ¿Qué te parece esto? —le mostró una chaqueta de verano sencilla pero elegante.

Kagami no le respondió, pero su silencio fue interpretado como una aprobación por el rubio.

—Muy bien, entonces necesitaremos ropa en estilo casual de la talla de Kagamicchi —habló dirigiéndose a Reiko-san

—Por supuesto.

Con una sola mirada, Reiko-san hizo que las dos vendedoras que la asistían, salieran de la habitación y regresaran luego de varios minutos con una cantidad de ropa menor y de la talla de Kagami.

La rutina comenzó con Kise probándose y modelando todo lo que le pusieron por delante, paseándose de un lado a otro con movimientos fluidos mostrando la ropa que le quedaba perfecta. Al parecer el rubio tenía admiradoras en todas partes, porque a las jóvenes vendedoras se les notaba a kilómetros lo interesadas que estaban en el cliente.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kagami fue lo desinhibido que era el rubio, lo cual atribuyó a su profesión de modelo. Kise comenzó a desvestirse ahí mismo y se probada la ropa sin cohibirse ni lo más mínimo por la presencia de las dos vendedoras y la dueña o incluso la de él mismo.

En ese instante recordó las palabras de Riko, produciéndole un extraño vacío en la boca del estómago.

_Te ve sólo como un amigo._

Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en Kise, éste se encontraba casi completamente desnudo. La única prenda que lo cubría era un bóxer anaranjado. Y aunque él no quería prestar mayor atención, no pudo desviar la mirada de aquel muchacho que parecía ser tan dorado como el mismo sol. Su torso era completamente lampiño, sólo bajo el ombligo nacía una línea de vellos rubios que se perdían en la pretina del bóxer y sus piernas eran cubiertas por una delgada capa de finos vellos tan rubios que casi llegaban a ser transparentes. Lo que a él le hacían parecer una criatura relumbrante. Desvió la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y frunció el ceño.

Para su suerte, Kise no le prestaba atención, pues se encontraba eligiendo su colorido atuendo: un pantalón de tela delgada blanca, alpargatas del mismo color y una camiseta color salmón con un estampado de letras blancas.

Kise había decretado, después de probarse lo que a Kagami le parecieron un millón de prendas, que era indigno de un modelo como él pasearse por Shibuya en uniforme escolar. Y cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, prácticamente obligó a Kagami a cambiarse de ropa, el que ante tanta insistencia no le quedó otra más que ceder. Pero a diferencia del rubio, él era muy reservado y tuvo que usar los vestidores para cambiarse.

Escogió ponerse un short largo hasta debajo de las rodillas de tela beige, zapatillas de caña baja y una camiseta blanca de algodón holgada con un estampado naturalista en negro, el atuendo perfecto para el calor que sentía.

Salió del vestidor con una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro, para complacer al rubio que insistía en que saliera para verlo modelar el atuendo, pero en vez de modelarle, Kagami se limitó a recargar la espalda en la pared, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sólo en su pierna derecha.

—¡Te ves muy bien Kagamicchi! —el rubio lo miraba sorprendido— ¡Hasta pareces un modelo!

Ignoró el hecho de que el comentario había sonado más como una ofensa que como un alago.

—¿Y yo cómo me veo? ¿Me veo guapo? —el rubio habló sonriendo y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Kagami abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa, guardó silencio y desvió la mirada, evitando hacer contacto visual con los ojos dorados. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían levemente otra vez y para distraerse a sí mismo, consultó la hora en su celular.

—Si ya terminaste deberíamos irnos, ya es muy tarde.

—Está bien, voy a pagar y nos vamos.

Kise siguió a Reiko-san y pagó una suma que a un ser humano común y corriente le habría parecido excesiva, aun cuando por tratarse del famoso modelo Ryouta Kise le habían hecho un descuento de hasta el 40%. El rubio sin embargo, lo pagó sin darle importancia. Hace tiempo había aprendido que la vestimenta en un modelo no es más que una herramienta de trabajo, por lo que no lo veía como un gasto sino como una inversión.

Kise se acercó caminando despacio al pelirrojo que miraba por la ventana como las coloridas luces del atardecer le daban vida al cielo, mientras las vendedoras guardaban las numerosas prendas en grandes bolsas.

—Había pensado en que vayamos a comer a un restaurant cercano, ¿quieres?

—No creo que sea buena idea —Kagami se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!

—¡También yo! Pero mejor vamos a tu casa —Kise levantó una ceja sorprendido, por lo que se apresuró a justificar su comentario— Así te ayudo a llevar las compras y aprovecho de supervisar tus avances como cocinero.

—¡Ok! Te vas a sorprender Kagamicchi —le respondió lleno de confianza y ahora el que enarcó una ceja fue Kagami.

Tomaron un taxi nuevamente y luego de varios minutos llegaron al departamento de Kise. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, refrescando a esa hora el ambiente de la ciudad, haciéndola agradable y habitable de nuevo. Esta vez, tomaron el resguardo de bajar hasta los estacionamientos subterráneos, evitando así que fueran víctima de los paparazzi. Subieron a duras penas con la enorme cantidad de bolsas en el ascensor hasta el último piso, en medio de un ambiente de tranquilidad.

Pero como se suele decir: La calma no es más que un preludio para la tormenta… Y en este caso el dicho tuvo toda la razón.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos jóvenes salieron en medio de una animada conversación que era acompañada por risas sinceras, de esas que Kise no sentía hace tiempo. Pero luego de haber caminado un par de pasos, el rubio se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer la figura que permanecía de pie y recostando la espalda sobre su puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? —Aomine se separó de la pared y preguntó con tono grave, sin ocultar el toque de disgusto en la voz.

—Aominecchi… ¿Qué estás haciendo a aquí? —el rubio se veía tenso y sorprendido.

—Más bien explícame que está haciendo él aquí —dijo señalando con la mano al pelirrojo.

Kagami dudó por unos segundos qué hacer. Podía intervenir y poner en su lugar al arrogante moreno o podía dejar que los dos exnovios resolvieran sus problemas solos. De algún modo sentía que lo más parsimonioso era la segunda opción, así que prefirió guardar silencio, pero no dejó de ver fijamente y con seriedad al moreno, dispuesto a intervenir en cualquier momento.

Kise se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial y le respondió con voz autosuficiente.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Cómo que no es asunto mío? —Aomine caminó hacia el rubio con gesto desafiante— Si mi novio sale con otro después de lo que vi en esa revista. ¿Cómo esperas que no me importe?

—¿Cuál novio? Aominecchi… nosotros terminamos.

—Ese día estabas borracho Kise… Sé muy bien que no sabías lo que decías.

—Qué… —la voz de Kise apenas fue audible.

—Nunca me tomé en serio esas palabras. Yo… —Aomine sin embargo, no pudo continuar con su frase, pues fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—¡Pues deberías haberlo hecho! Porque yo hablé muy en serio, Aominecchi… ¡Tú y yo terminamos!

—¿Qué dijiste Kise? —preguntó a centímetros del rostro del rubio.

—Tú y yo terminamos ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! —lo encaró con voz segura.

Aomine no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos con impresión ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? Había quedado más que enfadado al ver esa estúpida revista y ahora sólo podía sentirse descolocado después de verlos llegar juntos ¿Es que acaso era verdad que Kise lo había cambiado por Kagami? ¿Es que había perdido a su Kise?

En un accionar impulsivo, muy propio de él, Aomine tomó a Kise por el brazo con fuerza para acercarlo a su cuerpo con movimientos agresivos, haciendo que el rubio soltara todas las bolsas que cargaba y un quejido saliera de su boca producto de la rudeza del agarre. Esta situación ya se estaba saliendo de control… Él se estaba saliendo de control ¡Y ahora estaba dispuesto a todo!

Había acercado el cuerpo del rubio para besarlo imprudentemente, en algo que se le había convertido en una marca de propiedad. Un vano intento por recordarle a Kise que él era suyo y de nadie más, que él le pertenecía… Y era justamente eso lo que quería ahora.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno y mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en esa inmensidad dorada que eran los ojos de Kise, sintió cómo una mano grande y poderosa tomó con fuerza su brazo y lo separó abruptamente del modelo. Dirigió su mirada azulina hacia aquel intruso y se encontró de frente con la intensa y desafiante mirada rojiza de Kagami, quien había hecho retroceder al rubio hasta dejarlo protegido a sus espaldas.

—¿Quién te has creído Kagami? —masculló hirviendo en rabia.

—Él ya habló… deberías saber reconocer una derrota.

—¿Ah? —Aomine miró al pelirrojo incrédulo— ¡Aléjate de Kise!

—¿O qué?

—¡Maldito!

Aomine tomó del cuello de la camiseta al pelirrojo en un gesto amenazante, dispuesto a golpearlo ahí mismo, pero Kagami detuvo su golpe y empujándolo del pecho, lo alejó. El moreno alzó su mano derecha nuevamente cerrando el puño, pero el gritó espantado de Kise lo detuvo.

—¡No!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

.

.

**El amor no es ni tan doloroso, ni tan maravilloso.**

**Eso es lo que lo hace humano, eso es lo que lo hace real.**

.

.

—¡Idiota! Ven por mí si eso es lo que quieres.

La voz de Kagami salió ronca y cargada de rabia desde su garganta, mientras alzaba las manos poniéndose en guardia, como si de un verdadero boxeador se tratara. Ante este desafío del pelirrojo, Aomine sonrió de lado con arrogancia y adquirió la misma pose de combate.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado en mi camino… Kagami —masculló con odio.

—¡Basta! Los dos… ¡Paren! —Kise gritó al borde de la histeria, pero ninguno de los dos muchachos le prestó la más mínima atención.

Aomine lanzó un golpe rápido y fuerte, dando de lleno con su puño cerrado en la mandíbula izquierda del pelirrojo al que se le fue la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Aomine se confió del golpe dado y cerró la distancia entre ambos, dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente, pero antes de que su puño alzado volviera a impactar contra Kagami, éste detuvo el golpe sosteniéndole la muñeca derecha y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo empujó contra la pared, reaccionando rápido, luego del aturdimiento momentáneo que el generó el golpe del más alto.

Aomine sintió el ruido sordo que hizo su espalda al golpear contra la pared y tuvo que cerrar levemente los ojos debido al dolor, y cuando los abrió segundos después, vio los ojos rojizos de Kagami a centímetros de su rostro, ardientes como las brasas. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó más a él, mirándolo con profundo odio, dispuesto a terminar esa pelea ahí mismo.

—¡Basta!

Kise trató de separarlos a la fuerza, tirando de uno y otro, pero su acción fue inútil. Ambos chicos tenían mayor masa muscular que él, lo que sumado a la adrenalina que debía correr ahora por sus venas, los había transformado en dos seres imparables.

Fue el sonido del elevador anunciando su llegada, el que rompió el tenso ambiente y logró que finalmente los dos muchachos se separaran en medio de agresivas miradas, listos para atacar nuevamente.

Kise, completamente pendiente de los chicos frente a él, no prestó atención a la persona que bajaba del ascensor a sus espaladas y que hacía que el sonido de sus altos tacones resonara por todo el pasillo, hasta que reconoció aquella voz.

—¿Ryou-chan?

El aludido se dio la vuelta para ver a una hermosa y refinada joven de unos veinticinco años, alta y de nívea piel, con una larga y lisa cabellera rubia que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y un flequillo recto que le llegaba hasta las cejas. Vestía un vestido blanco sin mangas hasta las rodillas, ceñido en el torso y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo, junto a unos tacones beige claro que hacían juego con el bolso Louboutin que colgaba casualmente de su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Sis!... ¡Volviste! —Kise perdió completamente el interés en los dos muchachos y corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

La joven correspondió el abrazo cariñosamente mientras sonreía y acariciaba la espalda de su hermano pequeño.

—Te extrañé muchísimo Sis… Me he sentido muy solo —el rubio habló bajando la cabeza para esconderla en el cuello de su hermana mayor.

—Lo siento, Ryou… Sabes que por trabajo tuve que permanecer tiempo en el extranjero y que tanto Kana-chan como mamá están ocupadas.

—Lo sé… los primeros años de Universidad son los más duros, sólo por eso perdoné a Kana Sis por tenerme tan abandonado —el modelo habló con el rostro escondido aún en el cuello de su hermana.

—¡Ryou! Eres un niño mimado —declaró sonriéndole con ternura.

Luego de varios minutos de permanecer abrazados, los hermanos Kise se separaron y el modelo se dio la vuelta para avanzar, tomando de la mano a la rubia, hacia los otros dos muchachos que se habían olvidado completamente de la pelea y ahora contemplaban extrañados el reencuentro de los rubios. Ryouta tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas contenidas y ahora sus doradas orbes se veían cristalinas con las luces del atardecer, a diferencia de la joven que tenía una mirada segura y firme.

Con esta escena, ambos chicos tuvieron impresiones muy distintas: Aomine conocía desde hace dos años a la familia Kise, sabía a la perfección quién era aquella hermosa joven y qué hacía ahí. Kagami por el contrario, no tenía ni la menor idea de la vida personal y familiar de Kise y sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta.

—Hola Daiki-kun —la rubia se acercó a Aomine y le saludó dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

—Bienvenida Yui —el moreno respondió con una cercanía similar.

Kagami sólo pudo levantar ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Aquel muchacho no se parecía en nada al que hace unos instantes se había agarrado a golpes. Ahora había relajado completamente su expresión facial y por el gesto tan confidencial entre ambos, se notaba que se conocían hace tiempo. Y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia Aomine en aquel momento.

Luego de un abrazo que duró unos segundos, la rubia se separó del moreno para dirigir su atención al pelirrojo y extenderle una mano en un saludo cordial, pero que marcaba la distancia existente entre ambos, y marcaba más aun la diferencia que había entre él y Aomine.

—Soy Yui Kise, mucho gusto.

—Taiga Kagami. Mucho gusto —correspondió al saludo de la manera más educada que pudo.

La rubia sonrió con dulzura y desvió su mirada dorada hacia las bolsas dispersas por el suelo para mirar a su hermano menor con reproche.

—¿Pero qué significa esto Ryou?

—¡Ah! Es que fui de compras —el modelo habló poniendo cara de inocente.

—¡Muy bien! —la rubia suspiró cansada moviendo la cabeza para agregar con tono autoritario— Arreglemos este desastre.

La chica comenzó a recoger las numerosas bolsas con movimientos femeninos y elegantes, pero tuvo que alzar la mirada para que los tres muchachos se dieran por entendidos y decidieran ayudarla. Aunque al parecer los hermanos Kise tenían un extraño poder de mando, pues quienes terminaron cargando las bolsas fueron Aomine y Kagami, que en medio de miradas hurañas que no dejaron de lanzarse, tuvieron que llevarlas hasta la habitación de Ryouta.

Aomine conocía esa alcoba muy bien, tanto como si fuera la propia, por lo que entró adelante con paso seguro, seguido por un sorprendido Kagami que miraba todo lo que lo rodeaba con impresión. El moreno dejó caer las bolsas sobre la cama _Queen size_ del rubio y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el retrato de ambos que antes decoraba la mesita de noche había sido reemplazado por uno que sólo tenía a Kise como protagonista.

La antigua foto era simple y nada comprometedora, donde fácilmente podían pasar como buenos amigos. Sólo aparecía un sonriente Kise colgado a su cuello desde atrás y él con una cara de aburrimiento total, pero Aomine tenía más que claro lo que significaba para Kise y lo que le había costado conseguirla. Él se había negado rotundamente a hacerse una foto cual ridículos enamorados, hasta que el día del cumpleaños del rubio no le quedó más remedio, porque una foto de ambos juntos fue lo único que éste le pidió por presente.

_La conservaré siempre como una muestra de nuestro particular amor._

Eso había dicho el rubio en esa ocasión, pero ahora ya no estaba más, había desaparecido… Probablemente, al igual que ese particular amor.

Suspiró con resignación, agobiado y sin saber con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Deberíamos volver al living —Kagami le habló con voz seria.

—¡Ya lo sé! No es necesario que me digas lo que tengo que hacer —respondió a la defensiva.

Yui y Ryouta esperaban a los muchachos en el living del departamento. El modelo había traído una bandeja con bebidas para refrescarse y le había servido un té verde frío con limón a su hermana, como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Ésta se dedicó a recorrer el lugar con una mirada curiosa, sorprendida del orden dentro del departamento.

—¿Mamá vino a ayudarte? —le preguntó mientras miraba a su hermano servirle el vaso de té.

—No Sis, sabes que ha estada muy ocupada en el trabajo, sólo la vi este sábado cuando fui a almorzar con ellas a casa.

—¿Y quién ordenó entonces?

—¡Yo! —le respondió como si fuera lo más lógico y natural del mundo.

Kagami y Aomine llegaron en ese preciso instante al living. El moreno que se sentía en completa confianza, tomó un vaso con bebida que el rubio acababa de servir y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones individuales. El pelirrojo en cambio, permaneció de pie y se aclaró la garganta al oír la respuesta del rubio.

—Bueno… tuve algo de ayuda —reconoció al ser sorprendido por Kagami.

Yui no dijo nada, pero no pasaron desapercibidas para ella las miradas entre su hermano y aquel atlético pelirrojo. Tomó el vaso que le ofreció Ryouta y se sentó cruzando las piernas, invitando a los otros dos muchachos a sentarse también.

—Me alegra encontrarme con ambos aquí —la rubia habló mirando a Kise y Kagami, quienes se habían sentado juntos en el sillón con forma de L— Porque quiero que me expliquen inmediatamente todo lo referente al artículo que salió esta mañana en Hanako.

La rubia había cambiado drásticamente de actitud. Su expresión alegre y suelta de hace unos momentos había sido reemplazada por una expresión de total seriedad. Tanto así, que Kagami no pudo evitar tragar seco, limitándose a mirarla dudoso. La joven era realmente imponente.

—¡Sis, eso es sólo un mal entendido! —Kise se defendió.

—¿Cómo así?

—Las fotos son reales, pero están manipuladas al igual que la información —Kagami le respondió seriamente.

—¿Manipuladas? Hasta donde pude ver son bastante reales.

—Son reales, pero representan situaciones distintas… quiero decir… Es verdad que estuvimos en el supermercado y eso, pero por el ángulo de las fotos, los momentos en que fueron tomadas, la omisión del contexto, perecen más comprometedoras de lo que fue la acción real —Kagami explicó con una sorprendente lucidez todo el asunto.

—¡Es verdad! Kagamicchi y yo nos encontramos de casualidad en el supermercado y él me ayudó a hacer las compras, eso es todo… Aun no entiendo cómo eso se transformó en la publicación que vimos hoy.

—Ya veo… —la rubia se veía pensativa mientras analizaba la información— Es normal que los medios manipulen este tipo de situaciones, más si se trata de un personaje como Ryouta a quien han perseguido por largo tiempo tratando de encontrar una noticia sensacionalista como esta.

Aomine, permaneció en completo silencio sin despegar la mirada del rubio y escuchando atentamente su explicación. Sabía de antemano que Kise respetaba mucho a su hermana y dudaba que le estuviera mintiendo por lo que se sintió como un completo imbécil teniendo arranques de celos por la publicación de un par de fotos en una revista rosa.

Debió haberse dado cuenta que esa información era falsa, debió pensar que ese tipo de revistas hacen sus ganancias con escándalos de este tipo o por último, debió leer el artículo y verificar si la información publicada ahí era cierta. Pero él había reaccionado como la bestia que era, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, dando la impresión de un completo celópata.

La autoritaria voz de Yui volvió a sonar por el departamento, haciendo que Aomine enfocara su atención nuevamente en ella.

—¡No se preocupen más por eso! Hoy en la tarde saldrá un comunicado oficial descartando toda la información publicada por la revista —y agregó con voz suave—. Espero que esto no te haya traído muchos problemas Kagami-kun.

—No lo hizo… descuida —Kagami admitió serio, pero nervioso a la vez.

Para él la situación se había vuelto terriblemente incómoda. Hace tan sólo minutos había tenido un altercado con Aomine, de quien no paraba de sentir su intensa mirada en cada momento, sintiéndose vigilado hasta en el más mínimo movimiento. Y ahora además tenía que permanecer bajo el severo escrutinio de Yui. Todo sumado al embarazoso incidente de la revista.

Pero fue la cercanía y calidez de Kise la que logró tranquilizarlo. El rubio, sentado junto a él puso una de sus manos en su hombro y le habló sonriente.

—Kagamichi, Yui es publicista graduada de la Todai y también es mi manager, así que no te preocupes, ella lo arreglará todo.

—¡Ryou-chan! Tampoco es para que te relajes de esa forma… Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras tomado el cuidado adecuado al estar en público —la joven se puso de pie y sutilmente tomó del brazo a su hermano, separándolo del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Aomine que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, suspiró aliviado al ver cómo Kise ahora se acurrucaba junto a su hermana y le hablaba inocentemente. Una inocencia que él tenía más que claro que era completamente fingida, un gesto que solía usar el rubio para ganarse el perdón y el cariño de los demás, pero que era un gesto tan espontaneo en él que lo hacía ver adorable.

—¡Lo siento Sis! —susurró recargando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

—Bueno… Ahora lo importante es que no sean vistos juntos en público de nuevo, ¿entendido?

—Hn —Kagami dudó, no supo si decirle o no a la rubia de su reciente salida por Shibuya.

—Me alegra que lo entiendan —la chica sonrió abiertamente, bebiendo de su vaso.

Aomine se limitó a observar en completo silencio la escena. Primero porque quería reunir información, escuchar de primera fuente la explicación para la inusual publicación de la revista Hanako. Pero luego se dedicó a analizar las declaraciones de su, hasta hace poco, cuñada, presintiendo que su intervención no auguraba nada bueno.

Él la conocía hace bastante tiempo y sabía que la chica era de armas tomar. Incluso Kise había mantenido la relación de ambos oculta por miedo a lo que dijera su familia. Aunque él nunca le había dado mayor importancia: Mejor para mí había pensado en ese instante. Por lo que era conocido por la familia Kise como el mejor amigo de Ryouta.

Aunque siempre había presentido que Yui estaba al tanto de todo y a veces su manera fija de mirarlo, lograba ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Yo sólo pasaba a verte para hablar eso, Ryou. Ahora tengo que irme a mi casa —la rubia miró con ternura a su hermano que hacía un puchero—. Ando en mi auto chicos, si quieren los puedo llevar hasta su casa.

—Gracias —sólo Kagami respondió.

Y aunque a Aomine le habría gustado rechazar esa amable sugerencia y quedarse en la casa de Kise, no pudo negarse y viéndose más fastidiado de lo común, se puso de pie en silencio. Él aún no había terminado de aclarar cuentas con el pelirrojo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un minuto para hacerlo.

Los demás se levantaron tranquilamente, siguiendo al moreno que ya se dirigía a la salida y que se marchó del departamento sin despedirse del anfitrión, gesto que tampoco pasó desapercibido para la rubia. Ryouta los acompañó en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa, donde los despidió con una sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho Ryou —la chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano que asintió en silencio.

—¡Bye! —el rubio se despidió de los tres levantando la mano y permaneció mirándolos hasta que se perdieron detrás de la puerta del elevador.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el ambiente dentro de esas estrechas cuatro paredes, se volvió tenso de un momento a otro. La voz de Yui hizo eco en aquel pequeño espacio y ésta pareció adquirir un tono frío y metálico.

—Ustedes dos… Quiero que se mantengan alejados de Ryouta y dejen de ser un incordio en su carrera.

Kagami se sorprendió con esta petición. Miró a la joven que permanecía de pie en medio de ellos dos, soberbia e inmutable. No se había tomado la molestia de mirarlos a la cara para hablar y no parecía ser del tipo de persona que esperara una contra-respuesta. Ella ya había dado la orden y sólo esperaba que la acataran.

—¿Por qué? Temes perder a tu gallina de los huevos de oro —Aomine comentó con sarcasmo sin mirarla a la cara.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Yo sólo estoy preocupada por el porvenir de mi hermano —la rubia encaró al moreno—. No voy a permitir que ustedes arruinen su carrera.

—Kise ni siquiera ha decidido si quiere dedicarse al modelaje… ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada! No lo conoces realmente —Aomine no se dejó amedrentar ni un poco por la fría actitud de la rubia.

—Pues si llega el día en que él quiera alejarse del modelaje, espero que sea por su propia decisión… No porque no le quede otra alternativa —Yui serenó su actitud y volvió a fijar su mirada en frente.

—¡Qué considerado de tu parte!

—Ustedes no parecen entender que sus actos tienen consecuencias. Ryouta siempre ha sido considerado una de las "promesas" del modelaje nacional y esto lo ha logrado con trabajo duro. Cuidando su imagen y limitándose a hacer un trabajo serio, desvinculado de escándalos y prensa rosa. Y ahora no sólo se rumorea sobre él, sino también de una relación homosexual. Yo no tengo nada en contra de los gay, pero ustedes mejor que nadie deben estar conscientes de lo prejuiciosa que es la sociedad en que vivimos. Esto puede perjudicar enormemente la carrera de Ryouta y ya se le han cerrado un par de contratos que teníamos asegurados.

—Así que finalmente se trata de eso… dinero —el moreno repuso indiferente.

—¡Se trata de la carrera de Ryouta!

Silencio dentro de ascensor.

—Espero que entiendan mi petición. No tengo nada en contra de la amistad que tienen con mi hermano y tampoco quiero que ésta se pierda, sólo espero que eviten causarle más problemas.

El tema quedó zanjado ahí. No volvieron a hablar al respecto y el trayecto dentro del Mercedes Benz blanco de la joven se hizo en completo y absoluto silencio.

Yui manejaba concentrada en la ruta, sin desviar la mirada del frente, mientras Aomine, sentado en el asiento del copiloto centraba su mirada azulina en el exterior. Kagami iba sentado atrás, por lo que tenía una vista privilegiada de ambos.

Al pelirrojo le sorprendió que sin siquiera preguntárselo con antelación, la chica supo exactamente a dónde llevar al As de Touou. Al parecer la relación que tenía Aomine con Kise y toda su familia era bastante cercana, él era conocido y reconocido por el círculo más cercano del modelo. Constatación que le produjo un leve malestar al pelirrojo. Aunque por la conversación de Yui pudo suponer que ella veía la relación del moreno con su hermano sólo como una simple amistad.

Debía reconocer que lo último que se hubiera esperado era la aparición de la rubia y le había sorprendido muchísimo el conocerla. Esa chica era alguien con mucho carácter y en cierta forma, ella y Kise eran muy parecidos. A primera vista podían parecer personas alegres, relajadas y hasta despreocupadas, pero si los conocías a fondo te dabas cuenta que en realidad eran inquisitivos, decididos y astutos. Y ahora que la conocía, entendía un poco la personalidad infantil y caprichosa del modelo: él era el único hombre y el más pequeño dentro de una familia de féminas.

Sin embargo, Kagami estaba impresionado por lo fuerte y aterrizada de su declaración. Él ni siquiera se había cuestionado al respecto. Cuando vio la publicación en la revista Hanako sólo pensó en él y en cómo su vida se había visto afectada, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en Kise y en lo que significaría este artículo dentro de la carrera del rubio. Primero porque nunca había tomado tan en serio la profesión de modelo de Kise. Y como resultado, ahora se sentía completamente superficial y egoísta.

Aunque no estaba seguro aún sobre sus propios pasos a seguir ¿Le haría caso a Yui? ¿Se alejaría de Kise?

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿Qué era lo que tenía él con Kise? Su respuesta debió haber sido amigos, pero en ese momento se preguntó si era normal sentir por un amigo las cosas que él estaba sintiendo ahora por Kise ¿Y qué era exactamente eso que estaba sintiendo por Kise? Para ser sinceros era un sentimiento conocido, uno que había sentido anteriormente y que estaba convencido de que era imposible volver a sentirlo por otra persona… Pero tal parece que se equivocó.

—Con que me dejes aquí está bien.

La voz grave y neutral de Aomine lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y tuvo que mirar rápidamente hacia ambos lados para ubicarse dentro de la cuidad. La rubia no se tomó el trabajo de responderle y aparcando con suavidad, permitió que el chico se bajara del auto.

Y el moreno, respondiendo de la misma forma, no tuvo la decencia de agradecer ni despedirse, se limitó a bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta dando un fuerte portazo que la rubia no dejó que la sorprendiera, pero que en él hizo que se girara para mirarlo alejarse con paso despreocupado.

—Y bien ¿A dónde debo llevarte? —la rubia se dio la vuelta para preguntarle.

Kagami la miró sorprendido y luego de unos segundos respondió con voz apenada.

—Lo siento… Debí decírtelo antes, yo vivo más bien cerca de Kise.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que darme la vuelta?

—Sí —susurró alzando las cejas inocentemente, provocando como respuesta que un suspiro saliera de los labios rosa de la joven.

.

— **II —**

.

Aomine caminó lentamente por la suave pendiente que lo llevaba a su casa. Yui Kise lo había dejado en la calle principal y luego de caminar unos metros, tuvo que doblar por un pasaje más angosto y menos transcurrido hasta subir por la suave colina que lo llevaba a su destino.

Chasqueó los labios disgustado ¡Se sentía como un imbécil! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando fue a hacerle la escenita de celos a Kise? El disgusto que ya sentía sólo se agravó al constatar que precisamente no estaba pensando cuando arrebatadamente salió en busca de Kagami y de Kise, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos ciegos.

—¡Maldición! Ahora ese estúpido de Kise va a saber que estoy interesado en él —habló molesto despeinándose el corto cabello con ambas manos—. ¡En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando le dije todo eso! ¡Agr!

Pateó con fuerza desmedida una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en su camino, tratando de descargar en ella, su enojo consigo mismo y con los demás. Otra acción más que revelaba el naufragio emocional que sentía.

Si a sus frustraciones sentimentales ahora le sumaba la aparición de Kagami y el ultimátum de Yui, podía decir que el panorama con el modelo se había complicado en demasía ¡Como si él no tuviera ya suficientes problemas! Su vida era prácticamente un infierno donde lo único que en algún momento le había dado sentido a su existencia eran el basketball y Kise… Y ahora no tenía ninguno de los dos.

Se había dejado dominar por sus inseguridades y temores… Y ahora los había perdido a ambos.

¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad de recuperarlos?

Caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo que pisaba, indiferente de todo a su alrededor, simplemente concentrado en sus pensamientos, por eso no se dio cuenta que a esa hora una persona le esperaba sentado en la escalinata.

—Aomine-san.

El mencionado dejó de caminar y levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban con duda. En la escalinata de su casa y ahora poniéndose de pie se encontraba Ryou Sakurai.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó arrugando el ceño.

—Aomine-san ¿Por qué?

—¿Ah?

—Tú eres la estrella del equipo… No deberías faltar, no deberías haberte ido hoy… ¡No deberías dejar que esas cosas te afecten!... Yo… yo te lo pedí, ¿no es así? Que siguieras siendo ese grandioso jugador por sobre todo.

—¡De qué mierda estás hablando! —Aomine lo miró levantando una ceja, sin comprender a cabalidad las palabras del castaño.

—De la forma en que reaccionaste hoy… sólo por ver una tonta revista —contestó destacando con sus palabras lo mundanos que eran para él los motivos de Aomine para ausentarse del entrenamiento.

—¡Que niñato más fastidioso! No tengo tiempo para ti, así que mejor te vas yendo —le respondió con su tacto característico.

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta… ¿Por qué?

Aomine lo miró un instante con desprecio. No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie hoy, ni menos con él ¿Qué se creía ese niñito? ¡Venir a darle discursos moralistas a su propia casa! Sus palabras no eran más que una mentira ilusoria propia del niño ingenuo que era ¿Qué sabia él de su vida? ¿Qué sabia él de sus problemas? ¡Nada! No sabía nada… Y aun así se atrevía a mirarlo con reproche y exigir explicaciones.

Trató de seguir de largo y subir hasta su casa, pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. El día de hoy, a pesar de que sus ojos se veían dudosos, el resto de su expresión facial y corporal dejaba ver que estaba decidido. Se movió justo para interceptar al moreno e impedirle que avanzara. Debido a la diferencia de peldaños que los dividía, Sakurai quedaba a la misma altura de los intensos ojos azules de Aomine.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —el moreno preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia.

—Yo… tengo una respuesta —el chico respondió dudoso mirando fijamente el suelo, evitando mirar los ojos del otro.

—¿Ah?

—Ayer me preguntaste si un clavo era capaz de sacar a otro —esta vez los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules—. Creo que la respuesta es sí.

Aomine no dijo nada, sólo levantó una ceja intrigado.

Este silencio fue interpretado por Sakurai como una invitación a probar si sus palabras eran reales o sólo un juego de niños. Reuniendo todo el valor que le era posible tener y temblando levemente de nervios y de miedo, se acercó al rostro del moreno, uniendo sus bocas en un beso torpe e inocente, sólo un breve contacto entre ambos labios.

Al castaño le costaba creer lo que él mismo estaba haciendo. Ese era su primer beso y aun no creía que hubiera tenido el valor de besar a Aomine. Aunque el contacto de sus bocas haya durado sólo segundos, pudo sentir la calidez de la boca ajena y el masculino olor de su piel.

Aomine por su parte, se sorprendió tanto con aquella acción del muchacho, que a pesar de tener la misma edad de él le parecía un niño en pañales, que no pudo evitar quedar con los ojos abiertos enormemente sintiendo aquel beso que se le hizo tan insípido y carente de sentido… Tan distinto a los intoxicantes besos de Kise, que le provocó dolor.

—Aomine-san —Sakurai se despegó de la boca del moreno y lo miró a los ojos con ilusión.

Pero éste se limitó a permanecer con aquella expresión inmutable sin mover un solo músculo y sin dejarse alterar ni lo más mínimo por la acción del más bajo, mostrando una frialdad inquebrantable. Aunque al hablar, bajo y grave, su voz adquirió un toque melancólico.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde. El clavo que llevo clavado en el corazón es demasiado profundo para que alguien lo saque.

—¿Qué? —lo miró descolocado— ¡Espera Aomine-san!

Aomine esta vez le pasó de largo y subió calmadamente hasta la puerta de su casa. Se veía realmente inalterable, como si no tuviera sangre en las venas, excepto por la tristeza de sus ojos. Abrió la puerta de la casa y caminó dos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta que había alguien más ahí. Pudo sentir el olor a comida y el ruido del trajinar de una persona proveniente de la cocina y cuando él abrió la puerta, el intruso apareció vistiendo un lindo delantal rosa sobre su uniforme escolar.

—Bienvenido Aomine-kun —susurró con voz neutra.

—Esto es escalofriante, Tetsu —su lapidaria declaración logró sacar una leve sonrisa en el peliceleste.

—¡Aomine-san! —Sakurai que venía tras el moreno, paró en seco al ver a alguien más ahí dentro— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Más bien, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —repuso el peliceleste arrugando el ceño.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —el castaño se dirigió ahora al moreno—. Aomine-san yo…

—¡Aomine-kun! —La inusualmente fuerte voz de Kuroko interrumpió al castaño.

—¡Ya basta los dos! Se largan ahora mismo de mi casa —gritó molesto.

Sakurai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta que era real lo que estaba escuchando: el chico al que acababa de regalar su primer beso y a quien había declarado su amor, le había mostrado una total indiferencia y ahora además lo corría de su casa. Kuroko en cambio, permaneció inalterable. Era alguien mucho más maduro que el castaño y no guardaba falsas ilusiones, además de conocer a la perfección el carácter de Aomine.

—Veo que al final sí estaban juntos —el peliceleste caminó hacia el moreno y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Qué dijiste Tetsu? —Aomine lo miraba incrédulo, ese chico lo estaba desafiando.

—Kise-kun y Kagami-kun… Por eso vienes tan molesto ¿no? —éste, respondió con voz serena.

—¡Deja de importunar a Aomine-san! —Sakurai gritó molesto encarando a Kuroko

—Tú deja de meterte en lo que no te importa —el peliceleste le respondió hoscamente pero tranquilo.

—¡Me importa! Porque… Aomine-san me importa —confesó con voz suave.

Kuroko sólo pudo alzar el entrecejo frente a semejante declaración.

Aomine sin embargo, no se dejó impresionar y realmente cabreado con todo el numerito que le estaban armando los dos muchachos, habló con voz fuerte y autoritaria mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión agresiva.

—Pues les aviso a ambos que yo no estoy interesado en ninguno de los dos y quiero que se larguen de mi casa ¡Ya!

Aomine se acercó a Kuroko y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró hasta la puerta, donde aprovechó de sujetar a Sakurai con la otra mano, dispuesto a cortar por lo sano y sacarlos a ambos de ahí. Sin embargo, la imponente figura de un hombre adulto que se detuvo en la puerta abierta, frenó sus intenciones.

—¿Qué significa esto, Daiki? —el hombre habló con voz dura y seria viendo cómo el moreno arrastraba de cada brazo a dos jóvenes mucho más pequeños e indefensos que él.

El moreno aflojó el agarre y guardó silencio.

—Sólo estábamos de visita, pero ya nos vamos Aomine-san —Kuroko se soltó del agarre del moreno y esta vez él tomó del brazo a un confundido Sakurai y salieron de la casa—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego Tetsuya-kun —el hombre se despidió con indiferencia, sólo por guardar las buenas costumbres—. ¿Quién era el otro joven? —preguntó entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta.

—Un compañero de mi nueva escuela —Daiki respondió escuetamente.

—¡Ya veo! —el hombre dejó el maletín sobre el sillón del living— ¿Tú cocinaste? —preguntó notando el olor a comida que inundaba la casa.

—Tetsu lo hizo… ¿Quieres comer? —ni siquiera supo por qué preguntó, si ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—Sólo vine a cambiarme de ropa, así que ya voy de salida —respondió subiendo hasta su habitación—. Come tú solo.

Esas dos últimas palabras rebotaron dentro de su mente, haciendo un eco cada vez mayor, haciendo mella en su corazón que ya creía endurecido. Él siempre había estado solo, pero ahora esa soledad se le hacía insoportable.

Se quedó un instante como si no supiera que hacer, con la mirada vagamente perdida, hasta que caminó con paso cansino al living y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones individuales pesadamente y se acurrucó en él, llevándose las rodillas al pecho, mostrándose completamente indefenso.

Luego de los varios minutos que le tomó darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, su padre bajó para tomar el maletín del sillón frente a él y salir de la casa sin decir palabra alguna y sin reparar siquiera en el evidente estado desamparado del hijo.

A Daiki esa fría indiferencia se le hizo tan conocida. Era lo mismo que él hacía a los demás… Sólo que ahora sabía perfectamente lo que se siente.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo parecido que eran su padre y él. O que tal vez lo único que él había hecho todo este tiempo era reproducir el horrible y aborrecido accionar del padre ¡Qué irónica resulta la vida a veces! Él, quien más que nadie sabía del dolor que produce el rechazo y la indiferencia, era quien más lo practicaba con todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la que se apresuró a secar con la manga de su camisa ¡Su orgullo hasta le impedía desahogarse libremente!

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se puso de pie con gesto cansado en el rostro, soltando un suspiro ahogado de su boca entreabierta. No tenía idea de quién podría ser ahora y francamente no tenía ánimos para más visitas. Ya había tenido suficiente por un solo día.

Abrió la puerta y vio frente a sus ojos la seria figura de Kuroko. Abrió los ojos con impresión y repasó con la mirada al más pequeño, detallándolo de arriba abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Reparando sólo hasta ese instante que el chico aun vestía el delantal rosa y que estuvo todo ese tiempo en la calle en esas fachas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo de nuevo aquí, Tetsu? ¿Acaso no te dije que te marcharas? ¡Y quítate esa mierda que llevas puesta! —le habló golpeado, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—No podía dejarte solo… ¿Estás bien? —su voz no se oía con la indiferencia acostumbrada, más bien se oía preocupada.

—¿Quién te crees que soy? —Preguntó con arrogancia— No soy ninguna nena llorona, así que no necesito de tus cuidados.

—No hace falta que finjas conmigo… Yo sé que sí te afecta lo que pasa con tu padre.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Contestó evasivo mientras se dejaba caer en el mismo sillón— ¿Y qué hiciste con Sakurai?

—No lo que me habría gustado, eso es seguro —este apático comentario del más bajo logró sacar una divertida risa al moreno.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que te habría gustado hacerle —comentó divertido posando su mirada en el peliceleste.

—Lo envié a su casa luego de explicarle que era mejor dejarte a solas con tu padre. Él se fue creyendo que yo también me iba a la mía, por supuesto.

—Lo puedo imaginar… —Aomine sólo pudo soltar otra carcajada— Es un niño muy iluso.

—Sí. No es de tu estilo, Aomine-kun.

—¡No tienes que decírmelo! Eso ya lo sé.

Esta vez el que sonrió fue Kuroko.

—Ven ¡Vamos a comer! Voy a servir la cena.

Aomine dejó escapar otro suspiro ahogado, pero se puso de pie y siguió al peliceleste, que aún no se quitaba la femenina prenda, hasta la cocina. No pensaba decirlo, pero le alegró tenerlo ahí, su presencia lo hizo sentir reconfortado.

Suspiró agotado y decidió ir a ordenar sus recientes compras, para no perturbar así aquel inusual nuevo orden de su departamento. Mantenerse ocupado le serviría para despejar su mente, pensó tratando en vano de tranquilizar su agitado corazón: El pobre hace varios días que no conocía la paz.

Con la intempestiva llegada de su hermana, la pelea entre Aomine y Kagami no había pasado a mayores, pero no se quería ni imaginar cómo habría terminado ese enfrentamiento si la chica no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo.

¿Y qué rayos era lo que le pasaba al idiota de Aomine? ¿Por qué había armado todo ese escándalo? ¿Eso era una escena de celos? Debía reconocer que eso le había sorprendido. Aomine era muy territorial y muchas veces se molestó con él por su actitud tan cercana con los demás, pero jamás había reaccionado de un modo tan violento. Y a pesar de su carácter explosivo, él nunca lo había visto pelearse con nadie.

Por otra parte, estaba seguro que Aomine no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia él. Eso ya lo sabía con hechos. Lo que hacía más inexplicable aún este repentino arranque de celos. Tal vez se debía a su orgullo herido y nada más, era lógico pensar que la personalidad ególatra del moreno no le permitiría aceptar que el rompimiento de la relación hubiera sido dado por alguien que no era él.

—¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? —susurró haciendo un puchero y contrayendo sus delicadas facciones.

Aunque no podía negar que su corazón había latido acelerado al volverlo a ver, pero no sabía si atribuirlo al estado alterado en que se encontraba con el peligro inminente de una pelea… O si se podía deber a otra cosa.

El rubio sacaba maquinalmente las prendas de las bolsas y las depositaba en los numerosos cajones de aquella habitación que tenía por closet, tratando de que quedaran lo más ordenas posible. Pero la verdad era que actuaba sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, reaccionando como un autómata. Por esto, sólo se dio cuenta que la ropa que ahora tenía en sus manos no era suya, hasta que la quiso colgar dentro del armario.

—Esto… es de Kagamicchi —susurró con ojos asombrados, como si estuviera viendo un gran descubrimiento—. ¡Debo ir a dejárselas!

Terminó de ordenar su ropa y tomando una mochila donde guardó un chaleco por si le daba frío, sus llaves, su billetera y su celular, salió con un total de tres bolsas en sus manos. El día anterior habían intercambiado teléfonos y direcciones con Kagami, así que sabía a la perfección a dónde se dirigía.

La casa de Kagami se encontraba en un complejo departamental que, considerando la inmensidad de Tokio, se ubicaba relativamente cerca de la suya y Kise decidió ir caminando con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la tibieza de esa tarde de verano.

El cálido aire suspendido traía hasta sus pulmones el cargado olor de las flores veraniegas y cuando miró hacia el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, lo vio completamente despejado.

—¡Ah! Qué desastre —soltó un suspiro lastimero.

Mientras caminaba por las calles en penumbras, su mente divagaba una y otra vez con Kagami y súbitamente se dio cuenta que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ¿Qué pensaría Kagami de él? ¿Por qué lo había defendido hasta llegar a los golpes con Aomine? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando tan incondicionalmente? Tal vez era que…

—¡No! No puede ser… ¿O sí? —se preguntó a sí mismo atrayendo la vista de un par de transeúntes que a esa hora paseaban a su perro.

Kise sonrió para sí mismo y agachó la cabeza al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo gracias al pelirrojo y volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta ¿Qué pensaría Kagami? Tal vez su presencia resultaba ser un completo incordio para el pelirrojo, después de todo, al pobre lo había metido en un millón de problemas en tan sólo dos días. En su afán egoísta por facilitar sus propios problemas, no tuvo ningún resguardo ni ninguna precaución y como resultado, ahora la tranquila vida de Kagami se veía afectada.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo subió los cuatro pisos por la escalera y llegó al departamento de Kagami. Tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó por el pelirrojo. Lo sintió caminar al otro lado de la puerta y abrir desprevenido, para verlo segundos después completamente descalzo y sin camiseta, vistiendo tan sólo el largo short.

—Kise… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

El rubio tuvo que pestañear un par de veces, repentinamente impresionado con la vista del alto y atlético pelirrojo. Lo detalló con la mirada: se apoyaba casualmente en el marco de la puerta, un bóxer negro con motivos violeta oscuro se dejaba entrever desde la pretina del short y su torso levemente bronceado, delineado por los músculos trabajados, estaba adornado por una gruesa cadena de plata de la que colgaba un anillo del mismo material.

¿Y ese anillo? ¿Qué significa? Hasta el momento, Kise nunca había reparado en ese peculiar detalle que colgaba siempre del cuello del pelirrojo y ahora su constatación le llenó de dudas los pensamientos. Ese anillo representaba a _alguien_ que debía ser muy importante para el muchacho más alto.

Kise sacudió la cabeza, liberándose de su sorpresa y levantó las bolsas frente a los ojos rojizos de Kagami, ocultando así su rostro levemente ruborizado, de la intensa mirada del otro.

—Vine a traerte esto, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí claro, pasa —se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar.

El rubio miró el departamento pulcro y ordenado, tanto que le pareció extraño que un chico como Kagami fuera así de riguroso. Comenzó a girar, detallando aquel lugar pieza a pieza, la habitación central era un solo gran espacio que reunía living y cocina, ya que el comedor era reemplazado por la cocina americana. En el living, destacaba un plasma con un pequeño mueble a su lado, lleno de cientos de videojuegos que el pelirrojo parecía adorar y el lugar era iluminado por una gran lámpara colgante de forma cuadrada que dejaba caer una luz amarillenta y tamizada por el filtro de género blanco.

Kise terminó de dar la vuelta y su mirada dorada se encontró con las pupilas contrarias fijas en él.

—¿Ya saciaste tu curiosidad? —le preguntó divertido.

—¡Lo siento! Es que no me imaginaba que fueras tan ordenado.

—¿Qué pensabas de mí? —preguntó realmente intrigado.

—¡No lo sé! Sólo te imaginaba más… alocado —habló encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes… como Aominecchi.

—¿Puedes dejar de compararme con él? —El entrecejo de Kagami se arrugó visiblemente y habló con molestia.

Kise abrió los ojos impresionado.

—Y dame esas bolsas, las iré a guardar —agregó más calmado.

Kise dejó que el pelirrojo le quitara las bolsas de la mano, como si de un muñeco de trapos se tratara, y se giró para verlo alejarse por el pasillo en penumbras. No le dijo nada, sino que más bien se preguntó sinceramente ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba comparándolo con Aomine?

Tal vez la única respuesta era que él a pesar de todo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Kise dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico. Este pensamiento lo abrumó al punto de resultarle insoportable. Había tratado de alejarse y huir, creía haber logrado ser libre de las cadenas del moreno, para darse cuenta ahora que no era más que una ilusión.

Cuando Kagami volvió al living lo encontró sentado en el descansabrazos de uno de sus sillones individuales. No pareció percatarse de su llegada hasta que estuvo muy cerca y cuando se giró para verle, su dorada mirada se veía opaca y distante… Tal vez triste. Pero de una tristeza que él nunca antes había podido ver.

—Kise… ¿Estás bien?...

—Sí —el rubio lo miró desconcertado unos segundos—. ¿Y tú? Quiero decir… por el golpe… ¿Te duele? —preguntó dudando de sus propias palabras.

—No.

Y a decir verdad, Kagami a penas se acordaba de aquel golpe. Le había dolido hasta el alma, debía reconocerlo, pero había estado tan concentrado pensando en toda la serie de acontecimientos que le habían ocurrido desde ayer por la tarde, que no había tenido tiempo ni de acordarse del dolor.

—Es un alivio… No quiero causarte más problemas ¡Lo siento! —Kise habló mirando hacia el piso de baldosas blancas.

El pelirrojo no supo qué decirle, así que un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mañana tengo entrenamiento matutino —la voz de Kise trataba de sonar animada como siempre, pero era detectable el toque de desilusión en ella—. Adiós Kagamicchi.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta sin esperar una respuesta del anfitrión, dándole la espalda. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir, la mano de Kagami se cerró sobre la suya con delicadeza, haciendo que él se girara a verlo impresionado por la cercanía y suavidad de aquel toque.

—Espera… ¿No dijiste que hoy día me demostrarías tus avances como cocinero? —le habló animado.

—¿Eh?

Kagami le respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

Kise tuvo que ladear la cabeza evadiendo la mirada intensa del pelirrojo fija en él, turbado por la sinceridad de esa sonrisa y las emociones que en él producía. Pero finalmente terminó asintiendo con la cabeza y se quitó la mochila con movimientos lentos y cuidados, para seguir al chico hasta la cocina.

—Aquí está mi cocina a tu entera disposición, has lo que quieras con ella —habló levantando las manos, señalando su completa inocencia de lo que ahí pudiera suceder.

El rubio le sonrió de vuelta de manera sutil, se veía más animado, pero sus ojos seguían estando tristes. No le respondió, sólo comenzó a sacar del refrigerador y del mueble de la despensa todos los ingredientes que necesitaría, en completo silencio, mientras Kagami daba la vuelta y se sentaba al otro extremo de la barra de la cocina americana.

—Kise… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Aomine para que terminaran así? Digo… se ve que no fue un rompimiento en buenos términos —preguntó con el mayor tacto del que era capaz, temiendo volverlo a entristecer.

Kise se inmovilizó con la pregunta. Dejó de lavar las verduras que tenía entre sus manos por unos segundos, pero al instante se recompuso y continuó con su tarea, hablándole con voz tranquila y segura, dándole la espalda debido a la disposición de los muebles.

—¿Sabías que la flor del amor es la rosa? —Kagami se sorprendió con sus palabras— Pero al cabo de unos días, la hermosa rosa pierde sus bellos pétalos y su delicado aroma, dejando sólo un tallo espinoso —se giró para comenzar a cortar los ingredientes en la barra—. ¡¿Qué ironía verdad?!

Kagami asintió en silencio.

Nunca se esperó una declaración como esa de parte del modelo. Debía reconocer que Kise era un ser sorprendente, capaz de desconcertarlo al instante y con cada acto. Esa simple analogía expresaba perfectamente y en toda su profundidad al amor. Vacuo, perecedero y fugaz.

Pero mientras él se sumergía en un letargo de impresión, Kise pareció recuperar de pronto toda su característica vitalidad y volvió a sonreírle otra vez mientras terminaba de cortar las verduras… ¿O era todo una ilusión, una mentira, una actuación? Kagami tuvo de pronto la terrible impresión de que toda esa alegría del rubio no era más que una máscara.

—Ya verás que sí aprendí a cocinar muy bien Kagamicchi —le habló radiante.

Kagami, descolocado por este abrupto cambio en el humor del modelo, concentró su mirada más preocupada de lo usual en sus manos, y tuvo que reconocer que estaba sorprendido.

A decir verdad, en tan sólo un día, parecía que los movimientos del rubio habían mejorado bastante. Se manejaba con seguridad cortando cada uno de los vegetales, midiendo la cantidad exacta de los condimentos y vigilando eficientemente la comida.

Sólo había un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo.

—¿Estás aplicando tu Perfect Copy a la cocina?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Kise rio al ser descubierto.

—Que sólo sabrás cocinar lo que yo te enseñé ayer.

—No Kagamicchi ¡Ya pensé en eso! —Dejó de cocinar para mirar al pelirrojo— De ahora en adelante voy a mirar programas de cocina en la TV y así aprenderé a cocinar —declaró triunfalmente.

Kagami sólo levantó ambas cejas.

—¿No te parece una buena idea?

—Claro… si tú lo dices…

Kise sonrió satisfecho y tomando una cuchara, sacó un poco de curry para probarlo y luego de constatar que efectivamente sabía decente, sacó otra cucharada más para darle a probar al pelirrojo sentado detrás de la barra.

—Toma… pruébala —le acercó la cuchara a la boca.

El pelirrojo, cohibido con el accionar tan suelto y cercano del otro chico, se negó alejando el rostro.

—No… ¡No quiero!

—¡Pruébalo! —insistió alargando más el brazo.

—¡No!

Mientras más se acercaba Kise con la cuchara en la mano, más se estiraba Kagami buscando la distancia entre ambos, hasta que inevitablemente ambos chicos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. La cuchara voló por los aires para aterrizar sobre las baldosas haciendo un ruido metálico muy lejos de ellos, mientras que Kise cayó de lleno sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo de espaldas en el suelo.

Kagami dirigió los ojos hacia abajo, buscando a Kise con la mirada. La cabeza de éste había aterrizado sobre su pecho y ahora la alzaba, haciendo que su lacio cabello cayera sobre su rostro, ocultándolo. De pronto Kise sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mirada del dorado cabello que la cubría como un velo y comenzó a acercarse con lentitud hacia él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con expresión decidida e impulsivamente besó sus labios.

Kise lo besó con lentitud pero con intensidad, aprisionó y succionó su labio inferior con fuerza, y luego su lengua delineó todo el contorno de la boca contraria. Ese rubio besaba condenadamente bien ¡Era un verdadero experto! El pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar que era debido a Aomine, de seguro que ese pervertido lo había entrenado bien.

¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¿Por qué pensaba en Aomine en un momento así? O más bien… ¿Por qué Kise lo estaba besando?

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, Kagami lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó de su cuerpo, rompiendo el beso. Provocando que ahora el rubio quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre él que se había sentado en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Kise? —inquirió con voz seria.

—¡Kagamicchi, no te hagas! Yo sé que también te gusto.

—¿Qué?

—Vi cómo me mirabas hace un rato en la boutique… Además ¿Por qué te peleaste con Aomine si no es por mí? —preguntó completamente serio, mirando fijamente los ojos contrarios.

—Eso… yo… —Kagami no supo qué decir.

Hasta ese instante había pensado que el rubio no se había dado cuenta de nada. Creía haber sido completamente discreto, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Kise a pesar de parecer alguien distraído, estaba completamente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En ese instante, Kagami supo que también él lo miraba de reojo y vigilaba sus movimientos, de otro modo no se habría dado cuenta de que lo miraba.

—¡Tú también me mirabas!

Kise sonrió coquetamente y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor intensidad aún. Sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza pelirroja mientras besaba con insistencia esa boca que poco a poco se iba rindiendo a sus demandas. Mordió levemente el labio inferior, haciendo que el gemido salido de la boca abierta de Kagami le permita adentrarse con su lengua a esa cavidad, otorgándole más pasión al beso.

Kagami, que aún mantenía las manos en los hombros del rubio, las bajó con lentitud hasta estrechar la masculina cintura, correspondiendo al beso, haciendo que su lengua jugueteara con la otra dentro de su boca. Kise rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y su otra mano se enredó en el cabello de éste, respirando agitadamente por aquel beso lleno de pasión.

Pero Kagami, en otro breve momento de lucidez, volvió a separar el cuerpo del rubio, esta vez con más fuerza, haciendo que ambos se levantaran del suelo.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —lo recriminó con severidad.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Kise lo miró sorprendido.

—No deberías ir por la vida besando a la gente si te interesa alguien más.

—¿Lo dices por Aominecchi? Eso ya se acabó

—¿Y todo lo que vi hace un momento qué significa? No me puedes negar que aún te gusta.

Kise lo miró serio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Kuroko tenía razón. No eres más que un egoísta que utiliza a la gente en su beneficio ¡Si quieres sacarle celos a Aomine no me utilices a mí para eso!

—¡Eso duele, Kagamicchi! —lo miró triste, con el ceño arrugado y la boca apretada.

Kise se sentía realmente herido por esas palabras. Había sentido que él y el pelirrojo tenían una conexión especial, que sentían una atracción similar el uno por el otro y que tal vez él era el único capaz de lograr que olvidara definitivamente a Aomine. Pero las hirientes palabras que salieron de su boca lograron descolocarlo visiblemente.

¿Por qué Kagami le había dicho eso? ¿Desde cuándo el pelirrojo era así de cruel? ¿Había dicho Kuroko? ¿Qué era lo que Kuroko le había dicho de él? ¿Por qué le había hablado de él? ¿Por qué le había hablado mal de él?

Pese al dolor que sintió, prefirió fingir indiferencia. Porque Kise ya estaba harto de llorar. Eso era algo que no se iba a permitir nunca más y menos frente a los demás. Apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, desvió la mirada oprimiendo aún más sus labios, impidiéndole el camino a las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

No dijo nada más. Se limitó a tomar su mochila y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sin mirar atrás.

Sólo cuando hubo bajado dos pisos por las escaleras de aquel complejo departamental en que vivía el pelirrojo, disminuyó paulatinamente sus pasos hasta parar por completo y dejarse caer abruptamente sentado en uno de los peldaños. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y enrojecían su rostro níveo.

—Kurokocchi… ¿Por qué me odias tanto? —susurró bajito.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

.

.

**Si no vas a luchar por lo que amas, **

**Entonces no llores por lo que pierdes.**

.

.

Ese martes en Seirin había sido el día más convulsionado del que Kagami tenga memoria.

Su salida de ayer con Kise por Shibuya, no había pasado tan inadvertida como ellos habrían querido y las numerosas fanáticas del modelo parecían estar en todas partes, pues sus fotografías publicadas en internet habían comenzado a aparecer desde esa misma tarde y al cabo de unas horas se habían esparcido como pólvora encendida por todas las redes sociales. Lo que cuestionó seriamente la información entregada en la página oficial de Kise, donde se desmentía toda la publicación de la revista Hanako.

Como les explicara Yui la tarde anterior, esa misma noche se publicó una declaración oficial donde se aclaraba que entre Ryouta Kise y Taiga Kagami no existía ninguna relación amorosa. Se reconocía que ambos jóvenes gozaban de una reciente amistad, dada principalmente por la práctica de un deporte común, ya que como la mayoría de las fanáticas del modelo sabían, Kise era un gran jugador de basketball. Además se aclaraba que ambos jóvenes vivían en sus respectivos hogares y se concluía con un llamado al periodismo serio y responsable.

Lamentablemente, toda esta intachable declaración ahora no parecía más que un chiste y había perdido completamente su peso, ya que esta mañana se había encendido la mecha del conflicto y diversos programas de farándula transmitían la información de la revista Hanako sumada a las numerosas fotografías dadas a conocer por las fans en contraria posición a lo que afirmaban los representantes del modelo.

El principal problema con estas últimas fotografías era que a diferencia de las primeras, éstas eran incuestionables. Ya no era posible alegar alteración del material gráfico o del contexto, ni mucho menos sostener que se trataba de una relación de simple amistad propiciada por el basketball: ambos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Shibuya. La relación amorosa entre ambos parecía más clara que nunca.

Si bien los medios de comunicación discutían en torno a la relación homosexual que parecía mantener el famoso modelo, en las redes sociales, el ambiente era diferente: Las fanáticas posteaban emocionadas lo que para ellas era la hermosa pareja del momento y la gran mayoría respaldaba las elecciones del modelo, destacando que lo más importante era su felicidad.

Como resultado, ahora la credibilidad del modelo y su equipo de trabajo estaba por el suelo y Kagami pareció sufrir los problemas de su momentánea fama.

Para él todo comenzó cuando encendió la TV esta mañana, principalmente para hacer algo de ruido dentro de su departamento mientras tomaba desayuno, pues desde la cocina americana donde se había sentado y tomaba una taza de café caliente, no alcanzaba a ver la pantalla, debido al ángulo en que ésta se encontraba. Pero al instante de escuchar su nombre junto al de Kise, se dirigió maquinalmente hasta el living y se dejó caer sobre el sillón con el entrecejo levantado, la boca ligeramente abierta y la mente completamente en blanco.

Eso era tan inesperado e irreal para él que aún no lo podía procesar del todo.

Hasta el hambre se le quitó en ese instante y no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo permaneció sentado en la misma posición sin mover un solo músculo, como si de una estatua se tratara. Hasta que revivió del letargo en el que se sumergió al pensar que no tardaría en recibir la llamada de un histérico Kise. Y ahora en vez de mirar la TV expectante, permaneció inamovible mirando su celular, esperando la llamada del rubio que nunca llegó.

Habría permanecido todo el día mirando aquel objeto en espera de esa llamada, si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que Kagami sólo pudo ponerse de pie sin recuperarse aun del shock recibido y salir a toda carrera rumbo a la Preparatoria.

Al llegar finalmente a Seirin pudo darse cuenta que él no había sido el único en amanecer con semejante notición. De hecho, todo el mundo parecía saber y dar por hecho que él efectivamente salía con Ryouta Kise. Kagami se sintió incapaz de sostener el peso de las miradas de prácticamente todo el alumnado en su persona e hizo ingreso al colegio con la mirada baja y el ceño apretado en un claro gesto de molestia.

Pese a lo absurdo que resultaba todo esto para el pelirrojo, durante todo el día había tenido que soportar la mirada fija en su persona, fotografías, indirectas e incluso abiertas preguntas sobre su relación con el famoso modelo. Él había evadido todos estos acercamientos y durante todo el día había tratado de pasar lo más inadvertido posible, prácticamente escondiéndose en su propio colegio, evadiendo a sus propios compañeros e ignorando a sus propios amigos.

Ahora, terminando de ducharse luego del entrenamiento de la tarde, lo único que quería era regresar a su departamento y dejar de oír por un instante sobre Kise.

O tal vez lo que quería era dejar de pensar en él.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde la noche anterior en que el rubio se había marchado indignado de su departamento. En ese instante, no había tenido el valor para seguirlo, o simplemente no había querido hacerlo y ahora le extrañaba que Kise no lo hubiera llamado aún, debido a todo el revuelo que se había armado en la televisión nacional por aquellas fotos ¿Sería acaso que Kise no se había enterado? ¿Qué debía hacer él? ¿Debía ir a verlo?

Estaba confundido, no sabía lo que quería, ni sabía qué pensar del modelo.

Le parecía que sus sentimientos por Aomine eran innegables y por lo mismo no se explicaba por qué lo había besado. Un contacto que aún le hacía hormiguear los labios pero que lo volvía todo confuso. Hasta la insinuación de Kuroko ayer, al leer la publicación de la revista Hanako, se le hacía plausible: que todo esto no sea más que un plan de Kise para sacarle celos a Aomine.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a toda esta duda en su mente y corazón. Él se caracterizaba por ser alguien lúcido, con sus objetivos claros, con su corazón en paz. Pero ahora todo parecía ser un torbellino de emociones.

Kagami suspiró hondamente y cerró la llave de la regadera, caminando hacia los vestidores con una expresión perdida que nublaba su siempre intensa mirada rojiza.

—Kagami, ¿estás bien? —Hyuga apagó la regadera y miró de reojo a su titular de primer año con cierto grado de preocupación.

—Hn —Kagami le pasó por el lado, llevaba una toalla a la cintura y con otra más pequeña se secaba el cabello.

Los demás presentes en ese camarín, sólo miraron su atlética figura en silencio, conscientes de que la misma preocupación los invadía a todos. La duda de la tarde anterior no se había disipado y las preguntas no se habían aclarado. Por el contrario, ahora todo se volvía más confuso aún ¿Kagami de verdad salía con Kise? Pero si eso era verdad ¿Por qué se veía ahora tan… triste? ¿Y cómo estaba manejando toda la atención mediática que de la noche a la mañana cayó sobre él?

Hyuga entró a los vestidores también con una toalla colgada a las caderas, mirando directamente a Kagami que se había puesto el pantalón y ahora se amarraba las zapatillas y se ponía de pie para ponerse la camisa. Lo miró detenidamente, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Kagami tenía una delicadeza especial, que contrastaba con tu aspecto tosco. Sus grandes manos pasaron los botones por los ojales con maestría, sin un solo movimiento torpe y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa con suavidad, dando un aspecto cuidado a su persona. El pelirrojo terminó de cambiarse y acomodó sus ropas sudadas en el bolso de entrenamiento, listo para salir.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su capitán lo interrumpió.

—Kagami… Si tienes algún problema no dudes en contárnoslo —le sonrió sutil cuando el pelirrojo se volteó para verlo sorprendido—. Podemos ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero no tengo ningún problema —respondió seriamente cruzándose el bolso por los hombros y comenzado a caminar a la salida.

—¿Y a qué se debe entonces esa cara tan larga? —Izuki le cerró el paso.

—Yo… —dudó unos instantes— ¡Yo no tengo ninguna cara larga!

—¿Y es verdad que sales con Kise? —Koganei se le acercó por detrás y le preguntó con un toque de picardía en la voz.

—¡Senpai! —Kagami se dio la vuelta para verlo espantado.

—Creo que todos queremos saberlo, Kagami-kun —Kuroko lo miraba con seriedad, pero en su voz se detectaba la impaciencia por oír la respuesta.

—Es verdad ¡De aquí no te vas sin antes decírnoslo! —Izuki se unió al espontaneo juego que se había formado en el camarín llamado: molestemos a Kagami.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto, pero evitó comentar al respecto y evadiendo la presencia de su superior en la puerta, salió del camarín con paso rápido y seguro. Sin embargo, fue alcanzado de inmediato por casi todo el equipo de titulares, quienes aún no parecían rendirse ante la curiosidad que sentían.

Caminaron junto a él haciéndole una pregunta tras otra, incansablemente. Pero él se negó a salir del mutismo en el que se encontraba y se limitó a seguir caminando decidido hacia la salida del gimnasio.

Su decisión y seguridad pareció tambalear de un momento a otro, al cruzar la puerta que daba a los jardines de la Preparatoria y encontrarse frente a frente con la alta y delgada figura de Kise. Y al verlo aparecer ahí, con su silueta enmarcada por los rayos del atardecer a sus espaldas, sacando destellos en sus cabellos dorados, le pareció estar viendo a una criatura tierna, preciosa y deslumbrante… Tanto, que permaneció inmóvil sin poder apartar la vista de él.

Kagami, recuperándose de la impresión inicial, caminó tres pasos en dirección al rubio que mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro siempre sonriente y le lanzaba una mirada distante. Sintió los murmullos de sus compañeros de equipo a sus espaldas, quienes se habían quedado inmóviles al constatar la presencia del modelo ahí y ahora daban por seguro aquel romance.

—Kise… —trató de preguntar algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de salir de su boca.

Kise no se molestó en mirar al pelirrojo, caminó en dirección al peliceleste y le habló con voz calmada pero fría.

—Vine a hablar contigo, Kurokocchi.

—Está bien. Sígueme Kise-kun —el peliceleste caminó en dirección a los jardines de la escuela y fue seguido por el rubio.

Kagami tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver a los dos integrantes de la "Generación de los Milagros" alejarse con caminar tranquilo, pero firme. La duda que había sentido todo el día, ahora sólo se podía multiplicar ¿Qué había venido a hacer Kise aquí? ¿Por qué había ido a hablar con Kuroko? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a él? ¿Por qué lo había ignorado?

En ese instante, Kagami se dio cuenta que esa indiferencia del modelo, le había dolido más de lo que le habría gustado admitir y le demostró que su corazón no estaba tan dudoso como él creía… Más bien parecía estar muy convencido de lo que sentía por aquel rubio.

—Oye Kagami… ¿Qué significa esto? —Izuki se le acercó y le habló tomándolo del hombro con la vista fija en él.

—Si… ¿Por qué tu novio se fue con Kuroko? —Koganei preguntó mirando a los dos muchachos que segundos atrás se habían perdido de su vista.

—¡Él no es mi novio!

—¡Pero y las fotos! —Koganei exclamó levantando las manos.

—¡No lo sé!... No sé nada… todo es tan confuso, pero… él no es mi novio —admitió pasándose una mano por la cabeza con frustración.

Hyuga y Riko permanecieron en el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente la actitud de la estrella del equipo, no comentaron nada al respecto, pero les pareció obvio que en esta última declaración del pelirrojo se escondía una pena de la que ni él mismo era completamente consciente.

Kagami se movió como por instinto, en busca de Kise y Kuroko, sin darse la molestia de responder a las preguntas que los miembros de su equipo aún seguían haciéndole. Llegó a la esquina del gimnasio donde habían doblado ambos chicos y pudo verlos de pie bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo, que debido a la estación del año, extendía sus verdes hojas como un paraguas arbóreo sobre las cabezas de los basquetbolistas.

Permaneció inmóvil recostándose sobre la pared del gimnasio. No alcanzaba a oír lo que decían, sólo podía verlos mirándose cara a cara con expresiones calmadas, pero desafiantes. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí, él creía que los dos chicos eran amigos, pero por la escena que contemplaba ahora, más bien parecían enemigos jurados.

Kuroko miró con seriedad a Kise por millonésima vez. Lo había llevado hasta allá, pero el rubio no había mencionado palabra alguna, sólo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos dorados, como si estuviera estudiándolo.

Cansado del silencio, lo encaró

—¿Qué quieres Kise-kun? —sólo recibió silencio de parte del rubio, por lo que volvió a hablar con voz monótona— La verdad es que me sorprendió esta visita… Imaginé que venías a buscar a Kagami-kun, ya que ahora salen juntos.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto Kurokocchi? —preguntó directamente.

El peliceleste no se sorprendió con la pregunta, endureció su mirada y le habló con molestia

—¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?

—¿Esto es por Aominecchi?

Kuroko lo miró con sus ojos celestes y fríos, pero decididos.

—Si todavía tienes dudas, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pareces.

—¡No puedo creer que me digas eso! A pesar de tener todas las razones para odiarte, yo siempre te he tratado con respeto y siempre te he considerado un amigo.

—¿Que tú tienes razones para odiarme? ¡Por favor! Tú llegaste de la nada y me quitaste a Aomine sin siquiera importarte que él salía conmigo ¿Y aun así me vienes a preguntar por qué te odio? Pues entérate, te odio desde el día en que llegaste a nuestras vidas para separarme de la única persona a la que verdaderamente amo —el peliceleste pareció perder la calma que siempre le acompañaba y elevó la voz, tanto que incluso Kagami, ubicado a metros de distancia, oyó claramente lo que dijo.

—¡Yo todo este tiempo creí que éramos amigos! —Kise lo miró incrédulo.

—Sólo te soportaba porque Akashi así lo exigió. Él no quería y no permitiría que el basketball de nuestro equipo se viera afectado… ¿No te das cuenta? Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos.

—Kurokocchi…

—Una vida entera me parece insuficiente para odiarte —pronunció cada palabra con una calma perfecta.

Kise no respondió, se sintió aturdido por la crueldad de sus palabras.

Desvió la mirada, se sentía incapaz de soportar la potente mirada celeste que lo miraba con odio… ahora lo sabía sin ninguna duda: Kuroko lo odiaba a muerte. Y él había sido tan ingenuo e infantil de pensar que ambos podían ser amigos a pesar de haber compartido por un año y siente meses al mismo hombre. Pero no lo podía evitar, él era así, lo quería todo perfecto: el colegio adecuado, el equipo más competitivo y victorioso, el novio perfecto, los amigos incondicionales. Lo anhelaba tanto… que se había negado a ver la evidente verdad.

Kise estaba tan impactado, que no sintió los fuertes pasos a sus espaldas que se encaminaban directo hacia él y sólo fue consciente de la llegada de alguien más hasta que sintió esa mano posarse en su cintura, se giró rápidamente para ver a Kagami mirando fijamente al otro miembro de Seirin. Kuroko sonrió sutilmente y relajó su expresión facial para mirar a su compañero de equipo.

—Hacen una pareja muy linda… se lo comentaré a Aomine-kun cuando lo vea —en su voz había un evidente tono de burla.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —Kagami habló firme.

Kuroko los miró de arriba abajo a ambos con una frívola mirada de apatía y se marchó, dejándolos solos e inmóviles con las miradas fijas en un punto distante en el horizonte.

—¡Suéltame! —Kise se alejó del agarre del pelirrojo— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Yo no necesito que tú me defiendas.

—Yo… —Kagami parpadeó sorprendido.

—¡Estoy harto que todo el mundo crea que soy débil! —Kise no parecía hablar directamente de él, más bien parecía estar hablando en general.

—Yo no creo eso Kise. Es sólo que me sorprendió la actitud de Kuroko… Yo no sabía que…

—¿Qué él se acostaba con Aomine? —Kise habló sin mirarlo, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en los rayos del sol que comenzaba a esconderse entre los edificios— Pues sí, esa es la verdad. Por eso él y yo terminamos.

Kagami lo miró en silencio: había una rabia y una tristeza palpable en el tono de su voz. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Para empezar, ahora entendía la hostilidad en los comentarios de Kuroko cada vez que hablaba del rubio. Pero también pudo entender por qué Aomine y Kise habían terminado y al ver el dolor en su rostro ahora, comprendió que aunque su relación haya concluido, los sentimientos de Kise hacia Aomine seguían intactos.

Y esta constatación le causó dolor.

Kise se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y se despejó la frente para volver a fijar su atención en él. Su rostro se veía cansado y sus ojos estaban cristalinos y enrojecidos, probablemente conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Kagamicchi… yo… lo siento. Nunca quise causarte problemas, pero tal parece que eso es lo único que traigo… Yo no sé qué hacer, con todo esto, con lo que está saliendo en televisión. Pero de alguna manera lo voy a solucionar —el rubio se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Kise espera! —le gritó para detenerlo, pero sus palabras fueron infructuosas.

—Adiós Kagamicchi.

.

— **II —**

.

Satsuki se acercó con cautela al cuerpo del moreno que descansaba de espaldas en el duro suelo de la azotea de la Preparatoria Touou. Sus brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza le servían de almohada y su mirada azulina estaba fija en el cielo que a esa hora era cubierto por solitarias, blancas y esponjosas nubes.

—Te saltaste los entrenamientos otra vez Dai-chan ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que te dediques seriamente al basketball?

Silencio e inmovilidad.

Satsuki pestañeó un par de veces viendo que su estrategia había sido completamente infructuosa. El moreno parecía estar tan absorto del mundo que no le dirigió la palabra ni siquiera para recordarle, como hacía siempre, lo molesta que le resultaba su insistencia. Parecía ser que Aomine se encontraba perdido en los abismos sin fondo de la nostalgia.

Ella había visto desde la mañana las imágenes y las noticias sobre Kise. Había monitoreado a cada instante a su amigo, buscando algún indicio que le dejara ver su reacción, la que le resultaba completamente imprevisible. Había presumido ver una expresión de ira incontenible en su rostro, oír el amargo toque de indignación en su voz e incluso vislumbrar la sed de venganza en su mirada. Pero Daiki parecía estar todo, menos enojado. Por el contrario, parecía verse melancólico.

—¿Te sientes bien? —volvió a insistir pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Esta vez, al borde de la desesperación y la impotencia, Satsuki se sentó delicadamente cerca de la cabeza del moreno, sus piernas estaban dobladas hacia el costado derecho y acarició con suavidad los cabellos de su amigo. Su mirada adquirió una expresión de ternura que sólo guardaba para él.

—No me hagas esto Dai-chan ¡Háblame! ¿Si yo no puedo escucharte, quién más lo hará?

El cargado tinte de súplica que adquirieron sus palabras pareció conmover por fin al estático y distante muchacho, quien ladeando levemente el cuello para fijar su mirada en ella, le respondió con voz grave y monótona.

—Todo este tiempo he sido un tonto… ¿Por qué creí en sus palabras? ¿Cómo pude creerle si yo mismo soy testigo de alcance de sus mentiras?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la chica lo miró confusa, parecía que el tema de conversación fuera un enigma para ella, algo que escapaba a su aguda comprensión.

—De Kise… por supuesto que de Kise… Todo se relaciona con él. Todo tiene que ver con él.

Los ojos de Satsuki se achicaron tratando de comprender las palabras del otro.

—Yo lo he visto mentirle en la cara a su familia, con esa expresión inocente en el rostro sonriente, diciéndoles "sólo somos amigos"… Y por supuesto, ellas le creyeron ¡Hasta yo le creí sus mentiras! Ahora la verdad es más que obvia… Él sale con Kagami.

—Dai-chan… Yo no sé qué pensar. Por una parte veo la televisión y todo lo que sale ahí me parece completamente real… Pero me cuesta creerlo de Ki-chan.

—¡Tú no lo conoces realmente! Nadie lo conoce como yo… Su retorcida infantilidad… Su vengativa inocencia.

Ella arrugó el ceño sin comprender las palabras del chico, sintió que divagaba, como si se encontrara en un estado próximo a la locura, describiendo a una persona que sólo existía en su imaginación, porque claramente esa descripción no se correspondía con el Kise que ella conocía.

—Se enredó con Kagami para provocarme… Eso es seguro.

Satusuki ya había oído demasiado y decidió intervenir. Habló con autoridad en su voz calmada.

—Tal vez llegó el momento en que ustedes se digan adiós… Antes de que terminen destruyéndose mutuamente.

—¡No! —Aomine se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltando a la pelirrosa.

—Pero… tú mismo lo dijiste… que nunca más volverías a ver a Ki-chan.

—¡Eso no fue más que una mentira!... una mentira a mí mismo.

—Dai-chan… —susurró preocupada.

Éste se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelirrosa y recogiendo sus cosas, se alejó caminando tambaleante hacia la salida. Parecía encontrarse en un estado casi febril, producto de una incertidumbre que le carcomía el alma ¿Kise mentía? ¿Kise le había mentido a él? ¿Sus palabras, su amor, todo había sido una mentira?

Todo este tiempo él había sido inconsciente de la fuerza que le daba ese amor. Era como si el amor de Kise fuera lo único cierto y tangible en su vida. Pero incluso ahora, cuando se sentía como una hoja suelta en el viento, sin rumbo ni destino, era incapaz de comprender cuándo significaba para él el sólo recuerdo del rubio.

No lo quería admitir abiertamente, pero se sentía confundido y herido. Ayer mismo había visto que Kise había cambiado el retrato de ambos, evidenciando con claridad que el rubio ya no pensaba en él y que pretendía borrarlo completamente de su vida ¡Y ahora esas fotos! Esas fotos que parecían mostrar una verdad innegable.

Parecía más obvio que nunca que Kise había decidido reemplazarlo por Kagami y al ser consciente de esto se dio cuenta, tal vez demasiado tarde, que para él era algo imposible de aceptar.

Caminando sin ningún cuidado, pero con una meta firmemente fija en su mente reflejada en la fuerza de su mirada, llegó al departamento de Kise.

Dudó unos segundos antes de decidirse a tocar el timbre. Era consciente que con todo el revuelo generado ahora por la noticia de una relación amorosa entre el modelo y el joven deportista, lo más probable era que Yui se encontrara ahora junto a su hermano. No tenía ganas de discutir con la rubia, los encuentros con ella siempre eran difíciles y agotadores y además, él quería conversar en privado con Kise, lo que con la presencia de la chica ahí sería virtualmente imposible.

Sin embargo, su necesidad de una explicación era mayor a cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

Tocó el timbre una vez. Esperó lo que le parecieron minutos de agonía sin sentir ni la más mínima respuesta al otro lado de la puerta e insistió impacientemente, ejerciendo presión con el dedo índice sobre el botón del timbre por varios segundos, hasta sentir los acelerados pasos dentro del departamento.

La puerta fue abierta hasta atrás en un movimiento rápido y desprevenido que reveló a los ojos de Aomine toda la esbelta figura del rubio. Él lo repasó con la mirada en segundos, detallando sus pies descalzos, sus largas y delgadas piernas desnudas hasta las rodillas, desde donde eran cubiertas por un short blanco holgado, muy parecido a los que usaba en los entrenamientos, y su camiseta verde agua sin mangas dejaba al descubierto los contorneados músculos de sus hombros y bíceps.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó hoscamente.

Fue en ese instante, cuando Aomine dirigió sus ojos al rostro níveo del rubio, y recién ahí notó el gesto de dolor que compungía su faz. Sus ojos dorados se veían acuosos y a pesar de lo fuerte de su mirada y sus palabras, se veía indefenso.

—Lo mínimo que merezco es una explicación.

Las palabras y la expresión suelta del moreno ingresando al living, no le dejaron ver a Kise lo afectado que se sentía. Tanto por la abrupta noticia del amorío de su _casi novio_, como por verlo ahora así de frágil.

—Que tú quieres, ¿qué? —Kise lo siguió hasta el living mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Todo este tiempo has estado saliendo con Kagami —Aomine se giró abruptamente, sobresaltando al anfitrión—, y ayer pudiste mentirme en mi cara sin siquiera arrugarte para ello.

—Yo no… —empezó a hablar, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por el grito del otro muchacho.

—¡Mientes! Lo único que haces es mentir.

Kise abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No entendía lo que realmente estaba pasando y francamente le resultaba increíble de creer. Tal vez Aomine finalmente se había vuelto irremediablemente loco, de otro modo no se explicaba cómo tenía la osadía de irrumpir en su casa a decirle todo eso.

—Yo he sido testigo todo este tiempo de tus mentiras… He visto la facilidad con que le mientes a tu familia completa —Aomine continuó.

Kise sacudió la cabeza consternado ante la situación. Aunque deliberadamente evitó decirle la verdad con respecto a Kagami y gritó indignado.

—¡Ya cállate!... Cómo tienes cara para decirme algo así… Tú que sólo me engañaste durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ¿Y aun así te crees con derecho a reclamarme?

—Yo nunca te mentí Kise… Tú siempre supiste que yo mantenía relaciones con otras personas.

—¿Y crees que eso te excusa?

—¡No vine aquí para hablar de mí! Vine aquí para escuchar la verdad… ¿Estás saliendo con Kagami? —en su pregunta había algo de súplica.

Kise desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. Se sentía tan confundido con el actuar de Aomine, como si no supiera qué esperar de él. Su reacción había sido completamente inesperada, pero a la vez le parecía que en sus reclamos sólo había frases previstas y maqueteadas, sin un ápice de sinceridad.

¿Por qué esa desesperación ahora por saber de él? ¿Por qué lo buscaba con tanta insistencia? ¿Cuándo empezó a interesarse por lo que él hacía? Aomine nunca había sido así mientras fueron novios, parecía no prestarle atención, no interesarse en él en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué tanta insistencia ahora?

Kise pensó que lo más probable era que toda su exagerada reacción se debía a que se sentía intimidado por Kagami, por ese chico pelirrojo que no sólo era su más fuerte rival en el basketball sino ahora también en el amor. Estaba seguro que los claros celos que demostraba el moreno, no se debían más que a su orgullo herido.

Se dirigió con pasos gráciles hasta el amplio sillón con forma de L y se dejó caer con suavidad, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando a la vista su largo cuello níveo. Aomine tuvo que reconocer que en sus movimientos había cierta cualidad felina y sensual, y que la indiferencia que le mostraba le resultaba la más exquisita de las invitaciones.

Se acercó a él y se dejó caer con una pierna arrollada sobre el sillón, mirando fijamente el perfil del rubio que tenía la mirada dorada inmutable, fija hacia el frente.

—¿Estás saliendo o no con Kagami? —volvió a preguntar.

Esta pregunta pareció indignar al rubio que luchaba por mantenerse sereno, pues se giró para mirarlo con desprecio y responderle con voz fría y cortante.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer aquí?

—¿Es que aún no te das cuenta? —susurró con voz ronca acercándosele más.

Kise lo recorrió con la mirada. El moreno se veía serio. Había un toque de vanidad en su mirada azul profunda, seria e imperturbable. Pero de un momento a otro, sus labios se estiraron formando una sonrisa y su rostro adquirió una expresión arrogante. Kise llevó su mirada a aquellos labios burlones donde siempre parecía haber una promesa de felicidad eterna escondida y sintió repulsión.

Repulsión de sí mismo por su debilidad… por caer siempre atrapado en las falsas promesas de esos labios.

Desvió la mirada y trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo fue sostenido con fuerza y en el abrupto jalón, cayó de espaldas en el sillón con el peso del cuerpo de Aomine, que se dejaba caer sobre él, aprisionándolo. Le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando levantarlo por unos segundos, pero el moreno lo tomó por la muñeca y le inmovilizó ambas manos por sobre la cabeza. Kise se removió bajo el cuerpo del más alto, tratando en vano de liberarse, mientras veía con temor que Aomine acortaba la distancia entre ambos, rozándole con la suave nariz el rostro y acariciándole la piel con su cálido aliento.

—¡Para!... No… ¡Detente! —pidió enfadado.

El rubio ladeo el rostro hacia la izquierda evitando el contacto con Aomine, pero este gesto sólo logró dejar expuesto el cuello, donde el moreno hundió la cabeza y se dedicó a aspirar su aroma. Kise había temido que el otro lo besara, lo temía por cuanto dudaba de su fuerza de voluntad para rechazarlo. Pero en lugar de un beso, Aomine sólo le había mostrado una sutil y delicada caricia. Gesto que descolocó aún más al rubio.

—¿Por qué insistes en usar ese shampoo de miel? —preguntó con el rostro aún escondido en el cuello del rubio.

—Porque me cuida adecuadamente el cabell… ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas tan ridículas?

—Me encanta ese olor… me encanta tú olor —Aomine alzó la cabeza para mirarlo sonriente, directamente a los ojos—. Me recuerda a sol y dulzura… exacto como tú…

—Eres un maldito pervertido —susurró descolocado por las palabras del moreno.

El aludido bajó su mirada directo a los labios entreabiertos de Kise y acercó lentamente su boca a ellos. Los acarició primero, reconociendo nuevamente la boca ajena que ahora le parecía que hace siglos no probaba, para luego adentrarse a explorar con movimientos lentos de su lengua, toda la caliente cavidad oral del rubio. Soltó el agarre que mantenía en sus muñecas para tomarle la cabeza con firmeza, pero al segundo de hacerlo se arrepintió: Kise puso ambas manos en sus hombros y lo alejó de sus labios, rompiendo el beso.

—Quítate… —exigió mirándolo con una expresión que a Aomine le pareció ilegible.

Pero éste, volvió a besarlo nuevamente, con mayor pasión esta vez. Succionando y recorriendo con fuerza los labios contrarios y exigiendo con el ímpetu de su beso, que el deseo de devorarse en medio de ese contacto sea mutuo. Pero Kise volvió a apartarse.

—¡Para! —pidió ladeando la cabeza y alejando lo más posible su boca de la del moreno.

Aomine, incapaz de detenerse aun cuando el otro muchacho así lo exigiera, pues se sentía perdido nuevamente en el elixir de esos labios que había olvidado, dirigió su boca a la delicada y blanca piel del cuello del rubio. Lo besó suavemente un par de veces, para morderlo con suavidad después, haciendo que los labios de Kise dejaran escapar un gemido largo y grave.

—¿En serio quieres que pare? —preguntó con los labios aun rozándole la piel.

Silencio.

—Respóndeme Kise… ¿Quieres que pare?

—No… —admitió en un susurró.

Y como si esta renuencia a alejarlo hubiera sido la última traba de su consciencia, Kise se entregó completamente a las sensaciones que le provocaba el moreno. Recorrió con sus manos los masculinos y anchos hombros de Aomine y se abrazó a su cuello, ahora él buscando la boca contraria.

—¿Estás saliendo con Kagami o no? —Aomine rompió el beso, pero le susurró con sus labios posados aún sobre los de Kise.

—¡No! —respondió volviéndolo a besar.

Aomine ya no necesitó más respuestas, se apoyó en su antebrazo izquierdo para no aplastar al rubio y la mano derecha la introdujo bajo su camiseta, acariciando la suave piel de su costado, delineándole con la palma abierta las caderas y la cintura estrecha. Esta acción pareció provocar una sensación demasiado intensa en Kise, quien como respuesta, arqueó la espalda haciendo que ambos vientres chocaran y dejó que sus labios liberaran un gemido grave que murió en la boca del moreno.

Su cuerpo se movió instintivamente, abriendo una pierna para dejar que el moreno se acomodara entre ellas y éste reaccionó a su vez, moviendo con suavidad y lentitud las caderas para rozar la entrepierna del rubio. Kise se sobresaltó de pronto, al sentir el contacto de un objeto duro que vibraba contra la parte interior de su muslo.

—Hay algo que te vibra —comentó divertido rompiendo el beso, mientras que Aomine rio bajo y le mordió sensualmente la comisura de los labios

—Es mi teléfono, tonto.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No es importante —el moreno no paró de repartirle suaves besos en el mentón y la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es importante si ni has visto de quién es la llamada?

—Porque no hay nadie más importante que tú —Aomine alzó la cabeza y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

Kise sólo pudo sonreír con sus palabras, le acarició el rostro con ambas manos y levantó la cabeza para unir sus bocas nuevamente. Aomine como un gesto simbólico, sacó el celular del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y lo arrojó lejos, haciendo que éste revotara en la alfombra y se volvió a perder en la suave y dulce boca de su rubio… De su sol.

Kise volvió a gemir bajo su cuerpo y hundió los dedos en su espalda a través de la tela de la camisa. Aomine se quejó en respuesta y usando ambas manos, le sacó la camiseta y en un movimiento arrebatado la tiró lejos, al igual que hiciera antes con su propio teléfono.

—No… ¿Qué… haces? —Kise moduló apenas, con la boca contraria sobre la suya.

—Kise… quiero hacerte el amor.

—¡Estás loco! —el rubio se separó abruptamente de la boca del otro— Yui llegará en cualquier momento.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca. A regañadientes se levantó del sillón, dejando al rubio en libertad de movimiento. Éste se puso de pie y caminó hacia su camiseta con la intensión de vestirse, pero antes de llegar a ella fue atrapado por los brazos de Aomine que se cerraron sobre su pecho. Kise lo sintió abrazarse a su torso desnudo y besarlo en el cuello, así que ladeó la cabeza dejándose besar.

Llevó la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales que, debido a que afuera ya había anochecido, reflejaban las altas figuras de ambos como si de un espejo se tratara. Sonrió tímidamente y alzó las manos para aferrarse con ellas a los brazos de Aomine, cerrando los ojos y entregándose completamente a él… Otra vez.

Kise lo supo en ese instante: cualquier amor que pudiera llegar a experimentar algún día, sería sólo un pálido reflejo de su amor por Aomine.

—Creo que debo ir al baño… —el moreno suspiró hondamente en su cuello— No creo estar "presentable" para cuando llegue tu hermana.

Kise rio con su comentario, entendiendo claramente a lo que se refería Aomine. Recogió su camiseta justo en el momento en que éste se adentraba por el pasillo y le lanzaba una sonrisa a la distancia para perderse de su vista. Estaba vistiéndose nuevamente cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en el piso y sólo hasta ese momento reparó en su existencia.

Lo recogió y lo desbloqueó en un instante, él conocía a la perfección el patrón que usaba Aomine en su Smartphone, así que supo de inmediato que tenía un mensaje vía WhatsApp. Seleccionó el ícono y el mensaje se abrió, era de Kuroko.

—_Anoche lo pasé muy bien, Aomine-kun. Estaré encantado de repetirlo todas las veces que quieras._

Kise sintió que su estómago se encogía y su pulso se aceleraba peligrosamente. Dejó caer ambas manos a su costado y apretó el celular con fuerza ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¿Por qué había pensado que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Por qué volvía a tropezar una y otra vez con la misma piedra? ¿Por qué no aprendía nunca la lección?

Aomine regresó al living y lo encontró cabizbajo, dándole la espalda y con el cuerpo temblando levemente. Se preocupó al instante y se acercó a él a la carrera, pero antes de poder tocarlo, la pregunta de Kise lo inmovilizó.

—¿Anoche estuviste con Kuroko?

Aomine arrugó el ceño y ladeó la cabeza a la expectativa, dirigió su mirada seria a la mano derecha del rubio, donde aún sostenía su teléfono. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había visto o leído Kise, pero era claro que se había molestado.

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Anoche estuviste con Kuroko? —preguntó dándose la vuelta, dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

—No es lo que crees, Kise —le respondió con palabras medidas—. Sólo estuvimos conversando ¡Te lo juro!

Kise negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Su labio inferior temblaba visiblemente al igual que sus manos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué termino creyendo siempre en tus mentiras? —preguntó para sí mismo.

—Kise escúchame… ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡No quiero verte más! —le arrojó el teléfono al cuerpo con fuerza y Aomine lo atrapó antes de que callera al suelo— Lárgate de mi casa ¡Lárgate!

—¡No hagas esto Kise! Tienes que creerme —pidió en una súplica.

—Cuando llegaste me pediste que te dijera la verdad, esta es la verdad: No tengo claro lo que siento por ti. Por más que he intentado olvidarte, aun no lo consigo. Tu amor fue una llama que dejó cicatrices en mi corazón… Pero si de una cosa estoy seguro, es que yo ya no quiero nada contigo Aomine y te voy a olvidar aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida.

Aomine no respondió. Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto oír su nombre normalmente pronunciado en esos labios. Nunca pensó que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto de un momento a otro. Estaban tan cerca, ya había dado por hecho la reconciliación ¡Hasta había decido cambiar por Kise! Se había dado cuenta que él era al único a quien amaba y que no necesitaba de nadie más que de él… Y ahora todo se había derrumbado.

—¡Lárgate! —Kise empujó el cuerpo del moreno con todas sus fuerzas— ¡No quiero volver a verte!

El rostro de Aomine se retorció en una expresión de dolor y dejó que el rubio lo guiara a empujones hasta la puerta. Trató que acariciar nuevamente las manos de Kise que hacían presión sobre su pecho, pero éste esquivó su tacto y con un último empujón lo sacó fuera del departamento.

Kise cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que ésta se azotara en el marco. Golpeó con ambas manos la fría superficie, apoyando la frente en ella y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo, llorando… Sin saber que al otro lado de aquel trozo de madera, Aomine hacía lo mismo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

.

.

**Fuimos eso que no se cuenta, ni se admite**

**Pero que nunca se olvida.**

.

.

La vida puede llegar a ser realmente cruel... O eso era lo que Aomine pensaba en ese instante.

Sentía que le dolían partes del cuerpo que no tenía idea que existían... El dolor del corazón. Que sensación tan extraña le parecía, no era un dolor físico, pero a la vez era el dolor más terrible que había experimentado, tanto, que lo podía sentir hasta en los huesos, comprimiendo los músculos de su pecho, cerrándose sobre sus pulmones e impidiendo que el aire llegara libremente a su cuerpo. No podía respirar y un zumbido en sus oídos lo tenía desorientando, aunque sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía.

Se bajó del taxi y se encaminó a la casa por el jardín en penumbras. No tocó la puerta principal, sino que dio la vuelta a la casa que conocía tan bien como la propia y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Entró con la libertad que le daba el hecho de ser considerado en esa casa como un miembro más de la familia y sin avisar su llegada, subió las escaleras y se encaminó hacia uno de los dormitorios. Al subir las escaleras pudo oír las conversaciones de la familia reunida en torno a la mesa, en una cena amena y relajada, propia de una familia normal. Entró a la habitación con paso titubeante aún y se dejó caer en la cama de un femenino color rosa pálido.

Ahí lo encontró Satsuki casi una hora después. Con la mirada perdida sin mirar ningún punto en concreto, los ojos enrojecidos y aun acuosos por el llanto y el ceño constreñido en una expresión de dolor. La pelirrosa se asustó al instante de verlo y corrió hasta él para dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la cama, posando su mirada preocupada en el moreno que no parecía haber notado su presencia ahí.

La chica se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. No supo qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Para empezar no sabía cómo interpretar aquella extraña actitud en su amigo de toda la vida, así que decidió recostarse junto a él, esperando a que éste se decidiera a explicarle qué rayos estaba pasando ahí. Pero no despegó del rostro de Aomine su inquisitiva mirada, que no había dejado de mostrar esa expresión de preocupación, en ningún momento.

Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente el moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza por un par de minutos, dejando que por la comisura de sus ojos, rodaran pequeñas y salinas lágrimas de amor.

Eso que sentía por Kise era amor y sólo hasta ahora lo sabía. Aomine se sentía destrozado, descubriendo sus sentimientos justo ahora cuando sentía que lo perdía para siempre.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Ladeó el cuello hacia Satsuki— Él no me cree... Él ya no cree en mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dices que ya no cree en ti?

La chica, sin entender realmente a qué se refería, pero teniendo la certeza que su amigo hablaba de Kise, como lo había hecho durante todos los últimos días, le respondió calmadamente. Su intención no era precisamente tranquilizar a Aomine ni descubrir qué ocurría para ayudarlo, más bien lo que motivaba a Satsuki era el hecho de saber todo, para tener bajo control la situación, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Él cree que lo estoy engañando con Tetsu, aunque no es así ¡Y tenía que pasar esto justo ahora! Cuando por fin habíamos hecho las paces.

—Pero Dai-chan... Tú siempre lo has engañado con Tetsu-kun, es normal que piense eso.

—¡Pero ahora no es así! Yo no tengo nada con Tetsu, él es sólo un amigo.

—Sólo debes demostrarle que eres sincero ¿no? —Satsuki habló con algo de cansancio en la voz, un poco fastidiada de lo monotemático que se había vuelto Aomine últimamente.

—¡No! Tú no entiendes... Ya todo está perdido —susurró volviendo la cabeza a su posición original, mirando nuevamente el techo blanco.

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado y se incorporó sobre la cama para mirar al moreno desde arriba.

—Explícame una cosa Dai-chan ¿Que significa exactamente Ki-chan para ti?

—Lo amo —confesó en un susurro negándose a mirar a la chica.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de nuestra promesa de estar juntos por siempre? Tal y como lo hemos estado hasta ahora, ¿o ya se te olvidó? Todos los planes que tenemos juntos... Cumplir los 18 y largarnos de este estúpido lugar, de decir adiós a nuestras horribles y falsas familias y ser solamente tú y yo... Como siempre hemos sido.

—Esto es distinto Satsuki... El amor que siento por ti es distinto al amor que siento por Kise.

—¿Distinto? ¿Distinto cómo? —la chica preguntó arrugando el ceño.

—¡Es que a él lo amo! —respondió sentándose en la cama y elevando la voz, dándose cuenta que la pelirrosa era incapaz de entender sus sentimientos con Kise.

—¿Y a mí ya no me amas?

—¡Claro que sí Satsuki, pero es distinto!... Tú... Tú eres mi compañera de toda la vida, pero Kise...

—Kise es reciente y momentáneo —Satsuki interrumpió las palabras del moreno—. ¡Eso es lo que debes entender!

—¡Te equivocas! Yo no quiero que sea así... Lo que siento por Kise... quiero que dure por siempre —Aomine confesó impresionado de sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que ahora nuestros planes tendrán que ser de tres?

Aomine guardó silencio.

—Yo nunca me he interpuesto entre ustedes Dai-chan, porque siempre he creído que cualquier tipo de amor o cariño que pudieras llegar a sentir, jamás sería algo permanente, algo que pudiera llegar a amenazar nuestra unión... Y creí que con Ki-chan sería lo mismo. Dime que me no me equivoqué ¡Dímelo!

Aomine la miró dudoso. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, que ellos habían hecho una promesa de estar juntos por siempre. Lejos de toda aquella realidad que ambos detestaban, lejos de toda aquella soledad, lejos de sus familias que no eran más que un embuste. Él con un padre absolutamente ausente y Satsuki con unos padres que jugaban a parecer la familia perfecta ante los demás, pero sin un ápice de cariño real que los uniera. Ambos se sentían solos, pero también sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y juraron que esa unión sería para toda la vida.

Y aunque en el fondo de su corazón, Aomine se dio cuenta que la persona con la que quería estar realmente era Kise, no pudo decírselo a Satsuki. No podía decirle que de ahora en adelante ambos estarían completamente solos.

¡No podía dejarla! Eso era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Ella era la única familia que le quedaba, si la abandonaba ahora, no podría perdonárselo jamás. Aunque tenía claro que el que pagaría las consecuencias sería su corazón.

—Satsuki... Tú eres irreemplazable para mí, lo sabes ¿verdad? —susurró acercando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa hacia su pecho.

—Lo sé... Es sólo que por un segundo me hiciste dudarlo —la chica respondió escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y pasándole los brazos por la cintura—. Prométeme que nunca nadie nos separará.

—Lo prometo —sentenció con el mayor pesar de su corazón.

.

— **II —**

.

Yui llegó al departamento de Kise mucho más tarde de lo que había esperado. La reunión con el resto del equipo que trabajaba comúnmente con Kise había durado por lo menos tres horas, más de lo que a Yui le habría gustado, pero al menos habían llegado a un consenso sobre las acciones a seguir y hasta se habían asesorado jurídicamente con el único fin de estar preparados para lo que se veía venir en la carrera del modelo. Se había barajado la posibilidad de demandar a la revista Hanako y a los diversos programas de televisión donde se había transmitido la noticia por injurias y calumnias en contra de Ryouta Kise, por el daño moral que habían provocado sus declaraciones en la carrera y vida personal del modelo. De todas formas, la mejor iniciativa apoyada por todos había sido la de mantener un hermético silencio con respecto al asunto.

Por eso ahora, cuando ya había anochecido, Yui llegaba completamente agotada a darle las noticias a su hermano. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y al entrar al departamento pudo ver a Ryouta durmiendo en el sillón largo del living. Cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y dejó junto a ella su maletín y se quitó los tacones, caminando descalza hasta dejarse caer junto a su hermano a todo lo largo del sillón, quedando frente a frente con él.

—¿Sis? —Kise susurró somnoliento, alzando un poco la cabeza para ver a la joven.

En ese instante Yui pudo notar los ojos hinchados e inyectados de sangre de Ryouta y supuso con claridad que había estado llorando y que probablemente se había quedado dormido ahí después de cansarse de derramar tantas lágrimas. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro y estirando el brazo, le despejó la frente al rubio y le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza y ternura.

—¿Tanto te ha afectado lo que han dicho en televisión? —preguntó con voz calmada— No debes preocuparte por eso Ryou, ya estoy trabajando en ello y me voy a encargar personalmente de solucionar todo. Tú debes concentrarte en el cariño que te han demostrado tus fans en este momento difícil ¿Acaso no es bueno darte cuenta que cuentas con el apoyo incondicional de todas ellas?

—No es eso Sis… Estoy triste por otra cosa… —la voz de Kise se oía melancólica.

—¿Y entonces qué es? —preguntó pacientemente, acariciando ahora la espalda del rubio.

Pero éste se incorporó en el sillón, obligando a Yui a hacer lo mismo, de modo que quedaron ambos sentados, Kise mirando hacia el frente en completo silencio y su hermana mirándolo a él. El rubio llevó su cuerpo hacia adelante, afirmando los antebrazos en las rodillas con la cabeza gacha, dejando que su lacio cabello ocultara parcialmente su rostro. Yui volvió a acariciarle la espalda, cada vez más preocupada por la actitud de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué ocurre Ryouta? Sabes bien que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Sis… Por favor, no me odies —Yui se detuvo para mirar a su hermano con detención. Temblaba levemente y su voz era apenas audible—. Yo te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo… a ti, a mamá, a Kana-chan… a todas… —el chico hizo una larga pausa, tal vez esperando por la reacción de su hermana, por lo que Yui le respondió tranquilamente.

—Te escucho Ryouta, dime.

—Yo… ¿Recuerdas cuando te presenté a Aominecchi y te dije que era mi mejor amigo?

—¡Claro que me acuerdo Ryouta! Ve al grano por favor, me estás asustando.

—Bueno… es que… él no era exactamente mi amigo, él era... era… él era mi novio —confesó en un susurro.

—¡Ryouta por Dios! —Yui se llevó una mano al pecho y exhalando un suspiro de alivio, se puso de pie, relajándose por fin— ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que había pasado algo grave ¡No tienes idea del susto que me hiciste pasar!

—¿Cómo que…? ¿Qué? ¡Te acabo de decir algo muy serio, Sis! —Kise la miró confundido.

—Ryouta… Todas hemos sabido que ustedes eran novios ¡Sólo había que verles las caras de tontos enamorados para darse cuenta! —la joven le habló con una normalidad que hizo a Kise abrir la boca de impresión.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Era algo muy obvio, se les notaba en la forma en que se hablaban, cómo se miraban, cómo se sonreían… —Yui comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

—¡¿Y si siempre lo supieron por qué nunca me dijeron nada?! —Kise ahora miraba a su hermana mayor claramente indignado.

—Mamá dijo que sería mejor esperar hasta que tú nos contaras solo. Dijo que era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo, esperando a cuando tú estuvieras listo para decir la verdad, porque ese sería el día en que finalmente te aceptes a ti mismo tal como eres. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero bueno… ¡Ya sabes cómo es mamá! —hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto— ¡A todo esto! Kana-chan tiene un álbum de fotos de ustedes, todas fotos muy románticas que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ella se las tomó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kise se puso de pie cada vez más espantado por lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué? —Yui se encogió de hombros y miró a Kise sin entender el tono casi histérico de su voz.

—Ah… ¡Olvídalo Sis! —se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, llevándose las rodillas al pecho.

—Bueno Ryouta, pero esto me lleva a preguntarme ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes? Desde que regresé de mi viaje me di cuenta que ambos están muy distanciados… Aunque considerando todo el tema del "romance" con Kagami-kun, no me extraña que estén peleados… Pero, ¿fue sólo por eso?

—No, nosotros terminamos antes de toda esa noticia del "romance" —Kise pronunció la última palabra con una ironía evidente.

—Si quieres que te dé mi opinión, a mí nunca me ha gustado Daiki para ti ¡Aunque mamá y Kana-chan lo aman! Creen que él te hace feliz. Pero yo creo que ese chico está bastante desequilibrado… Y sé que no es su culpa, que él vivió una infancia muy triste y todo eso, pero como se trata del novio de mi hermanito pequeño, me habría gustado que fuera todo un Príncipe Azul —Yui se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos sonriendo.

—Tal vez fue por eso mismo que terminamos, me di cuenta que él no era el Príncipe de mis sueños —Kise habló irónico, pero sin poder evitar la tristeza en sus palabras.

—¿Y por eso estabas llorando? ¿Por qué Daiki y tú terminaron? —la rubia preguntó sentándose nuevamente en el sillón. Aunque el tono de su voz denotaba que consideraba la situación como mínimo, estúpida o completamente sin sentido.

—Sí… No… ¡Ah! Por muchas cosas —admitió con voz cada vez más suave.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ryouta?

Yui se dio cuenta cómo su pregunta pareció liberar nuevamente la pena de su hermano. Él se dejó caer en el sillón, acomodando la cabeza en sus piernas cruzadas, volviendo a llorar y de paso, mojandole con aquellas lágrimas su fino vestido azul oscuro. Yui volvió a acariciarlo, esperando a que el chico le contara por sí solo lo que le afligía.

—Me siento muy solo —susurró entre lágrimas.

—Tú no estás solo. Tienes a toda tu familia apoyándote.

—No tengo a mi novio, quien pensé que era el amor de mi vida. No tengo amigos, pues todos resultaron ser un engaño… Yo siempre intento hacer las cosas bien, pero me termina saliendo todo mal. Trato de ser alguien bueno, de actuar con alegría, deseándole el bien al resto ¡Pero todos terminan interpretándome mal!

—Ese es un problema de los demás, no tuyo Ryouta.

—Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente mal.

Kise trató de secarse las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos, pero su acción fue completamente inútil, pues mientras más se las secaba, más lloraba, hasta que, cansado de contener el llanto que luchaba por salir, dejó a las lágrimas rodar libremente por sus mejillas. Lloró en los brazos de su hermana. Lloró por todas las desilusiones que acarreaba en el corazón: por Aomine y su amor que no era más que una mentira, por Kuroko y su amistad que terminó siendo rencor puro, por Kagami y la poca o nula confianza que tenía en él.

Lloró porque ahora se sentía tan pérfido y nefasto como los demás lo veían y porque se sentía traicionado por todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez quiso... Y que aun hoy seguía queriendo.

—Cuando uno espera demasiado del mundo Ryouta, es inevitable sentirse desilusionado. Sólo espero que estos tropiezos en la vida no te hagan cambiar, porque tú eres una persona hermosa y nada debería hacerte dudarlo.

Las sabias palabras de su hermana mayor lo hicieron tranquilizarse un poco e incorporándose nuevamente en el sillón, se secó las lágrimas definitivamente, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Mamá me llamó, me pidió que te llevara a casa, no quiere que estés solo aquí cuando estás pasando por un momento difícil —Yui le hablaba con naturalidad, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, para así tranquilizar un poco al chico.

—Lo sé… También me llamó a mí, pero prefiero quedarme aquí… Necesito estar solo un tiempo —Kise le respondió en tono cansado.

—Entiendo, debes afrontar esto solo y superarlo solo, sólo así lograrás hacerte más fuerte —Yui lo miró con expresión segura—. Yo hablaré con ella y trataré de tranquilizarla... Pero no prometo nada.

—¡Sis! ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?

—Claro, dime Ryouta.

—Creo que sé cómo remediar todo este escándalo que se ha formado, o… Tal vez sólo termine causando más problemas, pero de todas formas quiero hacerlo.

—¿En qué estás pensando Ryou?

—¿Confías en mí Sis? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

Yui no respondió, sólo soltó un suspiro cansado y movió la cabeza derrotada. Presentía que el plan de Kise no sería tan bueno como él creía, pero tal vez tenía razón y era algo que él debía decidir y afrontar por sí solo, así que finalmente aceptó.

Minutos después se publicó en la página oficial del modelo un video. La imagen era muy simple: Kise salía sentado en un sillón individual con las luces de la cuidad a sus espaldas y una cámara que estaba fija frente a él captaba toda la escena. Se había arreglado para la grabación, peinándose y vistiéndose para la ocasión, por lo que no se le notaba el reciente llanto, pero tanto su expresión facial como su voz, se percibían en extremo serias… Incluso apenadas.

En el video, Kise confesaba ser homosexual.

Reconocía haber mantenido hasta hace poco una relación sentimental con un joven, pero dejaba claro que aquella relación había terminado definitivamente. En cuanto a Taiga Kagami, aseguraba que era sólo un amigo, de quien había recibido apoyo y comprensión, por lo que lamentaba haberlo involucrado en un escándalo como este.

Su discurso finalizó con una sincera petición de disculpas a sus fans por mantener este secreto con ellas y recalcó lo importante que era su apoyo incondicional en el desarrollo de su carrera como modelo.

.

— **III —**

.

Kagami caminaba cabizbajo por las calles iluminadas por el amarillento resplandor del alumbrado público, sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigir sus pasos. Desde la conversación que había presenciado horas atrás entre Kuroko y Kise, había tenido tiempo y motivos suficientes para reflexionar todo el resto de la tarde.

Había cometido un terrible error. Ahora sabía con claridad que Kise no lo había llamado en todo el día y no le había hablado cuando fue a Seirin, por el simple y sencillo motivo de estar enojado y ahora sabía que el rubio tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Él se había dejado llevar por los comentarios del miembro de la "Generación de los Milagros" de su equipo y había terminado ofendiéndolo. Era cierto que él mismo estaba bastante confundido y tenía todo el derecho de mal juzgar los actos de Kise, pero ahora podía entender lo que esto le había provocado al rubio.

Tenía que disculparse con él, es por eso que ahora caminaba directo hacia su departamento. No quería que otra vez la misma historia se volviera a repetir, no con Kise. Con Kise no cometería los mismos errores del pasado.

Kagami tenía muy claro que su pasado y sus recuerdos le pertenecían a alguien más, pero quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. Quería vivir su presente junto al rubio, para poder decir algún día que su futuro, le pertenecería a él.

No permitiría que su indecisión y duda, le hicieran trastabillar en el presente como lo habían hecho antes. Como lo habían hecho con aquel joven que desde pequeño había sido su único gran amor, aquel que había sido un amigo, un rival, un hermano, un compañero, un amante. Todos los tipos de amor reunidos en un solo sentimiento hacia una sola persona.

Pero aunque había sentido por él un amor extraordinario, había dejado que la timidez enmudeciera sus labios y a pesar de compartir junto a él el éxtasis del amor, nunca pudo expresarle en palabras lo que sentía. Aunque le demostró con cada célula de su cuerpo el amor que le sentía, no pudo decírselo en voz alta. Y el tiempo, el cansancio, la frustración y la inseguridad, debilitaron ese amor hasta transformarlo en escombros, en recuerdos.

En medio de esta relación agonizante, su traslado a Japón de vuelta al lado de su padre, llegó casi como una bendición. Una tabla salvavidas que le permitiría romper una relación que le destrozaba la vida al tiempo que le daba una razón para levantarse día a día. Ahora podía decir adiós escudándose en una decisión externa a él, porque jamás tendría el valor de decir "terminemos"... Para empezar porque nunca habían llegado a ser nada más que amigos.

Y ahora que el tiempo y la distancia le habían permitido ver con claridad los irreparables errores del pasado, se convenció que lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de no volver a cometerlos en el futuro. Miraría hacia adelante sin dudas y afrontaría sus problemas dando la cara... Quizá porque sentía que esto le serviría para redimir su pasado.

Se detuvo frente a un alto edificio y sacó su celular. Buscó entre sus contactos hasta dar con el número de Kise y marcó. El tono de espera sonó por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente respondió.

—¿Kagamicchi? ¿Qué quieres? —escuchó su voz suave y apagada a través del celular, pero se dio cuenta al instante que no se debía a un problema de cobertura de red, más bien Kise parecía estar muy triste.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Kise. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Hubo un largo silencio por parte del rubio, hasta que finalmente respondió.

—No me parece un buen momento… No me siento muy bien. ¿Podemos hablar otro día?

—Por favor Kise ¡Es urgente! —insistió con voz segura.

—Si es por lo de las noticias, no te preocupes. Acabo de emitir un comunicado que espero resuelva todo este mal entendido… Y de paso, te pido disculpas nuevamente.

—¡No es por eso, Kise! Yo… Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. Estoy en la recepción.

—¡Estás acá… en mi edificio! —tuvo que alejar un poco el celular de su oído al escuchar el grito espantado de Kise, debía reconocer que era la primera vez que alzaba la voz desde que estaban hablando.

—Sí.

—Está bien… Sube.

Ya había anochecido completamente en la cuidad y el frío se había dejado caer nuevamente. Kise fue a su habitación y sacó un sweater delgado negro para ponerse encima de la delgada camisa lavanda que se había puesto para el video. También se había puesto un jeans celeste y unas zapatillas, por lo que con sólo un sweater le bastó para reconfortar su temperatura corporal. Luego de un par de minutos, Kagami llegó al departamento, lo supo al sentir el firme pero controlado toque sobre la puerta.

—Hola Kagamicchi… pasa —lo invitó a entrar sin mucho ánimo.

Con sólo verlo, Kagami supo que la intuición tenida cuando hablaron por teléfono era completamente cierta. Kise se veía desanimado y en sus ojos dorados, aún quedaba el vestigio de las lágrimas derramadas.

—Hola Kise… Lo siento, yo… no quería molestarte, pero tengo que conversar contigo —sus palabras se oían entrecortadas por la duda y no podía hilar sus pensamientos con coherencia.

Ver en ese estado al rubio lo había desconcertado sobremanera y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado para que ahora estuviera así. Tal vez él y su propuesta le parecerían una soberana estupidez, tal vez los problemas de Kise eran tan grandes que él y sus preocupaciones le parecerían poca cosa en comparación. Después de todo, él no tenía idea, ni mucho menos podía imaginarse lo que se siente saber que tu novio te engañaba con tu amigo y que esa amistad era una completa falsedad. Sin embargo, la única forma de averiguarlo, sería preguntárselo de frente, no había otra opción.

Kise lo miraba con una expresión demasiado seria en el rostro que lo hacía ver extraño, diferente. Con un gesto en la mano, lo invitó a pasar y Kagami se sentó en el sillón largo con movimientos rígidos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Kise lo miraba de pie frente a él.

—Está bien, dime —el rubio exigió viendo que Kagami no había mencionado palabra alguna y se limitaba a ver hacia la nada con gesto pensativo.

Kagami levantó la mirada súbitamente, sorprendido por el tono tan impersonal usado por Kise y luego de pestañear un par de veces, le respondió con voz calmada.

—Yo… Primero quería pedirte disculpas, sobre lo que te dije anoche en mi casa.

Kise sólo escuchó en silencio las palabras del pelirrojo sin entender qué se proponía con todo aquello. Suspiró cansado y sentándose en el sillón junto a él, lo miró en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

—Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo por eso —Kagami ladeó el cuello para mirarlo y habló con más seguridad en la voz—, pero te pido que me entiendas primero.

Kise alzó una ceja, interrogante, pero no dijo nada, por lo que el pelirrojo continuó cada vez más firme en sus declaraciones.

—Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Por eso me pareció ver en ti una serie de actos contradictorios… y en medio de ese panorama, me hicieron sentido las palabras de Kuroko. Pero ahora, al conocer la historia, creo que entiendo muchas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que crees entender? —preguntó Kise por fin, saliendo de su mutismo.

—Entiendo por qué Kuroko dijo eso de ti y sé que no es verdad… Creo que incluso en ese momento lo supe, pero ayer me dejé llevar por mis pasiones y te dije algo que pudo lastimarte —reconoció con voz calmada, haciendo que el rubio relajara las facciones de su rostro que hasta ahora habían estado contraídas—. Pero también entendí otra cosa… Tú sigues enamorado de Aomine.

Kise arrugó el ceño otra vez y desvió la mirada. Su rostro pareció adquirir una expresión más triste aún con la sola mención de ese nombre y Kagami comprendió la verdad de sus palabras. Si Kise se dejaba afectar de esa manera sólo por oír el nombre del moreno, era innegable que aún lo amaba.

—Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo —ahora Kagami habló en un susurro.

—¿Y qué es? —Kise preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Si aún estás enamorado de Aomine, ¿por qué me besaste?

Kise cambió de expresión súbitamente y pareció sorprendido, abriendo los ojos levemente. Trató de modular una respuesta e incluso abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo mencionar palabra alguna.

—Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo —Kagami insistió.

—¿Aunque no te guste la respuesta?

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo con detención unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades de aceptar o no, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, mostrando total seguridad en sus ojos rojizos.

—Es verdad que aún no puedo olvidarme de Aomine… Pero… Tú… Me siento atraído por ti —admitió por fin—. La historia con Aomine está terminada ¡Se acabó! Y aunque sé que me costará, voy a olvidarme de él —Kise dirigió su mirada hacia Kagami, que lo oía expectante—. A Aomine aún lo amo, pero tú me gustas... Me gustas muchísimo.

—¡Te entiendo! —Kagami sonrió ampliamente— Creo que a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Ahora sí que Kise lo miró con sorpresa. Si antes estaba intrigado por aquella visita nocturna de Kagami y por la lucidez de sus palabras al hablarle de Aomine y de los sentimientos que aún tenía por él, su última declaración lo había dejado estupefacto ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Kagami?

—Kise… Hay algo que yo no te he dicho. Para mí… también existe una persona especial.

Kise oyó sus palabras analizándolas detenidamente. Pensó por un instante y recordó un importante detalle que había notado ayer mismo: el anillo que siempre colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo.

—¿La persona que te regaló ese anillo? —preguntó mirándolo con expresión seria y pensativa.

Kagami se sorprendió inmediatamente con su comentario. Cada vez confirmaba aún más sus sospechas de que Kise realmente era alguien muy perceptivo, muy contrario al rubio iluso y despistado que la mayoría de la gente creía ver. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si Kise se mostraba distraído ante los demás, era sólo porque él así lo quería.

—Sí, él me regaló este anillo —admitió finalmente con voz seria—. La verdad, fue una historia que no salió tan bien, pero es inolvidable para mí… Pensé que nunca me volvería a gustar alguien como me gustaba él, pero luego te conocí a ti —hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos—. Si tengo que decir a quien amo. Diría que lo amo a él… Pero no puedo negar que tú me gustas mucho Kise.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Kagamicchi?

—Ambos nos sentimos atraídos y ambos queremos olvidar nuestro pasado… Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Kise abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, esa era una proposición inesperada, pero no podía negar que se sentía atraído por ella... Tal vez Kagami era el único capaz de lograr que olvidara para siempre a Aomine. Se recostó en el espaldar del sillón y lo miró detenidamente. Kagami lo miraba expectante, sus ojos rojizos se veían intensos, reflejando la firme convicción de sus palabras.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a algo así? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No pienses como si me estuvieras usando, más bien es un acuerdo mutuo —Kagami sonrió de lado.

Kise lo miró dudoso, sin saber qué pensar y sin poder decidirse.

—¿Qué me dices Kise?

—¡Estoy adentro! —El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Kagami sonrió ampliamente en respuesta y se dejó caer también en el respaldo del sillón ladeando el cuello para no dejar de ver al rubio a los ojos, sin poder creer aún que éste había aceptado su propuesta.

—¿Crees que deberíamos besarnos? —Kise preguntó con una timidez que a Kagami se le hizo extraña después de haber visto su avasalladora personalidad, pero a la vez le pareció de una dulzura infinita.

Kagami acortó la distancia entre ellos con cierta duda en sus movimientos y fue seguido por Kise con movimientos igual de torpes. Se acercaron de una manera tan burda que sus narices chocaron con fuerza, lastimándoles. Tuvieron que retroceder abruptamente sobándose ambos el rostro adolorido ¡Parecían dos niños inexpertos! Se miraron confundidos e inseguros y pronto estallaron en risas, Kise tapándose la boca con la mano se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón sin parar de reír. Kagami en cambio, cesó su risa al momento de ver así de alegre al rubio que había estado triste desde que él había entrado al departamento, suspiró aliviado y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa sutil.

Se acercó a Kise nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba decidido. El rubio aún estaba recostado en el sillón mirándolo entre divertidas risas. Kagami le acarició levemente las sienes con la mano y enredó sus dedos en las doradas hebras para acercar su boca a la ajena, besándolo con suavidad y logrando que la risa del rubio cesara automáticamente. Kise elevó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, abriendo la boca para dejarlo entrar.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, el rubio se despegó de la boca del más alto sólo unos centímetros para susurrarle:

—Sólo tengo un problema, acabo de grabar un video que dice que tú y yo sólo somos amigos y no quiero mentirles más a mis fans.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser una mentira.

—¿Qué estás proponiendo?

—¿Qué te parece si en vez de ser amigo-enemigos ahora somos amigos con privilegios?

Kise rió nuevamente, levantando las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad. Aún no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos si lo pensaba dentro de todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido durante aquel día. Parecía que su vida era de locos. Pero al ver la expresión segura en el rostro de Kagami, se contagió de esta seguridad y despegándose del respaldo del sillón, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo besó.

Kagami lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo más hacia él, fundiendo ambos cuerpos en un abrazo estrecho y en un beso suave. Kise se afirmó con fuerza de la nuca del pelirrojo y la otra mano volvió a posarla en su mejilla, se despegó de sus labios a los minutos, luego de un largo beso de reconocimiento de la boca ajena.

—Ayúdame a olvidarlo Kagamicchi… Por favor… —le susurró pegando su frente a la del pelirrojo.

—¡Lo haré! —respondió convencido.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

.

.

**La peor forma de soledad, es estar sentado a su lado **

**Y saber que nunca lo podrás tener.**

.

.

Luego de aquella noche, los días pasaron lentamente para Aomine.

Su vida continuó en apariencia tan normal como siempre. Continuó yendo al colegio, continuó saltándose los entrenamientos, continuó siendo regañado por Satsuki cada vez que no se presentaba en el gimnasio, continuó peleando con sus superiores. En su vida parecía que nada había cambiado, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

El haber sido capaz de darse cuenta finalmente de sus sentimientos justo en el instante en que comprendió que su relación con Kise había terminado definitivamente, había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Y aunque sabía que con lamentarse ahora no podría remediar los errores del pasado, él aún no podía decir adiós. No podía dejar su historia con el rubio en el pasado… Y por sobre todo, no podía evitar seguir amándolo.

¿Y qué quedaba ahora? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Tenían a casi todos sus amigos en común, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que verse las caras nuevamente, pero qué pasaría ese día ¿Se mirarían como si fueran dos extraños? ¿Fingirían no haberse conocido nunca? O lo que es peor aún, él sabía bien que Kise trataría de rehacer su vida ¿Y qué sería de él entonces? ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera que verlo junto a alguien más? ¿Cómo podría aguantar ese dolor?

Ni siquiera podía pensar en aquello.

Él podría fingir que nada había pasado, seguir con su vida como siempre había sido hasta ahora. Salir los fines de semana, embriagarse hasta decir basta, pasar una noche de pasión con alguna persona transitoria, buscarse como había hecho muchas veces en el pasado un amante de una sola noche, un amor fugaz y carnal, tratar de ahogar sus penas en el placer efímero que da la carne… Pero eso sería engañarse a sí mismo. Nada de eso tenía sentido y él lo sabía.

Eso no solucionaría nada. Eso no traería de vuelta a Kise. Eso no lograría hacer que olvidara a Kise.

Y así, los días transcurrieron y pasó más de una semana desde la última vez que lo vio.

El verano se instaló plenamente en Tokio. El sopor del calor invadió la ciudad y las asfaltadas calles reflectaban los rayos del sol, creando la ilusión de vivir dentro de un inmenso sartén de asfalto, donde todos morían lentamente asfixiados. Aomine soportaba todo con el mayor estoicismo, convencido de que quejarse no cambiaría nada, era lo mismo todos los años.

Y como los años anteriores, vino el momento de prepararse para la _Interhigh_ en su nuevo equipo, y él lo hizo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho anteriormente en Teiko. No le importó que ahora se tratara de otro equipo, que sus compañeros ahora serían otros, ni que ahora tendría que verse las caras con sus viejos camaradas como rivales… Incluso con Kise.

Aunque debido a la preparación de Touou para la _Interhigh_ le era cada vez más difícil saltarse los entrenamientos. Satsuki parecía estar tras él todo el tiempo, pero él no dijo nada por apartarla. Prefería fingir consigo mismo que las cosas estaban bien entre ambos y que nada podía intervenir entre ellos. Después de todo, él ya había perdido a Kise, no quería perder también a Satsuki.

En cierto sentido, saber que contaba con el apoyo de ella no lo hacía sentir tan solo. Aunque últimamente se venía preguntando qué clase de apoyo era ese, porque ciertamente tenía serias dudas sobre si sus intereses y los de Satsuki seguían siendo los mismos. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, procuraba olvidarlo de inmediato. Tal vez el principal problema de Aomine era que no quería reconocer que él estaba verdadera e irremediablemente solo.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —le preguntó a la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a ella.

Satsuki estaba sentada en una de las bancas del gimnasio, estaba escribiendo concentrada en su laptop, con toda seguridad datos que había obtenido del reciente partido de práctica que había jugado el equipo, y no reparó mayormente en la presencia del moreno en el lugar.

—No te preocupes Dai-chan, no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve esto, así que adelántate tú —le respondió sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Está bien —Aomine comentó con desgano, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa hoy? —levantó la vista hacia el moreno y le habló animadamente— Habrá panqueques.

—No —el moreno respondió cortante y se encaminó con paso lento a la salida.

—¡Bien!... No es como si los pensaba hacer para ti… —la pelirrosa lo miró molesta, pero cuando la escuchó hablar, Aomine se giró para verla mientras le sonreía, gesto que sirvió para tranquilizar a la chica.

El moreno soltó un suspiro y continuó con su andar calmado y desganado. Caminaba completamente abstraído de la realidad, sin reparar en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y apenas siendo consciente de que ya había llegado a la salida de la Preparatoria Touou, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pasos.

—¡Aomine-san!

Dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta para posar su mirada en el muchacho que corría tras él. Lo detalló en unos segundos: su cabello castaño estaba húmedo aún, seguramente por salir apresurado tras él, su rostro se veía levemente sonrojado y sus grandes ojos marrones tenían esa característica expresión asustada.

—Aomine-san, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa? —dijo cuando por fin estuvo a la altura del moreno.

—¿Por qué? No vivimos cerca —respondió escuetamente, volviendo a caminar.

—Pero… si usamos el tren podríamos andar juntos una parte del trayecto —insistió con voz indecisa.

—Sakurai… —Aomine detuvo abruptamente su caminar y encaró al más bajo con mirada afilada— No tengo idea de qué es lo que quieres de mí. Pero sea lo que sea, yo no puedo cumplirlo.

—Pero…

—¡No puedo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

El castaño se limitó a mirarlo sorprendido, agrandando los ojos y dejando de caminar por completo, quedando completamente inmóvil luego de esta declaración

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque yo ya tengo a mi único y verdadero amor.

Aomine no dijo una palabra más, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada compasiva al muchacho que aún permanecía sin moverse, simplemente se dio la vuelta y continuó avanzando, alejándose con cada paso que daba de él sin el menor remordimiento. Sabía que eso había sido culpa suya, que él mismo provocó a Sakurai, iniciando así ese juego, tal vez dándole esperanzas cuando realmente nunca las hubo, pero por eso mismo ahora tenía que terminar de forma definitiva con sus ilusiones. Decirle la verdad para evitar más malos entendidos.

Suspiró cansino levantando su mirada azulina hacia el cielo. Tal vez eso era lo que debía hacer también con Kuroko… Pero con él era diferente. Kuroko era su amigo.

—Aomine-kun.

Y hablando de Kuroko, Aomine fijó su mirada nuevamente en el frente y pudo verlo ahí, su menuda figura se encontraba de pie frente a él, esperándolo en las mismísimas puertas de la Preparatoria Touou ¡No tenía idea cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ahí! ¿Es que acaso él no tenía entrenamientos también? ¿O era que él había faltado? ¿Y qué pasaba hoy día? ¿Por qué todos habían decidido hacer su aparición?

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Tetsu? —Aomine afiló la mirada y le habló con voz hosca.

—Te vine a recoger, quiero que me acompañes a mi casa —el muchacho más bajo le respondió inmutable.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué diablos debería hacerlo?!

—Porque yo siempre te acompaño y te apoyo en todo… Ahora es tu turno —el peliceleste respondió con seriedad—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me vayas a dejar a mi casa ¡Nada más!

—¡Cómo molestas! Está bien Tetsu, te iré a dejar, pero sólo para que te dejes de dar lata ¡Y no pienses que volveré a hacerlo! Esta será la primera y última vez ¡Y tampoco quiero que vengas a buscarme aquí otra vez!

—Está bien —el más pequeño respondió con voz neutra mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Vámonos en tren.

—¿En tren? Pero si te queda mucho más conveniente tomar algún autobús.

-—Sólo hazme caso, hoy quiero viajar en tren —insistió con voz suave.

—Está bien, Tetsu —Aomine soltó un suspiro cansado y respondió con voz derrotada—, tú ganas.

Caminaron hacia la estación en completo silencio. Él no tenía ganas de hablar realmente, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar para reparar siquiera en el muchacho que caminaba a su lado, y por otra parte Kuroko no era alguien precisamente bueno para comunicarse, por lo que el breve trayecto transcurrió en medio de un ambiente distante y frío, como había sido siempre la relación entre ambos.

Aomine no se había detenido a pensar en la extraña petición del más bajo y se había limitado a aceptar sin cuestionamientos. Tampoco le importaba mucho la verdad, sólo lo iría a dejar a su casa y punto, luego se marcharía y así dejaría contento al peliceleste, sin tener que soportar una insufrible escena a las afueras de la Preparatoria… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Kuroko no era de ese estilo, él no hacía escenas ni era un caprichoso y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, nunca le había pedido ni exigido nada, lo que hacía más extraña aún esta repentina petición.

—Oye Tetsu, ¿de qué va todo esto? —preguntó mirando al muchacho más bajo, justo cuando el tren aparecía a la distancia, acercándose a gran velocidad.

—Ya verás… Quiero mostrarte algo —respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Aomine sintió que un repentino escalofrío le erizaba la piel, aun cuando se encontraban en pleno verano y el calor se sentía fuertemente en la ciudad. La actitud de Kuroko lo estaba intranquilizando sobremanera y presintió que eso que el chico le quería mostrar, sería algo que no le agradaría.

Se acomodó el bolso de entrenamientos en el hombro, justo en el instante en que el tren se detenía frente a ellos y las puertas se abrían automáticamente, al tiempo que él podía ver la alta figura de un rubio que se apoyada casualmente sobre la pared, mirando distraídamente hacia afuera ¡Eso era demasiado increíble para ser una simple casualidad! Ese rubio era Kise y ellos habían acertado justo al vagón en que él viajaba.

Iba con el uniforme escolar y a sus pies descansaba su bolso de entrenamiento. Guardaba una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra se movía de vez en cuando la camisa arremangada que llevaba varios de los botones superiores abiertos, en un vano intento por refrescar su cuerpo.

Aomine se encargó de detallarlo lentamente con la mirada. Le parecía tan extraño ese encuentro, después de más de una semana sin verlo, ahora sentía como si esta fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sonrió para sí al ver cómo los rayos del sol sacaban destellos de su cabello dorado y cómo éste se movía con la suave brisa que ingresaba por las ventanas semi-abiertas del tren. En ese instante creyó que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era el rubio.

Kise, al percatarse de la presencia de sus dos excompañeros de Teiko, se irguió en su posición y endureció la mirada.

—¡Kise-kun! Qué extraño verte aquí. Tú no sueles tomar el tren —Kuroko se adentró primero al vagón y se acercó al modelo para hablarle con una inocencia perfecta en su rostro pequeño y fino, pero agregó luego con voz más animada—. ¡Ya sé! Es porque no vas a tu casa ¿verdad?

Kise los ignoró, no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el jueguito a Kuroko, así que fijó sus ojos en el paisaje de la cuidad atardeciendo que se dejaba ver por las ventanas del tren. No le respondió al peliceleste y trató de fingir que no estaba ahí, que ambos no estaban ahí.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Kagami-kun vive en esta dirección ¿Acaso lo vas a ver a él? —Kuroko preguntó nuevamente mirando a Kise, pero éste permaneció inmutable.

Aomine, que estaba algo apartado de ambos chicos y no había quitado en ningún momento los ojos del rubio, endureció la mirada de repente. Por fin comprendía la petición del peliceleste, esto era lo que quería que viera ¡Quería que él supiera que Kise estaba ahora con Kagami! Todo eso no podía estar pasando, y aunque tenía claro que tarde o temprano Kise lo reemplazaría por alguien más, jamás se esperó que eso pasara tan pronto, ni menos aún que fuera Kagami. Después de todo, la última vez que hablaron Kise mismo le había dicho que entre ambos no había nada ¿Por qué entonces ahora lo iba a ver? ¿Le había mentido?

—Entonces es verdad ¿Estás saliendo con él? ¿La última vez que nos vimos me mentiste? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Kise meneó la cabeza y de sus labios salió una risa irónica, pero su mirada aun esquivaba las figuras de los dos muchachos. Tal parecía que la indiferencia que había demostrado hasta el momento excluía todo lo relacionado con Aomine, porque aunque lo había intentado, no pudo evitar reaccionar ante la pregunta de éste.

El altavoz del tren se encendió, anunciando la próxima parada y Kise tomó el bolso y pasó entre Kuroko y Aomine para dirigirse a la puerta, evitando a toda costa mirarlos, pero antes de llegar a la salida, su brazo derecho fue sostenido con fuerza por el moreno, obligándolo a girarse y a enfrentar por primera vez, su mirada dorada con la intensa mirada azul profundo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —exigió con voz molesta tratando en vano de zafarse.

—¡Respóndeme!

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¡Yo no te debo ninguna explicación!

—Entonces es verdad, sí sales con él —vio cómo Kise volvía a desviar la mirada, poniendo en su rostro una expresión de completa molestia—. ¿Y lo que me dijiste en tu casa qué? ¿Fue una mentira?

Kise se giró para verlo de arriba abajo y volvió a posar sus ojos en los de Aomine a la vez que soltaba una risa ahogada de los labios.

—¿No me digas que te duelen las mentiras? —la voz de Kise sonó extrañamente irónica, como si esas palabras no pudieran salir de su boca— Tal vez ahora podrás saber lo que se siente que te mientan todo el tiempo… Sí Aomine, ese día en mi casa te mentí ¡Todo lo que te dije era mentira!

—¡Mentiroso! —Mientras hablaba apretó más su mano sobre el brazo del rubio— ¡Esto sí es una mentira!

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —Kise tragó saliva, evidentemente incómodo.

El rubio tiró con fuerza su brazo, logrando liberarse al fin, al mismo tiempo que las puertas del tren se abrían y sin decir una palabra más, bajó a la estación. Caminó con seguridad hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro izquierdo hasta detenerse frente a la fila de asientos donde alguien lo esperaba.

En cuestión de segundos, Aomine pudo ver cómo un pelirrojo se ponía de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro para recibir al rubio que respondió a su gesto sonriéndole con sutileza. Vio con incredulidad cómo el pelirrojo le hablaba animadamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se encaminaban juntos a la salida.

Ese chico, era Kagami.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron con lentitud y se reanudó la marcha, pero antes de perder completamente de vista a Kise, vio cómo este se daba la vuelta y miraba hacia el tren, buscando algo con la mirada sin encontrarlo. Él sin embargo, no despegó en ningún instante su mirada del rubio, sintiendo que ahora eran separados por una distancia infinita.

.

— **II —**

.

—¿Estás bien? —Kagami preguntó dudoso mientras dejaba caer su bolso desordenadamente en el living y se encaminaba hacia Kise que se había dirigido al refrigerador y se servía un vaso de agua.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Kagamicchi? —se dio la vuelta para verlo con algo de intriga.

—No lo sé… Es sólo que te siento extraño —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, la verdad es que… —Kise hizo una pausa y dejó sobre el mesón de la cocina americana el vaso de agua del que aún no había bebido y miró a Kagami directamente a los ojos— Hoy día en el tren me encontré con Aomine y Kuroko.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Kagami levantó levemente una ceja.

—Fue un encuentro bastante tenso. Kuroko estuvo provocándome todo el tiempo, lanzándome indirectas sobre ti… ¡No sé qué es lo que pretende! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? —Kise se recargó sobre el mesón y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Kagami soltó un suspiro cansado y envolvió la figura de Kise en un abrazo apretado, y sintió cómo el rubio correspondía a su abrazo, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y apegándose más a él, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Subió su mano a la dorada cabeza de Kise y enredó los dedos en las suaves hebras de su cabello.

—Tal vez ahora está enamorado de mí, por eso es que te odia aún más —dijo en tono de broma, tratando de animar al modelo.

Comentario que fue completamente efectivo, porque el rubio soltó una carcajada estridente y se separó de él sin parar de reír. Él también se rio, contento de verlo más animado y se apegó nuevamente a su cuerpo, abrazándolo desde atrás y depositándole un suave y corto beso en la nuca para separarse enseguida.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Kise se bebió el vaso y miró a Kagami más animado— ¡Hoy día yo cocino!

—¡No, Kise! —El pelirrojo se quejó y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento de la cocina— ¡Tú siempre cocinas lo mismo! Ya no puedo comer más curry.

—¡Qué mal agradecido eres, Kagamicchi! —el rubio se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—Mejor yo cocino, ok —habló en tono conciliador.

—En realidad no tengo hambre —Kise se encogió de hombros, pero luego se acercó a Kagami con movimientos lentos y controlados y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. ¿Qué tal si mejor hacemos o-tr-a cosa? —preguntó con voz suave mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Ki…Kise… —Kagami le respondió dudoso, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. No era la primera vez que Kise le tomaba el pelo.

Escuchó cómo el rubio contenía la risa y todo su cuerpo se agitaba sobre él luego, estallando en una alegre carcajada. Ahí estaba su respuesta, Kise se estaba riendo de él en su cara.

—Estoy hablando del video juego que empezamos el fin de semana —dijo poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, para dirigirse hacia el living, dejándose caer en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

Kagami lo miró de reojo con expresión seria, analizando su actuar. No se sentía mal por ser víctima de las bromas del rubio, sabía a la perfección que esto era parte de su personalidad y tampoco quería cambiarlo, su soltura y espontaneidad eran las cosas que más le gustaban de Kise, pero repentinamente había comenzado a darle vueltas a sus palabras.

Él no era ningún idiota, sabía que la proposición inicial de Kise se refería a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, pero que todo haya resultado una broma significaba que Kise lo veía como un total ingenuo, tal vez casi como un infante... Después de todo, Kise era el ex de Aomine, era más que seguro que el rubio tenía mucha experiencia en la cama, muy a diferencia de él que a pesar de no ser virgen, aún se sentía "inocente" en comparación con Kise. No, probablemente lo pesaba pensando demasiado y ya era hora de dejar de pensar en el idiota de Aomine de una buena vez ¡Cómo iba a esperar que Kise lo olvide si hasta él mismo vivía evocándolo!

Dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho. Estaba sentado en el sillón con las rodillas pegadas al torso y el control de la PlayStation en las manos, mirando concentradamente la pantalla, se había quitado las zapatillas y los calcetines y movía los dedos de los pies relajadamente.

—Tú sí que agarras confianza con facilidad —se acercó riendo al rubio.

Kise despegó la mirada del televisor por un par de segundos y lo vio de pie a su lado.

—Somos novios, es obvio que debe haber confianza entre nosotros —habló encogiéndose de hombros con total naturalidad.

—¿Novios? Yo nunca dije eso Kise —Kagami lo miraba con seriedad, pero su voz sonaba animada.

—¿Me estás negando? —preguntó mirándolo incrédulo, dejando caer el control de la PlayStation y quitando toda su atención del juego para posarla sobre Kagami.

El pelirrojo soltó una risa divertida y se dejó caer de rodillas en el sillón, mirando directamente a Kise. Su expresión facial cambió, adquiriendo un toque de seriedad y tomando al rubio por los hombros, lo empujó sobre el sillón y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo.

—¿Qu… Qué haces Kagamicchi? —Kise preguntó arrugando el ceño.

—¿No dijiste tú que querías hacer otra cosa? —Kagami respondió con voz ronca.

—¡Pero me refería al juego!

—Esto también es un juego, Kise —al momento de decir esto, no pudo contenerse más y se largó a reír animadamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan asustada?

—Muy gracioso… —ironizó.

—Es para que aprendas a no burlarte de los demás —mientras hablaba, apoyó su rostro en el dorso de su mano y vio cómo el rubio rodaba los ojos con fastidio y después le sacaba la lengua, causándole más risa aún.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre Kise, acomodando la cabeza muy cerca del cuello de éste, pero tuvo que levantar levemente el cuerpo para dejar que el rubio se acomodara, buscando una posición donde no fuera completamente aplastado por él y cuando se sintió cómodo, subió una mano por su espalda, acariciándolo con suavidad. Kagami lo besó en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el delicado perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Hueles muy bien, Kise —confesó en un susurro.

Pero antes de perderse en el sueño que comenzaba a invadirlo, pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba de manera imperceptible pero inequívoca y su cuello se giraba en la dirección contraria, alejándose de él. Estos pequeños gestos bastaron para quitarle todo el sueño y levantando la cabeza, miró con expresión preocupada al rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—S…Sí… —le respondió sin mirarlo.

—No hagas esto, Kise… ¡Dime lo que te ocurre!

Kise giró el cuello lentamente, dejando ver sus cristalinos ojos.

—Es sólo que a veces… dices cosas muy parecidas a las que decía él.

Kagami arrugó el ceño y lentamente se incorporó en el sillón, desviando la mirada. No podía quejarse, no podía reclamarle nada a Kise, pues sabía a la perfección que éste aún mantenía sentimientos por Aomine, tan sólo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que ambos habían terminado, era lógico suponer que no lo olvidara aún… Pero no pudo evitar sentirse afectado.

Fue el suave jalón de Kise de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello para acercarlo a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que volviera a mirarlo. Se apoyó con ambas manos a cada lado de la rubia cabeza para evitar aplastarlo y sus ojos se encontraron con los acuosos ojos del modelo, que le habló suplicante.

—Yo ya no quiero recordarlo más… ¡Por favor, bórralo de mí! Bórralo de mi corazón y mi cuerpo.

Kise estiró su cuello para alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo y pasándole los brazos por el cuello, lo besó, tirándolo con el peso de su cuerpo hasta que Kagami quedó completamente sobre él.

Kagami sin embargo, trató de librarse de la hambrienta boca del rubio, pues sentía que de algún modo aquello no estaba bien, y separándose con dificultad, ladeó la cabeza

—Kise…

Pero el modelo parecía no escucharlo, o lo ignoraba completamente, porque aunque el pelirrojo rompió el beso, él continuó delineando con la boca toda la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a repartir suaves mordidas en su cuello, haciéndolo liberar jadeos entrecortados.

—Kise… ¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que haya un centímetro de mi piel que me recuerde a él… Quítame con tus besos, los besos suyos.

Esta vez, Kise volvió a buscar su boca, pero si antes el pelirrojo se había mostrado renuente, ahora estaba completamente solícito.

Kagami cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Recorrió en una lenta caricia todo el costado izquierdo de Kise y cuando su mano se detuvo en el muslo de éste, lo levantó a la altura de su cadera y se despegó nuevamente de su boca para ahora besarle él, el suave cuello, deleitándose con el embriagante aroma del rubio. Lo escuchó gemir despacio cuando su beso se transformó en una mordida y pronto sintió el cálido contacto de sus manos en su espalda, adentrándose por debajo de la camisa, recorriéndolo ascendentemente con fuerza.

En un movimiento precipitado, el rubio quitó sus manos de la espalda del pelirrojo y comenzó a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de la camisa y volviendo a unir sus bocas en un beso ardiente, intentó quitarle aquel delgado trozo de tela, pero la tarea fue finalizada por el propio Kagami, que incorporándose sobre el sillón se quitó definitivamente la prenda y la lanzó hacia atrás sin rumbo fijo, para comenzar a hacer lo propio con Kise, que se había incorporado sobre los codos y lo miraba con expresión coqueta y sus labios semi-abiertos estaban levemente hinchados. Le desabrochó la camisa con movimientos apresurados y lo tomó de la cintura para alzarlo y quitarle la prenda que se interponía entre ambos.

Kise se sostuvo del cuello del pelirrojo y unieron sus bocas. El beso era demandante, ambos labios se acariciaban mutuamente, ambas lenguas delineaban el contorno de sus bocas y luchaban por el control. Kagami se dejó caer sobre Kise, rozándolo con su cuerpo en un intento por sentir mayor contacto con su piel. Su acción fue imitada por el rubio que flexionó la espalda para apegarse al vientre contrario, haciendo que de paso, se rozaran también sus entrepiernas, revelando la excitación de ambos.

Las caderas de Kagami se movieron como una respuesta reflejo ante el estímulo del rubio y lo embistió con fuerza, sintiendo aún a través de los pantalones, el endurecido miembro de Kise.

—Ka… aahh… Kagami…cchi… —gimió por lo bajo.

Pero sus palabras se transformaron en un freno para Kagami, quien abruptamente se separó de la boca del rubio y se incorporó en el sillón. Trató de tranquilizarse a sí mismo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y respiró hondo, para bajar los acelerados ritmos de su corazón.

—No creo que esta sea una buena idea, Kise —Kagami habló controladamente, posando su mirada en el rubio que también se había incorporado en el sillón y lo miraba alzando ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró con expresión contrariada.

—No me mal interpretes —se apresuró a decir mientras acunaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos—. No tenemos por qué apresurarnos… Creo que es mejor, darle tiempo al tiempo, ¿no crees?

Kise relajó su expresión facial y esbozó una sonrisa leve, asintiendo con la cabeza. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mayor amplitud y se abrazó al cuello del pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él

—Gracias Kagamicchi.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por quererme.

.

— **III —**

.

Aomine llegó a su casa y dejó caer el bolso en la entrada. Luego del sorpresivo encuentro con Kise, se bajó del tren en la próxima estación y tomó un taxi directo a su casa, sin prestar mayor atención a las quejas del peliceleste que se quedó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido mientras él se alejaba en el vehículo a toda velocidad, prácticamente sin reparar en su existencia, pues el único ser que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Kise.

¡Era un completo idiota! ¿Cómo había podido perderlo? ¿Qué había hecho todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos para que ahora Kise lo cambiara tan fácilmente? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Acaso había alguna forma de recuperarlo?

Se dejó caer en el sillón largo y poco a poco, fue consciente de que su vista se nublaba hasta hacerle imposible ver, mientras su garganta se cerraba en un nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo y exhaló un suspiro, tratando de calmarse y frenar el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Cuando se quitó las manos del rostro, ya podía ver bien y respiraba con normalidad. Su mirada se posó en el sillón frente a él y lentamente, una esbelta figura comenzó a materializarse ahí.

_Kise estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras hojeaba despreocupadamente una revista deportiva donde había un reportaje sobre el Club de Basketball de la Secundaria Teiko. Mientras leía con expresión aburrida, iba jugando con su lacio cabello, enredando los dedos en un pequeño mechón una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente dejó caer la revista sobre la mesita del living con fuerza y se puso de pie._

—_¡Aominecchi, me dijiste que hoy saldríamos!_

_No obtuvo respuesta alguna. _

—_Hace meses que no salimos a ninguna parte juntos —el rubio se quejó cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia la cocina, desde donde venía saliendo Aomine con un sándwich en la mano._

—_¡Y qué! ¡No me digas que quieres una cita! _—_respondió sarcástico el moreno._

—_¡Claro que sí! Por eso estoy aquí. _

—_Ahora no Kise, estoy ocupado._

—_¿Ocupado en qué? Si no estás haciendo nada _—_Kise frunció el ceño y alzó la voz_—._ Mejor dime de una vez que no quieres salir conmigo y punto._

—_Muy bien Kise, no quiero salir contigo, punto _—_Aomine se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón y continuó comiendo su sándwich como si nada, ignorando completamente el enojo evidente del rubio._

—_Aominecchi, tú y yo no nos podemos ver mucho. Siempre que salimos, debe ser con alguien más. Por mi carrera como modelo, siempre tenemos que estarnos cuidando demasiado… Por eso para mí es importante cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de salir juntos _—_Kise se acercó arrastrando los pies, hasta quedar frente a la figura del moreno_—._ ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo? _—_preguntó con voz suave y melancólica. _

—_¡Ah Kise! ¡No empieces con tu drama! _—_respondió el otro cortante, mientras prendía la televisión y continuaba ignorándolo. _

—_¡Aominecchi, eres un tonto! _—_Kise tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo lanzó a la cara con todas sus fuerzas, para acto seguido, tomar su mochila y salir de la casa. _

_El moreno no se inmutó, quitó el cojín de su rostro y lo acomodó en su espalda, para recostarse más cómodamente sobre el sillón, volviendo a enfocar su mirada en el partido de la NBA que acaba de comenzar. _

Aomine cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, exhalando un suspiro. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el sillón del frente, pero esta vez ya no había nada, la figura del rubio había desaparecido igual de inesperada como había llegado, dejando sólo vacío a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo he podido alejarlo así de mí?

Con la misma expresión cansada, se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a su pieza. Sintió cómo la madera de la escalera crujía bajo su peso, resonando por el pasillo vacío. Se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, sintiéndose tentado de ver si estaba ahí, simplemente para saber que no estaba solo en aquel lugar, pero su mano se detuvo en el picaporte y luego de unos segundos, reanudó la marcha. Cerró la puerta de su pieza con un portazo y se dejó caer sobre su cama boca arriba.

Esta vez, al dirigir su mirada casualmente hacia la puerta entreabierta del baño, donde sólo se veía el amplio espejo enmarcado sobre el lavabo, pudo ver nuevamente el reflejo del rubio.

_Kise se arreglaba el cabello mientras sonreía sin razón aparente. Sólo vestía un colorido bóxer, dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Se arreglaba el cabello con las manos, de manera que pareciera ordenado y despeinado a la vez, lanzándole de vez en cuando alguna mirada coqueta a través del espejo. Cuando hubo terminado, se giró hacia el moreno y asomó tan sólo la cabeza a través de la puerta._

—_Aominecchi, voy a darme una ducha, ¿quieres acompañarme? _—_le susurró con voz suave y sensual._

—_¿Y antes de darte una ducha te arreglas el pelo? _—_el moreno le preguntó incrédulo._

—_¡Ese no es el punto! _—_La sonrisa de Kise se desvaneció en sus labios y respondió rodando los ojos_— _El punto es la ducha… ¿vienes o no?_

—_No lo sé… tal vez _—_susurró mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él con pasos lentos. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta del baño, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Aomine lo sacó al tiempo que veía que se trataba de un mensaje de Satsuki_—… _Lo siento Kise, tengo algo que hacer._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tienes que hacer?_

—_¡Nada que te importe! _—_Aomine se volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo y tomó el casco de su motocicleta para salir de la habitación. _

—_¡Aominecchi! ¡No puedes irte y dejarme aquí solo! _—_el rubio corrió tras él._

—_No te vas a perder Kise… y si no quieres estar aquí, entonces ándate a tu casa _—_fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse en las escaleras y salir finalmente de la casa. _

Aomine volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y las figuras que veía se desvanecieron en la penumbra, dejando tan solo un absoluto silencio y un vacío inmenso.

—¡Esto es ridículo! No puedo seguir así —se puso de pie ofuscado consigo mismo y lanzó las dos almohadas con fuerza, las que impactaron de lleno sobre la pared de su habitación.

¡Ya no soportaba estar ahí! Todo le recordaba a Kise. El orden de los muebles que había hecho el rubio; un CD de Belle &amp; Sebastian que había dejado olvidado sobre su escritorio; el desorden de los libros que nunca leía, pero que Kise siempre cambiaba de posición sin razón aparente; el balón de basketball en la esquina…

Soltó un suspiro pasándose las manos por el rostro y se sentó sobre la cama, por el rabillo del ojo, divisó algo que llamaba su atención. En ese instante, se dio cuenta que aquellos cojines habían estado ocultando una prenda blanca y delgada que no le pertenecía a él: era el pijama de Kise.

Una prenda que el rubio había llevado tiempo atrás precavidamente, para las noches que pasara en la casa de su novio, aunque a él le había parecido una soberana estupidez y no podía recordar una sola noche que se lo haya puesto, porque cada vez que dormían juntos, lo hacían en completa desnudez.

Estiró la mano para tomar la prenda y se la llevó al rostro, apreciando que aquel trozo de tela aún conservaba el olor del rubio. Un aroma que tanto le encantaba, un aroma que lo volvía loco y que le hacía evocar una y otra vez su cuerpo, su pelo, su piel… Todo de él.

Abrazó aquella prenda contra su pecho y se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo los ojos inundados de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta hacia la derecha, acomodándose en posición fetal y pudo ver recostado a su lado a Kise.

_Estaba de espaldas en la cama y revisaba en su Smartphone varios de los mensajes que le dejaban sus fanáticas en las redes sociales. Eso ya era prácticamente uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del rubio y aunque no siempre respondía a todos, él podía dar fe de que sí leía la mayoría. Soltaba risas divertidas mientras sus ojos inquietos recorrían la pantalla de su celular y de vez en cuando meneaba la cabeza. _

_De pronto, apagó el teléfono y lo dejó caer sobre la mesita de noche, girándose hacia el moreno con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Levantó la mirada lentamente hacia él, haciendo que el movimiento de sus largas y oscuras pestañas, enmarcaran sus ojos dorados._

—_Aominecchi, ¿me cumplirías un deseo? _—_su voz melodiosa era suave y arrastraba las palabras con sensualidad. _

—_¿Qué quieres ahora?_

—_Quiero un beso… _—_habló pronunciando con lentitud cada palabra. _

Aomine abrió los ojos enormemente viendo frente a él, a tan sólo centímetros, el cuerpo delgado y atlético de Kise. La imborrable sonrisa de su rostro era la misma de siempre, el brillo de su cabello era exactamente como lo recordaba y hasta podía sentir aquel aroma a miel que emanaba del rubio. Estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero la ilusión se esfumó otra vez, dejándolo completamente solo.

—No sabes lo que daría yo por tener la oportunidad de darte uno y mil besos otra vez —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

.

.

**Y fue entonces cuando lo descubrí:**

**No podía mirar a nadie como lo miraba a él.**

.

.

Por fin había llegado el viernes. Ese día era su favorito, y no sólo porque marcaba el inicio del fin de semana, sino porque sólo tenían clases en la jornada matutina y las prácticas en el club eran algo más relajadas… O al menos lo eran para él que se tomaba las cosas a su propio ritmo.

Al menos en la escuela todo parecía estar en relativa paz. Luego de su charla con Sakurai, el chico se le había alejado considerablemente y ahora apenas le dirigía la palabra salvo para lo estrictamente necesario dentro de la cancha, porque fuera de ella actuaba como si él no existiera y aunque sabía que era cruel, creía que eso le convenía. A él tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo el castaño, así que mientras menos se le acercara, mejor.

Satsuki era otra que, después de la charla que tuvieron en su casa, actuaba con total naturalidad. Cosa que sólo agradecía internamente, porque no tenía ganas de discutir más. Ahora, este relativo estado de paz, le permitía disfrutar aunque sea en la Preparatoria de una distracción, aunque ésta no fuera más que una ilusión.

Caminaba con desgano rumbo a su casa, con la mano derecha en alto, sosteniendo el bolso en su espalda. Se había bajado varias cuadras antes del autobús en que viajaba, sólo para tener la oportunidad de caminar, esa actividad lo relajaba y le ayudaba a analizar mejor las cosas… Y él tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar.

Por supuesto que su mayor problema y fuente de frustración constante, tenía nombre y apellido: Ryouta Kise.

Soltó un suspiro cansado sólo de recordar al rubio y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado y azul. Debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y el calor era prácticamente insoportable. Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor que le perlaban el rostro bronceado y bajó la vista.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Kise ahora? ¿Tendría calor igual que él? ¿Estaría en su casa? ¿Estaría Kagami con él?

Recordó lo insoportable que le resultaba el calor al rubio y lo que disfrutaba en los días de verano de darse duchas de agua fría, por el puro placer de sentir su cuerpo fresco y limpio nuevamente. Recordó todas las veces que él mismo lo acompañó en esas duchas de donde volvían a salir más acalorados de lo que habían entrado y terminaban haciéndolo en cualquier parte. El cómo, cuándo y por qué nunca fueron un inconveniente para ellos, no cuando se trataba de expresar su amor.

Pero ¿Era realmente eso? ¿Ellos tenían sexo por amor? Ahora él podía decir que sí, que cada vez que estaba con Kise, que se sentía unido a él, cada vez que acababa en su interior, que sentía el fuego de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, la caricia de su aliento en su piel, el contacto de sus manos recorriéndolo, sabía que con nadie más se había sentido de esa manera y ahora se daba cuenta que eso era amor… ¿Pero le habría parecido amor a Kise? probablemente no, si fuera así, no estarían como están ahora.

Tal vez si iba a su casa, tal vez si iba a hablar con él y se lo explicaba, las cosas serías diferentes, las cosas serían como antes ¿Pero qué decirle? Discúlpame, he sido un imbécil. Te amo y siempre lo he hecho. De ahora en adelante no habrá nadie más que tú… ¿Pero por qué Kise tendría que creerle? Lo más seguro era que si llegaba donde el rubio a decirle algo como eso, no le creería ni una sola palabra. Y tendría toda la razón del mundo para desconfiar de él ¿Cómo hacer para recuperar la confianza de Kise? ¿Tenía caso siquiera intentarlo? Tal vez era mejor dejarlo libre, dejarlo buscar su felicidad, aunque sea junto al idiota de Kagami.

¡No! Ni en un millón de años haría algo así. Él era el egoísta de la historia, lo sabía, lo asumía y lo practicaba. Kise era suyo y nadie más en este mundo podría hacerlo tan feliz como él… Y lo que debía hacer ahora era recuperarlo.

Exhaló un suspiro largo y recostó la espalda en una pared cercana, dejando caer el bolso a sus pies. Estaba plenamente consciente que esta sería más que una tarea difícil, tal vez casi imposible, pero no por eso se iba a rendir, no sin al menos dar la pelea.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, él ni siquiera podía llamar a aquello como una reconquista, porque él nunca hizo nada por conquistar a Kise, fue un sentimiento natural y fluido que simplemente se dio. Desde la primera vez que se vieron se sintieron irremediablemente atraídos el uno por el otro y estar juntos fue algo lógico. Él simplemente se acercó a Kise un día después de las prácticas y le dijo las típicas frases que los adolescentes usan en esos casos: _Me gustas_ seguido de un ¿_Quieres salir conmigo?_ y con eso quedó todo resuelto. Pero ahora sería distinto, ahora tendría que conquistarlo de verdad y además tendría que competir con Kagami por ello.

Se agachó para tomar su bolso y se encaminó a su casa, sólo le faltaba subir la pequeña pendiente para poder llegar y descansar por fin, pero mientras más se acercaba, se fue dando cuenta que no tendría paz en lo absoluto, al menos no si ese muchacho se encontraba ahí.

Dejó de caminar cuando estuvo de pie frente a la escalera de su vivienda y ahí sentado se encontraba Tetsuya Kuroko.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Tetsu? ¿Se puede saber qué mierda quieres ahora? —habló con voz grave sin poder evitar el tono de cansancio en la misma.

—Aomine-kun… Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar —el chico le habló con voz seria y monótona, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Hablar? No seas ridículo, Tetsu ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! —respondió con un fastidio que ni siquiera consideró disimular.

—Claro que tenemos de qué hablar, Aomine-kun —repuso con seriedad— Ya te mostré, para que pudieras ver con tus propios ojos, la verdad de Kise-kun y Kagami-kun ¿Y aun así no puedes dejarlo ir? —preguntó con una insensibilidad extrema, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de sentimientos.

Aomine lo miró con seriedad por largos segundos y finalmente respondió con voz grave.

—Tienes razón Tetsu, yo no puedo dejarlo ir, a pesar de todo lo que pase entre ambos, aun cuando él esté ahora con alguien más, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en él, ¿y sabes por qué?

—No quiero saberlo —repuso girándose sobre sus talones y alejándose del lugar.

Aomine, al ver cómo el peliceleste se alejaba, estiró la mano y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza desmedida, obligándolo a darse la vuelta. Estaba consciente que él mismo estaba cometiendo un acto casi igual de insensible que el más bajo, pero sentía que aquella relación ya se había salido de control y era hora de ponerle punto final, de dejar las cosas claras por fin. No dudaba que sus acciones para con el peliceleste no respondían más que a impulsos dementes, actos llenos de egoísmo, arrogancia y vanidad. Pero había llegado la hora de ser realmente sincero.

—¡Ya viniste hasta acá, así que ahora me vas a escuchar! —Habló mirándolo directamente a los ojos con expresión dura— Yo nunca voy a poder dejarlo ir, porque lo amo ¡Deberías entenderlo de una buena vez!

El más bajo lo miró con expresión inmutable, sin dejarse afectar por las palabras del moreno y respondió con gesto pensativo.

—Creo que entre tú y yo también hay amor, Aomine-kun.

—¿Q… Qué? —Aomine alzó el entrecejo con intriga, no podía creer lo que había oído y soltó al más bajo del brazo abruptamente.

—Sé que no es el mismo sentimiento que tienes por Kise-kun, porque lo que sientes por él es ilusorio e infantil… El amor que hay entre nosotros en cambio, es real.

—No… Tetsu… tú… tú no estás bien… deberías irte a tu casa —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza, consternado.

—¡No! Yo quiero estar contigo —pidió en un arrebato momentáneo de sentimentalismo—. ¡Déjame quedarme aquí hoy! Déjame pasar la noche contigo.

—¡No! Eso es imposible —negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, creando distancia entre ambos.

—¿Por qué es imposible? ¿Por qué me dices que no? ¿Por qué me rechazas? —preguntó en un susurro avanzando hacia el moreno.

—¡Ya te dije por qué! —Respondió alterado— Yo amo a Kise. Sólo a él. No hay nadie más que él y nunca lo ha habido… Y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que nunca lo habrá.

—Pero antes siempre me dejabas estar a tu lado ¡Kise-kun nunca fue un problema! ¿Por qué es un problema ahora? —repuso con el rostro compungido en una expresión de dolor.

—¡Ahora las cosas son diferentes! Ahora me di cuenta que lo amo de verdad y que sólo quiero estar con él —confesó mirándolo con el ceño apretado, entrecerrando los ojos con duda, pues no estaba seguro que el peliceleste estuviera comprendiendo.

—Eso no es verdad… Debes estar confundido —repuso con firmeza, analizando la situación.

—Tetsu… No intentes buscar la felicidad en mí. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz y si te quedas a mi lado… tu tristeza y frustración crecerá día a día.

—Mi felicidad está a tu lado, así como la tuya está al lado mío… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

—¡Claro que no! Porque no importa lo que haga, las personas que conozca, los amantes que me acompañen, los amigos que tenga… ¡Nada importa! Sólo importa el hecho de saber que él no está aquí y sin él… estoy más solo que nunca.

—Aomine-kun… —trató de contener inútilmente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Vete Tetsu! ¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca más! —gritó liberando por fin el cúmulo de sentimientos que llevaba guardado en su interior.

Sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás una sola vez, dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejando caer sus cosas al suelo. Se sentía… ¿asustado? No lo habría querido reconocer en voz alta, pero estaba plenamente consciente que la charla que acababa de tener con ese chico que consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos, no había sido nada normal.

Lo de Kuroko era una obsesión y eso era innegable, pero él no llegaba a comprender por qué el peliceleste tenía ese grado enfermizo de fijación con él. Kuroko era un muchacho inteligente, tenía un carácter afable que lo hacía tener amigos con facilidad, en cierto modo era lindo, en definitiva, él estaba seguro que si Kuroko quisiera, podría ser feliz junto a cualquiera… El problema era que el chico lo había elegido a él y él estaba imposibilitado de sentir amor por alguien más que no fuera Kise.

Tal vez lo de él era una obsesión también ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez él era un enfermo al igual que Kuroko.

Caminó con paso cansado y se dejó caer en el sillón largo del living, estaba solo en casa, como siempre, y un silencio sepulcral le hacía oír a la perfección el minutero del enorme reloj de la sala como una sentencia irrevocable del paso del tiempo, del tiempo que ahora tenía que pasar sin Kise.

Y se dio cuenta en ese instante, que ahora mismo estaba enfrentando aquella realidad que nunca quiso aceptar, aquella realidad de la siempre estuvo huyendo. Él estaba solo. Su madre estaba muerta, su padre era un completo extraño al que nunca veía, Satsuki se había transformado en una atadura para su corazón, indolente de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus amigos, ¿cuáles? No los tenía y Kise… Kise no lo perdonaría nunca.

Ahora no le quedaba más que afrontar su destino y aprender a vivir solo.

Pero ¿Podría lograrlo? ¿Podría aprender a vivir algún día sin Kise? ¿Qué hacer para olvidarlo? Si la verdad era que lo extrañaba. Añoraba todo de él, su cuerpo pálido junto al suyo, sus alegres risas contagiosas, los graciosos e infantiles gestos que hacía, su parloteo incesante, sus inagotables energías y hasta sus ataques de celos.

Nadie en este mundo era como Kise y él no podría amar a nadie más que al rubio.

Se acomodó en el sillón ladeando el cuerpo hacia la derecha y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. El sopor del verano inundaba el aire con el perfume dulce de las flores del jardín, al otro lado de la ventana abierta, y su mente evocó la figura del rubio un lejano día de verano en días mejores, donde parecía que entre ellos nada podía cambiar. Estaba sentado sobre el verde césped y deshojaba blancos pétalos de flores de la estación y los lanzaba al aire, haciendo que su cabello fuera cubierto por ellos… En ese instante a Aomine le pareció que hasta podía sentir el cuerpo del rubio junto al suyo, cubierto por el aroma de las flores.

En eso se había transformado su vida ahora, en la evocación de su historia con Kise. Ahora vivía completamente en el pasado, perdido en los recuerdos.

No se dio cuenta cuándo, pero lentamente se fue dejando llevar por el cansancio y el calor y se quedó profundamente dormido. No fue hasta que sintió el fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, que despertó sobresaltado y se puso de pie sin saber dónde estaba, sólo para ver cómo su padre lo miraba con el ceño apretado desde la puerta de entrada.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz somnolienta, pasándose una mano por el cabello, tratando de despertar definitivamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo ahí? —habló con voz seria mientras dejaba el maletín sobre la mesa y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Tuvo que volver a mirar el reloj de la pared para darse cuenta que ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y girando el cuello hacia el exterior, vio que en la ciudad ya había anochecido.

—Quizá cuántas horas llevas ahí ¡Mira, ni siquiera te has sacado el uniforme! —El hombre salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano y lo reprendió con voz severa— Si quieres dormir, usa tu cuarto.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí? —preguntó de pronto, sin prestar atención al sermón que acaba de recibir y sobresaltando con su pregunta al mayor.

—Voy a pasar la noche aquí, se dio la oportunidad en el trabajo y lo aprovecharé como un descanso —contestó quistándose el saco y aflojándose la corbata—. Siento haberte arruinado el plan, pero hoy no quiero ruidos en la casa.

—¡No te lo preguntaba por eso! —Respondió molesto— Papá… quiero conversar contigo.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, ¿no te acabo de decir que he venido a descansar?

—Papá escúchame por favor… —le habló bajo acercándose a él.

—¡Basta Daiki! No tengo tiempo —respondió cortante, dándose la vuelta para subir hasta su habitación, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al oír el grito de su hijo.

—¡Te necesito! Estoy pedido por la vida y no sé qué hacer ¡Necesito de la guía de alguien!

Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver al muchacho parado de pie frente a él, con el rostro retorcido por la rabia y el dolor, su labio inferior temblaba y tenía los puños apretados a cada lado del cuerpo ¡Ya era todo un hombre! ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Ahora ese niño que creía que era su hijo se le hacía irreconocible.

—Son sólo dramas de adolescentes —respondió con voz calmada pero firme, tratado de darle el consejo que necesitaba—. Cuando crezcas Daiki, te darás cuenta que a tu edad todo en la vida es extremo, pero es parte de madurar darte cuenta que la vida es mucho mayor que tus pequeños y ridículos problemas.

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —Gritó con rabia— Te estoy diciendo que tengo problemas de verdad. Soy una mierda de persona y no sé qué hacer para cambiar. Quiero ser mejor, pero no puedo —susurró al borde de las lágrimas.

—Debes aprender a superar tus problemas solo —el padre soltó un suspiro cansado y meneó la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio—, nadie dijo que la vida era fácil.

Daiki vio ahora incrédulo cómo su padre se daba la vuelta otra vez y comenzaba a subir escaleras arriba, ignorándolo por completo, simplemente insensible a sus problemas y su dolor. Frente a semejante actitud, no pudo evitar dejar que dos pequeñas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, y aunque ya ni recordaba la última vez que había llorado frente a su padre, ahora no pudo contenerse y con la voz ronca por el llanto, le gritó desesperado.

—¡Maldita sea, ayúdame! ¿Acaso no eres mi padre? ¿Acaso no se supone que estás aquí para eso?

—Estoy muy ocupado ahora, Daiki —pero el hombre continuó subiendo la escalera sin darse la vuelta para verlo—, tengo problemas reales de los cuales hacerme cargo, así que deja de molestarme de una vez.

—¿No puedes ver que te necesito, verdad? —preguntó en un susurro inaudible.

—¡Ya basta de todo este drama!

¿Drama? ¿Eso es lo que era él para su padre? Sólo era un problema, un problema ínfimo dentro de una larga lista de obligaciones. Arrastrando los pies comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de la figura de ese hombre que ya se había perdido de su vista, hasta que sintió cómo su espalda chocaba con la pared. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, derrumbándose por completo. Sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo y no podía parar de llorar.

Se sentía tan perdido. No sabía qué hacer.

Hasta que su mente evocó a la única persona que realmente le importaba y poniéndose de pie con dificultad, salió a la calle y se montó en su motocicleta, arrancando velozmente. No había tomado la precaución de ponerse el casco y sólo llevaba puesta la delgada camisa del uniforme escolar, por lo que el viento y el frío producto de la velocidad a la que iba, le hacían temblar. Aún continuaba llorando, pero no estaba seguro si se debía a la pena o al viento que le daba de lleno en el rostro, veía apenas, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, pero no aminoró la velocidad, no hasta que se estacionó.

Se secó las lágrimas torpemente con la manga de la camisa, mientras caminaba con paso rápido por la recepción de aquel edificio. El conserje lo reconoció de inmediato y él lo oyó preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigía y advertirle que debía identificarse antes de ingresar al edificio, pero él no le hizo caso y se adentró en el ascensor sin detenerse ni un segundo.

El trayecto en el elevador hasta el trigésimo octavo piso se le hizo eterno y corto a la vez. Mientras sus ansias de ver al rubio crecían en cada segundo que pasaba cada vez más lento, su incertidumbre si sería bien recibido o no aceleraba el tiempo en una contradicción imposible de existir en el espacio y tiempo real, hasta que el agudo sonido del elevador le avisó que había llegado a su destino. La puerta corrediza se abrió y él salió con paso seguro rumbo al departamento de Kise, pero dudó varios minutos cuando estuvo frente a éste. No estaba seguro de tocar el timbre.

La valentía súbita que había sentido, se le había esfumado por completo ahora ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Kise era capaz de provocarle todas esas sensaciones? ¿Qué pasaría si estaba con Kagami? O lo que era peor aún, si no estaba en su departamento debido a que había ido a pasar la noche con Kagami. Suspiró con cansancio cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo más, tocó el timbre.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente la puerta le fue abierta y pudo contemplar a plenitud el rostro sorprendido de Kise.

—Aomine… —susurró incrédulo.

—Kise…

El rubio pestañeó varias veces, como si quisiera convencerse que no se trataba de un sueño y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que efectivamente el moreno estaba ahí, le preguntó con voz fría y cortante

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Hmmm… —la voz del moreno era baja y dudaba, algo sumamente extraño en él.

—No estoy seguro de qué es lo que buscas aquí, pero sea lo que sea dímelo rápido, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo entrecerrando la puerta, dispuesto a terminar ahí mismo con esa plática sin sentido.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó repentinamente con voz intrigada.

—Sólo voy a… ¿Qué te importa? Más bien dime qué viniste a hacer acá —replicó cada vez más molesto, más consigo mismo por dejarse envolver en su juego que con Aomine.

—Te extraño, Kise… —confesó en un susurro.

Kise abrió los ojos impresionado. No podía creer que Aomine siguiera con el mismo discurso ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Él perfectamente podía ir a pasar la noche con quien fuera ¿Por qué insistía en buscarlo a él? Si lo que buscaba era compañía, bien sabía que tenía a Kuroko y a Satsuki, quienes jamás le darían un no por respuesta.

Se molestó aún más por estar pensando en esas tonterías cuando él ya había decidido que todo lo relacionado con Aomine no era asunto suyo y en un rápido movimiento, trató de cerrar definitivamente la puerta para dejarlo afuera, pero fue detenido por el moreno, que puso el pie en el momento justo, evitando que el rubio pudiera escapar.

—¡No, espera! Deja que me quede… por favor… —pidió con voz suave, casi suplicante.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Lárgate! —Kise gritó enfadado ¿Cómo Aomine tenía cara para pedirle algo así? Y empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, intentó cerrarla nuevamente.

Aomine por su parte, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la puerta abierta y sin dejar de empujar, le pidió con voz enérgica y casi enfadada, producto del esfuerzo físico que realizaba.

—Por favor Kise… te prometo que no haré nada para importunarte.

—¡Vete!

—¡Déjame dormir aquí por favor! Lo necesito.

—¡Y a mí qué me importa lo que tú necesites!

—¡No quiero estar en mi casa! ¡No quiero estar solo!

—¿Por eso viniste acá? —Kise lo miró indignado por unos momentos— ¿Porque no querías estar solo?

—Si, por eso y… porque quiero estar contigo… —susurró mirándolo a los ojos. Su voz era una súplica.

Sólo en ese instante Kise reparó en la mirada abatida del moreno y se dio cuenta además que él nunca lo había visto así antes, parecía que había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaba levemente hinchado y enrojecidos y todo su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor. Ni siquiera pudo imaginarse qué podría haberle sucedido para que estuviera así. Y estos breves segundos de duda lo hicieron aflojar la presión que ejercía sobre la puerta y finalmente Aomine pudo entrar.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Yo no te dije que podías entrar! —preguntó mirándolo incrédulo.

—Por favor Kise ¡Déjame quedarme! —pidió dejándose caer en el sillón del living.

—¡Claro que no! Me importa bien poco lo que te haya pasado, pero tú te vas ahora mismo de mi departamento —habló con seriedad, señalando la puerta con el dedo índice.

—¡Kise por favor! Te juro que no volveré a pedirte nada más en la vida, pero hoy… pero sólo por hoy… deja que me quede aquí.

El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Aomine era un cretino, pero nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, francamente el moreno nunca le había visto el sentido a la mentira y tampoco podía fingir muy bien, por eso Kise supo sin ninguna duda que toda esa actitud tan extraña era real, que verdaderamente le había pasado algo… algo malo.

Y detallándolo nuevamente con la mirada, se dio cuenta que aún vestía el uniforme escolar aunque ya fuera de noche, que su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente y que apretaba las manos de vez en cuando, en un gesto lleno de frustración. El moreno no lo estaba mirado, tenía los codos afirmados sobre los muslos y su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, parecía tener la mirada perdida, como alguien que piensa concentradamente en algo.

El rostro de Kise cambió ante esta vista y alzó las delgadas cejas en un gesto de preocupación. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se acomodó varios mechones detrás de las orejas, despejándose el rostro.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte —aceptó finalmente con algo de resignación en la voz—. ¡Pero será bajo mis reglas! No voy a permitir que te me acerques ni mucho menos que me toques ¿Me entendiste?... Y… Ya verás que por la mañana todo estará mejor.

—Nunca he podido saber qué es más molesto —Aomine lo miró asombrado—: tu control maniaco o tu ilusorio positivismo.

—¡Aomine! —Abrió la boca asombrado con la respuesta del moreno y replicó con voz fuerte e indignada— ¡¿Cómo puedes burlarte de mí después de acogerte en mi casa y más encima tratar de animarte?!

—¡Ya deja de llamarme así! No lo soporto… Llámame de la estúpida forma en que lo hacías antes —se puso de pie enfadado y encaró al rubio, pues se sentía incapaz de soportar oír que él lo llamara así. Eso era demasiado doloroso, porque era la mejor forma de recordar todo lo que ya no eran.

—Sólo llamo así a las personas que quiero mucho… Tú ya no eres parte de esas personas, Aomine —recalcó el nombre con voz seria.

El moreno desvió la mirada y su rostro adquirió una expresión entre molesta y triste, pero de pronto sus hombros comenzaron a moverse producto de una risa inaudible y alzó la mirada para pronunciar con voz suave.

—Supongo que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—No… no hay nada que puedas hacer —dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Aomine no respondió nada, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, cosa que lo puso más intranquilo aún y suspirando hondo para tratar de calmarse, desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo. Aun no entendía por qué lo estaba ayudando, mucho menos ahora, ahora que no estaba solo, ahora que estaba con Kagami ¿Qué pensaría Kagami si se enteraba que él había dejado que su ex se quede en su casa? Seguro no le gustaría nada… Pero él no había podido negarse. Nunca había podido negarle nada a Aomine.

Movió la cabeza, tratando de reaccionar y a la vez liberar su mente de los confusos pensamientos que la invadían. No quería pensar más en Aomine y debía poner distancia entre ambos ahora mismo.

—Bueno, ya es tarde y me siento muy cansado así que me voy a dormir —le habló con seriedad—. Tú puedes usar el cuarto de huéspedes. Sabes bien cuál es… Que pases buena noche —se despidió y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿No voy a dormir contigo? —preguntó mirándolo a la cara con un gesto de completo asombro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó espantado dándose vuelta para mirar al moreno— ¿Qué te estás creyendo? Claro que no dormirás conmigo ¿entendiste?

—¡No Kise, déjame quedarme contigo por favor! —se le acercó y alzó la mano para tocarlo, pero se arrepintió y ésta quedó suspendida en el aire.

—No… ya te dije que… no… —respondió dudando.

—Por favor. Te prometo que no te voy a tocar, sólo… sólo… déjame quedarme a tu lado, sólo por esta noche —pidió bajando la mano con una mirada completamente desamparada.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, ni qué había hecho el moreno para convencerlo, Kise aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Pero la verdad era que no pudo negarse, no a esos ojos azules que ahora se veían tristes.

Kise se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar casi arrastrando los pies hacia su habitación, siendo completamente consciente de la presencia del moreno a sus espaldas y de su fuerte mirada que iba fija en su nuca. Él no dijo nada y Aomine lo seguía en silencio, hasta que ambos entraron a la habitación.

Kise llevaba puesto un short holgado y una camiseta de algodón, su vestimenta preferida para dormir en estos días de verano, pero no podía dejar al moreno dormir con el uniforme escolar, así que se adentró a su armario y regresó con una tenida similar.

—Toma… es mejor que uses esto para dormir —le dijo extendiendo la mano.

—¡Esto es mío! —miró la ropa sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, es la ropa que usabas cuando salíamos a entrenar juntos, pero creo que te servirá bien como pijama… A menos que prefieras dormir así —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sabía que aún la conservabas, pensé… pensé que habías tirado todo lo que me pertenecía —susurró con la vista fija en la ropa.

—¡Mejor vete a cambiar de una vez! —Kise no respondió y prefirió evadir el tema— Estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo una sesión de fotos temprano, así que déjame descansar.

—Claro —aceptó antes de meterse al baño.

Cuando salió vestido con su propia ropa, limpia y fresca, pudo ver que Kise ya se había metido en la cama y parecía dormitar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro reposaba tranquilamente sobre una de sus manos extendidas, el lacio cabello rubio caía desparramándose sobre la almohada, mientras que otras hebras le cubrían el rostro. Aomine caminó con suavidad hasta quedar agachado frente a él y estirando la mano, tomó con delicadeza esas hebras de cabello y las quitó del rostro del rubio, acariciándolo de paso sólo con la yema de los dedos.

Kise se tensó de inmediato y abrió los ojos enormemente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—He tenido un día de mierda… y lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa el día que has tenido? —Preguntó con voz indignada, sentándose en la cama— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer o voy a echarte!

—Está bien, te prometo que no lo haré más —prometió alzando los brazos y mostrando las palmas de las manos, en un gesto de inocencia—. Pero déjame quedarme por favor…

El rubio sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, evitando posar su mirada en el moreno, pero la verdad era que se sentía realmente preocupado por él ¿Qué le había pasado para que se encontrara así? Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y sin ladear el cuello para mirarlo, con el rabillo del ojo lo vio acostarse a su lado sobre el costado izquierdo, acurrucándose cerca de él y sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Aominecchi? —no se dio cuenta cómo salió ese nombre de forma natural de su boca.

—No es nada… por favor no te preocupes por mí —dijo con voz seria, cerrando los ojos—. Por la mañana estaré bien, es sólo que no me gusta la noche… No me gusta estar solo por la noche —confesó con voz baja.

—¿Por eso es que siempre te buscas a alguien para pasar la noche? —Comentó irónico, ladeando el cuello para mirarlo— Sabía que debía haber algún trauma ahí.

—No es eso… —Aomine no se inmutó con su comentario, permaneció con los ojos cerrados y le respondió con voz suave— Y yo… ya no hago eso más.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—Pasar la noche con cualquier idiota —dijo abriendo los ojos por fin, posando su mirada abatida sobre los ojos dorados de Kise.

—¡¿En serio piensas que después de todo lo que te conozco te voy a creer eso?! —replicó girando el cuerpo y quedando frente a frente con el moreno.

—Es verdad Kise… yo no he estado con nadie después de que terminamos —susurró con voz queda.

—¡Hace sólo dos días te vi con Kuroko! —dijo rodando los ojos y sin entender por qué había dicho eso, esto ya parecía una escena de celos y él no tenía ni derecho ni necesidad de cuestionar las juntas del moreno.

—¡Sólo lo iba a dejar a su casa!... Y después de que te fuiste, yo también me bajé del tren, No lo acompañé más —dijo sinceramente mientras se removía en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sentiste culpa? —preguntó burlón.

—No. Porque no podía concentrarme en nada más que en ti… Sólo podía pensar en ti… Sólo pienso en ti…

Kise quedó helado con esta confesión y sólo atinó a girarse abruptamente en dirección contraria, buscando alejarse del moreno, quedando nuevamente acostado de espaldas en la cama y fijando su dorada mirada en el techo. No quería verlo más, ni escuchar sus palabras, ni pensar más en él ¿Por qué venía a decirle todo esto ahora? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué es lo que quería Aomine?

—¿Por qué tienes esa voz de sabio del universo? —el rubio habló bromeando, buscando romper la tensión que se había formado de repente entre ambos.

—¡Ya basta de charlas absurdas! —Aomine suspiró cansado— Mejor duérmete, ¿no dijiste tú mismo que tenías sueño y debías descansar?

Kise ladeó el cuello y ambas miradas se encontraron de pronto y los dos gritaron a la vez.

—¡La luz!

—No, Aominecchi… Te toca a ti, tú te acostaste último —replicó sin percatarse que otra vez había usado ese nombre que no quería decir.

—¡Kise! Yo me siento mal… Anda tú, además es tú casa.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Kise lo miró con el ceño apretado y como no obtuvo respuesta, se puso de pie enojado, quitándose la delgada sabana con la que se tapaban— ¡No sé por qué te pedí que lo hicieras tú! Nunca fuiste capaz de apagar la luz siquiera —murmuró con voz molesta.

Cuando bajó el interruptor, sus ojos tardaron un par de segundos en acostumbrarse a la escasa visibilidad y con pasos lentos y dudosos, se acercó nuevamente a la cama. Podía ver en la penumbra el bulto que formaba en la cama el cuerpo de Aomine, y usándolo como guía, se dejó caer sentándose en el borde.

—Esta es la línea divisoria —dijo seriamente marcando con el dedo índice una línea imaginaria sobre el colchón, que además era imposible de ver debido a la oscuridad reinante—. Este es mi lado de la cama y ese el tuyo ¡No quiero que traspases el límite!

—¡Ya cállate Kise! duérmete de una vez por todas —replicó moviendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con el control maniaco del rubio.

Kise miró el bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Aomine en la cama con expresión severa, aunque estaba plenamente consciente que el moreno tampoco lo veía a él y no había podido notar su gesto, así que finalmente se recostó, acomodándose en posición fetal lo más lejos que pudo del cuerpo contrario que no se movió en lo más mínimo, sin dar ninguna muestra de querer acercársele

—No me vayas a tocar —repitió con voz adormilada, sacándole una risa insonora por la nariz al moreno.

Pero el rubio no se dio cuenta cómo en el transcurso de la noche, fue él mismo quien se giró hacia Aomine, buscando su cuerpo, su calor y su presencia. Y levantándole el brazo, se acomodó entre ellos, recostando la frente en su pecho y durmiéndose profundamente por fin.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

.

.

**Siempre habrá alguien que será tu debilidad, **

**Que si te sonríe, tú sonríes**

**Y que aunque te falle, tú estarás ahí**

.

.

Kise exhaló un fuerte suspiro por la nariz, expresando el relajo que sentía después de esa agradable noche de sueño profundo, y soltó un quejido suave cuando se acomodó en la cama. Hace días que no lograba dormir así de bien, de despertar así de relajado y en paz. Aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, negándose a despertar del todo, sintiendo la tibieza en su cuerpo y lentamente fue dándose cuenta que aquel calor que sentía, provenía del cuerpo de alguien más.

Estiró la mano y recorrió con ella un pecho trabajado que subía y bajaba acompasadamente al ritmo de la tranquila respiración, bajo su tacto pudo sentir los marcados pectorales y la tibieza que emanaba de aquel cuerpo. Siguió bajando con su mano hasta llegar al duro abdomen y rodeándole el cuerpo, envolvió su brazo en aquella masculina cintura a la vez que se apegaba más aún al cuerpo contrario. Hundió la nariz en aquel pecho y hasta sus fosas nasales llegó un aroma varonil y embriagante, que se le hizo tan conocido, pero no podía decir con precisión a quién pertenecía. Sólo sabía que el olor del perfume se mezclaba con el olor natural de aquella piel y se le hacía irresistible.

Quería sentir aquel aroma en profundidad, quería sentir el sabor de aquella piel en su boca, quería sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo en sus manos y sin despertar de su estado de ensoñación, con los ojos cerrados, levantó la cabeza en busca de la boca contraria. En un acto que bien podría catalogarse de instintivo.

Aquella boca le respondió el beso y soltado un quejido subió las manos hasta enredarlas en su cabello dorado, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar el contacto. Sólo en ese momento lo supo. Reconoció al instante aquellos labios posesivos, aquel beso demandante, aquel sabor adictivo… Esa persona que dormía a su lado y que ahora lo besaba como si no existiera un mañana, era Daiki Aomine.

—A… Aominecchi… —gimió al sentir un mordisco suave en el labio inferior.

—Ryouta…

Lo escuchó susurrar su nombre con voz ronca sobre sus labios entreabiertos y sólo hasta ese minuto sintió cómo su cerebro volvía a hacer conexión ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Abrió los ojos de par en par sólo para ver el rostro bronceado de Aomine, besándolo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión llena de sentimiento y pasión.

—¿Aomine? —Preguntó dudoso separándose de su boca— ¡Aomine!

Kise gritó espantado dándose cuenta de la situación y se alejó automáticamente del cuerpo del moreno. De golpe recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y las cosas se le hicieron más claras, por lo que se sentó en la cama y su rostro adquirió una expresión de indignación memorable.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Acaso no te dije claramente que no traspasaras la línea? ¿Acaso no te dije que estaba prohibido tocarme?

—¿Qué? —Aomine soltó un suspiro cansado y movió la cabeza con una expresión incrédula en el rostro— Déjame recordarte que fuiste TÚ quien se me acercó en la noche y ahora yo dormía tranquilamente cuando TÚ me comenzaste a besar.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo no haría una cosa así!

El moreno sólo soltó una risa ahogada y rodó los ojos con incredulidad, pero segundos después su rostro cambió, mostrando una expresión seria y sentándose en la cama súbitamente, se acercó a la boca del rubio, besándolo otra vez. Kise, en su afán de crear distancia entre ambos, llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero sólo logró quedar acostado de espaldas en la cama, aprisionado con el peso de Aomine sobre sí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate! —se quejó apartando el rostro.

—¡No lo haré! ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? —Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras frotaba su entrepierna contra el cuerpo del rubio, donde claramente se podía sentir un endurecido bulto— Es culpa tuya Kise.

—¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo y quítate! —forcejeó para apartarlo.

Pero Aomine sólo soltó una risa corta por la nariz y se levantó para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. En ese instante, dejó en libertad de movimiento al rubio, pero éste no se movió un centímetro en su posición, se limitaba a mirarlo con el ceño apretado mientras recorría el torso bronceado del moreno con la mirada.

Aomine, estaba plenamente consciente de la dorada mirada fija en su persona, por eso no había hecho absolutamente nada por acercarse a él, había decidido cambiar de estrategia y dejar de presionarlo para pasar a tentarlo. Después de todo, él sabía que era irresistible para el rubio y no tenía ningún reparo en usar su propio cuerpo como carnada. Por esto, permaneció sentado sobre la cama, con el torso inclinado levemente hacia atrás, siendo sostenido por uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro lo llevaba a su boca para masajeársela suavemente con los dedos y en ningún momento despegó su intensa mirada del rubio.

Luego de pasar un par de minutos en esa posición, soltó un suspiro cansado y usó como apoyo su otro brazo, ladeando el cuello hacia la derecha para evitar hacer contacto visual con Kise. Ya había comenzado a pensar que su plan no estaba dando resultados, ya que por más que era obvio por la expresión corporal y por la mirada del rubio que él no le era indiferente, su orgullo y su soberbia parecían ser tan grandes que temió que nunca daría su brazo a torcer. Hasta que tuvo que voltear la cabeza al sentirlo incorporarse en la cama y acercase a él.

Porque en ese momento, Kise había perdido estrepitosamente la batalla interna que había mantenido todo ese tiempo, sopesando entre obedecer a su cuerpo, corazón o mente, sintiendo que cada una de ellas tenía su propia decisión, imposibles de conciliar bajo un mismo acuerdo. Su mente le decía que ya había tropezado demasiadas veces con aquella misma piedra y que debía pensar en él mismo, valorarse un poco más. Su corazón le pedía a gritos que tuviera cuidado, porque el temor a sufrir nuevamente a causa del moreno era latente. Mientras que su cuerpo sólo le decía que se dejara llevar. Y finalmente, se rindió tratando de buscar una solución y simplemente se dedicó a sentir.

Se acercó al cuerpo del moreno y lo tomó con fuerza de la mandíbula, en busca de su boca. Aomine sonrió en medio del beso y subiendo ambas manos, sostuvo la cabeza del rubio mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama. Kise se acomodó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis sin romper el contacto que los unía, moviendo las caderas para incrementar el roce entre ambos a la vez que sentía a Aomine subir con las manos por sus costados, levantándole de paso la camiseta, hasta que tuvo que romper el beso para liberarse de aquella prenda y volver a besarlo de una manera tan urgente, que hizo que el moreno liberara un gemido grave.

—… aahh… Ryouta…

Aomine sostuvo a Kise por las caderas en un agarre fuerte y dominante, marcando ahora él el ritmo de los movimientos del rubio. Lo besaba a ojos cerrados con intensidad, atrapando entre sus labios la boca ajena, recorriendo con su lengua la silueta de los carnosos labios de Kise y explorando su interior, buscando la lengua contraria en un afán por acariciarlo de todas la maneras posibles. Kise recorría con las manos su pecho y de vez en cuando se entretenía masajeándole circularmente las tetillas con los pulgares, obteniendo con todo eso un solo resultado: excitarlo completamente.

Simplemente se sentía genial. Besarlo a él, tocarlo a él, sentirlo a él y a la vez sentir sus besos, sus caricias y todo lo que él le provocaba. Pudo haber pensado que la excitación que sentía ahora era producto de la abstinencia a la que se había sometido a causa de Kise, pero no era simplemente eso, porque estaba seguro que con ninguna otra persona podría sentirse como se sentía ahora. Lo que quería no era simplemente sexo, quería hacerle el amor a su rubio, expresarle con cada célula de su cuerpo cuánto lo amaba.

Subió con una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Kise y tomándola con fuerza, lo giró en la cama, dejándolo abajo. Con la misma mano recorrió todo el costado izquierdo del rubio, bajando hasta su short para intentar quitarlo, pero fue el mismo Kise quien doblando las pernas para no interrumpir el beso, terminó por quitarse toda la ropa y se abrazó con ambos brazos al cuello del moreno. Éste respondió apoyándose en uno de sus antebrazos, para no aplastarlo, y guiando su otra mano a la entrepierna del rubio, comenzó a masturbarlo.

Movía su mano con lentitud a través de toda la extensión de aquel miembro, rompiendo el ritmo de vez en cuando, incrementando la velocidad de su mano así como la fuerza del agarre, haciéndolo liberar ahogados y cortos gemidos, los que se hacían aún menos audibles pero más profundos, cuando soltaba el pene para masajear con suavidad los testículos, provocando que el cuerpo de Kise se tensara exquisitamente, marcando los trabajados músculos de su abdomen.

Sentir las respuestas en el cuerpo del rubio a sus caricias lo volvía loco. Sentía que su propio pene se tensaba dentro de su bóxer sólo con oírlo gemir más fuerte de lo normal a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su piel, sintiendo sus caricias y sus exigentes besos.

—Siénteme, Ryouta —pidió mientras tomaba la mano del rubio y la dirigía a la fuerza a su entrepierna—. Quiero que me toques.

Y éste obedeció, adentrando su mano en el short y bóxer del moreno, envolviéndole el pene entre los dedos con firmeza. Primero lo recorrió en toda su extensión con la palma de la mano en un par de movimientos fuertes y luego simplemente se entretuvo girando circularmente el pulgar alrededor del glande y aquel pequeño orificio que se comenzaba a humedecer debido al líquido pre-seminal.

Abruptamente, Aomine se separó de la boca y el cuerpo del rubio, hincándose en la cama y estirando el brazo, hasta abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, de donde extrajo un pequeño envase de lubricante. Sonrió de lado al ver que Kise aún lo conservaba ahí y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto lleno de sensualidad, abrió el envase para untarse con aquel líquido viscoso y transparente los tres dedos medios de la mano, bajo la mirada atenta y expectante del rubio.

Volvió a buscar la boca de Kise, mientras llevaba su mano hasta la entrada de éste sintiendo cómo se acomodada en la cama, sirviéndose de ambas piernas para levantar las caderas y facilitarle la dilatación. Él se dedicó a penetrarlo usando los dedos sin dejar de besarlo, introduciendo sólo uno en un inicio, para finalizar con tres dedos en su interior.

Pudo sentir bajo su tacto el cambio gradual en el cuerpo del rubio. Cómo pasó de la estrechez extrema y exquisita a la humedad y suavidad después, respondiendo con las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo a sus caricias, pues él mejor que nadie sabía perfectamente dónde, cómo y cuánto tocarlo para hacerle ver las estrellas.

Por eso el rubio se rindió completamente a su tacto, dejándose acariciar, besar y tocar. Sintiendo cómo la sensibilidad de su cuerpo crecía de la misma forma que su temperatura, sintiéndose al límite con las exquisitas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Daiki… penétrame… —pidió en un susurro, besándole el cuello.

Con sólo oír cómo el rubio susurraba su nombre junto a esta petición tan erótica se sintió más excitado aún, y se dio cuenta que su propio pene palpitaba de ansias de estar dentro de Kise. Quitando con suavidad los dedos que mantenía en su interior y oyéndolo soltar un jadeo debido a la sensación de vacío que esto le provocó, se posicionó en su entrada introduciéndose en él con lentitud, llenándolo poco a poco, hasta sentir cómo la base de su pene chocaba contra las nalgas del rubio.

Aomine tuvo que soltar un quejido grave y cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella estrechez y calidez extremas, su miembro era aprisionado por las entrañas de Kise, causándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. El rubio en cambio había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, dejando salir de sus labios, pequeños jadeos entrecortados, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la nuca del moreno.

—¡Mierda! Ryouta... Eres exquisito… —susurró besándole el oído sin moverse aún.

—Más… Daiki… —pidió con voz suave, acariciando con su tibio aliento el cuello del moreno.

Y haciéndole caso, Aomine comenzó a embestirlo. Primero se movía lento, pero profundo, moviendo su pelvis en un vaivén interminable y pasándole un brazo por la zona lumbar a Kise, le levantó las caderas, haciendo que ahora pudiera embestirlo con mayor facilidad a la vez que aumentaba la profundidad de su penetración.

Kise respondía moviendo las caderas al compás de sus movimientos, aumentando el roce entre sus cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello y en el lóbulo de la oreja, sólo paraba todo movimiento cuando las sensaciones que lo invadían eran tan intensas que llegaban a paralizarlo y sólo podía gemir fuertemente, cerrando los ojos.

—Está… muy duro… —confesó buscando los labios del moreno.

Y Aomine sintió cómo con esas tres palabras, su miembro se tensaba aún más dentro del cuerpo del rubio y éste respondió apretando aún más su entrada, erizándole la piel y tensándole cada músculo de su cuerpo. Lo besaba con intensidad, ahogando sus propios jadeos en la boca contraria, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y que su piel comenzaba a perlarse de sudor.

Subió el ritmo de las embestidas, entrando y saliendo con rapidez del interior del rubio, facilitado en el movimiento porque su entrada estaba completamente húmeda ahora, permitiéndole recorrer con toda la extensión de su miembro aquella deliciosa y estrecha intimidad.

La cama se acoplaba a sus embestidas, rechinando según el ritmo que él mantenía sobre el cuerpo del rubio, crujiendo bajo su peso y la intensidad de sus movimientos, mientras que toda la habitación era inundada por el ruido sordo de sus pieles chocando, de su pelvis embistiendo las nalgas de Kise, junto al acuoso sonido de su propio pene ingresando en aquel húmedo interior.

—¿Te gusta así? —Preguntó alzando la cabeza para no perderse ninguna expresión en el rostro de Kise— ¿Te gusta duro?

—Sí… —alcanzó a decir ahogadamente, casi sin aire en los pulmones— Dame más…

Kise pidió sintiendo que se estaba volviendo loco de placer en las manos de Aomine. Sabiendo que ya había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que lo habían hecho y para él, todo parecía nuevo ahora. Como si pudiera sentir al mismo tiempo la nostalgia de conocer y ser conocido a la perfección por el contrario, a la vez que sentía que era la primera vez que lo tocaba y era tocado así.

Su cuerpo se tensó de manera automática cuando Aomine rozó e impactó su próstata, arqueando la espalda y rozando ambos vientres mientras dejaba que un gemido largo y grave saliera de su garganta. Sentía que estaba a punto de acabar y cerró los ojos, estirando el cuello. Aomine alzó la cabeza para no perderse ni la más mínima expresión en el rostro del rubio, viéndolo jadear entrecortadamente, mientras respiraba con dificultad cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo.

El moreno se sintió presa de unos deseos incontenibles de besarlo y sosteniéndole la cabeza con una de sus manos, lo besó de manera demandante y brusca, mordiéndole el labio mientras sentía que eyaculaba al ser apretado por el interior de Kise que se corría entre sus vientres.

A medida que las sensaciones del orgasmo aún recorrían su piel y se iban haciendo cada vez más difusas, junto a su respiración y ritmo cardiaco que se normalizaban poco a poco, fue mermando la intensidad del beso, transformándolo en una caricia suave de ambas bocas. Kise aún respiraba con dificultad a través de la nariz y se aferraba de los costados del moreno, haciendo que sus manos le acariciaran con fuerza los omóplatos, respondiendo al beso con los ojos cerrados.

Sin salir del interior del rubio, Aomine se separó de su boca y abrió los ojos con lentitud para ver la expresión de placer tatuada en el rostro de Kise, haciéndolo sonreír de lado. Le dio un par de cortos besos en los labios y después recorrió su mandíbula, chupando y lamiendo la suave piel hasta llegar al cuello.

—¿Te gusto? —Preguntó aun besándole el cuello— ¿Acaso el idiota de Kagami no te hace esto? Dudo que él pueda hacerte sentir así, ¿no es así, Ryouta?

Kise, que aún permanecía aturdido luego del explosivo placer del orgasmo, revivió inmediatamente al ser interrogado se esa forma por Aomine. Arrugó el ceño de manera automática y le dirigió una mirada llena de indignación, incapaz de soportar su arrogancia.

Después de todo, ahí tenía su respuesta, debió haber escuchado a su mente cuando le dijo que lo único que hacía era cometer el mismo error una y otra vez. Lo único que buscaba Aomine era un buen polvo y vanagloriarse de lo bueno que era en la cama. Era un petulante vanidoso, incapaz de sentir amor por alguien que no fuera él mismo y lo había utilizado a él una vez más.

—No. Tienes razón, él no me hace sentir así —dijo entre dientes con una mirada cargada de odio—. Él me hace sentir amado y respetado. No me hace sentir una puta como lo haces tú.

Y sin decir una palabra más, puso su antebrazo en el cuerpo del moreno y lo empujó dejándolo caer sobre la cama y sacándolo abruptamente de su interior. Se puso de pie y sin vestirse, caminó con rapidez hasta el baño, para encerrarse ahí.

Aomine se sentía tan impactado por lo que acababa de oír, que no alcanzó a reaccionar ni a decir nada, sólo cuando lo vio meterse en el baño atinó a ponerse de pie y subiéndose el short apresuradamente, corrió hasta la puerta del baño sólo para comprobar que estaba cerrada con seguro y que dentro se oía el sonido de la ducha.

—¡Ryouta, ábreme la puerta! —Exigió con voz fuerte— Tenemos que hablar ¡Ábreme!

Pero sus reclamos fueron completamente inútiles. No estaba seguro si Kise no lo estaba oyendo o lo ignoraba adrede, lo único que sabía con certeza era que lo que parecía haberse resuelto, ahora se había vuelto a ir al fondo del abismo nuevamente, todo por una infortunada frase largada a la ligera producto de su estúpido ego. Soltó un fuerte suspiro y se recostó en la puerta del baño, dejándose caer al suelo mientras oía que Kise ya había apagado la ducha y que estaba pronto a salir, por lo que cuando lo sintió cerca de la puerta, se puso de pie.

—Kise escúchame, lo que dije, no fue lo que quise decir —dijo cuando por fin el rubio salió del baño con una toalla en las caderas y el cabello húmedo.

Kise lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras se dirigía con paso tranquilo hacia su habitación armario y se encerraba nuevamente ahí.

—¡Ya basta Ryouta! Tenemos que conversar —dijo pegado nuevamente a la otra puerta, pero otra vez sólo obtuvo silencio—. Te estás confundiendo en algo. Yo no creo eso de ti, no creo que seas… ¡Yo te amo! —gritó lleno de frustración.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio tienes cara para decirme algo así? —sus palabras habían hecho sentido finalmente al rubio, quien a medio vestir salió del armario usando sólo los pantalones y con la camisa en la mano.

—¡Escúchame! Esa es la verdad. Yo te amo —dijo mientras tomaba al rubio con fuerza de las sienes.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió molestó moviendo la cabeza para librarse del agarre del más alto— ¡No entiendo qué es lo que quieres de mí! Si quieres acostarte con alguien, puedes buscar a cualquier otro, no sé por qué me molestas a mí.

—¡Porque yo no me quiero acostar con nadie! Lo único que quiero es estar contigo ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

—¡Maldito hipócrita!

—¿Tan difícil es para ti creer en mí, Ryouta?

—No es difícil, es imposible.

Aomine ya no pudo hablar más. En realidad no había qué más decir, Kise ya no creía en él y no sacaba nada con decirle que lo amaba y tratar de demostrarlo, porque de todas formas no confiaría en él. Sólo bastaba ver cómo habían salido las cosas ahora.

Para él, haber podido pasar la noche junto a _su sol_ había sido una bendición, todo el dolor, la soledad y la frustración que había sentido la noche anterior luego de la discusión con su padre, había dejado de existir junto a Kise. Sentirlo a su lado, abrazarlo, dormir sintiendo su calor y aspirando su aroma, lo había tranquilizado completamente, llenándolo de paz. Y hace sólo minutos, haber hecho el amor junto a él, había sido la máxima expresión de sus sentimientos, había sido un gran te amo dicho con cada fibra de su ser. Pero tal parece que el rubio era incapaz de comprenderlo, lo que le provocó una enorme desilusión en el corazón. Tal vez estaba luchando por un amor que ni siquiera existía.

Se encontraba de pie frente a Kise que lo miraba impasible, por lo que desvió la mirada sintiéndose lleno de dudas y frustración. Apretó los labios, conteniendo las palabras que querían salir de su boca y de las que probablemente se arrepentiría después y respiró profundo tratando de serenarse.

En medio de este tenso ambiente, el timbre del departamento sonó un par de veces, sobresaltándolos a ambos, pero fue Kise quien abrió los ojos ligeramente y su rostro adquirió una expresión de angustia a la vez que tragaba seco.

—¿A quién diablos se le ocurre venir a esta hora un sábado? —Aomine preguntó moviendo la cabeza con molestia.

—¡Es Kagamicchi! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Él no te puede ver aquí! —Kise habló asustado— Tienes que esconderte.

—¿Ah? —Exclamó con incredulidad mientras el rubio lo empujaba hacia el baño— ¡Ni una mierda Kise! yo no me voy a esconder, menos del idiota de Bakagami.

—¡Claro que te vas a esconder! Y si él llega a enterarse que estás aquí, te juro Daiki Aomine que vas a dejar de existir para mí —el rubio lo amenazó dramáticamente y cerró la puerta del baño—. ¡No se te ocurra salir!

Kise sacudió la cabeza para despejarse las ideas y se puso la camisa rápidamente. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que volvía a sonar, se abotonaba la camisa celeste y se peinaba el cabello con la mano. Cuando por fin llegó a la entrada del departamento, exhaló un hondo suspiro y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, abrió la puerta.

—¡Kagamicchi! Pasa —invitó al pelirrojo a entrar haciéndose a un lado.

—¡Buenos días Kise! Por poco te pillo acostado ¿no? —le sonrió alegremente.

—Sí. Me estaba terminando de cambiar, por eso no te abrí inmediatamente —confesó encogiéndose de hombros y alejándose del pelirrojo—. Bueno, ya estamos casi en la hora, sólo voy a ponerme las zapatillas y me peino y nos vamos, ¿te parece?

—¡Claro! —Kagami esbozó una sonrisa leve mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

Lo había pasado a recoger porque Kise tenía una sesión fotográfica esta mañana y como habían decido empezar su relación por conocerse mejor, el rubio creyó buena idea que lo acompañara a su trabajo, para ver las cosas que hacía y cómo se desenvolvía en aquel mundo de luces, cámaras y maquillaje.

Pero ahora que lo había visto lo notaba extraño, distante era la palabra precisa. No se había acercado a saludarlo, ni había tenido ninguna muestra de cercanía con él, lo que considerando lo efusivo que era Kise, era muy extraño. Había algo ahí que lo hacía sentir nervioso, pero no tenía idea de qué era.

Así que con paso dudoso, se encaminó tras los pasos de Kise, rumbo a su habitación.

El rubio por su parte, se había encerrado nuevamente en el baño. Se ponía las zapatillas con dificultad mientras mirada con odio al sonriente Aomine que estaba sentado en la tapa del inodoro y lo miraba divertido.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tan divertido ser el amante —comentó con voz risueña.

—¡Cállate! Tú no eres ningún amante —replicó elevando el tono de voz.

— No grites… —Aomine se puso de pie y le tapó la boca con una mano— Tu nuevo novio oficial nos va a descubrir.

—Esto no es ningún juego —Kise se quitó las manos del moreno y retrocedió, creando distancia entre ambos—. ¿Por qué tenías que venir hasta acá y meterme en estos problemas? —preguntó en un susurro, con angustia en la voz.

—Kise… mi ropa… —susurró modulando cada palabra suavemente. Había esperado el momento justo para soltar aquella bomba.

—¿Cuál ropa? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó descolocado, arrugando el ceño.

—Mi uniforme, está ahí en tu pieza —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia.

Kise sólo cerró los ojos con frustración y se masajeó el puente de la nariz por un par de segundos, rogando a Dios que el pelirrojo no haya decidido buscarlo en su habitación y con la mayor lentitud del mundo, abrió la puerta del baño sólo para ver de pie junto a la cama a Kagami.

La escena que el pelirrojo tenía ante sus ojos era más que clara. Sabanas revueltas, restos de semen en la cama, ropa tirada por cualquier parte y sobre un pequeño sillón, el uniforme escolar de la Preparatoria Touou.

—Kagamicchi… —susurró su nombre con voz nerviosa.

Kagami sólo lo miró un par de segundos con el ceño apretado y la boca en una línea dura, se veía claramente molesto y como telón de fondo, se oyó la risa de Aomine dentro del baño, hecha con toda la intensión de ser oída por el pelirrojo. Kise se giró maquinalmente hacia el moreno y miró su rostro sonriente con expresión de odio a la vez que Kagami salía finalmente de la habitación.

Kise, al percatarse de ello, corrió tras sus pasos sin tener ni la más mínima idea de qué decir o qué hacer, porque sabía a la perfección que lo que había hecho no tenía justificación. Lo encontró en el living, mirando concentradamente hacia afuera con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y cuando se percató de su presencia ahí, se giró para verlo con expresión terriblemente calmada en el rostro.

—Kagamicchi… No es como te lo imaginas —intentó explicar algo, tartamudeando ideas sin mucho sentido, pero fue el pelirrojo el que lo interrumpió.

—No tienes que explicarme nada Kise, después de todo, tú y yo sólo somos amigos —le dijo con voz seria y medida.

—Pero… Yo…

—No sacas nada con mentirle Ryouta, después de todo, es muy obvio lo que pasó entre nosotros —Aomine ingresó al living vestido sólo con los shorts.

—¡Ya cállate! —El rubio le gritó dándose la vuelta y lanzándole un par de cojines, que el moreno esquivó sin ninguna dificultad— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¿Por qué tenías que aparecerte en mi casa?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Es porque te extraño, porque quiero estar contigo, porque te amo —Aomine habló con seriedad tomando al rubio firmemente por los hombros—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas Ryouta?

Kise no logró responder nada, se encontraba mudo y aturdido de la impresión, sin saber qué pensar, sentir o decir, pero para estos momentos se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del pelirrojo en el lugar y sólo podía pensar en Aomine.

Y frente a la mirada incrédula de Kagami, el moreno recorrió con suavidad desde los hombros del rubio hasta los costados de su rostro, acercándose a su boca con lentitud mientras Kise sólo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Pero aquel beso nunca llegó, porque para él mismo era imposible quedarse ahí de pie mirando sin hacer nada.

—¡Kise! —dijo con voz fuerte, mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo alejaba de Aomine.

Y luego de esta acción, Kise pareció despertar del trance en que había caído debido a la influencia del moreno y sacudiendo la cabeza se alejó, dedicándose a caminar en círculos por la habitación con la cabeza gacha, sosteniéndose las sienes con las manos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Kagami? ¡No te vuelvas a meter conmigo porque te vas a arrepentir! —Aomine masculló lleno de rabia, acercándose de manera amenazante a Kagami.

—Kise, tienes una sesión y ya vamos atrasados, ¿vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí? —el pelirrojo habló ignorando por completo las amenazas del moreno.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer Kise! este asunto lo arreglamos ahora —Aomine sentenció con voz grave y autoritaria.

—Tú en serio eres increíble —Kagami lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¡No estaba hablando contigo imbécil! Así que no te metas.

—Si te metes con Kise, te metes conmigo… Aomine —respondió haciéndole frente.

—¡Basta! ¡No voy a tolerar otra pelea más! —ahora fue el turno de Kise de hablar de manera autoritaria, parándose entre ambos muchachos.

—¡Me parece bien! Y para eso debemos dejar las cosas claras —dijo el moreno alzando los brazos en son de paz.

—Yo… yo… —Kise miraba hacia ambos lados sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado siquiera encontrarse en una situación similar.

Fue Aomine en que habló primero, llamando completamente su atención. Cuando Kise lo miró, lo vio observarlo con su mirada intensa y posesiva, hablándole con voz fuerte y decidida.

—Escucha Ryouta… Yo sé que las cagué, las cagué en grande… Pero me di cuenta que yo a ti te amo verdaderamente, que tú eres la única persona con la que quiero estar. Y esto no va a terminar así ¡No voy a dejar que nuestra historia se la lleve el viento con tanta facilidad! ¿Me oyes? ¡Voy a luchar por estar contigo y por recuperarte!

—Kise, ya se nos hizo muy tarde, debemos irnos.

Kagami habló con voz seria pero calmada, tomando del antebrazo al rubio y jalándolo con suavidad hacia la salida del departamento frente a la mirada atónita de Aomine, quien debido a la ropa que estaba usando, no pudo salir inmediatamente tras ellos, sino hasta después de haberse puesto el uniforme escolar.

Cuando por fin pudo bajar, temió haberlos perdido de vista definitivamente y fue sólo hasta que cruzó las grandes puertas corredizas de cristal del edificio que vio a Kise y a Kagami de pie sobre la acera, dándoles la espalda. En un inicio pensó que estaban esperando un taxi, pero a medida que se acercaba a ellos, pudo ver que en realidad estaban hablando con Kuroko.

Sintió cómo un sudor helado recorría su espalda y apuró el paso. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Desde el día anterior, se había dado cuenta sin ninguna duda que en el peliceleste había algo que no estaba funcionando bien en su interior y se daba cuenta tal vez demasiado tarde que el chico no tenía control de sí mismo.

—¡Oye Tetsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con voz directa y agresiva cuando por fin llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Aomine-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó mirándolo incrédulo, reparado enseguida que seguía con las ropas del día anterior— ¿Pasaste la noche con él?

—Tch ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —respondió frío y distante.

Y fue en ese instante en que miró de reojo a Kise, tenía los ojos acuosos y el labio inferior le temblaba visiblemente. Sin lugar a dudas estaba alterado por algo y ese algo era debido al peliceleste ¡Si hasta Kagami se veía sorprendido y descolocado! No tenía idea qué era lo que le había dicho, pero apostaría su vida a que no era nada bueno.

Con una creciente angustia y temor, volvió su cuello hacia Kuroko, mirándolo con desprecio y anteponiéndose entre él y Kise, dispuesto a defenderlo de lo que fuera. Pero el peliceleste no dijo nada, se limitaba a mirarlo a él con una expresión ilegible en su rostro siempre indiferente y sólo sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas evidenciaban que sentía algo. Aomine lo recorrió con la mirada y más que nunca le pareció que no era más que una persona superficial e infeliz.

—¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer aquí, Tetsu? No tengo idea de qué sea lo que buscas, pero es mejor que des la vuelta y te vayas ¡No voy a aguantar más tu mierda! —le habló serio, entrecerrando los ojos.

Pero el peliceleste le respondió con voz calmada y suave, casi enternecida.

—¡Estoy aquí por ti! Para salvar lo nuestro.

—¡¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?! —Aomine lo miró incrédulo— Entre tú y yo no hay nada y es mejor que te vayas de una vez.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso Aomine-kun! ¡Cómo puedes preferirlo a él, que no es más que una vulgar zorra que se acuesta con quien se le cruza en el camino! —dijo señalando con la mano a Kise con desprecio.

—Para… ¡Detente ahora, porque no respondo por lo que pueda hacerte si sigues con esta mierda! —le respondió con voz medida, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

—¿Acaso estoy diciendo alguna mentira? Dime Kise-kun ¿Con cuántos más te has acostado? Estoy seguro que fue con todo el equipo de Teiko —aseguró acercándosele con pasos suaves.

—¡No te le acerques! —Aomine gritó amenazante, empujado por el pecho al peliceleste quien tuvo que retroceder varios pasos hasta recobrar el equilibrio.

—Kuroko, no estás bien… Déjame llevarte a tu casa —propuso Kagami acercándosele y estirando los brazos para sostenerle.

—¡No! —Gritó evadiendo al pelirrojo— ¿Por qué me haces esto Aomine-kun? Si me ibas a abandonar así, ¿por qué me hablaste desde un principio? —preguntó con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos— Yo siempre te vi y te admiré desde las sombras, sabiendo que jamás sería suficiente, ni siquiera para acercarme a ti… Pero fuiste tú quien me habló primero ¡Fuiste tú quien se me acercó! Y te trasformaste en la luz de mi vida, ¿cómo quieres que viva ahora?

—Yo nunca te he visto a ti como nada especial, Tetsu… Sólo eras un tipo con una habilidad extraña para el basketball ¡Nada más!

—Aominecchi… —Kise le sostuvo del brazo, buscando tranquilizar al moreno y evitar la dureza de sus palabras.

—¡Ya deja de entrometerte! —Kuroko gritó enfadado mirando a Kise— Lo último que quiero en la vida es soportar tu lástima.

—Vuelves a hablarle así y voy a partirte la cara —Aomine dijo en voz calmada y seria, demasiado tranquilo para ser una simple amenaza.

—¿Tú nunca me has amado, Aomine-kun? —preguntó con voz melancólica.

—¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que al único al que amo es a Ryouta —dijo con seriedad y molestia mientras sostenía al rubio por la cintura.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a él?!

—¡Ya estoy harto de esta mierda! Nos vamos de aquí —dijo tomando al rubio del brazo y caminando hacia la calle.

El edificio de Kise se ubicaba junto a una transitada avenida, justo en medio de la cuadra, por lo que Aomine cruzó hacia el ancho bandejón central que servía de alameda, caminado rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta el alto tráfico que había a esa hora. Como se movieron rápido, esquivaron eficazmente los automóviles que pasaban a gran velocidad hasta que llegaron al césped del bandejón central… Pero Kuroko no corrió con la misma suerte.

En su afán por alcanzar al moreno, el peliceleste cruzó corriendo la calle sin reparar en nada más que no fuera la ancha espalda del As de Touou. Iba tan absorto de la realidad que jamás se percató de la camioneta 4x4 blanca que transitaba a alta velocidad por la autopista.

Kise no supo que Kuroko había salido tras ellos, hasta que giró el cuello hacia atrás, asustado debido al estridente ruido de los neumáticos al frenar, y sólo pudo ver un cuerpo volando por los aires antes de que todo se vuelva borroso.

Aomine caminaba con la vista fija en frente, indiferente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sólo prestándole atención a _su sol_, con la única idea de protegerlo. No se percató de nada hasta que escuchó el ruido sordo del impacto y por lo alto de sonido, pensó que se trataba de un choque, hasta que giró el cuello y contempló el cuerpo tirado en la acera.

Kagami fue el único que presenció toda la escena, viendo impotente la muerte de su compañero de equipo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

.

.

**Hay historias que por más que quieras ponerles punto final.**

**Terminan siendo puntos suspensivos.**

.

.

No entendía qué estaba pasando. Se sentía mareado, aturdido. Veía borroso y tenía un molesto zumbido en el oído que le impedía escuchar y pensar con claridad. Contemplando, como si estuviera separado por un difuso y nebuloso velo de la realidad, vio varias luces de colores rojo y azul y escuchó el molesto ruido de las sirenas que hacían enmudecer el llanto de una mujer.

Sabía que estaba sentado en la acera fuera de su edificio, sentía el calor de los rayos del sol matutino refractar contra aquella superficie y percibía la dureza del material bajo su cuerpo, pero no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado al bandejón central de la avenida junto a Aomine y…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó las sienes con fuerza desmedida, sintiendo que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotarle y ladeando el cuello hacia la derecha, pudo ver al moreno. Estaba derrumbado en el suelo y lloraba, tenía sangre en las manos y la cara, y su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente.

—Ryouta… ¿estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Oyó aquella conocida voz a lo lejos, aunque sabía que el muchacho pelirrojo que le hablaba se encontrada de cuclillas frente a él. No respondió, más bien no pudo hacerlo: aunque quería hablar, ninguna palabra salía de su boca al igual que ninguna lágrima había salido de sus ojos. Sintió cómo aquel muchacho le tomaba el rostro entre las manos y lo sacudía despacio, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, fue ahí que enfocó con dificultad su mirada dorada hacia el frente, en el rostro serio, pero preocupado, de Akashi.

—Ryouta, ¿me escuchas? —volvió a preguntar.

Él sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza y pestañeando con lentitud, como si se encontrara en un estado aletargado de todos sus sentidos. Incluso parecía estar drogado.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Akashi preguntó inspeccionando con su inquisitiva mirada dispar, el rostro del rubio.

—Es obvio que está en shock Akashi, deberíamos subirlo a su departamento.

Oyó que Midorima le hablaba al pelirrojo, pero él no pudo verlo, sólo lo sintió pasarle un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y cómo lo sostenía con fuerza, encaminándolo hacia el edificio. Él sólo se dejó guiar, incapaz de oponer resistencia a nada, incapaz de razonar nada.

—Aominecchi… —habló apenas modulando las palabras— Él está herido… Tiene sangre…

—Él está bien Ryouta, Satsuki y Atsushi están con él y en cuanto a Taiga, él está con gente de Seirin —Akashi le hablaba en tono neutral, pero calmado, para que pudiera entender sus palabras.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que iban dentro del ascensor y que él era sostenido por ambos muchachos, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó y cómo fue que llegaron a su departamento, sólo fue consciente que Midorima lo dejaba caer con suavidad sobre su cama que mágicamente estaba ordenada. No pudo preguntar, pero la única explicación que encontró fue que Akashi la había arreglado mientras ellos esperaban de pie. Completamente rendido, se acurrucó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos lentamente.

—Voy al baño a ver si encuentro algún calmante —Midorima avisó al pelirrojo con voz apagada.

Él sentía un dolor de cabeza cada vez más fuerte, como si ésta estuviera siendo taladrada, pero lentamente fue consciente de que unos delgados y fríos dedos le acariciaban el cabello, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Giró el cuello con lentitud, extrañado por aquel cercano gesto y se encontró con la intensa mirada impar de Akashi fija en él.

—¡Aquí no hay nada! —Midorima salió del baño con paso rápido— Voy a tener que salir a comprar algo, vuelvo enseguida.

—Está bien —Akashi aceptó con voz seria, pero girando nuevamente el rostro hacia el rubio, le preguntó— Ryouta, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó? ¿Puedes?

Él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo sentado en el borde de su cama que lo observaba con seriedad y preocupación. Akashi no había dejado de acariciarle el cabello en ningún momento, lo que le dio un claro indicio de lo preocupado que debía estar, pues en todo el tiempo que se conocían, jamás había tenido un gesto como ese con él. Y según lo que él sabía, no había tenido un gesto así con nadie.

—Yo… Nosotros… —empezó a hablar con voz ronca y apagada.

—Cuéntame la historia desde el principio, Ryouta —ordenó con mucho más tacto del usual en él—. Taiga ya habló con la Policía, entregando la versión oficial junto a otros testigos que vieron lo ocurrido, pero quiero saber de ti qué fue lo que pasó.

Kise asintió en silencio, sólo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y tragó seco antes de comenzar a hablar. En realidad no quería hacerlo, no quería recordar aquellas imágenes que su mente parecía haber bloqueado convenientemente, pero a la vez entendía la preocupación y la necesidad de una explicación de su excapitán. Uno de sus amigos había muerto, era natural que quisiera saber cómo y por qué pasó aquello.

—Aominecchi pasó la noche conmigo, pero hoy en la mañana Kagamicchi vino a buscarme para ir juntos a una sesión de fotos que tenía, yo se lo había pedido así, pero no sabía que esa noche tendría compañía… Ellos se pelearon, Aominecchi y Kagamicchi, por lo que bajamos y nos encontramos con Kurokocchi y él… y él… —dijo con voz angustiada y respirando con dificultad.

—Calma Ryouta, tranquilízate —ordenó acunándole el rostro con las manos.

—Kurokocchi estaba muy alterado. Decía cosas… cosas… crueles… ¡Estaba como loco! Yo nunca lo había visto así. Y Aominecchi le respondió de manera fría y cortante, diciendo cosas hirientes y… luego me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos y…

Kise se sentó de golpe en la cama y se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hasta el momento, no había derramado una sola lágrima, tal vez debido a que su mente aún no procesaba todo lo ocurrido, pero ahora que había sido obligado a recordarlo, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, en un estado casi de histeria.

—Kurokocchi nos siguió, pero nosotros no lo sabíamos… sólo… —su voz sonaba ahogada, debido a que continuaba ocultándose el rostro con las manos y perdía el aliento debido al intenso llanto— ¡Akashicchi, debemos ir al hospital! ¡Debemos ir a ver a Kurokocchi!

Kise hablaba evidentemente alterado y trató de incorporarse de golpe, pero Akashi lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de los hombros y obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama, aplicando toda su fuerza para forzar al más alto, que aún luchaba por liberarse y ponerse de pie.

—¡Akashicchi! Debemos ir al hospital —insistió con voz angustiada—. A Kurokocchi… a él lo atropellaron…

—¡Ryouta escúchame! —dijo sosteniendo la cabeza del rubio con fuerza.

—¡Hazme caso! Debemos ir al hospital —grito histérico.

—¡Ryouta! Él no está en el hospital… Tetsuya está muerto.

Kise dejó de forcejear instantáneamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras nuevas lágrimas, más gruesas y abundantes que las anteriores, caían de sus ojos.

—No… ¡No!... No puede ser… ¡No!

En un gesto demasiado atípico en él, Akashi envolvió la figura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda con suavidad, mientras que sus labios dejaban escapar un suspiro cansado. En ese mismo instante, Midorima ingresó a la habitación con un vaso en la mano y dos pastillas en la otra.

—¡Dámelas! —pidió el pelirrojo estirando uno de los brazos.

Sin romper por completo el agarre que mantenía en el rubio, hizo que éste alzara el rostro y le dio las dos pastillas junto al vaso de agua. Kise se los tomó a regañadientes, medio ahogado por las lágrimas y la falta de aliento, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. Lentamente, fue sintiendo que las voces de sus amigos se hacían cada vez menos audibles y sus rostros más difusos, hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro.

.

— **II —**

.

—Mu-kun ¡Ayúdame a sentarlo en el sillón! —Satsuki le habló al alto chico mientras ella abría la puerta de la casa con un nerviosismo evidente en sus temblorosas manos.

—Hai…

Murasakibara llevaba a Aomine tomado de la cintura, mientras que el brazo del moreno le pasaba por los hombros, donde él le sostenía la muñeca firmemente con la mano. Pero al momento de llegar al sillón, lo soltó abruptamente y lo dejó caer sentado ahí. Aomine ladeó el cuerpo hacia adelante y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, no había parado de llorar en ningún momento y aunque estaba plenamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en su mente seguía viendo aquellas horribles imágenes.

_Veía la sangre espesa y oscura esparcida por el cemento, sentía su olor metálico inundar el aire, tenuemente disimulado por el olor a goma quemada de las llantas de la camioneta después de la abrupta frenada. Y no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel rostro inerte, ni la horrible sensación de frío que recorrió su piel al tocarlo, al tratar vanamente de hacerlo despertar._

_Él había sido el único que había atinado a acercarse. Estaba en shock, pero aun así corrió hasta el cuerpo de Kuroko, que había salido expulsado por varios metros hasta la acera, y se agachó junto a él con la intención de reanimarlo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas para pedir ayuda. Había tomado el rostro del peliceleste entre sus manos, por eso ahora las tenía cubiertas de sangre, e incluso lo había abrazado contra su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que no despertaría… Que no despertaría jamás._

_Había sido Kagami quien había cruzado la calle nuevamente para ir por Kise, él los vio caminar por la avenida, completamente paralizada ahora que estaba llegando la Policía y la ambulancia, y vio cómo lo dejaba sentado en la acera en un claro estado de shock mientras sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a llamar a alguien. Él no pudo atinar a acercarse a Kise aunque le habría gustado poder abrazarlo, pero no podía alejarse del cuerpo del peliceleste. _

_Cuando la Policía se acercó a ellos, Kagami fue quien se encargó de prestar la declaración oficial y luego lo escuchó llamando a miembros de Seirin y a los ex integrantes de Teiko. Mientras le informaba a cada uno de ellos lo sucedido, su voz se oía ronca y pausada, pero revestía de una extraña tranquilidad. Escuchándolo se enteró que había sido el pelirrojo el que había llamado a los padres de Kuroko y que éstos venían en camino._

_Él no quiso despegarse en ningún momento del cuerpo del peliceleste, aun cuando los paramédicos y policías se lo pedían una y otra vez, sólo se alejó de él a la fuerza, cuando sintió que alguien tan alto y fuerte como él, lo tomaba desde atrás, pasándole los brazos por los costados, cruzándolos sobre su pecho y obligándolo a pararse. Él se giró indignado, dispuesto a reclamarle a quien fuera, cuando vio el rostro consternado de Midorima._

—_Por favor, ahora deja que la familia pueda acercarse._

_En ese instante volvió a ladear el rostro y vio cómo la madre del peliceleste se dejaba caer al suelo llorando angustiada, siendo sostenida a duras penas por el padre. _

_Cedió ante Midorima y se dejó guiar hasta un lugar más apartado, donde por fin pudo superar el estado de consternación en que se encontraba y viendo todo a su alrededor, no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que había pasado y lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Fue en ese momento que se llevó las manos al rostro y ya no pudo parar de llorar. _

_Minutos después, sintió la voz de Satsuki junto a él. La pelirrosa le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de tranquilizarlo con palabras, pero su voz era dudosa y sus manos temblaban visiblemente. Luego oyó a Akashi ordenar que lo llevaran a su casa y sintió a Murasakibara levantarlo del suelo. _

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en su casa, aunque ese fuera el último lugar en el mundo en el que quería estar.

—Momo-chin, debo volver con Aka-chin, me dijo que ahora debemos ir a casa de Kuro-chin —Murasakibara tan sólo le avisó a la pelirrosa de su retirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Está bien, dile… dile a Akashi-kun que nosotros estamos bien ¡Que vamos a estar bien! —la chica se corrigió a sí misma.

—Está bien, cuida de Mine-chin —dijo con voz neutral desde la puerta.

La pelirrosa sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplir esa petición. Para empezar, ella misma estaba aún alterada por la noticia, ni siquiera lo podía procesar del todo ¡Cómo esperaba poder ayudar a su amigo! Simplemente no lo podía creer ¿Cómo había podido pasar algo así? ¿Realmente Kuroko estaba muerto?

—Dai-chan —se acercó con paso duditativo hasta el moreno y le tocó el hombro—, debemos asearte ¡Vamos al baño! —dijo jalándole un brazo, intentando ponerlo de pie.

—¡Asearme dices! —Aomine se puso de pie solo y se separó bruscamente de su amiga— ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? ¡Kuroko está muerto!

—Dai-chan, tranquilízate ¡No sacas nada con alterarte! —le respondió mirándolo preocupada.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Él está muerto por mi culpa! —el moreno gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza con desesperación.

—¡Claro que no! Fue un accidente —replicó tratando de acercarse a él.

—¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada ¡No estuviste ahí! No sabes nada… nada… —Aomine se paseaba en círculos por el living, llorando aún.

—Dai-chan…

Satsuki parecía haber perdido la batalla, ella misma se encontraba demasiado mal como para tener las fuerzas para lidiar con Aomine. Se dejó caer sentada en uno de los sillones y comenzó a llorar inconsolable, liberando todo el dolor y el miedo que sentía.

Fue en ese instante, en que ambos jóvenes dejaban liberar la angustia que sentían, que Kotaro Aomine llegó a su casa, aprovechando que últimamente le estaban dando más descanso en el trabajo. Se sobresaltó en un inicio al ver la puerta abierta y oír el llanto de una mujer, e ingresó apresurado pensando que podría tratarse de un robo, pero lo que vio cuando llegó a su casa hizo que dejara caer su maletín y saco de las manos, completamente consternado: Satsuki lloraba desesperadamente en un sillón y su único hijo estaba de pie mirando a la nada con las manos manchadas de sangre.

No quiso creer lo que sus ojos veían y recordó súbitamente la pelea que habían tenido ayer por la noche. Daiki le había pedido ayuda llorando, le había hablado de problemas, pero él había decidido no darle ningún crédito a la angustia de su hijo, juzgando de antemano que sólo se trataban de dramas de adolescentes, convencido que el mismo tiempo y la madurez le ayudarían a su hijo a superar sus problemas, pero jamás pensó que sus problemas pudieran desencadenar en algo como esto… Porque al ver a Daiki bañado en sangre, pensó lo peor.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Daiki ¿estás bien? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba apresuradamente hasta el moreno y comenzaba a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo— ¿Estás herido? ¡Daiki respóndeme!

—No es mi sangre —fue lo único que el muchacho pudo responder de forma mecánica y monótona.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! —preguntó gritando desconcertado.

—Kotaro-san —fue Satsuki quien le respondió con voz suave y temblorosa—. Fue Tetsu-kun… él murió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirando a la chica incrédulo, pero enseguida tuvo que girarse para ver a su hijo que se dejaba caer al piso tapándose la cara, llorando nuevamente.

—Fue mi culpa ¡Lo atropellaron por mi culpa! —balbuceaba entre sollozos.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de pesar y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, tratando de pensar con claridad: su mente lógica y racional le impedía caer en la desesperación. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla y recoger sus cosas, pero volvió enseguida hasta el living y levantó a su hijo del suelo.

—Ven conmigo, debes descansar ahora.

—¡Qué mierda te pasa! —Protestó el moreno despegándose violentamente del agarre de su padre— ¡Te estoy diciendo que Tetsu murió! ¿Y tú quieres que me vaya a descansar?

—¿Y crees que quedándote aquí a llorar lo vas a resolver? ¿Crees que así tu amigo revivirá? —respondió elevando la voz, pero luego respiró hondo y le habló con voz serena—Hijo, escúchame… Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden cambiar, que son terribles y dolorosas y uno tiene que aprender a vivir con ese dolor, porque no nos queda de otra —habló con seguridad, con todo el conocimiento de causa que tenía.

—¡Pero fue mi culpa! —replicó llorando.

—Y por lo mismo ahora debes descansar. Mañana iremos a visitar a su familia y pedirás el perdón que necesitas, ¿entiendes? —le preguntó sosteniéndole la cabeza entre las manos y diciendo algo que sabía que calmaría al muchacho.

Aomine sólo asintió con la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro ensangrentado. Su padre lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo guio a su habitación, y ahí tuvo un gesto de increíble cercanía, que no había tenido con él desde antes que su madre falleciera: lo llevó al baño y llenando la bañera de agua tibia, lo ayudó a desvestirse y meterse en el agua y él mismo se encargó de limpiar hasta el último rastro de sangre que quedaba en el cuerpo de su hijo.

Satsuki subió a la habitación cuando Kotaro Aomine ya había ayudado a Daiki a vestirse y lo dejaba caer con suavidad sobre la cama. El moreno se acomodó boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada mientras su padre se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos torpes.

—Satsuki, ¿puedes ir al baño de mi habitación por favor? —Pidió sin girarse para ver a la chica, manteniendo la mirada fija en su hijo— En el botiquín hay algunos calmantes, tráemelos por favor.

La pelirrosa no le respondió y se limitó a obedecerle. Volvió luego de un par de minutos con un vaso en la mano y el frasco de pastillas. Kotaro le dio dos a Daiki y una a Satsuki a la vez que acostaba a la chica también en la cama.

—Satsuki, ¿tus padres lo saben? —Preguntó con voz calmada y frente a la negativa de la chica, se puso de pie con cansancio— Yo voy a ir a avisarles, ustedes quédense aquí juntos y traten de descansar.

.

— **III —**

.

Kagami, junto a todo el equipo de Seirin habían acompañado en todo momento a la familia Kuroko y luego de unas horas, se les unieron Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara.

En realidad sólo estaban ahí para dar apoyo y contención a la familia, aunque todos ellos sabían que era inútil, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para aliviar el dolor de los padres del peliceleste.

La familia había contratado una empresa funeraria que se encargaría de todos los arreglos y gracias a las influencias de la familia Akashi, se agilizó el proceso legal de devolución del cuerpo. Se decidió además, que no realizarían velatorio, sólo la cremación a la que asistirían los padres y el servicio religioso posterior en el cementerio donde estarían invitados los amigos más cercanos del peliceleste.

Los muchachos estaban repartidos en pequeños grupitos, hablando en susurros con algunos familiares cercanos o ayudando en lo que se pudiera, sólo Kagami se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, con la espalda recostada en el respaldo y la mirada levemente perdida, sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo y se entrelazaba los dedos en un gesto de infinita paciencia, pero no había movido ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo en horas.

De los tres involucrados en aquel fatídico accidente, Kagami era quien mejor había reaccionado, a pesar de ser el único que había visto todo. Él no había entrado en ningún estado de shock y su mente había permanecido completamente lúcida todo el tiempo, incluso preocupado de ayudar a los demás y de hacer lo que se debía cuando nadie más pudo, por eso fue él mismo quien llamó a los padres de su compañero de equipo y les dio aquella difícil noticia. Sin duda alguna, él era el más fuerte de todos.

Pero no era invencible… Y ahora el cansancio, la tensión, el temor y la desesperanza, hacían fruto de él. Hace horas que veía hacia la pared de en frente, donde colgaba una gran fotografía familiar tomada recientemente, donde se veía a un Kuroko extrañamente sonriente junto a sus padres y su mascota en un cálido día de sol. El peliceleste se veía tan feliz y vivaz que le costaba creer que ahora simplemente ya no estaba.

—Kagami-kun, ¿cómo estás? —Riko se le acercó con un té y una mirada de completa preocupación.

—Harto de que me pregunten una y otra vez lo mismo —admitió con voz monótona y grave, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

—Si lo hacemos es porque nos preocupas —la castaña le habló con voz suave y se sentó en el sillón a su lado—. ¿Quieres el té?

—No… No quiero nada.

—Kagami, necesitas descansar —Hyuga se encontraba cerca de ellos y alcanzando a oír su conversación, se les acercó— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo, mirándolo preocupado.

—No… —Kagami sólo soltó un suspiro cansado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz— No quiero ir a mi casa.

—Kagami, necesitas descansar —el muchacho de anteojos le replicó con voz paciente —Yo ando en el auto de mi padre, puedo llevarte a casa si quieres ¡O si prefieres, puedes ir a la mía! —propuso con optimismo.

Kagami negó con la cabeza y abruptamente se puso de pie, se alejó de sus superiores y se acercó a la cocina, donde sabía que estaban los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros que habían venido a acompañar a la familia y que ahora se encargaban de preparar algo de comida para los que habían decidido venir a la casa de Kuroko.

El pelirrojo entró a la cocina y dando una mirada alrededor, pudo ver a Akashi sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de té verde, se veía completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y a su lado, Murasakibara permanecía derrumbado sobre la mesa, probablemente durmiendo. Sólo Midorima preparaba algo de comida, absolutamente concentrado en su trabajo.

—Midorima —se le acercó despacio desde atrás y tocándole el hombro hizo que se girara a verlo.

—Kagami —saludó cordialmente moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa que no haya tenido el tiempo de preguntarte antes.

—Bien ¡Oye! Yo quería preguntarte por Kise —se apresuró a hablar—. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Lo dejaron solo?

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó horrorizado— Llamamos a su familia y sólo nos vinimos cuando llegó Sumire-san, su madre —aclaró con voz seria.

—¿Y cómo estaba?

Midorima soltó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y que hasta el momento había usado para pelar varias verduras aún mientras conversaba con Kagami. Pero ahora se alejó del mesón de cocina, suspiró hondo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y giró el cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo, fijando en aquel rostro cansado su mirada seria y apagada.

—Estaba muy alterado ¡Estaba en shock! —dijo moviendo la cabeza, rectificando sus propias palabras— En un inicio no sabía lo que había pasado, parecía estar en otro planeta, pero cuando lo recordó todo… reaccionó muy mal. Estaba muy alterado y tuvimos que repetirle la dosis de calmantes varias veces para que por fin hicieran efecto.

—¿Los tranquilizantes no le hacían efecto?

—Lo hacían, pero sólo por un rato y luego despertaba llorando más angustiado que antes —Midorima hablaba con la mirada perdida, inmerso en su propio estado de estupefacción—. ¡Y qué hablar de Aomine! Murasakibara nos dijo que estaba con una crisis de pánico, no dejaba de llorar y repetir que había sido su culpa.

Kagami tuvo que afirmarse con una mano en la pared, perdiendo sorpresivamente el equilibrio y luego se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina tratando de recuperarse del mareo. Se sentía consternado con las palabras de Midorima, preocupado por Kise y por su reacción frente a toda esta situación, pero increíblemente también se sentía inquieto por Aomine. A él no le agradaba el muy maldito, pero ni a su peor enemigo le deseaba la culpa de sentir que carga con un muerto a cuestas y eso era justamente lo que pasaba con Aomine ahora. Sólo esperaba que nadie culpara abiertamente al moreno por lo sucedido, porque estaba seguro que eso sí sería devastador.

—Tú estuviste ahí Kagami —Midorima lo miró con ojos desesperados—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—¡Ya lo dije muchas veces! Kuroko los siguió por la calle y no vio la camioneta… Él estaba mal ¿entiendes?

—He escuchado demasiadas veces para mi gusto aquella palabra y sigo sin comprenderla —Akashi habló con voz autoritaria, despertando del estado de ensoñación en que se encontraba—. ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que estaba "mal"?

Kagami se giró sobresaltado al oírlo hablar y fijó su mirada cansada en el otro pelirrojo. Se veía agotado, con leves ojeras que ensombrecían la piel blanca de sus ojos, pero la fuerza que había en su mirada dispar no se había extinguido. Él suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos enseguida y hablar mirando alternamente a Akashi y Midorima.

—Parecía loco… Estaba obsesionado con Aomine, pero él lo rechazó, le dijo que nunca lo había amado y que jamás lo haría porque para él sólo existía Kise. Pero Kuroko no parecía entenderlo… No sé cómo explicarlo, sólo sé que era algo… enfermizo -—su voz era grave y taciturna.

Akashi no respondió nada, se limitó a ladear la cabeza hacia el frente otra vez y volver a sumirse en aquel estado pensativo, como si nunca se hubiera girado para ver a Kagami y preguntarle por Kuroko. Midorima sin embargo, lo miraba con ambas cejas alzadas en un gesto de preocupación y consternación que nunca antes había visto en él, luego soltó un suspiro y meneando la cabeza volvió a tomar el cuchillo entre sus manos, siguiendo con su tarea.

—Deberías ir a ver a Kise, avisarle lo de la ceremonia, no creo que se la quiera perder —sugirió desganadamente mientras pelaba una patata—. Ya debería estar mejor.

—Tienes razón… Gracias Midorima —respondió con un tono de alivio en la voz.

—No hay nada que tengas que agradecer.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa leve, salió de la cocina, evadiendo a todos los que quisieron acercársele para conversar. No quería más interrogatorios acerca de cómo se sentía, todo aquello ya era suficientemente terrible sin tener que hablar de ello. Así que se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el sillón donde hablaban en voz baja su capitán y su joven entrenadora.

—Hyuga senpai —le habló calmadamente—. Ahora sí voy a aceptar tu oferta, pero necesito que me lleves a otro lugar.

—¡Claro Kagami! A donde sea —respondió con seguridad—. ¿Vienes con nosotros Riko?

—Sí —respondió la castaña poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a los dos altos muchachos.

El trascurso en el auto de Hyuga se le hizo interminable, en parte porque quería llegar pronto a ver a Kise, pero también porque no quería más interrogaciones por parte del par de superiores que tenía en los asientos delanteros del auto y que justo ahora habían decidido sacar a relucir toda su preocupación. Tuvo que pedirles con la mayor amabilidad de la que era capaz, a esas horas y en esas circunstancias, que ya no le preguntaran más por su estado anímico, emocional o físico y que en cambio, se concentraran en la ruta que tenían frente a sus ojos. Y pasados varios minutos, Kagami se bajó del auto frente al edificio de Kise.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó su capitán abriendo la ventanilla del auto.

—Gracias senpai —Kagami se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia su superior, rodando los ojos en el proceso—, pero estoy bien.

—No te olvides que mañana a las once nos juntaremos en el cementerio —le recordó la castaña.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana —Kagami se despidió con la mano.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta de entrada con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de tela beige y con el rabillo del ojo observó la zona del accidente, aún había conos de seguridad y cinta policial acordonando el lugar de los hechos, así que prefirió concentrar su mirada hacia el frente, traspasando las amplias puertas de cristal. El conserje lo reconoció de inmediato y lo dejó subir sin mayores tramites, lo cual le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras recostaba la espalda en la pared de cristal del elevador y cerró los ojos, descansándolos por fin, sentía que le ardían y pequeñas lágrimas de cansancio se instalaron en la comisura de sus ojos. No sabía si hacía lo correcto al ir a ese lugar, si recordaba la desagradable escena que había visto esta mañana antes del accidente, no podía evitar sentirse molesto con el rubio, pero poniéndolo en el contexto de todo lo que estaba pasando, su enojo se había esfumado y ahora lo único que quería era abrazar y ser abrazado por Kise.

Kise era el único que podía reconfortarlo… Aunque desde esta mañana tenía claro que el rubio no podía decir lo mismo sobre él.

La puerta del elevador se abrió de par en par y él salió con paso desganado rumbo al departamento del rubio. Sabía por Midorima que ahí estaría la familia de Kise, de las que sólo conocía a Yui, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y arreglándose torpemente la ropa y el pelo, tocó la puerta con suavidad.

Ésta le fue abierta por una joven muy parecida a Yui y a Kise mismo, su cabello rubio, largo y ondulado en las puntas, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y vestía casualmente, toda envuelta por un aire fresco y juvenil, era muy distinta a la elegancia y formalidad que caracterizaba a Yui. La chica le sonrió ampliamente y ladeando la cabeza lo miró con ojos traviesos mientras le cerraba un ojo.

—¡Hace mucho tiempo que quería conocerte, Kagami-kun! —le dijo en tono afable, tomándolo del antebrazo y obligándolo a entrar en la casa.

—Tú… ¿Cómo me conoces? —preguntó mirándola dudoso.

—Mi hermanito me lo cuenta todo —dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, lo que hizo a Kagami tragar seco.

—¡Kana-chan! —una mujer adulta, de cabello igual de rubio pero recortado en una moderna melena asimétrica, apareció desde la cocina y reprendió a la muchacha— Deja de importunar a Kagami-kun ¡Lo vas a asustar!

—Disculpen, pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes hablan de mí como si me conocieran? —el pelirrojo preguntó arrugando el ceño levemente.

—¡Todas vimos las fotografías tuyas y de mi hijo juntos! Es normal que medio Japón ahora te conozca —la mujer habló con voz paciente, causándole una divertida risa a su hija—. Pero ¡Pasa por favor! ¿Ya cenaste?... No lo creo ¡Te voy a servir algo de comida! —la mujer hablaba sola sin prestarle atención mientras lo arrastraba hasta el living.

—¡No! No se preocupe por favor… Yo sólo vine a ver a Kise —replicó apenado por la situación.

—¡Pero qué dices! Probablemente no has comido nada en todo el día y eso puede traerte problemas, Kagami-kun —la mujer le habló con seriedad, mirándolo con ojos de reproche—. ¡Está decidido! Tú vas a cenar aquí y ahora —repuso firmemente.

—Gracias… —respondió rendido.

Siguió a Kana hasta el living donde la vio arrojarse sobre uno de los sillones y tomar un libro de fotografía que hojeaba concentradamente mientras él tomaba asiento. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha y pudo ver que Yui estaba de pie frente a la ventana, muy cerca del piano, llevaba un celular en el oído y se paseaba de vez en cuando a la vez que gesticulaba con su fino rostro, en un gesto de impaciencia y frustración. Cuando se percató de su presencia ahí, le levantó una mano en señal de saludo, pero en ningún momento se desconectó de la plática que tenía en un perfecto inglés.

—Negocios ¡Mi hermana no tiene descanso en ningún momento! —Kana comentó notando que él la miraba.

—¿Es por la sesión fotográfica de hoy en la mañana? —preguntó mirando a la chica que aún tenía los ojos en el libro.

—Sí ¡¿Lo sabías?! —la chica preguntó asombrada y frente al asentimiento de cabeza de Kagami, continuó— Sí, como Ryouta no llegó a la sesión de hoy, se tuvo que cancelar y se ha perdido mucho dinero ¡Los productores y sus dramas! —comentó haciendo un gracioso gesto con los ojos y la boca.

Kagami sonrió al verla, la chica le recordaba mucho a Kise.

—¿Y Kise? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha podido dormir algo?

—Algo así —comentó la chica con voz decaída.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo tú mismo Kagami-kun? —Sumire ingresó al living y le propuso al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

—¿Yo? —preguntó mirándola dudoso— Pero… si está dormido es mejor dejarlo descansar ¿no?

—¡Claro que no! También debe comer algo y distraerse un poco —aseguró la mujer—. Y la cena ya está servida, así que ve por él ¡Y tú Yui, cuelga ese teléfono ahora mismo y ven a comer! —ordenó, a lo que la rubia sólo pudo acatar sin otra opción.

Kagami sonrió de manera sutil y se puso de pie, se encaminó a la habitación de Kise, sintiendo que sus fosas nasales eran inundadas por el delicioso aroma de la comida casera. Aunque él cocinara estupendamente, sabía que no había comida igual a la preparada por las manos de una madre y se sintió extrañamente parte de una familia estando ahí, tal vez se debía a lo confianzudos que eran todos los Kise, con la sola excepción de Yui que era la seria de la familia.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, cuidando de no hacer tanto ruido, pero pronto las risas de las chicas sentándose a la mesa inundaron todo el departamento, y el cuerpo de Kise envuelto por un delgado cobertor se removió en la penumbra. Él encendió la luz y el rubio se llevó instintivamente el antebrazo al rostro, protegiendo sus ojos de la repentina claridad y giró el cuerpo para quedar de espaldas en la cama.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—Soy yo —respondió con voz suave, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Kagamicchi? —preguntó quitándose el brazo de la cara y abriendo los ojos enormemente.

Kise se veía entre asombrado y asustado, sus cejas se alzaban en una expresión de duda y sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban brillantes de lágrimas. Se veía tan frágil ahí tendido, que Kagami no pudo reprimir los deseos incontenibles de protegerlo y todo el enojo y frustración que había sentido hacia él, desaparecieron. Se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza de la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio y sintiendo su suave aroma. Kise en respuesta se abrazó del cuello del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos, exhalando un fuerte suspiro de alivio.

—Kagamicchi…

—¡Hey! No digas nada —susurró con el rostro aún en el cuello del rubio.

—¡Pero! —Kise protestó y su cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente frente al recuerdo que se le vino a la mente.

Kagami notó el cambio en la actitud del rubio y se separó de su cuerpo, irguiéndose y sonriéndole.

—Tu madre dice que debemos ir a cenar y presiento que no es buena idea desobedecerla.

—Tienes razón —Kise soltó una risa suave y asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Mejor no la hacemos esperar!

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron con paso cansino hasta el comedor, donde las alegres féminas conversaban amenamente de las cotidianidades de su día. Kise esbozó una sonrisa completamente forzada y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, Kagami tomó asiento a su lado, mirándolo de reojo al igual que su madre y sus hermanas.

—Hola corazón —Sumire le tomó la mano con suavidad a su hijo—. ¿Descansaste?

—He dormido todo el día y aún me siento exhausto —comentó con tono desganado mientras se servía algo de comida.

—Es lógico después de lo que pasó hermanito, sólo dale tiempo al tiempo —Kana le habló mientras comía y su voz no reflejó ni un poco de la preocupación que obviamente tenía.

—Gracias Sis —le respondió lanzándole un beso, el que fue recibido y devuelto por la rubia.

Kagami no pudo suprimir la sonrisa de sus labios al ver aquella naturalidad y afecto entre los hermanos, y sintiéndose relajado por primera vez en todo el día, comenzó a comer. No se había dado cuenta del apetito que tenía hasta que el primer bocado entró a su boca y ya no pudo parar.

—¡Sabía que no habías comido nada, Kagami-kun! —Sumire le habló sonriente— Por favor sírvete cuento quieras —le dijo pasándole el recipiente con variados cortes de carne.

—¿Está segura? Le advierto que yo no soy como su hijo que come como pajarito —bromeó.

—¡Hey! —Kise se quejó golpeándole con suavidad el brazo, sacando una risa a todos los presentes.

—Corazón… —el semblante de Sumire cambio visiblemente, adquiriendo una expresión seria mientras hablaba con voz controlada— Estuve hablando con tu padre en la tarde, platicándole de todo lo sucedido y me dijo que tratará en lo posible de venir mañana.

—¡Mamá por favor! Es obvio que no va a venir —Yui la miró evidentemente molesta—. Además me parece innecesario ilusionar con esa clase de cuentos a Ryouta, sobre todo si consideramos la situación por la que está pasando ahora ¿No crees que lo último que necesita son falsas promesas?

—¡Yui! —la madre reprendió a su hija mayor, sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

—¡Basta ustedes dos! —Kise miró a cada una con expresión cansada, pero habló firme— Yo no soy un niño pequeño que se ilusiona con cualquier cosas Sis, y… gracias por avisarle mamá, pero si viene o no, me tiene sin cuidado.

El rubio dio por terminado el tema con su comentario y no se volvió a hablar de su padre, pero dado a que Kise nunca conversaba de él y hasta este momento Kagami jamás lo había oído mencionar siquiera, supuso que no tenían una buena relación, suposición que se veía confirmada por la evidente molestia de Yui ante la sola mención de su padre. La cena transcurrió en medio de un tenso ambiente y sólo la plática liviana de Kana sobre su nuevo proyecto en la Universidad logró distender la situación.

—Se me había olvidado mencionarlo, pero vine acá a avisarte que mañana a las 11 será el funeral de Kuroko —Kagami habló con palabras medidas, sabiendo que con esta sola mención podía alterar al rubio, pero sabía que era algo que tenía que decir.

—Pensé que mañana iniciarían el velorio —Sumire habló consternada.

—La familia decidió no hacerlo —Kagami tomó un poco de agua, sabiendo a la perfección que Kise no había vuelto a probar bocado y que no había dicho una sola palabra.

—Después de todo es entendible —la voz de Yui había sido suave, con una suavidad que Kagami nunca había escuchado en ella.

—¡Kagami-kun! —Kana interrumpió la conversación y le preguntó con una preocupación evidente— ¿Tú has visto a Daiki-chan? ¿Sabes cómo está? ¿Alguien lo está acompañando?

—No lo he visto, pero sé por Midorima que él está bastante alterado. Satsuki lo está cuidando —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Que terrible! —La chica dejó la servilleta de tela azul sobre la mesa y miró a su hermano— ¿Crees que debería ir a verlo?

—¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras! —Kise se sobresaltó con aquella pregunta y miró a la chica con el ceño apretado— No tienes por qué pedirme permiso.

—Te lo preguntó porque no quiero molestarte —replicó la chica con seriedad—. Pero tú sabes bien cuánto quiero a Daiki-chan y me gustaría estar junto a él también.

Kise, imitando el gesto de su hermana anteriormente, se quitó la servilleta de las piernas y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente, mirando a Kagami

—¿Ya terminaste de comer?

—Sí —mintió, mirándolo con aire preocupado.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir ¡Muchas gracias por la cena mamá, estuvo deliciosa! —habló con seriedad mientras tomaba a Kagami de la mano y lo sacaba del comedor.

—Muchas gracias por la cena —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir apresuradamente antes de ser arrastrado por el rubio.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Kise, escuchó cómo Yui reprendía a su hermana pequeña por su comentario, recordándole que Daiki Aomine ahora era un tema tabú en la presencia de Ryouta. Sin embargo, Kana respondía en tono convencido que ella no pensaba dejar de hablar y menos aún preocuparse por el moreno, porque como ya había dicho, lo quería muchísimo y lo consideraba un hermano más.

—¡Lo siento! —Susurró Kise una vez que se encontraron en su habitación— Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso.

Kagami entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería Kise. El rubio obviamente comprendía que Aomine no era su persona favorita y menos aún después de lo ocurrido esta mañana, que sabía que no era algo fácil de olvidar a pesar del difícil momento por el que estaban pasando y estaba plenamente consciente que era eso mismo lo que había suavizado la reacción del pelirrojo, pero era más que claro que ambos tenían una charla pendiente.

—¡Basta de eso! No te preocupes más, ahora debes descansar —le respondió con voz suave.

—Tú también debes descansar —el rubio respondió al gesto acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad—, te ves exhausto.

—Lo estoy, sólo quiero dormir un poco… —confesó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esa suave caricia— ¿Crees que me pueda quedar aquí… contigo?

—¡Claro que sí! Esta es mi casa y no sólo quiero que te quedes ¡Lo exijo!

—¿Así que ahora estás con exigencias? —lo miró divertido, con aire juguetón.

—No, en realidad no es una exigencia… es una súplica —el rubio de respondió esbozando una sonrisa mínima, mientras lo seguía mirando con ojos tristes.

—¡Claro que me quedaré! —Kagami le acunó el rostro con las manos, enternecido con la actitud de Kise— Sólo tengo un problema.

—¿Cuál problema?

—No tengo cepillo de dientes.

—Puedes usar el mío si quieres.

—No sé… Seguro que ese lo usó Ahomine también —comentó haciendo un gesto de disgusto con la boca.

Kise lo miró espantado por unos segundos, en los que pareció haberse trasformado en piedra, y él tuvo que reírse abiertamente de su cara para que el rubio comprendiera que se trataba de una broma.

—¡Sólo estaba jugando Kise! Pero reconozco que fue una mala broma —alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tranquilo, él no ha usado mi cepillo de dientes —Kise confesó cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión que le causó aquel comentario.

—¡Ya veo! Él tiene su propio cepillo aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó en broma, sin imaginarse la verdad de sus palabras.

Kise sólo asintió con la cabeza. Aunque sabía que esa confesión dañaría al pelirrojo, prefirió decirle la verdad antes de ser descubierto nuevamente en una mentira, porque tenía claro que eso no era lo que Kagami se merecía. Sin embargo, esta confesión provocó un pequeño dolor en el pecho del pelirrojo, la que mal disimuló detrás de una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Es sólo que no he tenido tiempo de devolverle sus cosas! —Trató de excusarse, aunque él mismo sabía que sus palabras eran sólo eso, una excusa— Creo… que después de que todo esto termine llegará el momento de poner orden en mi vida.

—No pienses en eso ahora ¡Mejor vámonos a acostar!

—Claro…

—¡Entonces creo que no me queda más opción que aceptar tu oferta!

Kise le prestó un pijama que seguramente le quedaría algo apretado, pero no era el momento de ponerse exigente, así que dando la vuelta se metió al baño. En medio de un impulso inconsciente, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue buscar con la mirada aquel recipiente de vidrio transparente donde descansaban desacomodados un par de cepillos de dientes, uno amarillo y uno azul. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y movió la cabeza ¡Hasta sus cepillos combinaban bien!

A cada segundo que pasaba, sólo lograba sentirse más y más como un simple obstáculo a vencer en medio de un destino ya trazado.

Aunque él sabía que Kise lo quería y se sentía atraído por él, también estaba absolutamente consciente de que ese sentimiento distaba mucho del que compartía con el moreno, ya que ahora se le hacía absolutamente obvio que a Aomine, Kise lo amaba con niveles que se escapan a su comprensión. La forma en que se dejaba envolver por el moreno, la forma en que se perdía en sus ojos azules profundos, cómo parecía que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir cuando Aomine lo miraba intensamente… Debía reconocerlo, Kise estaba enamorado de Aomine.

Y si esto siempre lo supo, antes tenía la confianza de lograr que el rubio lo olvidara, pero después de la escena que vio esta mañana, estaba seguro que a pesar de todas las traiciones que el moreno le había hecho y de todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto, Kise aún lo seguía amando y probablemente nunca lo olvidaría.

Tal vez él debía hacerse a un lado…

Suspiró ruidoso y salió del baño, se encontró con el cuerpo de Kise acurrucado en la enorme cama y sólo pudo sonreír con ternura ¿Cómo quería alejarse de él? Si estaba seguro que nunca nadie le había provocado tantas cosas como Kise lo hacía, si estaba seguro que nunca volvería a conocer a nadie ni remotamente parecido a Kise. Se metió en la cama junto a él, poniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, pues el rubio había caído profundamente dormido, seguramente debido al efecto de las pastillas. Pero cuando lo sintió acostarse, estiró el delgado y tonificado brazo, comenzando a palpar con la mano la cama vacía.

—Aominecchi… —susurró bajito.

Y ese nombre se transformó para Kagami en un fuerte y súbito golpe de lucidez ¡Ya estaba más que claro! En el corazón de Kise sólo había lugar para el moreno y lo de ellos, probablemente fue sólo una amistad mal interpretada.

Estiró la mano y sujetó la del rubio, atrayéndola hasta su boca donde depositó un suave beso en el torso de ésta con los ojos cerrados ¿Acaso eso era un beso de despedida? Pero tuvo que volver a fijar su mirada rojiza en Kise cuando lo sintió quitar la mano súbitamente y abrir los ojos asustado, descubriendo con sólo ese tacto que no se trataba de la persona que él esperaba.

—¿Kagamicchi? —preguntó dudoso en un estado adormecido por las pastillas.

—Sí. Vuelve a dormir Kise —dijo acariciando con suavidad la espalda del rubio, viendo cómo éste lentamente cerraba los ojos otra vez y se dejaba perder en el sueño.

Se quedó viéndolo dormir por varios minutos, dejándose perder en aquel rostro blanquecino y delicado, pero de expresión sombría. Hasta ahora no había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de separarse definitivamente del rubio, pero esta era una opción que debía empezar a contemplar y debía hacerlo ahora, cuando aún tenía la esperanza de salir bien parado, porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que si pasaba más tiempo junto a Kise, no podría dejarlo ir jamás.

Sin duda era una decisión difícil, una que debía tomar pensando en él mismo, pero también pensando en qué era lo mejor para Kise.

Estiró el brazo hacia atrás y apagó la tenue luz de la lámpara que daba una ambientación apaciguada a la habitación, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Kise se tensaba al encontrarse ahora en la completa oscuridad. Volvió a girarse hacia el rubio y se abrazó a él, apoyando el rostro en su hombro, sintiendo el tenue olor a miel que emanaba del chico y que ahora lo llenaba de paz e inquietud a la vez.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse completamente dormido ¡Ya había tomado su decisión!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII**

.

.

**Es mejor perder el orgullo por la persona que quieres.**

**Que perder a la persona que quieres por orgullo.**

.

.

.Kagami miró de reojo al rubio que iba sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero del automóvil de Yui y que ahora inspeccionaba la ciudad con su dorada mirada. Su cuerpo iba recostado sobre el suave espaldar del asiento del vehículo y sus piernas se abrían con naturalidad, sus manos blancas iban entrelazadas sobre su regazo y su pecho subía y bajaba calmadamente al ritmo de su tranquila respiración. Sólo alcanzaba a verle la mitad izquierda del rostro, pero podía apreciar con claridad el semblante triste en su faz y el tinte melancólico de su mirada.

Anoche lo había decidido: debía hablar con Kise, pero hasta ahora, no se había presentado el momento oportuno para hacerlo, aunque debía admitir que eso no era más que una excusa para retrasar aquel momento inevitable.

No existía tal cosa como el momento oportuno, sólo existía el ahora que debía ser aprovechado y vivido al máximo, lo demás eran sólo excusas. Él lo sabía bien, pero a pesar de ello, no había podido plantarse frente al rubio y decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba y sentía. Aunque ya comenzaba a darse cuenta que ir por la vida vanagloriándose de ser la persona sensata de la historia estaba hastiándolo.

La noche anterior se había sentido tan agotado que simplemente se desconectó del mundo al momento de cerrar los ojos y se fue completamente a negro. No se había despertado sino hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Yui había entrado a la habitación con dos impecables trajes negros, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

_Él luchó por abrir los ojos mientras sentía la firme voz de la rubia cerca suyo y fue ahí que se percató que Kise se removió entre las sábanas muy lejos de él. Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo verlo con el rabillo del ojo, acurrucado en posición fetal en el otro extremo de la enorme cama Queen size y recordó que incluso durante la noche, el rubio había buscado la distancia: rehuyendo de él de manera instintiva, inclusive mientras dormía. Esto bastó para terminar de despertarlo y se frotó el rostro para desperezarse a la vez que se sentaba en la cama mirando de reojo a Kise, quien se tapaba el rostro con el antebrazo, negándose a despertar del todo._

—_¡Arriba Ryouta! —la energética rubia le gritó a su hermano a la vez que tomaba las cobijas y lo destapaba por completo._

—_Lo sé Sis… Sé perfectamente lo que debemos hacer hoy y la razón por la que debo levantarme ¡Sólo dame unos segundos más por favor! —pidió con voz seria y apagada, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro._

—_Tendrás unos minutos más y no sólo segundos —el pelirrojo le habló mientras se ponía de pie—. Puedes despertar mientras yo ocupo tu baño —propuso con una sonrisa en la boca. _

_Kagami tomó el traje que le correspondía y se metió al baño, sin siquiera cuestionarse cómo le hacía Yui para tener ese nivel de competencia: un traje idóneo para la ocasión y a su medida ¡La joven ya lo tenía todo preparado! Tras los varios minutos que le tomó estar duchado y vestido con la propiedad que ameritaba la ocasión, salió del baño para encontrarse con la figura encorvada de Kise sentada en el borde de su cama. El cabello le tapaba la mirada, pero alcanzó a verle la boca apretada en una expresión de dolor._

_Sintió una ola de preocupación recorrer su cuerpo y crear un vacío en la boca de su estómago, como una breve sensación de vértigo. Afiló la mirada y adquiriendo una pose segura, se acercó al rubio, estirando la mano para rozar tan sólo con la yema de los dedos, las finas y suaves hebras doradas del cabello de Kise. Éste reaccionó inmediatamente frente a su toque y llevó el cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándose del pelirrojo y alzando el rostro consternado. _

—_Kise, ¿te sientes bien? —aunque su voz era clamada, la preocupación fue evidente en su mirada._

—_Sí, sólo estaba esperando que salieras del baño —el rubio respondió realizando una mueca extraña con los labios, como si intentara sonreír sin conseguirlo del todo y poniéndose de pie, se encerró en el baño. _

_Kagami no supo qué más hacer, pensó en quedarse ahí a esperarlo, pero terminó por convencerse que aquello no serviría de nada además de intranquilizarlo a él y presionar al modelo, así que soltando un bufido, se encaminó con paso lento hacia el comedor, donde la madre de Kise ya tenía un nutritivo y abundante desayuno japonés preparado. _

_El ambiente en la mesa fue tenso. Si la noche anterior las chicas habían actuado con naturalidad y jovialidad para tratar de distraer a su hermano y Kagami, esa mañana habían despertado completamente apagadas, tal vez porque se estaban adecuando a la solemnidad del acto al que debían asistir. Esa mañana todas vestían de luto, haciendo resaltar sus brillantes cabelleras rubias de distinto largo en medio de aquellos oscuros vestidos, que a cada una le otorgaban un estilo completamente diferente y característico. Kagami las admiró por bastante rato, fascinado con aquellas féminas tan distintas y semejantes a la vez, pero sin duda, de la única persona de la que no pudo despegar la mirada en ningún momento fue Kise, y no fue precisamente por su obvia y llamativa belleza: El modelo había sido el último en sentarse a la mesa y en toda la mañana apenas había probado bocado y no había mencionado palabra alguna, salvo lo estrictamente necesario._

_Esa fue su excusa perfecta para negarse a hablarle, sumado a que comprendió que ese momento era de Kuroko y que él debía relegarse a un segundo plano ahora, después de todo, hoy asistirían al entierro de su compañero de clase, club y hasta podía decir amigo. Debía dejar de ser tan autorreferente y comenzar a pensar en la perdida que los entristecía ese día. _

Y ahora, Kagami estiró la mano dentro del auto y tocó con suavidad la pálida mano del rubio y vio cómo éste se sobresaltó por aquel inesperado contacto, giró el cuello con lentitud para mirarlo directamente a los ojos por breves segundos y después evadió sutilmente su toque a la vez que le sonreía de manera forzada, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el paisaje del exterior. Así se había comportado todo el día, completamente esquivo y melancólico.

La tristeza la podía entender. Era completamente natural y esperable que se sintiera abatido por la muerte del peliceleste, que aunque últimamente se había comportado como un verdadero sicótico, a él mismo le constaba que Kise, a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho. Pero su frialdad y distanciamiento eran muy diferentes, e incluso le pareció que el rubio actuaba de forma contradictoria con él. La noche anterior lo había sentido tan apegado y cercano, buscando e implorando su cercanía y ahora era completamente indiferente a su presencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no ser tan obvio, considerando que la familia de Kise viajaba en el auto junto a ellos, y procuró pensar en otra cosa. Lo más probable era que todo esto de la muerte de Kuroko lo había sensibilizado demasiado y ahora estaba sobre exagerando en sus reacciones… Aunque aún no podía sacarse de la mente aquellas crípticas palabras que le había dicho el peliceleste esa mañana que se lo encontraron.

—_¿Tú de verdad crees que él te ama, Kagami? ¿Tan buen mentiroso es Kise-kun o eres tú quien se engaña a sí mismo? ¿En serio no puedes ver que él está jugando contigo, de la misma forma que juega con todos a su alrededor? No te sorprendas Kagami-kun, tú no eres el primero que cae bajo sus trucos._

Ese había sido un discurso, cuando menos, impactante y no había podido evitar pensar que el peliceleste tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que dijo, pero… ¿A qué se habría querido referir Kuroko? ¿Estaba hablando por la herida o sería cierto lo que dijo? ¿Cuántos más habían caído bajo el hechizo de Kise? ¿De verdad Kise estaba jugando con él?

—Ya estamos a punto de llegar —las palabras de Yui lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo obligaron a mirar hacia el exterior para ubicarse en el espacio y tiempo adecuado—. Deberemos dirigirnos de inmediato al lugar de la ceremonia, porque debido al tráfico que nos encontramos de camino, vamos un poco tarde.

Yui no dejaba de vigilarlos por el espejo retrovisor, notando también que la actitud de su hermano menor desde que se había levantado era muy extraña, encendiendo las alertas de la joven. Pero Kise fue indiferente a las miradas preocupadas que le lanzaron las cuatro personas presentes en el auto y se limitó a aflojarse la corbata negra, que resaltaba sobre su camisa bermellón, y soltar un suspiro cansado sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla.

Cuando estacionaron finalmente en el cementerio, el rubio fue el primero en salir del auto y caminando con paso errático y pausado, se alejó del resto del grupo. Se paseó un poco por el estacionamiento, mirando en todas direcciones, como si buscara a alguien, aunque no había nadie ahí.

Sumire se tomó del brazo de Kagami al bajar y sin soltarlo, avanzaron rumbo al interior del cementerio.

—Ryouta de prisa, ya nos vamos —su madre le ordenó con voz suave.

—¿Kana puedes ir por él por favor? —Yui se puso los lentes de sol oscuros, mientras su hermana menor aceptaba asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

—Ryouta ¿estás bien? —Kana se acercó a él y se colgó de su brazo.

—Sí —se limitó a responderle ladeando la cabeza hacia la chica a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa desabrida—. Sis… ¿Anoche fuiste a ver a Aominecchi? —preguntó finalmente con voz baja, poniendo atención de no ser escuchado por nadie más que no fuera la rubia.

—¡¿Estás preocupado por Daiki-chan?! —gritó la chica abriendo los ojos enormemente.

—¡Cállate! —dijo entre dientes, sin modular.

Kise se sentía espantado por la impertinencia de la chica y su mirada sombría y preocupada se dirigió por instinto al pelirrojo que caminaba delante de ellos, suplicando a todos los dioses que no haya escuchado las palabras de su querida hermana. Pero Kagami se había despegado unos centímetros del cuerpo de su madre y había girado el cuello en su dirección, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable en su rojiza e intensa mirada ¡Sin dudas lo había escuchado!

Kise soltó un suspiro cansado y habló derrotado.

—Ahora entiendo lo que se siente cuando todos me dicen que soy un escandaloso.

—¡Así que por eso te veías así de triste! —la chica sólo se rio con el comentario de su hermano— Estabas preocupado por él, todo el camino venías pensando en él ¿verdad?

—¿Fuiste a verlo o no? —evadió la pregunta de Kana convenientemente.

Simplemente no estaba listo para reconocerlo aún, pero se sentía realmente preocupado por Aomine, y toda esa preocupación había nacido la noche anterior debido a las palabras de Kagami. El pelirrojo había dicho que Aomine se encontraba mal, que estaba muy afectado con la muerte de Kuroko y que incluso se culpaba por ello. Y fue tal vez esa preocupación la que le impidió dormir con calma. Toda la noche estuvo intranquilo, removiéndose entre sus sábanas, despertándose abruptamente, presa de inquietantes sueños con el moreno… Como un mal presagio.

—Lamentablemente no fui… Creí que te molestaría si lo iba a ver… ¡Lo siento! —la chica se excusó esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—¡Tranquila! No importa realmente… —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar acompañado de su hermana— Ese cretino es muy insensible, así que no dudo que estará bien.

Pero aunque habló sonriendo y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, cuando llegaron a la tumba del peliceleste, tuvo que tragarse sus irónicas palabras y reconocer abiertamente que sí estaba preocupado. Todo, al comprobar con sus propios ojos que sus peores sospechas eran ciertas.

El moreno se encontraba de pie junto a los demás ex miembros de Teiko al lado derecho de la tumba. Tenía las manos juntas delante del cuerpo y su cabeza estaba gacha, dándole una impresión completamente abatida. Llevaba lentes de sol oscuros, por lo que no se podía ver su mirada, pero delgadas lágrimas corrían sin cesar de sus ojos y caían en gruesas gotas de su mentón, absorbiéndose en la negra tierra bajo sus pies. Su boca tenía un rictus duro y apretado, como si se mordiera los labios para evitar sollozar a viva voz y su figura se veía extrañamente lejana, como si no estuviera físicamente presente. Parecía estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, indiferente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, con la mirada fija en ese trozo de cemento vertical que tenía grabado el nombre del peliceleste y en ningún momento reparó en la presencia del rubio.

Todos los ex miembros de Teiko estaban ahí, parados estoicamente codo con codo, como lo hicieran muchas veces antes a la hora de recibir premiaciones y reconocimientos, sólo que ahora el motivo de tal solemnidad era muy distinto. Todos tenían ahora esa misma expresión de consternación y tristeza total.

Satsuki estaba tomada del brazo del moreno y su rostro tenía una expresión de abatimientos bastante similar a la de él, con la sola diferencia que sus ojos descubiertos se veían hinchados y enrojecidos debido al llanto. Midorima tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios de vez en cuando murmuraban inaudibles palabras sin sentido por lo bajo. Murasakibara se veía anormalmente empático con la situación, secándose con la manga de la camisa negra, las lágrimas que de vez en cuando salían de sus ojos. Y Akashi se veía tan serio e imperturbable como siempre, sus ojos dispares eran ocultados con sus lentes de sol y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le hacían ver indiferente, el único indicio de su tristeza, evidente sólo para aquellos que lo conocían bien, eran sus labios apretados en una línea dura para evitar su temblor y su cabeza gacha, gestos demasiado anormales en él para pasar desapercibidos.

Kise no tomó su lugar junto a ellos pues apenas se podía mover de la impresión y escasamente se pudo concentrar en lo que estaba pasando, no podía despegar su mirada inquisitiva y preocupada del moreno, por eso no fue consciente del momento en que el sacerdote budista terminó con el ritual acostumbrado en estos casos y se hacía a un lado para dejar que ahora los amigos del muchacho, dijeran unas últimas palabras de despedida.

Akashi tomó la palabra en nombre de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, dando un emotivo discurso que sacó lágrimas en los familiares y en sus propios ex compañeros de Teiko, hablando con voz fuerte y sin un ápice de duda o tristeza en ningún momento. Su última señal de respeto y homenaje a quien fuera su amigo. Hyuga fue su contraparte por Seirin, logrando un efecto similar, recordando divertidas anécdotas que sacaron además de lágrimas, un par de sonrisas a todos los presentes, quienes vieron cómo el joven a pesar de conocerlo hace poco tiempo, lograba retratarlo a la perfección.

Luego de esto, se depositaron las cenizas de Kuroko en la tumba y pronto, todo hubo terminado. Uno a uno, los pocos invitados a la ceremonia privada comenzaron a retirarse, dejando tan sólo a un par de personas aún de pie… Entre ellos, Aomine que no se había movido en su posición, como si no se hubiera percatado que ya era hora de marchar, y Kise que en el lado opuesto no podía despegar la vista del moreno.

—Kise, ya es hora de irnos —Kagami se le acercó y le habló con voz grave.

El pelirrojo había tomado ubicación junto a los miembros de su equipo durante toda la ceremonia, pero cuando ésta hubo terminado, se despidió de ellos con gesto rápido y desabrido, decidido a volver junto al modelo lo más pronto posible y acompañarlo a su casa. Mientras se encaminaba hacia él, se había tratado de convencer que debía hablar con Kise sin falta, en lo posible debía ser hoy mismo. Pero ahora el rubio se veía más indiferente que nunca, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia, aun cuando lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Kise ¿me estás escuchando? —volvió a preguntar. Esta vez depositó su mano en el hombro del chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta y preso de la frustración se paró frente a él y zamarreándolo levemente, le habló con voz fuerte— ¡Kise!

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —el rubio arrugó el ceño y con un manotazo le apartó las manos de su cuerpo.

Kagami se impresionó con la actitud hosca del rubio. Esa voz molesta y fría nunca la había oído salir de sus labios y tuvo que alzar el entrecejo en un gesto de impresión. Esos ojos dorados siempre tranquilos y transparentes, nunca los había visto con ese tinte insensible ni esa expresión huraña y tuvo que repasarlo con la mirada para convencerse que ese que estaba viendo era Kise.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —el rubio repitió la pregunta, pero esta vez su tono de voz era calmado y suave. Se podía percibir un suave toque de ironía en su voz grave y pastosa.

—Me voy… Es lo mejor —soltó de pronto, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

Kise soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, pensando. Cuando levantó la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo y volvió a hablar, sus ojos y su voz tenían la frescura acostumbrada, no había ni rastro del exabrupto del que había sido presa hace tan sólo minutos y hasta se permitió sonreírle con tranquilidad.

—¿Podemos llevarte en el auto si quieres? No es necesario que te vayas solo.

—No estoy hablando de eso, Kise —el pelirrojo repuso con voz decidida—. Lo que quise decir es que me marcho de tu vida.

—¡¿Qué?! —El rubio gritó espantado por esta repentina y abrupta noticia y respondió tartamudeando— ¿De qué estás hablando Kagamicchi? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Por qué?

—Es lo que debo hacer.

Kise negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de frustración evidente y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, mientras un jadeo suave salía de sus labios. Kagami no había despegado su mirada rojiza e intensa del rubio, observando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Esto es una broma? —Kise preguntó viendo cómo el pelirrojo negaba con la cabeza— ¡¿Y tenías que hacerme esto justo ahora?! ¿Me vas a dejar solo cuando más te necesito?

Kise no dejaba de mirar a Kagami con una expresión consternada en el rostro mientras sentía que millones de preguntas se le venían a la cabeza. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo egoísta que podían sonar sus reclamos ni en cómo le había fallado él al pelirrojo para que éste haya tomado una decisión así de repentina y extrema, precisamente ese día. Ahora su mente sólo procesaba que Kagami lo estaba abandonando en el momento en que se sentía más solo y culpable que nunca. Sintió cómo una cólera ciega crecía en su interior y lo invadía poco a poco. Era innegable, sentía ira, resentimiento hacia aquel muchacho dulce y sensible, casi perfecto, a quien se había obligado a amar y había fallado estrepitosamente.

—Lo siento Kise, pero debo pensar primero en mí. Sé que no es el mejor momento y que olvidarte no será sencillo, pero si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré nunca —la voz de Kagami sonaba grave y fuerte, revestida de la más completa seguridad.

—¡Pero, por qué! ¿Te vas sin siquiera dar la batalla? ¡Ni siquiera vas a intentar que lo nuestro funcione! —el rubio gritó enojado sin preocuparse de las escasas personas que aún permanecían ahí y que por suerte no les prestaban atención.

—Oye… —Kagami lo miró apretando el ceño y respondió con voz cansada— hay una diferencia entre ser optimista y ser simplemente ciego ¿lo sabes?

El rubio se veía evidentemente molesto y eso era algo que Kagami nunca previó ¡Que Kise se podía negar a aceptar aquello que era obvio! Parecía hasta ridículo de imaginárselo, pero ahí estaban: Kagami dejando libre al chico que le había dado sentido a su vida por un tiempo, por el simple hecho de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ir aquello que ama cuando se da cuenta que en realidad no le pertenece. Y Kise, incapaz de comprender que las acciones del pelirrojo eran un acto de amor sin medidas, sintiéndose traicionado, herido y abandonado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —el rubio lo miró de manera desafiante.

—¡Que tú estás enamorado de Aomine! —Replicó alzando la voz por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar— Yo he intentado hacer que lo olvides, pero ya me di cuenta que eso es imposible.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —El rubio respondió indignado— ¡Yo ya no estoy enamorado de él!

—¿En serio? —El pelirrojo lo miró divertido, preguntando con ironía— Yo creo que el orgullo es bueno, pero cuando éste nos ciega… ¡Claramente es un mal signo!

—¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! —Kise lo miró de arriba abajo en un gesto de indignación total— Además… me estás terminando en un cementerio, el día del funeral de un amigo ¡Esto es increíble!

Kagami rodó los ojos y soltó una risita suave.

—¡Qué dramático eres!... Creo que voy a extrañar esto —y repentinamente sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas—. Dime algo, Kise… después de la muerte de Kuroko, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo frágil y rápida que es la vida?

—No te entiendo… ¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Podemos morirnos mañana mismo, Kise. ¿De verdad quieres pasar el breve tiempo que tienes en este mundo, lejos de la persona que amas?

El rubio no respondió nada, apretó los labios en una línea rígida. Ahora entendía lo que el pelirrojo quería decir. Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, pero a fuerza de voluntad les impidió la salida, sintiendo cómo su garganta se apretaba y le impedía respirar con normalidad. No podía negar la chocante verdad de las palabras de Kagami, porque era algo que él mismo había pensado durante toda aquella mañana.

Ahora se sentía tan indigno y falso ¡Cómo se había atrevido a negar que seguía amando a Aomine! Si durante el viaje sólo el moreno había ocupado sus pensamientos y en toda la ceremonia no había despegado los ojos de él ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que amaba a Aomine? ¿Algún día tendría las fuerzas para hacerlo?

Kise cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo que una delgada lágrima rodara por su mejilla derecha, pero él inmediatamente se borró del rostro aquella evidencia con el dorso de la mano. Sin abrir los ojos aún, oyó la voz de Kagami distante a sólo centímetros suyo, como un susurro grave y profundo que le llegó hasta el alma… Era el momento del adiós.

—De ahora en adelante, tratémonos con el cariño y preocupación propios de los buenos amigos que somos —propuso el pelirrojo mirando intensamente el rostro de Kise—. ¡La verdad es que no creo que pueda alejarme completamente de ti!

Kagami se acercó a Kise y tomando la rubia cabeza entre sus manos, depositó un suave beso de despedida en su frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dándose el tiempo de saborear por última vez la piel nívea y suave del rubio bajo sus labios, dándose el tiempo de memorizar el delicado aroma que despedía su piel y separándose abruptamente, se alejó.

Pero alcanzó a dar sólo un par de pasos hacia la salida cuando detuvo su andar y se giró para lanzarle una última pregunta al rubio, algo que seguía dando vueltas en su mente, una duda que sólo tenía esta oportunidad para resolver.

—Kise ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Lo que dijo Kuroko… Lo que dijo Kuroko fuera de tu departamento, antes de que Aomine llegara ¿es verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —Kise se giró para ver al pelirrojo a la cara— ¿Sobre su insinuación de que yo era prácticamente un prostituto, que me había acostado con todo Teiko?

Kagami sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡No sé por qué dijo eso! —Kise soltó un suspiro cansado— Yo nunca he tenido un romance con nadie de Teiko excepto Aominecchi ¡De hecho yo nunca he tenido ningún romance con nadie además de Aominecchi! Y contigo claro… —respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Sin embargo, todos en Teiko te tratan de una forma especial… como… es como si tuvieran delicadeza exclusivamente para ti —Kagami puntualizó pensando en lo que él mismo había visto el día anterior: la evidente sutileza de Akashi y Midorima al tratarlo.

—¡Ah… eso! —se rio suave, sintiéndose apenado— Supongo que es porque en Teiko me trataban como si fuera la nena del equipo ¡Debe ser por eso! ¡O porque me quejo mucho!... No lo sé realmente.

—¡No sé si sea sólo por eso! —los labios de Kagami se estiraron, formando una sonrisa.

—Como sea Kagamicchi… Decidí recordar a Kuroko por el amigo que tuve alguna vez y no por los absurdos actos que cometió al final.

Kagami abrió los ojos levemente y alzó ambas cejas, recorriendo con su intensa mirada el cuerpo del rubio de pie frente a él ¡Qué criatura tan fantástica le parecía! Kise siempre había logrado sorprenderlo y hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que era alguien imposible de predecir, pero no había podido vislumbrar hasta ahora la madurez que se ocultaba detrás de su despreocupada personalidad y su perpetua sonrisa.

—¡Qué maduro te ves Kise! —admitió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡En realidad soy todo lo contrario! —Precisó, copiando la sonrisa del pelirrojo— Tú, mejor que nadie debería saber que sólo soy un idiota inmaduro y egoísta.

—¡Creo que esa frase no hace más que darme la razón! —Gritó mientras comenzaba a alejarse, retrocediendo con pasos lentos y sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Adiós Kise! Te deseo lo mejor.

—¡Adiós Kagamicchi! —respondió levantando la mano, pero sin poder sonreír.

El rubio permaneció unos instantes más ahí, viendo la imponente figura del pelirrojo alejarse con paso lento, oyendo sus marcados pasos cada vez más lejanos y la desconocida melodía que silbaba de manera despreocupada, hasta que por fin dobló en una esquina y lo perdió completamente de vista, dejando ante sus ojos la gris inmensidad de los millones de pequeños monumentos póstumos de cemento.

Debía reconocer que esa despedida le había costado.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y perdió consciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por eso no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la alta figura de un adulto que se le acercaba con pasos lentos pero decididos y se paraba atrás de él.

—Kise-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo estás?

El rubio arrugó el ceño inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz grave que tanto se parecía a la de Aomine. Giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento abrupto, haciendo que su lacio cabello se moviera grácilmente, como si tuviera vida propia, despejándole la frente por breves instantes y dejando ver cómo esa tersa piel se arrugaba en un gesto de duda.

—¿Suegro? —preguntó abriendo la boca de la impresión.

—¿Disculpa? —Kotaro Aomine miró al rubio sin entenderlo.

Kise quedó petrificado de la impresión y ahora no sabía qué decir. Había quedado sorprendido de ver ahí a aquel hombre y soltó la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, sin pensar ni por un segundo en lo que decía y ahora no tenía idea de cómo salir del aprieto en que él mismo se había metido.

—Es… ¡Una broma interna! ¡Sí! Es una broma que tenemos Aominecchi y yo —respondió sonriendo nervioso en medio de un breve chispazo de lucidez.

—¡Vaya! Qué bromas tan particulares hacen ustedes —el hombre comentó con aire serio, suprimiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Para el adulto fue obvia la actitud nerviosa del rubio y no tuvo que pensar mucho para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Él conocía a Kise desde hace más de un año. La primera vez que lo vio fue una noche que llegó a su casa inesperadamente y se encontró con el conocido modelo instalado en su living, mirando una película junto a Daiki, fue ahí cuando se enteró que él y su hijo eran compañeros en el Club de Basketball de la secundaria y que además eran buenos amigos.

Después de ese día, lo continuó viendo muchas veces más. Había veces que incluso lo encontraba completamente solo durmiendo en la habitación de su hijo. Kotaro tenía la costumbre de pasar al cuarto de Daiki, sin que el moreno lo notara por supuesto, para constatar que estaba ahí durmiendo a salvo, cada vez que llegaba de madrugada a su casa sólo para dormir un par de horas en su cama. Y desde la primera vez que vio a Kise durmiendo ahí solo, supo que él tenía la total confianza de su hijo y que no era un simple amigo más.

Nunca los había visto durmiendo juntos, pero las sospechas que siempre tuvo sobre ambos muchachos sólo se confirmaban cuando se topaba con la puerta de Daiki cerrada con seguro y a la mañana siguiente se encontraba con el par de chicos en la cocina, que convenientemente se habían quedado haciendo algún trabajo para el colegio, aunque él sabía a la perfección que su hijo no tenía ningún interés en las calificaciones ni en el colegio. Sin embargo, nunca habían sido así de obvios, hasta llegar al punto de que Kise lo llamara _suegro_ en público.

—No… no esperaba verlo aquí, Kotaro-san —Kise comentó con voz seria, tratando de olvidar aquel impase.

—Pedí un par de días libres en la Agencia ¡Con todo esto que ha pasado no creo que sea buena idea dejar a Daiki solo! —respondió guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Y… ¿Él cómo está?

—Está muy mal ¡Nunca lo había visto así! —El hombre negó con la cabeza— Incluso se culpa de aquel accidente. Pero por lo que pude averiguar, el chico Kuroko tenía una historia clínica complicada. Había sufrido de una depresión severa y estaba medicándose con fuertes antidepresivos.

—¿Qué…? —Kise lo miró incrédulo— ¿Y usted cómo sabe todo eso?

—Porque como sabes, trabajo en la Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia, es fácil para mí acceder a información que es clasificada. Sé que esto es una falta de ética, pero después de la escena que vi ayer en mi casa al ver así de afectado a Daiki, fue mi deber como padre averiguar más sobre todo este asunto.

—Entiendo…

—Kise-kun —el hombre se acercó al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Por favor, te pido discreción con respecto a esto.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Sólo te lo dije porque sé que eres uno de los involucrados y creí que podías tener las mismas autorecriminaciones que mi hijo, aunque al verte ahora, me doy cuenta que no es así —el hombre esbozo una sonrisa leve, mirando con intensidad al muchacho de pie frente a él—. ¡No sabes lo que me alegra verte así de bien!

—Debe pensar que soy un insensible —el rubio habló encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada—. Pero Kurokocchi y yo estábamos bastante distanciados ¡Aunque eso no quiere decir que no me haya dolido su fallecimiento!

—No creo que sea sólo por eso —el hombre lo contradijo, hablando con seriedad—. Creo que se debe a que tú posees una fuerza de voluntad muy particular ¡Tal vez se deba a tu acérrimo optimismo!

Kise no supo qué responder y se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa cordial, no se imaginó que aquel hombre que siempre había sido tan ausente, lo conociera tanto y menos aún que ahora se mostrara tan preocupado por su hijo ¡Pero si él lo había dejado solo toda la vida! ¿A qué venía tanta preocupación ahora? Y fue en medio de este pensamiento que se dio cuenta: Aomine debía estar realmente mal como para lograr que hasta su padre se preocupe por él.

—¿Se van ahora a su casa? —preguntó de improviso, mirando al hombre con ojos preocupados y moviendo el pie con gesto impaciente.

Kotaro Aomine soltó un suspiro cansado y miró el cielo unos instantes antes de responder.

—Decidí esperar hasta que Daiki quiera marcharse… No quiero llevármelo en contra de su voluntad, pero si lo ves, te darás cuenta que no tiene intenciones de marcharse —habló girando el cuerpo y posando su mirada en su hijo.

A esa hora ya todos se habían marchado del lugar, pero Aomine aún permanecía inamovible junto a la tumba del peliceleste. Se había sentado en el monumento contiguo, sin mostrar el menor respeto por el muerto que descansaba ahí y recargaba los brazos en sus piernas dobladas, inclinando el cuerpo levemente hacia adelante. Se había quitado los lentes de sol y ahora sus ojos se veían hinchados e inyectados de sangre debido al llanto que de seguro lo desveló y por sus mejillas, el surco enrojecido de las lágrimas derramadas recientemente le marcaba el rostro. Satsuki se encontraba de cuclillas a su lado, jalándolo del brazo en un vano intento por ponerlo de pie y suplicándole con voz suave y aguda que se marcharan.

Sin embargo, todo aquello era inútil. Se podía ver que Aomine ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la presencia de la chica en el lugar y su rostro apagado e inexpresivo le daba la impresión de que su cuerpo no era más que un cascarón vacío.

Kise tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para convencerse de la veracidad de la realidad que sus ojos le mostraban y su ceño volvió a apretarse en una expresión de dolor, pero esta vez fue por el sufrimiento que vio reflejado en los ojos azules y apagados del moreno. En ese instante sintió miedo, sintió terror puro, al pensar que era probable que a fin de cuentas, con su muerte, Kuroko había logrado lo que siempre quiso: separarlos para siempre.

—Kotaro-san, ¿me deja cuidarlo? —pidió de pronto, otra vez sin pensar en lo que decía.

—¿Cómo dices? —El hombre desvió la atención de su hijo y volvió a girar el cuerpo para ver al rubio— ¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Yo quiero cuidarlo —respondió ahora con seguridad—. Sé que puedo hacerlo ¡Sólo déjeme intentarlo! Lo llevaré a mi casa y si mañana sigue igual, lo iré a dejar con usted.

—¡Está bien, tú ganas! —El hombre suspiró derrotado y sonrió— Creo que a Daiki le hará bien estar contigo ¡Pero prométeme que cualquier cosa que pase me llamarás! —pidió con voz seria.

—¡Lo prometo!

Y sin esperar nada más, se encaminó hacia la figura encorvada del moreno, sin despegar en ningún instante su mirada dorada del abatido rostro del chico. Fue seguido de cerca por Kotaro, quien se encaminó con la intención de llevarse a la pelirrosa con él, ya que los padres de la chica no habían podido acompañarla.

—Satsuki, es mejor que nos vayamos, yo te iré a dejar a casa —Kotaro tomó a la chica del antebrazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No me iré ¡No pienso dejar a Dai-chan solo! —protestó firmemente.

—Él no estará solo, se quedará con Kise-kun —el adulto explicó con voz paciente.

—¡Qué! —Fue sólo en ese instante que Satsuki ladeó el cuello en dirección al rubio y lo vio por primera vez— Creí que no habías venido, no te vi en ningún momento.

—Llegué un poco tarde así que me quedé atrás —admitió con voz baja.

—Bueno Kise-kun, ¡te lo encargo! Y recuerda que puedes llamarme a la hora que sea.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y el hombre se despidió de él palmeándole el hombro. Luego de eso, tomó a la pelirrosa del brazo con suavidad y comenzó a alejarse. La chica caminó reticente a su lado, dándose vuelta para mirar hacia atrás varias veces y en muchas ocasiones sintió el impulso de soltarse del agarre del adulto y echar a correr de vuelta junto a su amigo. No le había gustado nada la idea de tener que verlo junto a Kise, ni mucho menos que ahora el mismo Kotaro Aomine le dé su venia para cuidarlo. Pero nada pudo hacer más que aceptar.

Kise por su parte, ni siquiera esperó a que se marcharan, simplemente se acercó al moreno y se sentó junto a él en una posición similar, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Fijó la vista en el nombre esculpido en el cemento, su espalda estaba erguida debido a que sus brazos reposaban sobre su regazo y sus largas piernas estaba dobladas casi tocando el suelo con los muslos.

—Lo que más extrañaré de Kurokocchi, será su abrumadora sinceridad —comentó sin mirar al moreno, con los ojos fijos en la tumba y sin saber realmente si sus palabras estaban siendo oídas.

Aomine no respondió nada, por eso él tuvo que girar la cabeza y mirar directamente aquellos ojos azules ahora perdidos para darse cuenta que no obtendría respuesta alguna. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que el moreno aún continuaba en estado de shock, que si bien era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era incapaz de reaccionar frente a ello y rogó al cielo para que sea un estado transitorio, fácilmente curable con un buen descanso, aunque por ahora eso parecía cuando menos, difícil.

Se arrepintió en ese momento de haberse ofrecido a cuidarlo y se dio cuenta de la tremenda irresponsabilidad que había cometido ¿Qué haría si el moreno se negaba a moverse en todo lo que resta de la tarde? ¿Cómo lo llevaría a su casa él solo? ¿Podía hacerlo reaccionar?

—Aominecchi… vamos a mi casa —probó suerte hablándole de frente, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Yo te cuidaré! Vámonos.

El moreno siguió sin hablarle, sin moverse y sin mirarlo, era como si se tratara de un muñeco con la forma exacta y perfecta de Aomine, pero completamente inerte. Aunque Kise no se dio por vencido con tanta facilidad y poniéndose de pie, lo tomó del antebrazo y lo alzó con fuerza, logrando que éste lo imitara y se incorporara en toda su altura. El rubio no le había soltado el brazo de donde lo tenía firmemente sujeto, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero al ver que el moreno no vacilaba y sus pies estaban firmes sobre el suelo, lo jaló del brazo y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Aunque Aomine no le respondía, tampoco lo rechazaba, sino que se dejaba guiar con docilidad por el rubio, sin poner ni un obstáculo.

Minutos después, Aomine se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el asiento del taxi, hundiendo la cabeza en el suave respaldo; su cuello iba estirado a todo su largo y su mirada seguía igual de perdida, fija en el techo del vehículo. Kise se aventuró a tocarlo: estiró la mano en su dirección y con la yema de los dedos rozó el dorso de la mano inmóvil de Aomine, éste no reaccionó, no movió un sólo músculo, así que con suavidad le sostuvo la mano. En un inicio la sintió fría, casi sin vida, pero lentamente reaccionó a su estímulo y con lentitud se cerró sobre sus dedos, haciendo una presión mínima.

El lento tránsito del vehículo fue imperceptible para Kise, sus grandes ojos iban fijos en el muchacho que se sentaba a su lado y lo inspeccionaban incansablemente, con evidente preocupación. No se dio cuenta que había llegado a su edificio sino hasta que el taxista se giró en su asiento y le habló para cobrarle. Kise le sonrió con gesto forzado y pagó sin decir una palabra para bajar apresurado y tirar al moreno de la mano.

No rompió ese contacto que se formó dentro del vehículo y continuó guiándolo de la misma forma, sosteniéndolo con firmeza pero con suavidad, jalándolo de manera demandante pero no impaciente. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que el moreno realizaba pequeños cambios de presión sobre su mano y cuando se acostumbró a ese mudo lenguaje, sintió cómo de vez en cuando Aomine apretaba su mano con mayor fuerza y relajaba el agarre después sin ninguna razón aparente. Él trató de imitar aquel gesto, como si se tratara de una conversación sin palabras entre ambos, pero no estaba seguro de haber entendido el mensaje que el otro le quiso transmitir. No, hasta que se dio cuenta que Aomine evitaba abiertamente mirar hacia su izquierda, hacia el lugar donde había muerto el peliceleste.

Cuando Kise se dio cuenta de qué era lo que perturbaba al moreno, se sintió tremendamente estúpido e inconsciente por haberlo llevado ahí, por no haberse apresurado más en entrar y simplemente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba. Apretó el paso y fue seguido de cerca por Aomine, sin dejar de sentir esa intranquilidad hasta que por fin atravesaron las puertas de cristal del edificio y entraron a su enorme y seguro interior, un armazón de hierro y concreto.

Durante el rápido trayecto del elevador volvió a darse cuenta que la mano de Aomine permanecía floja entre sus dedos, ya no lo apretaba con la premura de su lenguaje mudo: ya no tenía necesidad de comunicar nada o ya no se sentía intranquilo, sólo existían esas dos opciones. Y ahora había vuelto a ser aquel muñeco inerte que se dejaba guiar con docilidad.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Kise tuvo que soltarlo de la mano para abrir la puerta, pero Aomine no hizo nada, sin moverse ni un centímetro de la posición donde lo dejó y tuvo que jalarlo de la mano nuevamente para ingresar al departamento. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo con el pie y guió al moreno rumbo a su habitación, específicamente rumbo a la cama.

—Debes descansar Aominecchi. Sé que aún es medio día, pero ambos necesitamos dormir —susurró más para sí mismo, pues ahora estaba seguro que el otro no lo escuchaba realmente.

Se sentía completamente exhausto y apresuradamente se quitó la corbata y el saco, dejándolos caer al suelo a la vez que mandaba a volar los brillantes zapatos negros estilo Oxford. Soltando un suspiro cansado, siguió con su tarea y ahora fue el turno de la delgada camisa que se quitó con movimientos casi desesperados hasta quedar con el torso desnudo, sintiendo la refrescante sensación del aire acondicionado enfriar su blanca piel. Los incómodos pantalones simplemente los dejó caer al suelo luego de abrir el botón y el cierre, sin tomar real consciencia que ahora se encontraba sólo en bóxer.

Al girar su cuerpo hacia la puerta, recién se percató que Aomine seguía igual de estático y ausente, sin reparar en lo más mínimo en él. En ese momento pensó que realmente no importaba si iba completamente desnudo o cubierto hasta el cuello, porque a fin de cuentas el otro no parecía darse cuenta de nada, sin embargo, soltando un suspiro resignado, rápidamente tomó su pijama de verano y se lo puso.

Luego se dio cuenta que si él no ayudaba a Aomine a quitarse la ropa y guiarlo a la cama, éste nunca se movería del lugar en donde estaba y lentamente se le acercó. Levantó las manos hacia él con algo de duda, evidente en el temblor de sus dedos, y le quitó el saco con movimientos medidos, inspeccionando la reacción del moreno a su accionar. Al ver que éste continuaba siendo aquel muñeco, prosiguió con su tarea, desabotonando uno a uno los diminutos botones de su camisa negra y descubriéndole el bronceado torso. Sus dedos dudaron un poco a la hora de abrir la plateada hebilla del cinturón y lo jaló con fuerza para sacarlo del pantalón. Sus movimientos fueron tan abruptos que desestabilizaron el cuerpo del moreno, que se tambaleó sobre su eje hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Kise jadeó fuerte para tranquilizarse y terminó de desvestirlo.

Suprimió los nervios que lo invadieron al momento de contemplarlo vestido sólo con unos bóxer rojos. No era la primera vez que él desvestía a moreno, pero esta sí era la primera vez que se sentía así de intranquilo. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban, y no era sólo por el sofocante calor, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y tenía una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago… Nunca había contemplado así de indefenso a Daiki Aomine.

Se tomó unos segundos para contemplarlo en toda su magnitud: el cuerpo bronceado y perlado de sudor, con los músculos marcados que delineaban su imponente figura, un cuerpo perfecto que ahora más que nunca parecía pertenecer a una estatua griega y no a un joven de Preparatoria. Aquella inmovilidad que tenía se le hacía tan inhumana, que sintió un escalofrío de terror recorrer su espalda.

Y fue en ese instante en que Aomine se movió por primera vez con voluntad propia. Sin mirar al rubio, simplemente levantó los pies del suelo y se acercó a la enorme cama, y dejándose caer boca abajo, exhaló un suspiro cansado y lentamente cerró los ojos.

Kise lo miró asombrado, con los ojos abiertos enormemente, inspeccionando cada movimiento en busca de una mejoría a su estado de shock, pero al ver que el moreno siguió igual de inmóvil sobre la cama, se acostó a su lado sin saber realmente qué hacer ni qué pensar. Se sentía tan extraño estar acostado así con él, era como dormir al lado de otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

Se acomodó de espaldas en la cama y entrelazó sus manos sobre su vientre mirando fijamente al techo, pero sin dejar de vigilar de reojo al moreno. Toda su preocupación dio paso a la sorpresa absoluta en sólo segundos, le bastó con sentir el cuerpo de Aomine acercándose al él para tranquilizarlo de inmediato.

Aomine se acurrucó sobre su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con fuerza. Él tuvo que alzar los brazos de manera automática para dejarle libre acceso al otro y luego dirigió una de sus manos a la cabeza del moreno y le acarició con suavidad el corto cabello, su otra mano se sostuvo con firmeza del bíceps bronceado que se cerraba sobre su cintura y moviendo el pulgar circularmente, lo acarició con suavidad.

Pero no logró relajar al moreno, por el contrario, sintió cómo lentamente tensaba el cuerpo y lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza y pronto fue consciente de la humedad que le mojaba la camiseta y la piel del pecho: Aomine estaba llorando en silencio. Automáticamente, Kise se aferró con mayor fuerza del moreno y la mano ubicada sobre el bíceps recorrió el marcado brazo hasta cerrarse sobre la espalda, a la vez que levantaba su torso sólo un poco hasta alcanzar la frente de Aomine y besarlo con suavidad.

Sus labios fueron bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a los ojos cerrados con fuerza y absorbió una a una las lágrimas, sintiendo salinidad en su paladar y amargura en su corazón. Aomine se movió otra vez, esta vez acercándose más hacia los labios del rubio hasta esconder el rostro en el suave y pálido cuello de éste.

Kise no dejó de besarle el rostro en ningún momento, sólo se detuvo cuando sintió que por fin el moreno relajaba su cuerpo y el brazo sobre su cintura se aflojaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente dormido. Sólo ahí dejó de ser el guardián de sus sueños y se permitió a sí mismo cerrar los ojos y descansar.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV**

.

.

**Lo que está destinado para ti,**

**Tarde o temprano llegará a tu vida. **

.

.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, ya era bien entrada la mañana y el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo. Pestañeó un par de veces, esperando que sus ojos dorados se acostumbraran a la excesiva claridad del medio día y tuvo que forzar a su cerebro un poco para recordar todo lo que había pasado últimamente.

Muerte.

Lágrimas.

Dolor.

Preocupación.

Aomine.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, con el sólo recuerdo del moreno. Aunque no había girado el cuello, sabía que había amanecido solo, pero ahora estaba completamente consciente de haberse acostado el día anterior junto a él ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde podía estar? Recorrió con la mirada toda su habitación, sólo para constatar aquello que ya sabía: Aomine no estaba ahí y la verdad era que no tenía idea de dónde podría estar.

No quería ser fatalista ni parecer exagerado, pero al recordar lo devastado que se encontraba el moreno ayer, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor. Y con los nervios de punta y un sudor frío que le recorrió la espalda, erizándole los vellos de los brazos, se puso de pie y salió a la carrera de su pieza.

Sólo sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo y podía respirar con normalidad, cuando llegó al living y pudo verlo ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando concentradamente hacia la ventana. Vestía sólo un pantalón de buzo negro y estaba sentado en una pose relajada, con una de las rodillas flexionada, la que usaba de descansabrazos, el cuello ladeado hacia la derecha le permitía ver tan sólo el perfil de su cara inexpresiva y sus ojos se veían más pequeños de lo común. En ese instante, no supo con certeza si inspeccionaba la cuidad que se dejaba entrever por los amplios ventanales de su departamento, o si por el contrario, seguía tan perdido en sí mismo como lo había estado ayer.

Se acercó con cautela, cuidando no sobresaltarlo, y se sentó sobre la mesita de centro, para poder quedar justo frente a su rostro. Aomine no había dado señas de percatarse de su presencia ahí. Mirándolo de frente, lo detalló mejor: su pelo estaba despeinado y su labio inferior le colgaba ligeramente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y parecía ser inconsciente hasta de sí mismo.

—Aominecchi… —su dulce voz viajó por la habitación hasta alcanzarlo.

Contempló por largos segundos, los encantadores ángulos de su rostro varonil, los ojos de un azul profundo, la recta línea de su mandíbula, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca ¡La vista de su rostro indiferente y su mirada vacía le eran insoportables!

—Todo fue mi culpa —susurró de pronto, sin despegar su vista de la ventana—. Tal vez debí ser más claro con él, decirle desde un principio, que entre nosotros no había nada ¡Tal vez así esto no habría pasado!

Aunque no mencionó nombre alguno, Kise supo a la perfección de quién hablaba y qué era lo que quería decir con sus palabras. Apretó el ceño para mirarlo con preocupación.

—No fue tu culpa Aominecchi… fue un accidente.

—¡Fue mi culpa! Yo nunca debí haberme acercado a él en primer lugar —susurró. Su voz fue amarga—. Todo eso pasó antes de que llegaras tú y debí dejarlo ir cuando te conocí, pero ni siquiera lo pensé ¡Fui incapaz de medir las consecuencias de mis actos! No sólo con él, también contigo… y con todos los que me rodean.

Aomine se interrumpió, como si le costara continuar con aquel relato, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y sus ojos estaban nublados. Juntó las cejas y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Esto sólo pasó porque soy incapaz de pensar en los demás ¡Encerrado siempre en mi mismo! Fingiendo que no siento nada —hizo una pausa, durante la cual, la seguridad que había mostrado hasta entonces pareció tambalearse— .Traté de convencerme toda la vida que yo no amaba a nadie, que no necesitaba a nadie, que no sentía nada. Pero después de que te fuiste, me di cuenta que eso no era verdad.

Giró su rostro hacia el rubio y lo miró de frente por primera vez, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Kise se inclinó hacia delante y sus manos tocaron los costados del rostro de Aomine, depositó sus labios en la frente morena, dándole un suave beso. Aomine sintió cómo el pelo rubio le rozaba el rostro, provocándole cosquillas, y el aroma que percibió en su piel nívea, tan intenso y mezclado con el suyo propio, lo hizo sentir confundido y tuvo que desviar la vista otra vez.

—¡Ya es hora de dejar toda esa historia atrás! —Kise sonrió con mucha suavidad, espontáneamente.

—No sé si pueda hacer eso algún día… No creo poder nunca olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

-—Olvidar no, pero seguir adelante sí —le habló en un tono conmovedor.

El moreno, ladeó el cuello en su dirección y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión segura, libre de toda la melancolía que lo rodeaba hace segundos, logrando sobresaltar al rubio que no se esperaba esta reacción. Por el gesto que realizó, Kise permitió albergar la vaga esperanza que estuviera mejor, que el descanso y sueño nocturno le hayan servido para calmar la desesperanza que claramente sentía y que hablar ahora con él, haya logrado tranquilizarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó con voz suave, tratando de cambiar el tema y distraerlo un poco.

—¿Y quién va a cocinar, tú? —Preguntó socarronamente— Además… ¿Sabes qué hora es? Ya casi es hora de almuerzo, Kise.

Parecía completamente recuperado. Su voz había vuelto a adquirir ese tono burlón y arrogante y la sonrisa de lado que cruzó su rostro, pareció mostrar completa normalidad, pero bastaba con ver la tristeza de sus ojos para saber que sólo fingía. Sin embargo, el rubio decidió seguirle el juego.

-—Bueno, almuerzo entonces, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo cocinar algo si quieres.

—¿Cocinar tú? —Lo miró incrédulo— ¿Ya aprendiste a hacer pociones y venenos?

—Muy gracioso…

—No gracias Kise, pero no quiero morir —declaró con una sonrisa de lado—. No quiero ni imaginar la indigestión que me daría si como algo cocinado por tus lindas y cuidadas manos.

—¡Aominecchi! Para que sepas, yo ahora sí sé cocinar de verdad… Comida, no pociones ni venenos —especificó.

—¡Está bien! Voy a hacer como si te creyera —Aomine habló en un suspiro, esbozando una sonrisa—. Pero de todas formas no tengo hambre.

—Ok…

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos. Ensordecedor en su vacío. Hasta que Aomine dejó que sus labios soltaran la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente todo ese tiempo y que temía hacer.

Desde que abrió los ojos esta mañana y reconoció de inmediato la cama de Kise, su mente formuló aquella pregunta, obvia y dolorosa ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué Kise estaba con él y no con Kagami? Temió que era la pena que había movido a Kise para llevárselo, tal vez creyendo que él no tenía nadie que lo cuidara, que aquello no era más que una medida transitoria y que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad. Se había levantado porque no podía soportar ver el rostro dormido de Kise, sabiendo que en un par de horas lo volvería a perder.

Así que preguntó. No podía aguantarlo más.

—¿Y tu novio? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Decidió soltarte la correa? —preguntó con voz ronca y monótona mientras volvía a mirar a la ventana.

—Me rechazó incluso antes de que me declarara —el rubio admitió encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose para dejarse caer en el sillón a su lado.

—¿Qué? —Kise captó completamente la atención del moreno, pues éste ladeó todo el cuerpo en su dirección y lo miró incrédulo— ¡No te creo!

—-Él y yo nunca fuimos novios —respondió con voz suave sin mirarlo a la cara—. Sólo éramos amigos con ciertos privilegios, pero lo nuestro nunca pasó a mayores.

—¡No te creo!

—¡Piensa lo que quieras imbécil! —gritó hastiado. Su paciencia ya había alcanzado su límite.

—¡Imbécil tu abuela!

Kise se puso de pie abruptamente, soltando un jadeo de consternación. Sonrió con ironía y miró de frente al moreno. La luz del mediodía jugueteaba en sus ojos y su rostro estaba luminoso, turbadoramente bello.

—Yo debo ser un estúpido en verdad —admitió gesticulando con las manos—. ¿Cómo es posible que habiendo conocido al hombre perfecto, haya decidido quedarme con el cretino?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó achicando los ojos y ladeando un poco el rostro.

—¡Eso! Que me pude haber quedado junto a Kagamicchi que es dulce, sincero, amable ¡Virtudes que tú no tendrás jamás! —comentó como por casualidad— Pero mi estúpido corazón decidió escogerte a ti a pesar de todo… A pesar de ser un imbécil, cretino, insensible, infiel y desgraciado. A pesar de todo lo malo que me has hecho y de todos tus defectos… ¡Yo te sigo amando!

—No juegues conmigo Kise —declaró con una mezcla de hostilidad e incredulidad.

—¡Te amo! ¿Es que acaso no lo puedes ver? Cretino y todo, te amo igual ¡No! No es eso —se corrigió a sí mismo—. Más bien es un, te amo así ¡A veces creo que si cambiaras, no me gustarías tanto!

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Silencio.

No respondió y no quiso hacerlo. Todo era culpa de su enorme boca y su ímpetu. No tenía planeado decir todo eso, al menos no tan pronto, pues sabía que había cosas que se debían aclarar antes de ser completamente sincero con Aomine, pero ahora, su rabia ante las mordaces palabras recibidas y su impulsividad innata, lo habían dejado completamente expuesto otra vez, desarmado contra el moreno.

Desvió la mirada, esquivando la penetrante mirada azul del otro, fija en su rostro, y caminó hasta el hermoso piano blanco que tenía la tapa abierta. Se dejó caer con suavidad sobre el pequeño asiento y con delicadeza, estiró los dedos sobre las teclas y las presionó con suavidad. No era ningún músico virtuoso, pero había recibido lecciones desde pequeño, y ahora empezó a entonar una melodía delicada y triste, casi desgarradora en su belleza: _Moonlight_ _Sonata_, una melodía compuesta por Beethoven, el músico condenado a la soledad perpetua, quien no había nacido para la felicidad ni el amor, y había compuesto esta pieza en honor a un amor imposible… Una melodía que se ajustaba a la perfección a su propia historia de amor desafortunado.

Aomine lo miró tranquilamente, perdiéndose en su contemplación. Su belleza era tanta, que lo distrajo. Pero aunque podría haberse pasado el resto de la tarde simplemente mirándolo, se puso de pie lentamente y se le acercó. Acarició con su mano la superficie suave y brillante del piano hasta que llegó junto a Kise y su mano pasó del frío instrumento a la cálida mejilla. El rubio sólo ladeó la cabeza un poco y cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar y paró de tocar.

Su piel era tan distinta de todo lo que alguna vez había tocado; suave, aterciopelada, tibia, le provocaba un sinnúmero de sensaciones que le erizaban la piel. Se permitió, al igual que Kise, cerrar los ojos mientras le rozaba con el dorso de los dedos el rostro, concentrándose sólo en las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos y volvió a hablar, hubo un brillo de profundo dolor en su mirada.

—Yo creí que ustedes de verdad estaban juntos —habló en voz baja, casi triste—. ¡Y eso fue lo más terrible de estar lejos de ti! Tener que ver cómo él hacía todo lo que alguna vez fue mi privilegio… Cómo te abrazaba, cómo te decía lo que necesitabas oír, cómo te protegía, cómo te cuidaba…

—Aominecchi… —lo interrumpió deliberadamente— Es verdad que él me gusta, aún ahora —admitió mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero lo que siento por ti es diferente… Es un sentimiento incontrolable, que no puedo evitar ni entender… Pero aun sabiendo que te amo, no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que pasó, no puedo olvidar todo el daño que me hiciste o que nos hicimos mutuamente ¡Ya no sé!

Aomine lo miró intensamente a la cara, despegando la mano de su mejilla. La dulzura de su rostro en ese instante, se le hizo infinitamente hermosa. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y su boca suave, daba una impresión de inocencia.

—Es verdad, yo te he hecho daño, lo sé ¡Sé que tengo las manos sucias! Pero lo único que quiero es estar contigo —susurró mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y sostenía las manos del rubio—. ¡Kise, perdóname por favor!

¡Cuánto le había costado susurrar estas simples palabras! ¡Cuántas calamidades tuvieron que pasar para que por fin estuviera listo para decirlas! A pesar de todas las veces que había dañado a Kise, su orgullo nunca le había permitido susurrar una simple disculpa. Sólo hasta hoy, pudo pedir el perdón que debió haber pedido un año y siete meses atrás.

Hizo una larga pausa, dedicándose simplemente a admirar el rostro del rubio. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba más grave, un poco áspera.

—He estado mucho tiempo perdido, en la vida —aclaró—. ¡Pero ahora tengo las cosas claras! Antes no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora sí lo sé. Sé que me gustas, sé que te quiero, sé que te amo y que te necesito

Silencio.

Kise no respondió. Se retrajo en sí mismo sin saber qué pensar. Tenía miedo, esa era la verdad. Ya había reconocido que aún amaba a Aomine, pero el temor a sufrir por su causa, era aún latente. Aomine pareció percibir su duda, porque volvió a hablarle, cada vez con voz más segura.

—¡Ya no quiero huir más, Kise! le temo y odio a la soledad, pero nunca me he permitido amar libremente, ni que me amen en retribución ¡He vivido la vida entera con miedo! —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, sin soltar las manos del rubio. Hizo una pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire— Pero ya no quiero vivir más así ¡Ya no puedo hacerlo! Porque aunque siempre he sido un luchador, ahora me di cuenta que sin ti no soy nada.

—¿Y qué seguridad tengo de que no volverá a pasar otra vez lo mismo de antes? —El rubio preguntó mirándolo con ojos acuosos y tristes— ¡Entiéndeme a mí también! Tengo miedo de volver a sufrir por ti.

—Sé que no puedo remediar los errores que cometí en el pasado, pero sí puedo prometerte que todo mi futuro será para ti —afirmó. Mientras hablaba, lo miraba a los ojos y sus palabras estaban revestidas de seguridad—. Sé que me he perdido muchos momentos contigo. Que cuando más me necesitaste, yo no te apoyé, no te acompañé ¡Sé que te dejé solo! Pero te juro por lo más sagrado que no te volveré a dejar nunca más.

Kise lo miró desde arriba. Su rostro bronceado y varonil se veía sombrío, o tal vez melancólico. Sus cejas se juntaban en una expresión suplicante y tenía los ojos acuosos. Su labio inferior temblaba cada vez que hablaba, pero su voz se oía decidida, firme y convencida.

—Kise ¡Dame otra oportunidad!

—Tengo miedo… Tal vez porque te amo demasiado —susurró tiernamente.

—Puedo estar toda la tarde enumerando con las palabras cursis que tanto te gustan, todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, pero prefiero demostrártelo con hechos… ¿Me dejarías? ¿Me dejas demostrarte cuánto te amo?

Aomine besó con suavidad el dorso de la mano nívea que aún mantenía entre las suyas y se puso de pie, esperando por la respuesta. Kise lo imitó y se le acercó con paso lento ¡Qué dulce era su cara en ese momento! Revestida de inocencia y preocupación. Era demasiado bonito para ser simplemente bello, porque su belleza eclipsaba cualquier otra cualidad que pudiera tener y distrajo al moreno de todo lo que existía alrededor. El rubio se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro del otro muchacho, un movimiento lleno de soltura y elegancia, y cerrando los ojos, lo besó en los labios.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Aomine deslizó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, en un movimiento lleno de sutileza y suavidad, respondiendo al dulce beso de _su sol_.

—Te amo… Nunca he dejado de hacerlo —Kise le susurró con una sonrisa súbita. Tan pura y cálida.

—Te amo, desde siempre y para siempre —respondió tomándole el rostro entre las manos, apoyando su frente en la del otro.

Naturalmente, Kise sabía que no todo se solucionaría así de fácil, con un simple beso. El dolor que ambos guardaban en el corazón era demasiado para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, pero él estaba dispuesto a trabajar día a día para hacer que su relación funcionara. Lo quería ¡Lo quería tanto, que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él!

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez, enlazando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y perdiéndose en la profundidad del sentimiento que acarreaba aquel contacto. Expresando con sus labios todo el amor que sentía por él. Sintió que la boca suave de Aomine le aprisionaba los labios y ansiando tener más contacto con él, sacó la lengua para delinear los labios contrarios, adentrándose en la cálida profundidad de su boca.

Pero el insistente timbre de su celular, derrumbado en uno de los sillones, lo distrajo y tuvo que separarse del moreno para poder contestarlo. Inicialmente pensó que se trataba de Kotaro Aomine que como era lógico, quería saber cómo había amanecido su hijo y si todo marchaba bien, por eso corrió hasta tomar el aparato entre sus manos, pero al ver el nombre escrito en la pantalla, su rostro palideció.

Se mordió el labio con frustración y pareció dudar de sus acciones, estaba parado mirando el celular en sus manos que no paraba de sonar, con la cabeza levemente gacha, pero finalmente, se giró hacia Aomine y le habló con voz neutra.

—Es para ti —dijo lanzándole el teléfono—. Es Satsukicchi.

Aomine frunció el ceño levemente y contestó la llamada.

—Satsuki, ¿pasa algo?

Una sombra de duda cruzó su rostro moreno, que segundos atrás se veía sereno. De pronto se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente hasta los ventanales, se apoyó con el antebrazo en uno de los cristales y recostó la frente en la fría superficie. No había mencionado palabra alguna, se dedicaba a escuchar a la pelirrosa.

Kise no le había quitado los ojos de encima y con movimientos desganados, se dejó caer sentado en uno de los sillones, soltando un suspiro fuerte y pesado que pareció invadir el ambiente de pesimismo.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —Aomine respondió con voz grave—. ¡Está bien! veámonos allá —fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Su conversación con la chica había sido escueta, más bien se había dedicado a escucharla y aceptar su propuesta sin la menor vacilación, como tantas veces antes. Se despegó del cristal y dio la vuelta para mirar a Kise, y caminando lentamente en su dirección le devolvió el celular en la mano. Su rostro se veía ahora completamente inexpresivo, era imposible leer su reacción ni sus intenciones, pero de todas formas, eso no tenía caso, porque Kise ya había sacado su propia conclusión.

—Satsuki quiere que nos encontremos ahora —dijo. Su voz se oía terriblemente seria.

En respuesta, Kise soltó una leve risa amarga. Comprendía la situación perfectamente ¡Todo había vuelto a ser como antes! Satsuki, la eterna prioridad de Aomine, por supuesto que él correría hacia ella, siempre preocupado por la pelirrosa, él nunca le había negado nada ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora? Después de todo, nada había cambiado. Ahora Aomine volvería a marcharse y él volvería a quedar solo.

Se volvía a sentir herido por el amor de Aomine, pero se negó a dejar que las lágrimas que se alojaron en sus ojos, salieran de ahí. Respiró con fuerza y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, buscando en vano tranquilizarse.

Aomine comenzó a caminar con lentitud, con pasos más bien desganados, encaminándose hacia la habitación, pero al ver que Kise no se movía en lo más mínimo, dejó de caminar para voltearse a verlo, extrañado.

—¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¿Piensas ir así? —preguntó serio, pero había un tinte de curiosidad en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, si quieres ir en pijama es tu problema, pero yo no pienso ir así —hizo un gesto con las manos, señalando la escasa ropa que vestía—. ¡Así que vas a tener que prestarme algo! Decente… —especificó.

—Quieres decir que… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó con duda.

Aomine lo miró sin entender su pregunta, ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si con cambiar el ángulo de su visión, pudiera entender mejor la pregunta del rubio, pero sólo logró ver la misma expresión insegura en el rostro de Kise. Devolvió sus pasos y se acercó al rubio que no se había movido del sillón, se acuclilló frente a él y recorrió con ambas manos sus largos muslos por debajo del short. Su rostro se veía dulce cuando miraba al rubio.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que quiero que vayas conmigo! —Habló con voz suave, mirándolo a los ojos— No quiero separarme nunca más de ti. Si por mí fuera, te cosería a mi piel para tenerte junto a mí siempre.

—¡No, qué horror! —bromeó ante las exageradas palabras del moreno.

—¡Maldito rubio bastardo! —exclamó tomándolo de la cintura y levantándolo del sillón— Aunque no quieras, vas a tener que estar conmigo ¡No tienes escapatoria!

—¡No! Esto es una injusticia —Kise se quejó en medio de fuertes risas.

Aomine lo levantó a la fuerza, en medio de las protestas de Kise, pero sin parar de reír, éste se afirmó de sus hombros y le pasó las piernas por las caderas, hasta quedar seguro entre sus brazos. Sólo ahí, Aomine se lo llevó cargado hacia la habitación. Y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, la espontaneidad de Kise, logró sacarle la primera risa del día… Una risa que creyó que no recuperaría jamás.

.

— **II —**

.

Cerca de una hora después, llegaron al lugar acordado. Kise no había preguntado dónde era ni con qué objeto Satsuki lo había citado ahí, pero al bajar del taxi, supo exactamente dónde se encontraban: el cementerio.

¡Qué extraño lugar para citar a alguien! ¿Qué estaría pensando Satsuki? ¿Por qué le habría pedido a Aomine encontrarse en ese lugar? Tan sólo hace un día que habían estado ahí y el moreno no había salido precisamente bien de toda esa experiencia, así que no pudo evitar la preocupación ni el temblor en sus manos al volver a pisar ese lugar.

Miró en todas direcciones buscando a la pelirrosa, pero no la vio en ninguna parte, así que siguió al trote a Aomine, que se había bajado del taxi y había caminado directamente hasta un puesto de flores y ahora compraba dos preciosos ramos, uno de hortensias celestes y otro de azucenas. Obviamente las primeras eran para Kuroko, pero no tenía idea para quién eran las segundas.

Aomine tomó los dos ramos con su mano izquierda y se guardó la billetera en el bolsillo posterior del jeans azul de su propiedad que había encontrado en el departamento de Kise. Se dio la vuelta y estiró la mano libre hacia el rubio.

—¿Vamos? —pidió. Su rostro se veía un poco triste, pero sereno.

Él le sonrió con amplitud y se sostuvo de su mano. Su sonrisa amplia y sincera que parecía ir tatuada en su rostro, provocó un tibio reflejo en el moreno, que se la devolvió con una mezcla de ternura y dulzura.

El trayecto fue largo y transcurrió en completo silencio. Aomine caminaba con paso lento, pero firme, completamente concentrado. De vez en cuando, paraba de caminar y miraba en todas direcciones, vagamente perdido en aquel laberíntico lugar, pero enseguida retomaba el paso con la misma seguridad de antes. Kise no le preguntaba nada, pero no dejaba de vigilarlo por el rabillo del ojo, sin saber con exactitud hacia dónde se dirigían, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a una tumba.

Era antigua, parecía abandonada y en desuso. Flores marchitas y achicharradas por el sol se doblaban sobre sus tallos dentro de los únicos dos floreros de cemento anclados a la misma sepultura, hierbajos habían comenzado a brotar por entre las grietas del cemento y la fotografía expuesta a los inclementes rayos del sol y a la lluvia, se había borrado. Sólo el nombre de Anki Aomine esculpido sobre la roca, permanecía inamovible y atemporal, y fue sólo hasta ese instante que Kise comprendió de quién se trataba: era la tumba de la madre del moreno.

—No estaba seguro si iba a poder llegar hasta aquí —confesó soltándole la mano y acuclillándose frente al monumento—. ¡Hace años que no la visitaba! Y no sabía si podría encontrar su tumba.

Con delicadeza sacó las flores marchitas y depositó el fresco ramo de azucenas en los dos floreros ubicados a cada lado del nombre. Luego quitó las hierbas y las hojas secas hasta dejar nuevamente el monumento en un estado presentable. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos el nombre esculpido y sus ojos parecieron entristecerse más aún.

—¿Esas flores le gustaban? —Kise le preguntó acuclillándose a su lado.

—La verdad es que no lo sé… Recuerdo muy pocas cosas de ella —comentó con voz baja, sin apartar la vista de la fotografía.

Kise en cambio, no había dejado de mirarlo a él en ningún momento, detallando cada una de sus acciones. Sabía a la perfección que la madre del moreno había fallecido hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había oído nada sobre ella y Aomine nunca le había querido decir nada, hasta su nombre era un misterio para él, por eso le pareció tan conmovedor que ahora lo haya llevado ahí.

Kise lo comprendió al instante, esa era una prueba de que el moreno le estaba abriendo su corazón.

Sonrió con dulzura y estiró el cuello hasta depositar un beso en la mejilla morena, un beso corto y suave, y luego se puso de pie, alejándose un par de pasos de Aomine para darle el espacio que necesitaba en un momento así. Y el moreno pareció agradecerle con la sonrisa que le lanzó a la distancia antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en la tumba, reconciliándose por fin con su pasado.

Permanecieron ahí un rato más, hasta que Aomine exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se puso de pie, pero antes de marcharse, se besó la punta de los dedos y los dirigió hasta la fotografía de la mujer, un sincero beso de despedida.

—Nos vemos vieja… No voy a volver a perderme ¡Ya lo verás!

Cuando llegó junto a Kise, y volvió a tomarse de su mano, había una profunda paz en su mirada y sus labios eran decorados por una sonrisa tranquila. Buscó la boca del rubio y lo besó con suavidad, tomándolo del mentón, y antes de romper el contacto, depositó tres fuertes y sonoros besos en su aterciopelada boca.

—Gracias por acompañarme —susurró distanciándose de la boca del rubio.

—Gracias a ti por traerme.

Volvieron a caminar, sin soltarse de las manos, hasta que llegaron a la tumba de Kuroko. Satsuki ya los esperaba ahí, sentada en una de las tumbas contiguas a las del peliceleste. Había encendido incienso y el suave aroma se esparcía por todo el lugar mientras el humo subía en espiral hacia arriba. Al escuchar sus pasos, la chica se giró abruptamente en su dirección, y pareció sorprenderse de la presencia del rubio en el lugar, porque lo miró directamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ki-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Vino conmigo ¡De ahora en adelante, vamos a estar juntos por siempre! —Aomine respondió en su lugar. Su voz era firme al igual que su mirada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —el timbre de voz de Satsuki era agudo, más aún cuando se sentía intrigada.

—Simplemente eso —reconoció. Su voz volvía a ser grave y neutral, se oía potente en medio de la quietud del cementerio—. Por fin hicimos las paces y de ahora en adelante, no permitiré que nada nos separe.

—¡¿Y qué hay de nuestra promesa?! —la pelirrosa preguntó casi en un grito, mientras su mirada reflejaba incredulidad.

Aomine no respondió. Desvió la atención de la chica y miró, por primera vez desde que habían llegado, la sepultura de Kuroko. Se soltó de la mano del rubio y caminó hacia la tumba del peliceleste, para colocar el delicado ramo de flores en uno de los jarrones, frente a la mirada impaciente de la pelirrosa, y después de permanecer unos minutos contemplando el monumento póstumo, se giró para ver a la chica de frente.

—Después de todas las cosas que me han pasado, Satsuki, finalmente me di cuenta que la única persona que necesito para ser feliz es Ryouta y cómo te dije antes ¡Nadie podrá separarnos!

—Esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta. ¿Vas a olvidar nuestra promesa?

Aquella promesa, un juramento pronunciado por dos infantes que se sentían solos y rechazados por sus padres. Un compromiso que los unía a ambos a permanecer juntos de por vida, dándose el apoyo y compañía mutua que siempre se habían dado ¡Era un juramento hermoso! Pero se había transformado en una atadura.

—Sí. Por Ryouta sí —confesó con voz calmada y firme—. ¿No te das cuenta? Esa promesa no tiene sentido ahora, porque alejarme de él sería como mi sentencia de muerte.

—Dai-chan…

—Satsuki… Tú y yo creímos que nos teníamos mutuamente, creímos que así no estábamos solos, pero la verdad es que siempre estuvimos solos.

—¡No estábamos solos! Yo te tenía a ti, así como tú me tenías a mí —la chica replicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Eso aún puede seguir así, Satsuki! —Aomine elevó la voz por primera vez— Nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos ¡No tenemos que distanciarnos por esto! Pero debes entender que no hay nadie más en mi corazón además de Ryouta.

Ella no respondió, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Su delicado cuerpo se agitaba debido a la intensidad del llanto y cuando retomó la palabra, su fina voz tenía un toque de amargura desgarradora ¡Qué frágil se veía!

—¡Esto no es justo! Primero Tetsu-kun y ahora tú… ¡No puedo perderlos a los dos!

Aomine desvió la mirada hacia la tumba del peliceleste, como si al oír nuevamente su nombre, recordara de súbito la existencia de la sepultura, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo mirando fijamente el nombre ahí grabado.

—Yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con Tetsu otra vez, por eso te lo digo aquí y ahora, con Ryouta de testigo… Él es el único al que amo y es la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Kise se había transformado en un mero espectador, como si todo aquel drama no le incumbiera para nada o fuera parte de una obra, pero la verdad era que sentía que no tenía derecho de entrometerse ahí, esa era una despedida que debían darse ambos chicos y él, había sido invitado por una sola razón: para ser testigo de los actos de Aomine, para tener certeza que él estaba rompiendo con sus ataduras del pasado y que de ahora en adelante sólo existirían ellos dos.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV**

.

.

**No quiero ser tu historia.**

**Quiero ser el libro que jamás terminarás de leer.**

.

.

Increíble.

Esa era la palabra exacta que definía su vida en ese momento. De hecho, ni él mismo entendía cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero ahí estaba, su vida había dado un giro radical gracias a Ryouta Kise.

Había pasado tan sólo una semana desde la muerte de Kuroko y hoy, un soleado domingo al medio día, se estaba arreglando para asistir a un almuerzo en la casa de la madre del modelo, donde no sólo se presentaría a toda la familia como su novio, sino que además asistiría acompañado de su padre.

Definitivamente eso le parecía casi surrealista.

Suspiró cansino cuando terminó de arreglarse la corbata, mirándose en el amplio espejo de su baño. Como era obvio, si iba a asistir a un almuerzo a la casa de su novio, como mínimo debía ir de punta en blanco, pero el gesto de molestia que atravesó su cara en ese momento decía que él no estaba nada conforme con aquello.

—¡Maldición! Este no soy yo —se quitó con un movimiento arrebatado la corbata y la tiró al suelo, presa de un exabrupto propio de su personalidad. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, despeinándolo a propósito y se volvió a mirar al espejo—. Esto está mucho mejor.

Sonrió ladino y aprovechó de desabotonarse un poco más la camisa azul oscura que llevaba puesta junto a unos pantalones de tela negros, dejando a la vista más de aquella bronceada y atrayente piel que lo caracterizaba. Al menos estaba seguro que ahora Kise iba a estar más feliz, si hubiera ido con corbata no tendría el espectáculo que iba a tener ahora, insinuándole un poco de su pecho.

¡Y ahí estaba! Pensando otra vez en Kise… Ahora cada estúpida y mínima decisión que tomaba, la hacía pensando en el rubio ¿Cómo era posible que haya pasado aquello? Realmente debía estar enamorado de ese rubio molesto y tonto, era la única explicación que se le ocurría. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en los costados del lavabo, acercando su rostro al espejo para ver de cerca su mirada.

Ahora había un brillo distinto en sus irises azules, sus ojos destellaban con imperceptibles tonos índigo que sólo denotaban una cosa: pasión.

Estaba seguro que esa pasión sólo la desataba Kise. A pesar de saber que estaba enamorado del modelo, ese sentimiento no le era desagradable ¡De hecho, era muy placentero! Y pensar que él le estuvo rehuyendo por más de un año, si desde un inicio hubiera entendido que no había nada de malo en estar enamorado, muchas cosas desagradables se habrían evitado, pero ya no quería pensar más en eso.

—Daiki, ¿estás listo? —Su padre se asomó en la puerta de su habitación y le habló con su usual voz grave mientras él finalmente salía del baño— ¿Qué pasó con la corbata? —le preguntó al verlo no tan formal como esperaba.

—¡No pienso usarla! Si voy así de formal, el idiota de Kise pensará que quiero pedir su mano —caminó hasta su cama, donde tomó su celular y su billetera, para guardárselos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, pero antes de salir aprovechó de darle el último toque a su look y se recogió las mangas de la camisa—. ¡Listo! Así está mucho mejor.

—Daiki… eres igual a tu madre… —el moreno elevó la mirada hacia su padre que aún lo veía desde la puerta. Había un extraño brillo en su mirada oscura, uno que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver, parecía nostalgia— ¿Sabías que estuve pidiéndole matrimonio por un año antes que aceptara?

—No lo sabía…

—¡Pues sí! Ella era libre, igual que tú —ahora su padre sonreía, sutilísimamente—. Pero por más libres que sean, siempre llega el momento en que son atrapados.

Ya no respondió más, tampoco estaba dispuesto a reconocer eso en voz alta, pero ya tenía más que claro que Kise no sólo lo había atrapado, también lo había domado. Él ya no era nada sin su molesto rubio al lado.

Bajaron en completo silencio y se subieron al auto. La casa de la madre de Kise no quedaba tan lejos. Antes, cuando el chico aún vivía ahí, solían visitarse a menudo e incluso hacían parte del trayecto a Teiko y de regreso juntos, por lo que calculaba que no se demorarían más de media hora en llegar, lo cual era bueno, porque a cada segundo crecían sus ansias por ver al rubio.

Abrió completamente el vidrio del lado del copiloto en que iba sentado y recostó el codo en la ventana, dejando que el aire exterior le enfriara la piel. Miraba de manera desinteresada hacia afuera, sin reparar en nada en particular, pero era consciente que de vez en cuando su padre lo miraba de reojo, con cierto tinte de preocupación en la mirada que él decidió ignorar.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? —El hombre aprovechó la detención que hicieron en un semáforo en rojo para ladear el cuello y mirarle el perfil del rostro— No hemos tenido tiempo de platicar ahora con tranquilidad, de lo que pasó ese día.

—¡Basta!

Sabía a la perfección de lo que hablaba su padre: la muerte de Kuroko, de aquel trágico accidente, que de una u otra forma, marcó su vida para siempre. Pero ¿Qué significaba todo eso ahora? Ese discurso del padre preocupado le causó asco y chasqueó los labios, molesto. La distancia que había entre ambos era casi insalvable, y sabía a la perfección que no podía ser menguada por mostrarse preocupado un día… El rencor que le tenía era demasiado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Daiki giró el rostro para mirar al hombre de frente— ¿Crees que con mostrar preocupación un par de días voy a olvidar que me dejaste solo la vida entera?

Su padre no le respondió, arrugó el ceño, pero su expresión no era de enfado, parecía triste. El semáforo cambió de color y el auto reanudó su trayecto, el ruido del motor era lo único que se oía, porque la conversación ya había sido dada por terminada, al menos para Daiki. Aun así, su padre susurró una última frase, casi inaudible.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme —Kotaro Aomine mantenía la vista en frente, poniendo atención a la conducción, o tal vez evitando mirar a su hijo a los ojos—. A mí nadie me enseñó cómo ser padre, mucho menos como serlo solo.

—Eso está más que claro —Daiki soltó la frase sin piedad alguna, soltando una risita irónica por la nariz—, hasta el día de hoy aún no lo sabes.

—Espero hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante.

—Ahora ya no te necesito.

—¡Siempre! Se necesita de un padre.

—¡Como sea! Haz lo que quieras.

Ya estaba cansado de aquella discusión que le parecía absolutamente sin sentido. Prefirió callar antes de iniciar una pelea, porque temía que eso ocurriría si decía lo que realmente sentía en ese momento: dolor… Dolor y recriminación por todo el abandono que vivió de parte de ese hombre. Pero aun a pesar de lo que dijo, no pudo evitar sentir una agradable tibieza en el pecho al oír esas palabras de su padre, y muy en el fondo de su corazón, albergó la esperanza que el mañana les deparara algo mejor a ambos, que por fin ambos fueran capaces de superar las heridas de su pasado y crecer juntos en el futuro.

Y mientras miraba por la ventanilla los cientos de flores que adornaban el bandejón central de la avenida, recordó una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho días atrás, cuando visitó la tumba de su madre. Antes jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en preguntarle a su padre aquello, pero en ese instante sintió que las cosas empezaban a cambiar entre ambos.

—¿Cuáles eran las flores favoritas de mamá?

—¿Qué? —el hombre lo miró realmente extrañado, ladeando el cuello abruptamente en su dirección al sentirse descolocado con la pregunta.

—Hace unos días fui al cementerio, a visitar su tumba —continuó hablando con la vista fija en el exterior—. Pero no supe qué flores llevarle ¡Terminé comprando azucenas! Sólo porque eran lindas… Pero nunca he sabido cuáles eran sus flores favoritas, ni cuál era su comida favorita, ni qué libros leía, o si le gustaba bailar, qué música escuchaba…

Sus palabras, que habían sido un susurro, finalmente se extinguieron por completo y el silencio cayó otra vez entre ambos. La brisa que entraba por la ventana y le movía el cabello y la camisa era lo único que se escuchaba, pero él no se movió un centímetro en su posición; en esos instantes pensó que no obtendría respuesta alguna y se reusó a mirar a su padre a la cara, hasta que oyó su voz salirle áspera de la garganta y se giró para ver sus ojos ahora acuosos, concentrados en la ruta.

—Narcisos… ella amaba los narcisos —el hombre seguía con la mirada pardo oscura fija en el trayecto. Tuvieron que dejar la avenida para adentrarse en una calle interior más angosta—. Te prometo que te contaré todas esas cosas y más si así lo quieres, pero ahora no es el momento ¡Ya vamos llegando!

—Claro.

Daiki trató de serenarse, no quería llegar a la casa de Kise con la cara descompuesta, se suponía que ese iba a ser un día de felicidad, el día en que iban a reconocer abiertamente la relación que mantenían, así que respiró hondo antes de pasarse ambas manos por el rostro. No se dio cuenta exactamente cuándo pasó, pero tenía un nudo en el estómago y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar, presa del nerviosismo.

El auto dobló una última vez y alcanzó a ver fugazmente la silueta del rubio a lo lejos: Kise estaba sentado en el jardín de la casa de su madre, en una mecedora colgante ubicada entre los grandes rosales. Y lleno de ansias, Daiki se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto antes que su padre terminara de aparcar, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

Cruzó a la carrera el portón abierto de la entrada esperando encontrarse al rubio en la misma posición, pero antes que pudiera dar dos pasos dentro de la propiedad, se lo encontró de pie y frente a él. Quedaron separados por una distancia de sólo centímetros, y a su nariz le llegó un olor dulce proveniente del rubio, que estaba impregnado del aroma de las flores a su alrededor.

Ese día Kise se veía resplandeciente, vestía completamente de blanco, con un jeans y una camisa inmaculadas, y su cabello resplandecía bajo el sol del mediodía. Sus vivaces y transparentes ojos parecían captar la luz a su alrededor y reflejarla en tonos dorados. El leve sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas debido al sol que le daba de lleno en el rostro, se intensificó al ver de pie frente a él a Aomine.

—Hola precioso —Daiki lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, dispuesto a besarlo ahí mismo.

Y Kise, tuvo toda la intensión de corresponderle. Se dejó llevar por las manos de Aomine y correspondió pasándole un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo cuando ambos acortaban la distancia entre sus bocas. No se habían visto en toda una semana, ambos solucionando el caos que se les había venido encima tan de pronto, y ahora, que por fin se volvían a ver, estaban sedientos de besos y caricias. Pero antes que el ansiado contacto se llevara a cabo, el ruido del portón al ser cerrado distrajo al rubio, que se separó enseguida del cuerpo de Daiki al ver ingresar a su suegro.

—Kotaro-san… —susurró apenado arreglándose las ropas y el pelo— ¡Bienvenido!

—Gracias Kise-kun, ¿cómo has estado? —el hombre esta vez no pudo suprimir la sonrisa en su rostro al ser testigo de aquella escena, menos aún al ver de reojo la cara de odio que cargaba su hijo.

—Mejor —admitió ya más recuperado de aquel impase—. Pero por favor, pase.

—Sí, adelántate tú viejo, nosotros te alcanzamos enseguida —Daiki sostuvo del brazo al rubio, porque éste se comenzaba a alejar, siguiendo al mayor hacia el interior de la casa.

—Claro —el hombre entró a la casa con una botella de vino tinto en las manos. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, así que no hubo necesidad de formalismos, simplemente entró, dejando a ambos jóvenes afuera.

Kise lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad del interior, sólo en ese instante volvió a girarse para ver al moreno y recorrer su mano hasta entrelazar los dedos con los de él. Pero Aomine lo miraba con ojos serios y una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Acaso pensabas irte sin darme un beso de bienvenida? ¿Sabes hace cuantos días que no nos vemos, Kise?

—Qué idiota… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a besarte con tu padre viéndonos? —el tono de voz del rubio denotaba espanto— Además, él es como un súper policía, podría matarme o encarcelarme si quisiera ¡Prefiero no correr el riesgo!

—¡Eres tonto o qué! Además, él ya lo sabe ¿Por qué rayos crees que estamos aquí?

—Que lo sepa y que tenga que vernos, son dos cosas muy distintas, Aominecchi.

—Agr… ¡Ya cállate y bésame!

Esta vez, Daiki tomó al rubio de la cabeza con fuerza, acercándolo a su cuerpo, hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sus respiraciones cálidas, les rozaban la piel. Esta vez nada lo iba a detener, y cerrando los ojos con lentitud, acercó su boca a los labios rosados y entreabiertos de Kise. Pero cuando se encontraba a milímetros de ellos, el sonido de una garganta aclarándose los obligó a separarse abruptamente otra vez.

_¡Qué mierda! ¿El día de hoy nadie quiere que bese a mi rubio?_

Kise giró sobre sus talones, sorprendido al reconocer aquella voz y respiró hondo para calmarse. Aomine cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar la frustración de la que era presa, y cuando los abrió, pudo ver el suave caminar de Yui que bajaba las escaleras con delicadeza y elegancia y se les acercaba.

—Buenos días Daiki, ¿cómo estás? —la joven lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente, forzando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de entrar —Yui se movía con soltura, se veía totalmente relajada—, Ryouta, ve a buscar a Kana por favor.

—¡Claro Sis!

El rubio se adentró a la casa trotando y en un par de pasos largos, desapareció por completo de vista. Aomine quiso seguirlo, subiendo calmadamente los tres peldaños de la escalera de concreto de la entrada, pero fue detenido por la rubia. Yui, sin que él se diera cuenta en qué momento se movió, le cerró el paso a la casa, plantándose en medio de la puerta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Aomine sonrió de lado, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

—Escúchame bien Daiki, porque esto lo diré sólo una vez —Yui no era de la clase de mujer que se dejaba intimidar, mucho menos lo iba a hacer por causa de un adolescente—. Yo he visto a mi hermano llorar muchas veces por tu causa, y si de mí dependiera, jamás habría consentido que te perdonara —pronunciaba cada palabra con una tranquilidad absoluta, conservando la elegancia hasta cuando daba una amenaza—. Aunque como toda mi familia bien dice, extrañamente, tú lo haces feliz ¡Eso lo reconozco!… Pero si me llego a enterar que lo has vuelto a lastimar, te juro que te mataré.

—Si llega el día en que lo vuelva a lastimar —concordó Aomine con seriedad—, ¡Yo mismo me mataré!

—Me parece bien.

—Entonces está todo claro.

Sin decir más, la rubia se quitó de la entrada y con un movimiento de la mano, lo dejó pasar. Aomine la miró a los ojos por unos instantes, cerciorándose que las cosas hayan terminado ahí efectivamente, y al ver la mirada tranquila de la rubia, supo que la había convencido. Se sintió aliviado, sabía que el hueso duro de roer dentro de las féminas Kise, era Yui, y ahora que había podido mostrarle la sinceridad de sus sentimientos a ella, sabía que ya había sido aceptado dentro de la familia.

—Las damas primero —sacó a relucir su inusual beta de caballero e invitó, extendiéndole una mano, a la joven a entrar con él ¡Si tenía que ganarse el favor de esa chica, lo iba a hacer con todas las de la ley!

Yui sonrió ampliamente y se tomó de la mano extendida que le ofrecía el moreno. Caminaron directamente hasta el comedor, donde ya los esperaban sentados a cada cabecera de mesa, Kotaro Aomine y Sumire Kise, hablando aparentemente de las nuevas políticas en materia económica del país. La rubia tuvo que reconocer que se sorprendió cuando su moreno acompañante le corrió la silla y la acomodó en la mesa como todo un caballero, antes de alejarse y saludar a su madre con un gran beso y abrazo.

—Mi niño, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —aunque Daiki sabía a la perfección al punto que iba la pregunta de su suegra, le sonrió con sutileza y evadió el tema, tomando asiento al lado de Yui.

A los segundos de sentarse, bajaron a la carrera los hermanos menores de la familia Kise, y Daiki no alcanzó a ponerse de pie cuando la efusiva rubia se le lanzó al cuello en un abrazo apretado y afectuoso muy propio de ella. Ryouta había caminado con tranquilidad hasta sentarse frente a él.

—Daiki-chan, qué alegría verte y ahora oficialmente como un miembro de la familia —la chica se despegó de él para mirarlo a la cara. Ahora él sonreía y estaba seguro de haber oído a Ryouta atorarse con el vaso de agua que tomaba—. Estás más bronceado, ¿fuiste a la playa?

Sólo pudo rodar los ojos moviendo la cabeza, sin siquiera considerar en responder a esa pregunta: Kana a veces se parecía demasiado a su hermano menor. Entre risas, ambos tomaron asiento y el almuerzo por fin empezó.

Como él nunca había sido muy bueno para conversar, no participó demasiado, por el contrario, se pasó el almuerzo devorando con la mirada a su novio, sentado estratégicamente frente a él. Por supuesto que aún no se había olvidado que el chico le debía su beso de bienvenida, y durante el almuerzo se encargó de dejárselo en claro: aprovechándose de lo concentrados que estaban todos en la conversación, usó una de sus piernas para acariciar descaradamente al rubio, que apenas pudo controlar su sonrojo.

Estaban en medio de esas jugarretas cuando la pregunta de Kana lo sobresaltó en su asiento.

—Daiki-chan, ¿me ayudarías en mi proyecto en la Universidad? —La estudiante de Artes, preguntó mirándolo con ojos suplicantes— Necesito un modelo para pintar… desnudo —aclaró.

Demás está decir que no supo cómo reaccionar frente a aquella propuesta y se limitó a mirarla impresionado con la boca abierta, trató de modular algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Fue su novio el que se encargó de dejarle las cosas en claro a la chica.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Kise miró a su hermana con ojos iracundos.

—Ryouta, necesito a alguien de cuerpo escultural para poder pintarlo, si es un tipo cualquiera, no tendría sentido.

—¡Pues búscate otro modelo!

—Kana-chan… ¡Yo conozco a alguien que te podría servir! —Yui comentó desinteresadamente, esbozando una sonrisa leve— Aunque no sé bien si vaya a aceptar.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —la chica preguntó intrigada mirando a su hermana mayor.

—De cierto pelirrojo escultural, amigo de Ryouta.

—¡Sis! —Kise gritó espantado, completamente consciente que Aomine casi se ahogó con el vaso de jugo natural que bebía.

—No es mala idea, pero… —Kana se veía pensativa, evaluando la situación— no sé cómo poder convencerlo.

—Tiene cierta debilidad por la gente de pelo rubio —Yui comentó con absoluta naturalidad mientras tomaba un trago de vino—. Eso debería bastar.

—¡Por los hombres de pelo rubio, querrás decir! —Kana rectificó a su hermana.

—¡Basta! ¿Cómo es posible que hasta tú te hayas prestado para sus bromas, Yui Sis?

—Yo no estaba bromeando, hablaba muy en serio.

—Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué a ti te importa tanto, Kise —Aomine comentó con voz absolutamente seria, mirando fijamente al rubio.

—Porque gracias a mí, el pobre Kagamicchi conoció a esta loca —Kise señalo con el tenedor a Kana—. Es mi deber librarlo de ella.

—¡Mas te vale que sea sólo por eso!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes muy bien qué quiero decir, Kise.

Mientras ambos muchachos estaba enfrascados en su discusión, no se dieron cuenta que se habían transformado en la entretención de toda la mesa, que ahora los miraban como si de una obra de teatro se tratara.

—Y además… ¿qué fue eso de "pobre Kagamicchi"? —la ironía y la molestia eran palpables en las palabras de Daiki, pero el rubio decidió ignorarlo mirando hacia otro lado y cambiando rotundamente de tema.

Hasta el momento, Daiki apenas había tenido tiempo para recordar al pelirrojo, pero ahora no podía contener el arrebato de celos que lo invadió, por supuesto que no había olvidado el tiempo que _su chico_ había pasado con el As de Seirin, y ya era tiempo de poner un punto final a esa historia ¡Eso no lo podía dejar así!

Mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su vaso, fijó su mirada azulina e intensa en el rubio que se dedicaba a comer, dándole pequeñas miradas de vez en cuanto, sólo le tomó un par de segundos elaborar su plan, ese tema lo arreglaban hoy mismo y él se iba a encargar que todo el mundo supiera que Ryouta Kise tenía dueño.

El almuerzo terminó tranquilamente luego de más de una hora. En definitiva, nunca se discutió lo de su noviazgo, porque la relación de ambos ya era dada como un hecho por ambas familias, esto no era más que un formalismo ¡Y él que venía preparado para prácticamente tener que pedir la mano de su rubio!

Cuando llegó la tarde, fue la hora de la despedida, y Daiki usó como excusa precisa el acompañar a Kise a su casa para llevar a cabo el plan que se había propuesto. Se despidieron entre sonrisas de la familia y subieron al taxi que habían llamado previamente, porque para su desgracia, él no andaba en su motocicleta.

Al subir, le susurró la dirección al taxista lo más discreto que pudo, cosa de la que Kise jamás se enteró debido a lo concentrado que estaba hablando. Y como siguió así todo el camino, tampoco se dio cuenta del momento que el vehículo se desvió de la ruta hacia su departamento. Aomine realmente no lo estaba escuchando, más bien iba perdido en la contemplación de su rostro: estaba seguro que nunca había visto a una persona tan expresiva como Kise, que parecía guardar mil gestos distintos en su delicado rostro. La forma en que movía las cejas, acentuando así sus palabras, poniendo énfasis en una u otra idea; el brillo de sus ojos y el movimiento de sus pestañas que cargaban de sensualidad su rostro; la forma en que movía la boca al hablar; las líneas sutilísimas que se formaban en la comisura de sus labios al sonreír suave, más marcadas en el lado derecho de su rostro. Daiki no se dio cuenta cuándo había comenzado a sonreír de sólo ver el rostro de _su sol_.

Hasta que el taxi se detuvo, sacándolo del sueño en que se había sumergido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Kise bajó del taxi y miró en todas direcciones, extrañado. Cuando reconoció que se habían detenido a las afueras de uno de los más grandes centros comerciales de Shibuya, miró al moreno indignado— ¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar? ¿No te das cuenta que no puedo estar aquí? Alguien podría reconocerme.

—¡No seas exagerado, Kise! No todo el mundo anda pendiente de ti.

—Si al menos me hubieras dicho, me habría puesto unas gafas y un sombrero para pasar más desapercibido.

—¡Nadie te está viendo! —Aomine cerró la puerta del taxi que previamente había pagado y tomó de la mano al rubio para adentrarse al centro comercial.

—¿Qué haces? —Kise trató de soltarse del agarre del moreno, pero fue inútil: éste lo tenía fuertemente sujeto— ¡Al menos podrías decirme qué estamos haciendo aquí!

—Tenía ganas de tomar un helado y sólo aquí venden la variedad que quiero.

—¡Mentiroso! A ti no te gustan las cosas dulces.

—¿Cómo que no? —Aomine sonrió girándose para verlo. A estas alturas ya subían por las escaleras mecánicas hasta uno de los tantos patios de comida, coincidentemente iban al más grande y concurrido de todos— Cómo se ve que no me conoces, Kise.

—Sólo dime una cosa dulce que te guste y veremos quién conoce a quién.

—Tú. Y debo decir que eres lo más dulce que he probado.

—¡Aominecchi!

Aomine sonrió ampliamente, tanto que Kise permaneció viéndolo hipnotizado. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no contemplaba esa sonrisa en sus labios; grande, sincera, tranquila… era de esas sonrisas que al contemplarlas, te hacen sentir en paz. Tal vez fue por eso que Kise no se dio cuenta del momento en que se detenían para tomar asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas y un camarero se acercaba para pedir su orden.

El moreno parecía hablar en serio con respecto al helado, y pidió dos copas medianas para ambos, de un sabor demasiado corriente para que tuvieran que haber ido precisamente a ese lugar para conseguirlas. Kise lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estudiándolo detenidamente antes de hablar; la sonrisa que aún no se había borrado de su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

—¡Suéltalo de una vez por todas! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —ahora era consciente que ya habían comenzado a llamar la atención a su alrededor: oía los cuchicheos de varias voces femeninas y uno que otro sonido de una cámara al sacar una foto.

—Te voy a dar una orden y es mejor que la cumplas sin chistar, si no quieres que te vaya muy mal —Aomine se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo y hablando con seriedad.

—A mí no me impresionas con tu actitud de matonero, Aominecchi —Kise le sonrió de lado, retándolo—. Y bien… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que me beses.

—¡Estás loco! —Kise lo miró espantado, elevando las palabras por la sorpresa, pero el camarero al entregarles sus órdenes lo hizo moderar su tono y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz medida— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues… —Kise calló, repentinamente se había quedado sin argumentos.

—Quiero que me beses —volvió a repetir moviendo las copas hacia un lado y estirándose en la mesa para quedar a palmos del rostro del rubio—. O más bien, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tienes dueño, y que tu dueño soy yo.

—Yui me va a matar.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense Yui! Yo no me quiero volver a esconder.

Kise tragó duro, mirando fijamente los orbes azules que lo miraban fijo. Estaba consciente que el grupo de personas que los miraban había aumentado considerablemente, al igual que las fotografías que estas alturas no tenían nada de discretas, pero una vez más no encontró motivos para negarse. Aunque esto pudiera traerle repercusiones en su trabajo, él tampoco quería seguir escondiéndose.

—Te amo Ryouta… y quiero que todo el mundo se entere.

Eso fue toda la inspiración que necesitó ¡Su decisión estaba tomada!

El moreno no se había movido en su posición: estirado sobre la mesa muy cerca de su rostro, por eso sólo tuvo que levantar las manos, tomar los costados de su rostro bronceado entre sus pálidos dedos y estirar la espalda hasta que sus bocas se conectaron.

El beso fue suave, una caricia entre ambos labios apenas abriendo las bocas, disfrutando a ojos cerrados del momento. Aomine había recorrido con las manos por sus brazos, y ahora, afirmándole las muñecas, le acariciaba la piel con los pulgares que movía de arriba abajo. Lo sintió ladear el rostro a la vez que intensificaba sólo un poco el dulce beso del que eran víctima, y él lo correspondió ladeando la cabeza en dirección contraria, haciendo que sus bocas calzaran a la perfección.

Se habría perdido completamente en la magia del momento si no fuera por los chillidos que escuchó de pronto, y renuente, se separó de la boca de su moreno, que negándose a romper definitivamente el contacto, depositó un par de sonoros besos más en sus labios cerrados.

—¿Estás contento ahora? —preguntó tratando de ignorar el barullo que se formaba a su alrededor.

—Mucho —Aomine sonrió ampliamente otra vez, y volviendo a poner las copas frente a ellos, se decidió por tomarse el helado, tranquilo, como si no se percatara de lo que pasaba en torno a ellos—. Ahora me he asegurado que cualquier buitre que te tenga en la mira, sepa perfectamente que ya tienes dueño.

—Tú siempre has sido mi único dueño, tú y sólo tú.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI**

.

.

**Cada quien elige los labios que quiere besar,**

**Los ojos que quiere mirar,**

**El corazón que quiere cuidar**

**Y a la persona que quiere alegrar.**

.

.

Kise despertó con dificultad. Le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía cansado, aun cuando estaba apenas abriendo los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces, haciendo que sus orbes doradas se acostumbraran a la excesiva claridad que había en su cuarto, y soltó un quejido lastimero. Se sentía completamente molido, esa era la descripción gráfica y total del estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo, pero su corazón, era cosa totalmente distinta; estaba más que dichoso, estaba en un estado casi de éxtasis. Todo a causa del moreno que ahora dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

La tarde anterior habían llegado a su departamento con un solo pensamiento en mente, dar rienda suelta a su pasión y demostrarse cuánto se habían extrañado todo ese tiempo que habían permanecido alejados. Tanto así había sido, que ahora no sabía decir a ciencia cierta cuántas veces habían hecho el amor, sólo sabía que no habían parado en toda la noche.

Se tomaban pequeños descansos en medio del frenesí de amor en que vivían, a veces dormitando tranquilamente, otras veces sólo besándose con lentitud por horas hasta caer dormidos sin darse cuenta cuándo, pero despertaban enseguida, sedientos de más besos, de más caricias, de más deseo… y continuaban con su ritual de amor hasta que los acuosos sonidos de los besos eran reemplazados por los gemidos roncos; a veces suaves, otras veces estridentes, incluso pequeños grititos de placer. Los nombres susurrados en la oscuridad en medio del éxtasis del momento, resonaban en sus cabezas, causándoles intranquilos sueños que sólo los hacían despertar otra vez para hundirse en el más delicioso de los placeres.

Así se les había pasado la noche entera… amándose.

No era de extrañar que ahora Kise apenas si pudiera moverse y sintiera todo su cuerpo resentido, porque aunque ambos eran deportistas de alto rendimiento, sus energías no eran inagotables y el exceso de ejercicio había sido demasiado.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora mucho más acostumbrado a la luz del día y fue consciente del peso del moreno que le aplastaba el vientre. Aomine dormía usando su cuerpo de almohada, plácidamente recostado en su hombro, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y entrecruzaba sus piernas, en un gesto absolutamente posesivo, muy propio de él.

Se giró en la cama para verlo, y al contraer los músculos de su abdomen con el movimiento, sintió cómo el semen que aún quedaba en su interior, escurría por sus piernas. Se sintió sucio, algo asqueroso, pero a la vez se le hizo terriblemente excitante saberse lleno de la esencia de _su moreno_.

Ahora que podía verlo de frente, lo detalló con la mirada y con las yemas de los dedos, recorriendo en una caricia suave como la pluma, los varoniles ángulos del rostro bronceado de Aomine. Se le hizo tan sensual su manera relajada de dormir: su pecho se movía acompasadamente, su boca estaba entreabierta y el color de sus labios era más intenso, sus ojos se movían de vez en vez en lo que probablemente era un sueño, su frente estaba completamente lisa, ocultando cualquier atisbo de molestia y su cabello aunque corto, estaba despeinado.

¡Cómo lo amaba! Sus ojos no podían ver nada más que a él.

Sonrió mientras se acomodaba más cerca del cuerpo de Aomine, rozando con la nariz el rostro moreno hasta depositarle un beso sutilísimo en los labios entreabiertos, y se escabulló de la cama con el mayor cuidado del mundo. Era un lunes por la mañana, así que ambos tenían que asistir a la Preparatoria, pero aún era temprano y Kise sabía que el moreno podía disfrutar de unos minutos más de sueño mientras él se duchaba y arreglaba para salir. Se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo un dolor terrible en la parte baja de la columna, claramente resentida por las fuertes embestidas de las que había sido víctima toda la noche, y con paso tambaleante se encaminó al baño.

Iba completamente desnudo, por eso sólo tuvo que abrir la llave de la regadera y esperar hasta que el agua saliera tibia, para meterse. El chorro de agua impactó de lleno contra su rostro, mojándole el cabello y bajando por su largo cuello estirado hasta humedecerle el cuerpo por completo. Sus músculos agarrotados comenzaron a relajarse debido al efecto reparador del agua y se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de relajo. El cabelló se le había ido todo a los ojos, tapándole la frente por completo y una gruesa línea de agua escurría por el centro de su nariz y caía a grandes goterones de su mentón. Cuando levantó la cabeza para masajearse los hombros resentidos por la tensión, el agua le despejó el cabello de la frente y dejó el perfil de su rostro a la vista.

Tan concentrado estaba en disfrutar de la agradable sensación del agua recorrer su piel y tan perdido estaba en el hipnotizante sonido de las millones de gotas impactando contra el suelo de baldosas blancas de la ducha, que no se percató de la presencia a sus espaldas, no hasta que ésta se le acercó y lo sostuvo con firmeza de las caderas.

Sobresaltado, se apegó a los azulejos de la ducha, girando el rostro para ver la expresión juguetona de Aomine.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —El moreno preguntó con voz controlada, casi se podía detectar un tinte de diversión en su voz— ¿Por qué escapas de mí?

—¡Me diste un susto de muerte, idiota!

Kise tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho y exhalar un suspiro hondo antes de volver a meterse bajo el chorro de agua, por supuesto que su gesto sólo produjo que la sonrisa imperceptible que cargaba Aomine en los labios, se ensanchara.

Creyendo que el moreno sólo quería unírsele a la ducha y alistarse para no llegar tarde a clases, Kise continuó con su baño, sólo que esta vez ya no podría seguir con su proceso de relajación y sólo debería concentrarse en la limpieza, por motivos de tiempo; pero Aomine tenía unos planes muy diferentes, que no contemplaban para nada asistir a la Preparatoria. Lo volvió a sujetar por las caderas y se apegó a su espalda mojada, depositando un beso travieso en su hombro, jugando con sus labios y su lengua.

—Aominecchi, ya déjate de tonteras y mejor apresúrate —Kise rio mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar el shampoo—. O si no, vamos a llegar tarde.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue la mano derecha del moreno recorriendo con lentitud del hueso de su cadera hasta su entrepierna, produciéndole un hormigueo en la zona, seguido de un dulce tirón que hizo que una corriente eléctrica ascendiera por su espalda.

—¿Salir? —Aomine preguntó divertido— Yo no tengo pensado salir… —soltó el frasco de shampoo al instante. Ahora su traviesa lengua subió delineando sólo con la punta, desde el hombro hasta la oreja— ¡De hecho! No tenía pensado que ninguno de los dos saliéramos en un buen tiempo de aquí.

—Pero qué… —Kise hasta ese momento no había entendido lo que el moreno quería decir con su declaración, pero sus planes se le aclararon de pronto— ¡Oh, no! ¡No!

Presa de un nuevo sobresalto, Kise volvió a alejarse del cuerpo de Aomine, dándose la vuelta para encararlo con gesto bastante disgustado. Había quedado apoyando la espalda en el frío material de las paredes de la ducha, y la diferencia de temperatura entre su cuerpo y los azulejos le produjeron un escalofrió que no pudo controlar. Aun así, sus ojos dorados ahora centelleaban con resolución y el grueso chorro de agua era lo único que se interponía entre ambos.

—¡Olvídalo! No lo vamos a hacer.

—Por haberte negado, ahora sufrirás —Aomine lo miraba con una expresión demasiado seria en sus ojos azules, ya no sonreía—. Voy a hacer que me supliques por más.

—Eso no va a ocurrir ni en un millón de años.

—¿Quieres apostar, Kise?

Sonrió frente a la arrogancia de Aomine, convencido de que esa apuesta, el moreno la iba a perder. Su principal razón era el cansancio; él estaba agotadísimo y le dolía cada fibra de su cuerpo, de seguro que le era imposible soportar otro _round_ más y por lo mismo, creía que era imposible que su cuerpo sucumbiera frente a los estímulos del moreno, por muy buenos que éstos fueran… Pero como todos sabemos, el cuerpo es una perra traicionera.

Aomine se le acercó lentamente, con los movimientos de un cazador a punto de atrapar a su presa, pero Kise no intentó alejarse, convencido de poder probar su punto. El moreno se adentró bajo la regadera y ahora su cuerpo quedó humedecido por completo, el agua le alborotó el pelo y le perló la piel bronceada del pecho. Kise lo recorrió con la mirada, no podía negar que le gustaba cada centímetro de piel que veía, pero estuvo seguro que esto no se reflejó en su rostro, aunque tal vez si en el brillo de sus ojos; como fuera, Aomine no comentó nada al respecto. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y sólo lo besó.

Fue un beso lento, de esos besos que son sólo un contacto suave pero intenso entre los labios, apenas abriendo las bocas. Kise ya estaba seguro que el beso se había extendido por varios minutos, y se comenzó a impacientar de sólo sentir el contacto con la boca del moreno y nada de sus intrépidas manos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, toda esa actitud era por demás extraña y no respondía al comportamiento habitual de Aomine, y fue apenas consciente del momento en que comenzó a anhelar del contacto con el otro cuerpo.

Ansioso, recorrió con la palma de las manos el desarrollado pecho del moreno hasta afirmarse con fuerza de sus hombros. Sólo en ese momento, Aomine volvió a tomar la iniciativa, sonriendo en medio de ese beso que el rubio se estaba encargando de intensificar, por las evidentes contradicciones entre lo que hacía y lo que decía su novio. Sin previo aviso, lo tomó con firmeza de las nalgas, haciéndolo levantarse de puntillas y apegarse más y más a su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda.

La piel que Aomine tenía bajo sus manos era suave, pero firme y tonificada, propia del cuerpo de un deportista; su tamaño era perfecto, cabía cada una en sus grandes manos y podía amasarlas a voluntad, lo que hizo a placer. Con cada apretón que daba, Kise se encargaba de recompensarlo con un pequeño gemido ahogado, porque el chico se negaba a romper el beso del cual eran presa. Y él aprovechó la nueva cercanía entre sus pelvis, para que su miembro, erguido desde el momento en que entrara a la ducha, se rozara contra el miembro del rubio, que recientemente le hacía compañía. El roce fue exquisito e hizo que ambos rompieran el beso para soltar un jadeo caliente.

Cuando Aomine volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso, mucho más apasionado esta vez, fue el momento justo para pasar al segundo nivel. Su mano derecha se recorrió desde los glúteos del rubio hasta su entrada, donde jugó circularmente por un tiempo que a Kise se le hizo interminable. Fue el movimiento de caderas del mismo rubio el que hizo que sólo la punta de su dedo lo penetrara, pero en ese instante tuvo que detenerse para contener el ronco jadeo que salió de su boca, al sentir la punzada en la punta del pene que le causó descubrir, que la estrecha cavidad del rubio ya estaba lubricada por su propio semen.

—Me encantas cuando estás así… tan mojado… tan sexy…

Kise no se quedaba atrás, porque eso de ser pasivo, nunca se le dio muy bien. Gracias al agua de la regadera, el movimiento de sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo moreno fue fluido y pudo sentir a completitud los marcados músculos de la espalda, los fuertes bíceps y los exquisitos abdominales, que se revelaban bajo sus palmas en una caricia lenta y deliciosa. Aomine pasó a atacarle el cuello con besos y mordidas, mientras su dedo se hundía por completo en sus entrañas, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte, ahora que su boca no lo callaba. Y cuando fueron dos los dedos que sintió invadirle, se sintió completamente presa del deseo, pero de la nada, esos dedos que tanto placer le estaban brindando se fueron, haciéndolo sentir vacío.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente jugarreta por una mañana —Aomine se alejó y comenzó a bañarse, frotándose lo brazos con el jabón que acababa de tomar—, hay que ducharse ahora o llegaremos tarde.

—¡QUÉ!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

—¡Maldito!

—Esa no es la palabra mágica, Kise —Aomine lo miraba ahora verdaderamente divertido, sonreía con los labios y con los ojos. Sabía a la perfección que tenía pleno control—. Tú sabes cuál es ¡Vamos!

Silencio.

—¡Vamos Kise!

—Por favor…

—¿Qué dijiste? —el moreno dejó caer el jabón y lo miró con expresión de duda, obviamente fingida— Creo que no te oí, la ducha hace mucho ruido.

—¡Maldito!

—Otra vez con eso… Te dije que esa no era la palabra mágica.

—¡Maldición! ¡Penétrame de una vez!

Esta vez Aomine no se hizo esperar, sonrió de lado, con esa expresión altanera y arrogante que Kise había visto muchas veces en su rostro, expresión que valga la pena mencionar, lo volvía loco. Lo tomó de los hombros y sin un ápice de delicadeza, lo estampó contra los azulejos, apegándose a su espalda mojada.

—Como ordenes.

Ahora el rubio le estaba dando la espalda y en un gesto osado, pero muy propio de él, levantó el trasero, tentándolo, un gesto corporal que sólo le pedía una cosa: _ven y tómame_. Y él no se hizo esperar, abriéndole las nalgas para darse cabida, se tomó el pene con una mano y lo posicionó en su entrada, empujando con toda la fuerza de su pelvis.

—¡AAHH! —Kise se quejó y su cuerpo se tensionó al instante. Eso le estaba doliendo.

El agua, que había sido tan buena compañera al momento de acariciar, ahora se volvía su enemiga, impidiéndole penetrar a su chico. Aunque Kise ya estaba lubricado y algo dilatado, el agua que les empapaba el cuerpo y humedecía su pene, producía una fricción que le estorbaba en su intento por penetrarlo.

—Aguanta —volvió a embestir pero esta vez el cuerpo del rubio se alejó, poniéndose de puntillas.

—¡No, me duele! —Kise se giró haciendo que el pene que apenas estaba ingresando en su interior, se saliera por completo— Espera un momento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —a esas alturas, Aomine creyó que el rubio se iría, pero lo que hizo sólo logró prenderlo mil veces más, aunque dudaba que eso fuera humanamente posible ¿Acaso podía estar aún más loco por su chico?

Kise se llevó una mano a la boca y sacó una gran cantidad de saliva, que usó para humedecerle el pene; acariciándole con círculos el glande y masajeando toda la extensión con su otra mano. Volvió a repetir la acción, sólo para asegurarse que el moreno estuviera bien lubricado, y volviendo a humedecer sus dedos, continuó con el exquisito roce que ejercía en la cabeza del pene del otro.

—Ahora sí —al terminar de hablar, el rubio volvió a posicionarse contra la pared, dándole la espalda a Aomine.

Y aunque éste pareció convertirse en piedra por unos segundos, el ver el sugerente trasero del rubio tentándolo, lo sacó de su letargo y volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas, penetrándolo. Esta vez el movimiento fue fluido, y de una sola estocada estuvo llenando por completo la caliente cavidad de Kise.

—Aaahh… A… Aominecchi… —ese gemido no fue de dolor.

Kise se había apoyado en los fríos azulejos, esperando que eso ayudara a bajarle la temperatura corporal, porque sentía sus mejillas arder. Su respiración era agitada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca jadeaba. Aomine por su parte, no había podido ahogar el gemido largo y caliente que salió de su garganta al saberse dentro de las entrañas de Kise. El cuerpo del rubio se cerraba como un anillo haciendo que su pene palpitara intranquilo y tuvo que esperar varios segundos para poder adecuarse a la conocida y exquisita sensación.

Sin poder controlarlo, Aomine sonrió de lado y llevó su pelvis hacia atrás, dejando tan sólo la cabeza del pene atrapada dentro del interior del rubio y aplicando la fuerza de su cuerpo, volvió a embestir. Toda la extensión de su miembro se deslizó dentro de Kise, esta vez con exquisita facilidad, y repitió la acción, infinitas veces. Sus movimientos eran largos y rítmicos, embistiendo con fuerza contra las nalgas del rubio, en una arremetida completamente salvaje.

—Ngh… eres delicioso… —Aomine succionaba una de las orejas del rubio, delineándole la forma con la lengua, mientras sus manos se enterraban en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

—¡Aaahh! —Kise gimió alto. Esta vez el moreno flexionó las rodillas sin salirse por completo del interior de Kise, para ponerse de pie enseguida, embistiéndolo en un nuevo ángulo que dio de lleno en su próstata.

Repitió la acción un par de veces, pero al sentir el interior de Kise contrayéndose, no tuvo dudas que iba a acabar. Preso de un arrebato de sadismo, detuvo sus embestidas y tomó el pene del rubio en sus manos, apretando con fuerza la punta y haciéndolo gemir de angustia.

—No… no puedo más… —la voz de Kise había sido un quejido— ¡Ya no lo soporto!

—Oye Kise… me siento hambriento —le susurró al oído, oyendo con claridad la respiración agitada del otro—. Y sé que tú tienes una deliciosa leche para mí.

Dicho esto, salió del interior del rubio y tomándolo de las caderas, lo giró, haciendo que ahora la espalda arqueada de Kise impactara contra los azulejos. Se arrodilló frente a él y le masajeó el miembro con fuerza antes de engullirlo por completo, humedeciendo con su boca la sensible piel del pene del rubio. Cuando lo sacó, sus labios se cerraron en torno a aquel rígido trozo de carne, iniciando así un vaivén vertiginoso que se encargó de matizar con sus manos: con una le masajeaba sin mucha delicadeza, los testículos; mientras que la otra la utilizaba para penetrarlo, usando dos de sus dedos. Con todo este estímulo, era obvio que Kise no pudo resistir mucho más y aferrándose con fuerza de las paredes de la ducha, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tocando el cielo en las manos del moreno que bebió hasta la última gota de su esencia.

Aomine sonrió al separarse del cuerpo de Kise que se dejaba caer afirmando la espalda en la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y se tuvo que relamer los labios cuando todo acabó ¡Su chico sabía a gloria!

Lo miró detenidamente. El agua continuaba cayendo sobre ambos, haciendo que el pelo de Kise le tapara la cara, velando sus transparentes ojos ahora cerrados, su pecho se movía con rapidez al ritmo de su agitada respiración, su rostro se contraía en una mueca de placer y toda su piel húmeda resplandecía. Se veía completamente exhausto y aun así, prácticamente desmayado de placer, Kise se las arreglaba para excitarlo, porque ahora al mirarlo, su pene, que nunca había mermado su rigidez, volvió a tensarse de manera automática, ansioso nuevamente de poseer ese cuerpo blanquecino y ahora acabar en él.

—¡Ningún hombre tiene derecho de ser así de sensual!

Kise se sobresaltó con sus palabras y abrió los ojos de inmediato, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Aomine, oscuros de deseo. El moreno no había acabado, de eso estaba seguro, y por la mirada que tenía ahora, era obvio que sólo quería una cosa, y él no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las intenciones de negarse. Le sonrió ampliamente y con dificultad, se incorporó sobre las rodillas, avanzando hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el moreno.

—El único que exuda sensualidad aquí eres tú —sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa complaciente en la boca de Aomine, que sentado en el suelo, le condujo las caderas hasta dejarlo caer sobre su hombría.

Ambos jadearon con fuerza en el contacto: Aomine sintiéndose deslizar y Kise sintiéndose atravesar. El rubio se sostuvo con ambas manos de la nuca del más alto y comenzó a moverse, auto-penetrándose; usaba ambas piernas como soporte para impulsarse hasta arriba, casi sacando el pene de su interior, para luego dejarse caer con fuerza, llenándose nuevamente. Aomine le apretaba las nalgas con fuerza y había atacado otra vez su cuello para morderlo a gusto, intercalando sus brutales acciones con uno que otro beso.

Un gemido más fuerte de Kise y el correspondiente apretón de sus entrañas, le avisó al moreno que había dado de lleno nuevamente en ese punto que volvía a su rubio loco de placer, y ahora extasiado con oírlo gemir más y más, y encaprichado con hacerlo clamar su nombre, se puso de pie con el chico a cuestas y le apoyó la espalda en la pared de la ducha, para así poder marcar el ritmo otra vez.

Le seguía sosteniendo desde los glúteos y el rubio le había pasado las largas piernas por las caderas, buscando sostenerse para lo que sabía que vendría: una arremetida salvaje. Los movimientos de Aomine ahora eran cortos y parejos, impactando con rapidez contra la entrada de su novio.

—Aomine…cchi…

Sentía al rubio gemir cerca de su oído, cosa que sólo lograba volverlo loco de placer y hacía que su pene se tensara más. Ya estaba por acabar, lo sabía, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó como un rayo y recorrió todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba, un par de embestidas más y por fin alcanzaría el máximo placer.

Y aunque había sido el mismo Kise quien se había mostrado reticente, casi gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo por segunda vez. Al momento de acabar, la lengua de Aomine reclamó su boca con una fuerza brutal; explorando con ansias esa cavidad, succionándole los labios y mordiéndole la boca. Cuando por fin se separaron en busca de aire, sus labios estaban adoloridos por la intensidad de aquel beso.

Luego del orgasmo, Kise se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y las manos que se sujetaban de sus hombros perdieron fuerza, su respiración era extremadamente agitada y el moreno juraba que podía sentirle los latidos del corazón contra la piel de su pecho, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza entre sus brazos. Se preocupó al instante, creyéndolo desmayado de agotamiento y sólo esperó hasta que su respiración se normalizó un poco para salir de la ducha con él en brazos.

Lo dejó caer sobre la cama con una delicadeza extrema, algo inusual en él que siempre se destacaba por su bestialidad. El rubio permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

—Ryouta, ¿estás bien? —Se arrodilló a su lado y le despejó la frente con las manos— ¡Háblame!

—Estoy bien, sólo… —el rubio entreabrió los ojos con un gesto evidente de cansancio, pero su mirada destilaba ternura— sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!

Aomine lo besó en la frente soltando un suspiro de alivio y se dedicó a repartir suaves besos por todo su rostro. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados y pronto traspasaron la humedad a la cama, pero ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en el hecho, por el contrario, lo agradecieron, porque la humedad de las sábanas enfriaba su temperatura corporal. Aunque Kise sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar de los besos que le daban, Aomine dejó de repartir los dulces besos que nunca antes le había dado al rubio, y que jamás pensó llegar a dar, para acomodarse sobre su costado derecho, usando su brazo como almohada. Podía ver el perfil del rostro del rubio y se dedicó a contemplarlo con tranquilidad, mientras su mano libre le acariciaba el vientre con lentitud.

—Me encanta hacer esto contigo, ¿sabes por qué?

—Porque soy bueno en la cama —Kise había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y ahora se cubría medio rostro con el antebrazo—. Porque tengo buen trasero. Porque puedo aguantar tu ritmo demencial ¡Porque eres un pervertido de lo peor! Y tal vez yo también… No sé, se me ocurren muchas opciones.

—Sí, todas esas son ciertas, pero aún no has dicho la más importante.

—¿Y esa cuál es?

—Porque contigo hago el amor. Tú eres el único en mi vida con el que he hecho el amor, Ryouta.

Si la respiración de Kise antes era errática, ahora había dejado de respirar por completo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró en la cama para quedar frente a frente con Aomine que lo miraba en completa calma. Todo eso le parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar, porque tantas habían sido las noches que había soñado que esos labios pedantes y burlones le dijeran un _te amo_, que ahora las palabras le sabían a sueño y no a realidad.

—Daiki… Te amo.

—Lo sé —la sonrisa altanera se volvió a instalar en sus labios, pero luego de unos segundos, se puso serio nuevamente— Yo también te amo.

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de sonreír, pero su sonrisa no era arrogante, sino de la más pura felicidad; se acercó al rostro moreno y le besó los labios. Al instante de hacer contacto con éstos, sintió el resentimiento en los suyos, que ya los tenía adoloridos e hinchados de tantos besos, pero aún a pesar del dolor, no se detuvo, sino que trató de expresar todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado en el corazón con aquel beso.

Fue Aomine quien rompió el contacto, pero sólo para continuar con los mimos a lo largo de toda la mandíbula del rubio. Se entretuvo varios minutos besando delicadamente el cuello blanquecino donde ahora destacaban varias marcas rojizas, intercalando suaves apretones de los labios con las traviesas formas que realizaba su lengua sobre la suave piel. Inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo, una de sus piernas se coló entre las del rubio y pronto, estuvo nuevamente sobre él, casi aplastándolo con su peso.

Kise aprovechó el momento justo en que Aomine dejaba de besarlo para incorporarse sobre los codos y evitar aplastarlo, para realizar una lenta y sensual lamida, que iba desde la base de su cuello hasta su mentón, causando que un gemido grave y sostenido saliera de la garganta del moreno.

—Maldición… me prendes demasiado, Ryouta —rozó su miembro endurecido nuevamente contra una de las piernas del rubio.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú a mí no? —para probar la veracidad de sus palabras, Kise tomó la mano del moreno y la llevó a su entrepierna, hasta hacerle sentir la rigidez de su carne en las yemas de los dedos.

Kise no esperó nada más, y removiéndose en la cama, abrió las piernas para darle al moreno la cabida que necesitaba. Éste le pasó uno de los brazos por la espalda baja para levantarle las caderas, mientras el otro lo usaba como soporte sobre la cama, y movió las caderas hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto de la fruncida entrada de su rubio.

Aomine lo volvió a embestir, dejándose perder en la deliciosa estrechez de su cuerpo, preguntándose cómo era posible que siguiera estando así de apretado después de todo lo que habían hecho desde ayer. Le parecía humanamente imposible, pero aun así las entrañas de su chico lo recibieron y lo estrecharon a la vez, en la más deliciosa de las combinaciones.

Aomine comenzó a jugar con las penetraciones, a veces sacaba el pene casi en su totalidad, para luego volver a meterlo bruscamente, en una serie de movimientos lentos y pausados que dejaban al rubio sin aliento. Y al instante, rompía el ritmo con embistes rápidos y certeros que buscaban rozar su punto G para terminar de volverlo loco de placer.

Kise jadeaba con fuerza por los continuos embistes de la pelvis del moreno y con una expresión casi desesperada en el rostro, levantó las manos para asirse a su cuello, dejando su torso suspendido en el aire, pero apegado al cuerpo de su moreno que no paró en un solo instante.

El cuerpo de ambos estaba en extremo sensible, los orgasmos anteriores aún les hormigueaban la piel y por eso ambos sabían que no durarían mucho más. Aomine sintió cómo el miembro de Kise temblaba de deseo entre sus vientres y a la vez su entrada palpitaba, apretándole deliciosamente el pene.

—¡Kise espera! —Aomine detuvo por un segundo el movimiento de su pelvis, sintiendo que el rubio estaba a punto de acabar otra vez— Antes… quiero hacerte una promesa.

—¿Una promesa?

—Sí —esta vez reanudó su movimiento, pero era distinto a las salvajes embestidas anteriores, ahora lo penetraba con excesiva lentitud, realizando pequeños círculos con la pelvis que intercalaba con una que otra fuerte embestida, que hacía jadear al rubio bajo su cuerpo—. Quiero prometerte que de ahora en adelante, nunca más habrá alguien además de ti.

En ese instante, sus ojos se conectaron y Aomine volvió a arremeter con fuerza contra el cuerpo de su novio, sin esperar respuesta alguna, sólo concentrado en que ambos acabaran juntos. Y justo antes que la lucidez de su mente se perdiera en el placer del post orgasmo, Kise alcanzó a susurrar…

—Nunca más, nadie más que tú.


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

.

.

**Amor, traición, orgullo… y otra vez amor.**

.

.

Cuando era niño, Ryouta Kise creyó que los amores eran como en las películas: sublimes y perfectos; coleccionando cartas de amor en cajitas de madera escondidas en el fondo de los armarios, guardando entre las hojas de los libros flores secas, sintiéndose identificado en cada canción de amor, pasándose las noches en vela sólo perdido en sueños, sintiendo cómo las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, imaginando que ese dulce sentimiento duraría para siempre.

Luego se dio cuenta que en la vida real, eso no era tan así…

Cuando el amor lo encontró, se transformó en un vicio para él, en su enfermedad personalizada. Sentía su efecto en todas partes, acechándolo implacable. Estaba hipnotizado por ese amor, viendo tan sólo lo que quería ver, viviendo en una nube a metros sobre el suelo. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción sólo con volver a verlo a _él_, al causante de todo ese cataclismo de sentimientos en su corazón.

Pero al descubrir la traición, ese amor le hizo sentir alegría y miseria al mismo tiempo. Uno solo de sus besos lo hacía vibrar; sus piernas, que un día creyó fuertes y poderosas, temblaban hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas a sus pies, rendido ante lo abrumador de ese sentimiento.

El ser defraudado por la persona que más amaba, le enseñó lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento ¡No hay nada peor que el engaño! Pensó lleno de inocencia, pero pronto descubrió que si las mentiras duelen, las verdades dolorosas destruyen.

Ese amor y el desamor que le siguió, lo partieron en dos, no sólo le rompió el corazón, lo rompió a él: lo hizo sentir pequeño y frágil, con el corazón lleno de cicatrices, que por más que quiso remendar, nunca lo consiguió del todo, porque lo único que cura ese tipo de heridas es el verdadero amor. Y ahí descubrió que con la misma intensidad con que lo amaba, también lo odiaba; porque sólo se puede odiar realmente, lo que una vez se quiso con el corazón. El amor que un día le alegró la vida, ahora sólo le traía dolor, mezclado con ira, resentimiento e inseguridad.

Y su orgullo, herido y rabioso, le impidió perdonar. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que del amor se puede pasar al olvido, y así se alejó de él: se rindió, dejó de luchar, porque creyó que su amor ya no era nada… Pero se equivocó. Porque cuando se creyó seguro de la indiferencia, se dio cuenta que aún lo amaba como el primer día, e incluso más.

Aunque ese amor le trajo lágrimas, humillación, miedos, engaños y miseria, también le enseñó el perdón, la comprensión, el apoyo y la dicha. Y aprendieron a amar otra vez.

La historia de ellos había sido así, primero les llegó el amor, aplastante y abrazador. Después la traición los impactó de frente sin piedad, con un dolor que les estrujó el corazón. Y luego el orgullo fue el que los cegó, como ciega siempre… Pero el amor volvió, porque el amor nunca se extingue, sólo se camufla entre las cicatrices, pero permanece siempre ahí, en el corazón.

El amor siempre vuelve, porque las historias de amor como la suya, no mueren nunca; son eternos puntos suspensivos…

.

.

.

— Fin —


End file.
